Le plus doux des supplices
by Claude le noctambule
Summary: ...mais aussi le plus cruel. Un supplice infligé à trois personnes différentes, de différentes façons...et pour leur faire expier le même crime. RanxShihoxShinichi LEMON YURI
1. Chapitre 1

Les personnages du manga détective Conan appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama.

_Avertissement : Cette histoire contiendra de multiple scènes de sexe (hétérosexuelles et homosexuelles) décrites de manière explicite, mettra en scène une relation polygame, contiendra du bdsm à très fortes doses, et un (très léger) soupçon de lolicon et de shotacon dans les premiers chapitres. Donc…Hum… Si vous êtes trop jeune ou avez un problème quelconque avec l'un des thèmes énoncés, veuillez interrompre votre lecture dès maintenant. Et si vous vous décidez à la continuer malgré tout, prenez vos responsabilités et ne venez pas me blâmer par la suite._

Le plus doux des supplices.

Ran inclina la tête en direction des mains qu'elle avait ramené sur ses genoux, fixant la tasse sur laquelle ses doigts étaient refermés, et contemplant les oscillations imperceptibles qui parcouraient la surface du liquide contenu dans le minuscule récipient.

Ses mains…Elles continuaient de trembler…même après les avoir ramené sur ses genoux. Un léger tremblement les avait déjà parcourues lorsqu'elle avait accepté cette tasse de thé qu'on lui tendait, et lorsque ses doigts avaient effleurés, l'espace d'un instant, ceux de la métisse.

Même si le contact avait été bref, il avait manqué de la faire tressaillir. L'ondulation qui s'était échappé de l'extrémité des doigts de la chimiste pour parcourir le corps de la lycéenne, elle avait été suffisamment violente pour donner à Ran l'impression d'avoir été frappé de plein fouet par une décharge électrique.

Elle avait été submergée par des sensations similaires dans un passé qui avait été tout sauf lointain. Lorsque leurs lèvres s'étaient effleurées mutuellement pour la première fois…La toute première fois…Lors de ce baiser que lui avait dérobé une petite fille… Une petite fille qu'elle avait glissée sous sa propre couette pour la serrer doucement contre sa poitrine… Une petite fille qui avait doucement remué au cours de la nuit.

----:----

_Au début, c'était juste pour se blottir un peu plus contre celle qui l'avait invité sous son toit. Ran avait gardé ses yeux clos, mais ses lèvres s'étaient plissées en un sourire attendri. En abolissant la distance entre leurs deux corps, elle avait réussi à faire fondre la légère aura glaciale qui émanait de sa petite amie. Sa petite amie… Des mots qui avaient eus une connotation innocente au début, ils prirent une signification ironique par la suite._

_Haibara… Elle s'était légèrement tortillée entre ses bras. Voulait-elle s'arracher à son étreinte ? Ran l'avait cru sur le coup, et, tout en dissimulant ses yeux derrières ses paupières, elle avait légèrement relâché la pression que ses mains exerçaient sur le dos de la fillette. Une fillette au comportement incompréhensible._

_Au lieu d'écarter délicatement les bras de son amie pour sortir du lit sans la réveiller, elle s'était contenté de poser ses petites mains sur ses épaules avant de ramper doucement sur le matelas, de manière à ce que son visage soit juste en face de celui de la lycéenne qu'elle croyait assoupie. _

_Ran avait plissé les yeux sans les ouvrir. Un souffle avait caressé doucement la pointe de son nez, elle s'était retenue d'éternuer. Une main minuscule avait écarté délicatement les mèches de cheveux noirs qui dissimulaient son front avant de les frotter entre ses doigts, le geste avait étonné Ran mais elle s'était efforcée de dissimuler son trouble._

_Lorsque la petite fille avait appliqué ses lèvres sur son front pour y déposer un baiser timide, la jeune femme en avait eue le souffle coupé. Le temps s'était figé sur cet instant précis, avant de reprendre son cours d'une manière imperceptible._

_Un léger courant d'air s'était échappé des lèvres d'une fillette pour effleurer celles d'une adulte, franchissant instantanément la distance qui séparait leurs deux visages. Une distance minuscule, mais qui s'était réduite progressivement au cours de la minute qui avait suivi, se mesurant en centimètre au début, en millimètres au milieu, et s'abolissant complètement à la fin._

_À ce moment là, Ran avait brusquement relevé ses paupières pour écarquiller les yeux, mais l'instant d'avant, la petite Haibara avait succombé à la tentation inverse. Le regard éberlué de son amie lui étant toujours dissimulé par des paupières, les siennes, la fillette était demeurée sourde à la plaidoirie silencieuse de sa victime. _

_Un petit corps humide s'était doucement immiscé entre ses lèvres, effleurant sa propre langue. Le contact fût bref, à peine un instant, celle qui l'avait initié n'aurait sans doute pas voulu qu'il dure plus d'un instant de toutes manières, mais il fût néanmoins suffisant pour arracher un frisson au corps de Ran… Un frisson et un gémissement plaintif._

_Haibara avait ouvert les yeux à ce moment là…pour constater que son crime avait eue un témoin, une réalisation qui plissa instantanément ses traits en une expression horrifiée._

_Cela ne tenait pas à grand-chose une amitié, un petit geste insignifiant comme celui là avait suffit à la briser. Pourtant ce petit geste n'avait pas été suffisant pour inciter Ran à écarter violemment son invitée, la faisant ainsi basculer hors du lit._

_En fait, sur le coup, la lycéenne n'avait même pas eue la force d'écarter les bras qui étaient toujours enserrés autour du petit corps tremblotant qui partageait sa couette. L'adulte et la fillette étaient demeurées paralysés, la criminelle s'avérant incapable de baisser les yeux pour ne plus être transpercée par le regard de sa victime, la victime demeurant hypnotisée par le regard de la criminelle qui lui avait arraché de force ce baiser._

_De force… La délicatesse et la timidité de ce crime glissaient si facilement entre les mailles du filet tendu par ce mot. Si bien que Ran n'avait pas réussie à récolter la moindre once de rancœur vis-à-vis de sa camarade de chambre._

_La main de Ran avait fini par se mouvoir de nouveau. Sa paume s'était posée sur le front de la fillette, ce ne fût pas pour la repousser avec douceur mais fermeté. Ses doigts avaient ensuite effleuré la joue d'une criminelle, ce ne fût pas au cours d'une gifle. Ils avaient glissés doucement le long d'un cou minuscule parcouru par une respiration irrégulière, avant de s'enfoncer dans une chevelure auburn._

_Au début, Ran s'était contenté de caresser les cheveux de sa petite amie, un geste qui avait accru ses tremblements au lieu de les faire disparaître. L'instant suivant, au lieu de se décider à écarter les bras, la lycéenne les avait doucement ramené vers elle, abolissant de nouveau la distance entre le visage d'une adulte et celui d'un enfant._

_Elle s'était contentée de frotter son front contre celui d'Haibara… Elle s'était juste contentée de cela…mais pour quelques instants seulement…_

_Une minute plus tard, deux criminelles avaient cohabitées dans la même chambre. Le second baiser de Ran, ce n'est pas une métisse qui l'avait initié. Ce fût le tout premier crime de Ran, un crime qui se prolongea au cours d'interminables secondes de pur délice._

----:----_  
_

Un léger tintement brisa le silence de la pièce lorsque la tasse de porcelaine et sa soucoupe s'entrechoquèrent entre les doigts d'une lycéenne. Des doigts qui remontèrent doucement jusqu'à son visage pour effleurer ses lèvres, des lèvres qu'elle n'osait pas tremper dans ce liquide tiède à la saveur délicate. Une saveur qui lui était interdite.

Cela n'aurait pourtant pas été la première fois qu'elle aurait succombé à la tentation de goûter au fruit défendu. Ne venait-elle pas de se remémorer la toute première ?

Oui, tout comme elle se remémorait la saveur de ses deux premiers baisers. Un doux mélange de délicatesse et de timidité, un mélange si apaisant…mais pourtant si enivrant. Etait-ce pour cela qu'elle avait succombé à la tentation de le goûter une seconde fois, alors qu'on ne l'avait forcé à y tremper ses lèvres qu'un court, très court instant ?

Aujourd'hui encore, elle ne s'expliquait pas cette brusque impulsion qui l'avait amené à partager un crime avec celle dont elle était maintenant amoureuse.

Elle avait fermé les yeux à ce moment là. Etait-ce pour substituer le visage d'un certain détective à celui d'une petite fille ? Elle ne se souvenait plus, les sensations étaient restées gravées dans sa mémoire, une partie des détails s'était évanoui avec le temps.

Devait-elle blâmer son désir de s'immiscer dans la solitude d'une fillette pour y apporter un peu de chaleur humaine, une chaleur qui aurait consumé cette tristesse qui se reflétait parfois dans ses yeux délicats ? Peut-être…

Un caprice de son corps d'adolescente ? Ce corps avide d'expérience même si son esprit essayait de contenir cette curiosité dans certaines bornes, en la limitant à un détective, et en ne s'autorisant à l'assouvir que dans des circonstances que la morale aurait approuvé ? Sans doute.

Le désir innocent de rétablir ce contact intime, si intime, avec une petite fille dont la soif de chaleur humaine avait dépassé tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé ? Si ce désir avait été innocent, il ne l'était pas demeuré longtemps…

----:----

_Ce crime avait fait naître le plus profond des silences. Un silence qui s'était prolongé de longues minutes avant d'avoir été brisé par un murmure. Le murmure d'une confession évidemment…_

_Ran n'avait pas eue la force de s'excuser, elle s'était contentée de faire glisser doucement sa joue contre celle de la métisse, de manière à ne plus croiser son regard._

_La lycéenne embarrassée s'était apprêtée à recueillir la confession d'une fillette, une fillette mortifiée qui avait sans doute essayé de jouer les adultes. Cela n'aurait rien eu d'étonnant, Haibara paraissait si mature parfois, un petit trop même. Elle s'était sans doute amusée à dérober à Sonoko un de ses films à l'eau de rose, avant de se demander ce qui avait poussé un garçon et une fille à rapprocher leurs visages pour les maintenir l'un contre l'autre, comme si leurs lèvres s'étaient mystérieusement transformées en ventouses._

_Avec une intelligence en éveil comme la sienne, Haibara devait être dotée d'une curiosité débordante. Et si on mettait son comportement distant sur le compte de la timidité, on pouvait comprendre pourquoi elle avait tenté cette expérience là avec une lycéenne jouant les grandes sœurs plutôt qu'avec un petit garçon jouant les détectives._

_C'était une confession de ce genre que Ran avait anticipé. Au lieu de cela, elle reçût la confession d'une adulte. Une adulte qui lui confia les pêchés d'une scientifique…et les crimes d'un détective._

----:----_  
_

Un soupir effleura la surface du liquide, y faisant naître de nouvelles ondulations. Elle avait réussie à rapprocher cette tasse de son visage, et pourtant, elle n'osait pas y tremper les lèvres, ne serait-ce que par politesse.

Qu'est ce qui avait eu le plus d'impact, cette nuit là ? Ces deux baisers…ou bien la confession qui les avait suivi ? Pourquoi avait-elle succombé à la même tentation que la chimiste en lui rendant la monnaie de sa pièce ? Et pourquoi avait-elle insisté pour que sa confession se prolonge ?

Tout aurait été plus simple si elle s'était contentée d'effleurer la surface… Mais il avait fallu qu'elle rétablisse le contact d'elle-même à chaque fois, le rétablir avant de le prolonger. Et qu'est ce qu'elle y avait récolté à la fin de cette nuit ? Des baisers dont la saveur était douce mais l'arrière goût amer…et la solitude d'une petite orpheline qui portait sur ses maigres épaules la culpabilité pour la mort de sa sœur, les innombrables victimes de son poison…et la séparation entre deux amis d'enfance. Une orpheline qui était fatiguée…fatiguée de ployer sous ce fardeau, fatiguée de fuir et fatiguée de mentir.

----:----

_Le soleil avait fini par se lever, éclairant de ses rayons une fillette assise aux côtés d'une adulte. La fatigue, la lassitude et la culpabilité avait plissées les traits du visage d'Haibara en une expression mélancolique. La pâleur de la métisse semblait s'être accentuée, au point de lui donner la blancheur d'une poupée de porcelaine… une porcelaine légèrement ébréchée, il y avait des tâches grisâtres juste en dessous de ses yeux, des cernes._

_Ran avait tendu la main vers elle, avait effleuré sa joue, et avait finalement posé ses doigts sur son épaule gauche. Après cela, elle avait forcé ce petit corps épuisé à s'incliner._

_Haibara ne résista pas, se contentant d'écarquiller légèrement les yeux lorsque la lycéenne installa sa tête sur ses genoux. Et même si elle trouva le courage de se tourner légèrement vers Ran, elle ne trouva pas celui d'affronter son regard. Ce regard qui ne contenait ni rancœur…ni tendresse._

_Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme lorsque la fillette baissa les yeux vers le sol avec une expression résignée. Une main se posa sur une chevelure auburn, des doigts finirent par remuer légèrement, effectuant un va et vient sur une surface soyeuse, des paupières s'abaissèrent, jetant un voile pudique sur la culpabilité et les remords qui brillaient par intermittence dans des yeux fatigués, un corps cessa d'être agité par des tremblement pour adopter la respiration régulière d'une petite dormeuse._

_Ran demeura dans cette position, à prodiguer des caresses à une criminelle. Elle demeura ainsi, non seulement pour ne pas troubler le sommeil d'une fillette, mais aussi, et peut-être surtout, parce qu'elle demeurait dans l'incertitude. Que ce soit vis-à-vis d'un détective, d'une chimiste…ou d'une lycéenne, elle-même._

----:----_  
_

« Si tu n'en veux vraiment pas, ce n'est pas la peine de te forcer à le boire, tu sais. »

Ran tressaillit lorsque ce murmure s'immisça dans le silence gêné avant de pénétrer brusquement à l'intérieur de son esprit. Le léger tremblement qui avait agité ses bras fit valser une partie du thé sur sa jupe.

Se mordillant les lèvres, la lycéenne baissa les yeux sur ce liquide effectuant un va et vient à l'intérieur de sa tasse, les gouttelettes qui s'écoulaient du rebord de la soucoupe, la multitude de tâches qui souillait ses vêtement, et les reflets des minuscules perles liquides qui s'étaient accumulées sur la peau de ses jambes nues.

Des lèvres s'écartèrent l'une de l'autre pour former un sourire désabusé, créant une ouverture par laquelle s'échappa un soupir. Shiho plongea la main dans la poche de sa veste, en extirpant un mouchoir avec lequel elle essuya consciencieusement la jupe de son amie.

Lorsque la surface soyeuse glissa délicatement sur ses jambes, Ran sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, un frisson qui s'accentua lorsque les doigts refermés autour du mouchoir entrèrent en contact avec sa peau. Après quelques instants de flottement, la métisse rangea le mouchoir de sa poche, préférant promener son index le long de la surface qu'elle n'avait pas renoncé à essuyer.

Ecarquillant les yeux, la lycéenne contempla le parcours sinueux de ce doigt, ce doigt qui traçait la ligne délicate d'une infime caresse entre chacune des gouttelettes, ce doigt humide qu'une scientifique ramena vers son visage avant de le lécher, recueillant sur sa langue chacune des gouttes de rosée qui avait imprégnées les pétales de son orchidée. Une orchidée qu'une légère brise semblait faire trembloter, sous le regard attendrie d'une criminelle repentie.

La jeune femme avala péniblement sa salive lorsque les mains de sa nouvelle camarade effleurèrent les siennes, s'emparant de la soucoupe et de la tasse pour les déposer sur la table basse.

Soulevant ses pieds, Shiho les secoua légèrement pour faire glisser ses chaussons sur le sol, avant de ramener ses jambes sur le canapé. Ran gardait sa tête inclinée en direction de ses genoux, et des mains qu'elle y avait ramené, l'une d'entre elles agrippait fermement les doigts de l'autre pour maîtriser par avance tout tremblement qui aurait rendu visible le trouble de la lycéenne.

Une précaution futile… Après tout, la chimiste avait remarqué le malaise de son invitée dès l'instant où elle avait franchie la porte de son domicile, il suffisait de croiser son regard pour s'en rendre compte.

Shiho se mit à caresser les mains de son amie. Le tremblement qui les agitait ne cessa pas pour autant, mais il se modifia pour adopter la forme d'un léger frisson. Si bien que l'étreinte exercée par les doigts de la lycéenne se relâcha progressivement.

Au bout d'une minute, la métisse n'eut même pas besoin de faire preuve de fermeté pour convaincre son amie d'écarter ses mains l'une de l'autre. La scientifique, qui était à présent agenouillée sur le canapé qu'elle partageait avec son invité, se pencha doucement, rapprochant son visage des jambes de sa camarade avant d'y déposer un baiser.

Fermant les yeux, Ran laissa sa conscience se focaliser sur le parcours des lèvres qui glissaient le long de sa peau, ponctuant chaque étape de ce parcours par un nouveau baiser. Un parcours minuscule, à peine quelques centimètres, mais il sembla néanmoins interminable à l'amie d'enfance d'un certain détective.

Soulevant légèrement la tête, la métisse se retourna, arrachant ainsi un nouveau frisson à celle dont les jambes avaient été effleurées par des mèches de cheveux auburn. L'instant suivant, ce n'était plus seulement ses cheveux que Shiho frottait sur les jambes de sa camarade, mais aussi l'une de ses joues. Un mouvement qui s'interrompit au bout de quelques secondes.

Lorsque Ran releva ses paupières, les traits de son visage étaient plissés en une expression sereine, même si une légère mélancolie subsistait au fond de ses yeux tandis qu'ils demeuraient baissés en direction de ses genoux.

Allongée sur le canapé, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, Shiho ne donnait clairement pas l'impression de vouloir mouvoir sa tête de nouveau, estimant visiblement qu'elle l'appuyait sur une surface plus confortable à son goût que l'aurait été celle d'un coussin.

----:----

_Conan avait frappé timidement à la porte de Ran. Ne recevant aucune réponse, il l'avait entrouverte pour glisser la tête dans la chambre. Son amie d'enfance était éveillée, contrairement à ce qu'il s'imaginait, mais la scientifique était toujours assoupie._

_Levant la tête, Ran avait plissé les yeux pour transpercer son petit co-locataire d'un regard glacial digne de celui de sa mère. Même s'il avait hésité à se replier, le détective avait quand même préféré écarter un peu plus la porte, de manière à pouvoir se glisser dans la pièce. _

_Une certaine prudence avait guidé ses pas tandis qu'il s'était avancé vers le lit. L'ambiance qui régnait dans cette chambre semblait aussi tendue qu'une arbalète, et le sommeil d'une métisse semblait être le seul cran de sûreté de l'arbalète en question, il ne tenait pas à relever ce cran. Quelque chose se serait bien détendue, mais une petite voix lui disait que ce ne serait ni son amie d'enfance, ni l'ambiance, et Shinichi avait la désagréable impression qu'une flèche était pointée droit vers son cœur._

_La bouche d'un détective finit par s'entrouvrir, une question s'en échappa sous la forme d'un murmure. Ran avait laissé son regard osciller entre un visage dissimulé par des lunettes, et un visage dont les yeux demeuraient clos._

_La rancœur et la tendresse avaient alterné tour à tour dans les yeux de la jeune femme, et lorsqu'elle se décida à baisser les paupières à son tour, un soupir de lassitude précéda la réponse qu'elle donna à une question._

_Conan s'éclipsa discrètement de la pièce dont il avait été congédié. Sa locataire appréciait sa gentillesse, mais elle l'avait clairement convaincu de ne pas mettre son nez dans des affaires qui ne le concernaient pas encore._

_Pour une fois, un certain détective parvint à refréner sa curiosité. L'affaire dont il était écarté concernait uniquement des adultes, et si un détective y avait bien sa place, il s'appelait Kudo et non pas Edogawa, c'est ce qu'on lui avait fait comprendre._

----:----_  
_

Oscillant quelques centimètres au dessus du sol, la main droite de la chimiste se remit doucement en mouvement. Ses doigts glissèrent délicatement sur le poignet de Ran, avant d'appuyer légèrement sur sa main, cette main dont la paume avait effleuré sa joue l'espace d'un instant, cette main que sa propriétaire n'avait pas osé écarter complètement, même si elle n'avait pas eue non plus le courage de la poser sur la surface qu'elle désirait caresser.

----:----

_Quelque chose avait changé, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Après s'être légèrement rapprochées, Haibara et Ran semblaient être devenues plus distantes que jamais l'une vis-à-vis de l'autre. C'était tout juste si elles échangeaient une parole en sa présence. _

_Au début, il s'imagina que les deux femmes partageaient un quelconque secret qu'elles ne voulaient pas évoquer devant lui, par exemple, la vérité sur la mystérieuse disparition de Shinichi Kudo. Eh, après tout Haibara faisait partie des rares élues qui connaissaient cette vérité, et cela aurait eu le mérite d'expliquer le comportement distant de Ran avec une métisse, un petit garçon qu'elle hébergeait, et un détective avec qui elle continuait de parler par téléphone._

_Bon, cela aurait été étonnant que la plus paranoïaque des chimistes implique une autre personne dans cette affaire, mais son amie d'enfance avait déjà effleuré la vérité plusieurs fois par ses propres moyens, et si Conan avait été aux côté de Shinichi lors de cette pièce de théâtre, Haibara avait été comme par hasard absente ce jour là. _

_Peut-être que Ran n'avait pas oublié le comportement inhabituel de Conan lors de cette fête, un comportement étrangement similaire à celui d'une certaine métisse, peut-être qu'elle avait finalement rassemblé les pièces du puzzle et poussé une ex-criminelle aux aveux…Peut-être…_

_Mais après les avoir espionné discrètement, il du admettre que cette hypothèse avait besoin d'être nuancé pour être crédible. Le silence entre la scientifique et la lycéenne, il ne se dissipait pas pour autant lorsqu'elles étaient persuadées qu'un détective ne pouvait plus les entendre._

_Cependant, quelque chose changeait en son absence. Dans ces moments là, Ran se mettait à installer une petite métisse sur ses genoux pour la serrer dans ses bras, d'autre fois, elle glissait doucement la main dans ses cheveux pour les caresser, et lorsqu'elles étaient assises côte à côte sur le même canapé, ce n'était pas rare de voir la main de l'une effleurer délicatement celle de l'autre._

_Haibara ne protestait pas. Si elle posait ses doigts sur le bras refermé autour de ses épaules, c'était pour le maintenir en place et non pas l'écarter, lorsque la main d'une lycéenne se posait sur la sienne, aucune tension ne semblait agiter son bras, indiquant qu'elle se retenait pour ne pas briser ce contact ténu, quand les doigts d'une jeune femme écartait délicatement les mèches de cheveux auburn qui lui dissimulaient le front d'une petite fille, cette dernière fermait les yeux au lieu de baisser la tête._

_Quelque chose restait pourtant en suspens entre elles, maintenant leurs lèvres closes la plupart du temps. Ce n'était pas si exceptionnel de voir Haibara établir une barrière totalement impénétrable entre ses pensées et ceux qui l'entouraient, c'était en revanche plus rare de voir Ran adopter un comportement similaire._

_Mais si une distance infranchissable semblait exister entre leurs deux âmes, la distance entre leur deux corps s'était réduite considérablement, au point de s'abolir régulièrement. Et malgré la tension qui régnait entre elles, Ran s'immisçait de plus en plus dans la maison du voisin de Shinichi, quand elle n'invitait pas une petite métisse à partager temporairement son toit…et sa chambre._

----:----_  
_

Ran inclina légèrement sa main, de manière à ce que sa paume épouse complètement les courbes du visage de la métisse. Cette nuit bien particulière avait creusé un gouffre entre elles, et si elles s'étaient contemplé mutuellement de part et d'autre du gouffre en question, aucune d'entre elles n'avait donné l'impression de vouloir sauter par-dessus. Pourquoi aurait-elle pris cette peine de toute manière ? Pourquoi avait-elle pris cette peine ?

----:----

_Si elle était séparée de son amie d'enfance, est ce que ce n'était pas en partie par la faute de cette scientifique ? Cette scientifique qui avait secoué la tête en lui murmurant que la séparation serait peut-être définitive, même si elle disposait des informations qui lui manquaient sur sa propre création, elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir créer un antidote stable._

_Sur le plan physique, il y aurait toujours un gouffre pour s'interposer entre eux, il pouvait se mesurer en années, dix longues années, ou s'étendre à l'infini jusqu'à franchir la limite de l'éternité. Après tout, il y avait une possibilité infime pour que cette drogue emprisonne définitivement son ami dans un corps qui ne vieillirait plus._

_Haibara avait murmuré cela d'un ton détaché, comme si elle évoquait la pluie et le beau temps. Ensuite, elle avait étiré ses lèvres en un sourire narquois. Lorsqu'elle se décida à les écarter l'instant d'après, ce fût pour décocher un sarcasme à un détective, une pointe qui manqua sa cible, qui ne pouvait pas l'entendre, mais se planta directement dans le coeur d'une jeune femme._

_Kudo souffrait déjà d'un syndrome de Peter Pan poussé à l'extrême, c'était donc logique qu'il finisse sa vie dans le corps d'un enfant qui ne pouvait plus grandir, tout comme c'était logique qu'il se sépare de sa petite Wendy._

_Si Ran avait agrippé les épaules de la scientifique en entendant cela, ce n'était certainement pas pour lui faire sentir son affection ou son soutien._

_La petite métisse n'avait perdu ni son sang froid ni son sourire. _

_Cette histoire était bien tragique, deux personnes séparées alors qu'elles étaient faites l'une pour l'autre._

_Lorsque Ran avait haussé les sourcils, la chimiste s'était empressée de compléter sa remarque énigmatique. Aucune de ces deux personnes ne réalisait sa chance, et aucune d'elles ne faisait preuve de gratitude vis-à-vis de celle qui leur avait accordé cette chance._

_Renforçant la pression que ses doigts exerçaient sur les épaules de la métisse, la jeune femme s'était demandée combien de temps elle pourrait se retenir de succomber à la tentation. La tentation d'administrer une gifle à une sale gamine qui le méritait, même si elle n'était pas la seule, un gamin se situait juste derrière elle._

_Comment pouvait-elle considérer sa situation avec Shinichi comme une chance ? Après quelques instants de flottement, la scientifique avait laissé fuser une réponse, une réponse brève mais elle avait tétanisé Ran, qui était demeurée figée, les yeux écarquillés, telle une fillette terrifié par un brusque coup de tonnerre._

_La personne qu'elle aimait était vivante._

_Demeurant quelques instants dans le silence, la lycéenne en était ressortie en empruntant le chemin d'un soupir de lassitude, et une expression amère plissa ses traits lorsqu'elle se décida à adresser la parole à son interlocutrice._

_Quelle différence que la personne en question soit vivante ou morte? Quelle différence cela pouvait-il faire si elle était séparée de cette personne, et le demeurerait peut-être pour toujours ?_

_Si elle ne pouvait même pas réaliser à quel point cette différence avait son importance, alors elle avait effectivement raison de penser qu'elle ne méritait pas de vivre cette situation vis-à-vis de son ami d'enfance. Ce furent les dernières paroles que lui murmura la scientifique avant qu'un mur de silence ne s'érige pour les séparer._

----:----_  
_

Les yeux de la lycéenne se plissèrent en une expression mélancolique tandis qu'elle promenait son doigt le long des lèvres de la métisse. Ces lèvres qui avait été franchies par ces mots acérés. Des paroles imprégnées d'envie et de rancoeur qui étaient longtemps restées en travers de la gorge de Ran, des paroles qu'elle n'arrivait ni à avaler, ni à recracher à la figure de celle qui les lui avait adressé. Il lui avait fallu du temps, beaucoup de temps pour les digérer.

----:----

_Cela aurait été tellement plus simple si elle lui avait adressé la parole de nouveau. Tellement plus simple de contredire ou d'approuver ces paroles dont l'écho ne cessait de résonner encore et encore, comme un disque rayé. Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à aucune des deux extrémités, et toute question paraissait futile tant que celle là restait en suspens sans recevoir de réponse._

_Mais la répulsion parvenait pourtant à cohabiter avec l'attraction. Une impossibilité dans le monde physique aurait marmonné une chimiste, pas dans celui des sentiments aurait répondu une lycéenne._

_Oui, si elle prenait la peine de laisser décanter ses sentiments vis-à-vis de la métisse, la rancœur ne cessait de s'accumuler au fond, mais quelque chose finissait par remonter à la surface… Quelque chose d'indéfinissable…Un mélange…_

_Des images…L'image de ces petits yeux dans lesquelles elle avait vu se refléter tant d'émotions différentes, peur, étonnement, curiosité, fierté, mépris, regret, et même parfois, tendresse…_

_Des sensations… Le tremblement qui avait agité ce petit corps qu'elle avait serré dans ses bras pour lui servir de bouclier humain, la chaleur qu'avait perçue sa main quand elle s'était posée sur le front d'une fillette qu'elle avait soulevée dans ses bras pour la mettre à l'abri du soleil, la chaleur de cette petite main qu'on lui avait tendue et qu'elle avait doucement serrée dans la sienne… _

_Des saveurs… La saveur de ses deux premiers baisers, des baisers imprégnés de timidité et de délicatesse…_

_Des émotions…Une émotion…La solitude…La solitude d'une petite fille séparée de sa famille…_

_La main de Sonoko s'était abattue sur son épaule, un sourire narquois s'était affiché sur le visage d'une camarade, des mots avaient franchis les lèvres d'une amie, une question, une question contenant le verbe penser, le mot encore… et le nom Shinichi. Ran avait écarquillés les yeux, secoué la tête, et avait fait la sourde oreille aux remarques narquoises à propos du teint rosâtre de ses joues._

_Pourquoi se sentir gênée ? Après tout, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle donnait une réponse sincère à la sempiternelle question de son entremetteuse personnelle._

_La lycéenne avait baissée les yeux sur la blouse blanche dont elle était revêtue, avant de les lever vers le tableau noir où leur professeur de physique avait noté ses instructions. Quelques instants plus tôt, elle avait comparé ses propres sentiments avec des processus chimiques. Devait-elle mettre cette étrangeté sur le compte des paroles de son professeur, qui avaient réussi à s'immiscer au sein de la confusion qui régnait dans l'esprit de son élève ? Ou bien devait-elle blâmer une fois encore celle qui occupait son esprit en permanence, et qui n'aurait eue aucun problème à utiliser des métaphores de ce genre ?_

_Ran secoua la tête tandis que l'agitation de sa conscience montait d'un cran, faisant remonter la rancœur à la surface et ajoutant d'autres éléments à ce mélange indéfinissable…Ce mélange qui avait eu une saveur si douce quelques instants plus tôt…Aussi douce que certain baisers…_

----:----_  
_

Ce baiser… Ce moment où ses lèvres avaient effleurées celles qu'elle était en train de caresser. Il était longtemps demeuré inexplicable. En un sens, il continuait de l'être.

Bon, ce n'était pas une fillette qui l'avait embrassée mais une adulte, une adulte qui avait une fâcheuse tendance à contredire les normes, que ce soit celles édictées par la loi ou celles édictées par la nature.

Et une certaine Sonoko avait préparé le terrain par ses tentatives d'initier sa meilleure amie à ce phénomène troublant qu'était l'homosexualité. Même si c'était l'homosexualité masculine, et qu'elle se limitait aux pages des bandes dessinés qui faisaient rougir Ran et sa meilleure amie, pour des raisons différentes, si ce n'est diamétralement opposées.

Posant son doigt sur ses propres lèvres, la jeune femme en souligna les contours d'un air pensif sans pour autant interrompre les infimes caresses qu'elle prodiguait au visage de la chimiste.

Oui, elle pouvait comprendre qu'une femme ressente le désir d'en embrasser une autre. Comprendre qu'une certaine scientifique puisse ressentir ce désir, elle le pouvait aussi. Ce qu'elle ne pouvait plus comprendre, c'est pourquoi elle avait été l'objet de ce désir. Et le fait que ce désir lui donnait parfois l'impression d'être réciproque ? Elle pouvait encore moins le comprendre…

Mais cela restait son tout premier baiser, le genre de chose qui s'effaçait difficilement de votre mémoire. Etait-ce pour cela qu'elle y avait repensé encore et encore, au point que cela en devienne une obsession qui avait presque éclipsé tout le reste ? Etait-ce pour cela…qu'il y eut un troisième baiser ? Un troisième qui ouvrit le chemin à une infinité d'autres…

----:----

_Elle l'avait invité chez elle, une fois de plus. Haibara avait haussé les sourcils, secoué légèrement la tête devant le regard intrigué de Conan, accepté l'invitation, et agité la main en direction des trois autres détective boy tandis qu'elle emboîtait le pas à la jeune femme. La lycéenne et la chimiste avaient marchés côte à côte, sans se poser la moindre question jusqu'au domicile des Mouri. _

_Après avoir franchi le seuil d'une chambre, la métisse était demeurée figée devant un lit, celui de Ran, un lit recouvert de vêtements, des vêtements que la propriétaire de la chambre n'aurait pas pu enfiler…à moins d'avaler une pilule concocté par sa petite invitée._

_Soulevant une robe entre ses mains, Haibara s'était timidement retourné vers l'amie d'enfance du détective. Même si ses lèvres entrouvertes ne furent franchies par aucun son, une question silencieuse se reflétait clairement dans son regard. _

_Ran se contenta de murmurer qu'elle avait retrouvé ces vieux vêtements au fond d'un carton. Des vêtements qui ne lui étaient plus d'aucune utilité, mais elle n'avait pas eue le cœur de jeter, et quitte à les offrir à une petite fille…Eh bien, une petite métisse les méritait autant qu'une autre, n'est ce pas ? Elle inclina la tête dans une courbette, et rajouta ensuite qu'elle s'excusait._

_La destinataire de ce cadeau avait haussé légèrement les sourcils avant de baisser les yeux vers cette robe qu'elle froissait entre ses doigts. Si Ran jugeait que ces vêtements étaient trop usés ou rapiécés pour que quelqu'un les accepte, même gratuitement, alors pourquoi les lui offraient-elle ? Et si elle jugeait que ce cadeau était digne d'être accepté, alors pourquoi s'excusait-elle ?_

_Haibara demeura quelques instants dans l'incertitude avant d'évacuer ses doutes par un soupir ténue. Certainement cette fausse modestie et cette retenue si particulières à la culture nipponne et qu'elle avait parfois du mal à comprendre. _

_À moins qu'il ne faille incriminer la timidité de celle qui l'avait invitée… Peut-être que ce cadeau était sa manière de lui faire comprendre qu'elle lui avait pardonnée… Cela pouvait expliquer le tremblement qui agitait les mains qu'elle serrait l'une contre l'autre en maintenant sa tête et son dos légèrement incliné._

_Oh, et puis après tout, cela lui importait peu. Ces vêtements ne lui déplaisaient pas, ils étaient tout sauf rapiécés, et leur propriétaire actuelle avait pris la peine de les nettoyer et de les dépoussiérer avant de les disposer sur son lit. Et de toutes manière, elle n'avait aucune raison de refuser un cadeau de la part de Ran, que ce cadeau soit l'occasion d'ouvrir une trêve ou non._

_Baissant la tête à son tour, la métisse avait marmonnée que si cela lui faisait plaisir, tout en lui rendant service, elle pouvait accepter de renouveler un peu sa garde-robe. Après un instant de flottement, la fillette avait remué les lèvres de nouveau, pour demander à une lycéenne si cela ne la gênait pas trop de se séparer des vêtements qu'elle portait quand elle était encore enfant._

_Un mélange de joie et d'étonnement brilla dans les yeux de Ran lorsqu'elle les releva et les posa sur le visage d'une chimiste. Une chimiste dont les joues avaient pris un teint rose pâle tandis qu'elle contemplait cette robe qu'elle continuait de froisser entre ses doigts._

_La jeune femme avait secoué la tête en se penchant vers sa petite amie timide. Petite amie, les deux mots poussèrent Ran à serrer légèrement les mains qu'elle appuyait sur ses genoux, mais ne lui firent pas perdre son sourire._

_Après cela, la lycéenne s'était agenouillée avant de poser délicatement les mains sur les épaules de son invitée, lui demandant gentiment d'essayer cette robe qu'elle lui offrait. Si la taille des vêtements ne correspondait pas à la sienne, ce n'était pas la peine de les ramener chez le professeur, n'est ce pas ? Autant lever le doute immédiatement._

_Haibara avait déposé la robe blanche sur le lit, avait posé les doigts sur sa chemise avant d'en froisser délicatement le tissu, demeurant silencieuse face à la proposition tandis que le teint rosâtre de ses joues s'était accentué. Ce n'est qu'à l'instant ou Ran se décida à poser les doigts sur l'un des boutons de cette chemise, en donnant clairement l'impression de vouloir le faire glisser doucement hors de sa boutonnière, ce n'est qu'à cet instant que la métisse se décida à relever la tête._

_L'adulte et la fillette demeurèrent figées durant une éternité, et si elles semblaient toutes les deux hypnotisées par le regard de l'autre, l'expression la plus sereine n'était pas sur le visage d'une métisse. Finalement, Haibara se décida à laisser le temps reprendre son cours, en écartant timidement la main de Ran…avant de défaire elle-même les boutons de sa chemise._

_Elle s'était efforcée de garder les yeux baissés sur ces boutons qu'elle avait un peu trop de mal à défaire à son goût, elle du s'y reprendre trois fois de suite pour certains d'eux à cause du léger tremblement de ses doigts. _

_Elle s'efforça également de les maintenir baissés sur sa ceinture tandis qu'elle en défaisait la boucle, elle s'efforça de les garder baissés sur le short qu'elle fit glisser lentement le long de ses jambes, et après cela…elle s'efforça de les garder fixés sur ses chaussettes, comme si c'était la chose la plus fascinante qui puisse exister au monde._

_Sa tête demeura inclinée vers le sol quand Ran la força doucement à relever les bras, avant de lui enfiler la robe blanche qu'elle lui destinait. Après avoir consciencieusement glissé dans leurs fentes les rares boutons qui se trouvaient sur le dos de la robe, la jeune femme posa de nouveau les mains sur les épaules de son invitée, pour l'amener à pivoter de manière à lui faire face de nouveau._

_Durant quelques instants, des instants qui se prolongèrent jusqu'à devenir des minutes, Ran parvint à oublier, tout oublier, faire table rase du passé et combler ce vide avec son imagination. Oui, elle pouvait s'imaginer que Shinichi était à l'autre bout du pays, toujours occupé avec sa maudite enquête. _

_S'imaginer que Conan n'était rien d'autre qu'un garçon de sept ans un peu plus ennuyeux, remuant, intelligent et attachant que la moyenne. _

_S'imaginer que la petite Haibara était une simple fillette de huit ans, séparée temporairement de sa famille, attendant le jour des retrouvailles en vivant chez un vieil excentrique farfelue débordant de gentillesse, et se sentant parfois un peu seule, loin de son véritable foyer._

_Ce n'était pas si difficile de s'imaginer tout ça. Après tout, ces petits yeux qui étaient en face des siens, ils étaient plissés en une expression timide, le même genre d'expression timide qu'une fillette aurait réservé à sa grande sœur._

_Grande sœur…Pendant quelques instants, elle parvint même à oublier…cela._

_Promenant ses mains sur le tissu d'une blancheur immaculée, elle s'était extasiée en remarquant que la robe était parfaitement ajustée à la taille de sa nouvelle propriétaire._

_Mais le temps s'écoula, inexorablement, effaçant la timidité sur le visage d'une métisse pour laisser la place à la mélancolie, effritant les rêveries tissées par une lycéenne pour faire place nette à la vérité, la simple vérité. Une vérité qui suscitait une multitude de question, l'une d'entre elle parvint à s'imposer face aux autres, suffisamment pour franchir les lèvres d'une jeune femme. Qu'est ce qu'elle était pour cette fillette ?_

_Haibara écarquilla légèrement les yeux, avant de lever timidement le bras vers la tête de son interlocutrice. Glissant ses doigts dans la chevelure d'un noir de jais, elle tenta un court instant d'aplatir un épi en y posant la paume de sa main. Mais à quoi bon ? Il se redresserait dès qu'elle replierait son bras. Et ce n'était pas la seule différence…Il y en avait d'autres…Une multitude d'autres…_

_La réponse de la métisse brisa le silence en prenant la forme d'un murmure. Ran n'était pas une grande sœur pour elle, ce n'était pas sa grande sœur._

_Qu'est ce qu'elle aurait pu ajouter d'autre ? C'était aussi simple que ça… Si simple…et si compliqué en même temps._

_Ran avait soupiré. Elle avait bien reçue une réponse, mais elle ne correspondait pas à la signification qu'elle avait voulu donner à sa question. Enfin, en un sens, si, mais cette réponse demeurait néanmoins incomplète._

_Ecartant la main qui était glissée dans ses cheveux, la lycéenne la serra un court instant dans la sienne, un court instant où elle se remémora le jour où cette main lui avait été tendue pour la première fois. Un instant qui passa bien vite, trop vite, et lorsque Ran écarta les doigts, le bras de la métisse retomba le long de son corps._

_Que faire ? Laisser les choses en rester là ? Ranger ces vêtements dans leur carton, et les déposer chez le professeur tout en raccompagnant sa petite locataire dans son foyer actuelle ? Laisser les questions demeurer sans réponses, en tout cas des réponses claires ?_

_Oui, c'était la meilleure chose à faire…La meilleure, oui, celle qu'elle avait envie de faire ? Non._

_Haibara tressaillit lorsqu'une main se posa de nouveau sur son épaule, et si elle inclina légèrement la tête lorsqu'un visage se rapprocha doucement du sien, un doigt se glissa sous son menton pour la forcer à la relever._

_Lorsque le doigt en question se déplaça jusqu'à ses lèvres pour en souligner les contours, la métisse entrouvrit la bouche mais demeura néanmoins silencieuse. Ce fût plus difficile pour elle de le rester lorsqu'un nez effleura délicatement le sien._

_Après quelques secondes de flottement, Ran succomba à la tentation de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres qu'elle avait caressé de son index. Un chaste baiser. Mais cette petite étincelle avait été suffisante pour ranimer la braise qui était enfouie sous la cendre. _

_Refermant ses bras autour de la taille de la fillette, la jeune femme se décida à abolir complètement la distance qui séparait leurs deux visage, une distance qui ne se chiffrait plus qu'en millimètres de toutes manières. L'instant suivant, ce n'est plus avec son doigt que la lycéenne caressa les lèvres tremblotantes d'un enfant. Haibara entrouvrit un peu plus la bouche, offrant ainsi à son aînée l'opportunité de la réduire au silence de la plus douce des manières._

_Aucune des deux ne succomba à la tentation de fermer les yeux, la fillette les écarquilla, l'adulte les plissa en une expression indéfinissable. Un regard qui n'était ni suppliant, ni compréhensif, ni attendri, mais tout cela à la fois._

_Même si la métisse ne donnait pas l'impression de la repousser, c'était bien de l'hésitation que Ran déchiffrait dans les tremblements du petit corps humide qu'elle effleurait avec sa propre langue. Elle pouvait succomber à un désir, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'imposer certaines limites à ce désir, aussi préféra-t-elle se retirer doucement de la bouche de la fillette avant d'écarter son visage du sien._

_Une fois encore, les choses auraient pu en rester là… Elles auraient pu si une métisse ne s'était pas soudainement dressée sur la pointe des pieds avant d'enlacer une adulte en refermant ses bras autour de son cou._

_Ce fût au tour de Ran d'écarquiller les yeux, la chimiste avait préféré fermer les siens en collant ses lèvres à celles de la lycéenne. _

_Aucune amertume ne parvenait à se glisser au sein de cette douceur. Sentir la présence de quelqu'un d'une manière aussi intime, sentir une personne s'immiscer en vous, non pas de manière brutale mais au contraire délicate… Elle en avait si souvent rêvé, même si c'était Shinichi qui s'était glissé dans ce genre de rêve jusque là…_

_Quelle importance ? Quelle importance que ce soit Shinichi ou un autre ? Une autre ?_

_La pensée avait traversé la conscience de Ran en un éclair, y soulevant un nuage de honte. Etait-elle si égoïste ? Etait-elle réellement aussi désespérée ? Suffisamment pour se contenter d'un substitut au lieu de se confronter à ce maudit détective qui faisait battre son coeur ?_

_Non… Ce n'était pas lui qui faisait battre son cœur un peu plus vite…pas en cet instant… Ce n'était pas lui qui lui prodiguait ces infimes caresses à l'instant présent… Des caresses timides et suppliantes qui lui arrachaient un frisson, aussi infimes qu'elles puissent être… _

_Relevant l'un de ses bras, elle glissa doucement ses doigts dans la chevelure de la chimiste, cette chimiste qui s'accrochait à elle comme une naufragée s'agrippant à une planche de salut._

_Oui, ce n'était pas lui qui l'embrassait…Ce n'était pas lui qu'elle embrassait…C'était…elle…_

_Son passé ? Ce qu'elle avait arraché à d'autres personnes ? Ce qu'elle lui avait arraché ? Aucune importance, seul comptait l'instant présent, un instant qu'elle voulait prolonger encore et encore._

_Sa froideur ? Ce n'était pas de la froideur qu'elle sentait, que ce soit dans sa propre poitrine ou sur le petit corps humide qui effleurait sa langue._

_L'étreinte se prolongea pendant d'interminables secondes, et lorsque Ran se décida enfin à la relâcher pour reprendre son souffle…ce fût pour constater qu'une petite métisse était en train d'haleter pour redonner un rythme normale à sa respiration. _

_Comment aurait-elle pu écarter son visage avec cette main qui avait glissé le long de ses cheveux avant d'appuyer légèrement sur l'arrière de sa tête? Comment aurait-elle pu écarter son corps avec le bras d'une adulte fermement refermé autour de son dos ?_

_Oh bien sûr, son petit corps, elle l'avait remué durant ce baiser mais sur le coup Ran avait mis cela sur le compte du déséquilibre…et d'autre chose. Les infimes caresses dont la fillette l'avait fait bénéficier, elles lui avaient bien paru être suppliante mais…pas dans ce sens là._

_Si la respiration de sa…petite amie s'était accélérée, la lycéenne n'avait pas envisagé qu'elle était en train de suffoquer._

_C'était seulement maintenant qu'elle réalisait…que c'était une fillette qu'elle avait embrassée. Oh, en un sens, c'était aussi une adulte mais…elle restait emprisonnée dans un corps d'enfant. Tout comme Shinichi…_

_Relâchant un peu plus son étreinte pour ne pas étouffer sa compagne, Ran ne se décida pas à écarter les bras pour autant. Ses sentiments, ils ressemblaient toujours à un mélange… Un mélange de plus en plus complexe… La honte et la peur se mêlaient maintenant à la rancœur et la curiosité… Et la tendresse…Elle était toujours là, elle avait toujours été là, mais maintenant… Elle était plus intense que jamais…_

_Un mélange complexe…Un sentiment complexe…mais il rentrait néanmoins dans la catégorie de la fascination…et également dans celle du désir._

_Les lèvres de Ran s'écartèrent de nouveau…mais pour ouvrir un passage à des mots, non pas un petit corps humide. Des mots d'excuse qu'elle glissa directement dans l'oreille de leur destinataire._

_Une minute s'écoula dans le silence, avant que le corps de la métisse ne se mette à trembloter. Au début, Ran mit cela sur le compte d'un sanglot, avant de se rendre compte que c'était un gloussement que la chimiste cherchait à retenir, pas des larmes._

_Pourquoi s'excusait-elle toujours pour les cadeaux qu'elle lui offrait ?_

_Une question qui avait été glissée directement dans son oreille, sans briser le silence de la pièce. Et si le corps de Ran tremblota à son tour, ce n'était définitivement pas des larmes qu'elle cherchait vainement à garder au fond d'elle-même…_

----:----_  
_

Glissant la main sous la joue de la chimiste, Ran la força doucement à se redresser, avant de ramener ses jambes sur le canapé pour s'y agenouiller à son tour. Durant quelques instants, les deux jeunes femmes se contemplèrent mutuellement tandis que l'une d'elles avait posé les mains sur le visage de l'autre.

Oui, ce n'était définitivement plus une fillette à présent, et loin de faire disparaître cette fascination et ce désir, cela ne faisait que les accroître. Faisant glisser ses mains jusqu'aux épaules de la métisse, Ran finit par refermer ses bras derrière son dos en collant son corps au sien…et ses lèvres aux siennes.

Non, on n'oubliait pas son premier baiser, pas plus qu'on n'oubliait son tout premier amour. Elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à l'oublier ce maudit détective, même si elle l'avait trompé avec _une_ autre, même s'il l'avait trompé, trompé tout court et trompé avec une autre, lui aussi.

Et elle ne parvenait pas non plus à l'oublier cette maudite scientifique...même si c'était avec elle que Shinichi l'avait trompé…dans les deux sens du terme… Et même si elle lui avait rendue la faveur…en la trompant à son tour…avec le même détective.

Non, elle ne parvenait pas à oublier ceux qui l'avaient trompé, ceux qu'elle avait trompé.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Ran ferma les yeux tandis que son esprit s'immergeait petit à petit dans la plus voluptueuse des apathies, une apathie qui était en train de noyer ses remords et son anxiété dans une douce tiédeur. Tiédeur ? Non, le mot était trop faible, c'était définitivement de la chaleur qui irradiait du corps contre lequel elle blottissait le sien. Un corps agréable. En tout cas c'était particulièrement agréable de s'allonger dessus.

Oui, elle avait définitivement trouvé le plus doux des oreillers pour appuyer sa tête. Remuant légèrement sur le canapé, la lycéenne étendit une de ses jambes tout en repliant le genou de l'autre vers elle, de manière à trouver la meilleure position pour profiter pleinement de cette surface confortable qui s'interposait entre elle et les coussins du meuble.

Confortable… Un sourire attendri plissa les lèvres de la jeune femme tandis qu'un souvenir remontait à la surface de sa conscience. Le souvenir d'une petite fille qui lui murmurait qu'elle n'échangerait pas sa meilleure amie contre le plus confortable des fauteuils.

Durant un court instant, elle avait été décontenancée par ce compliment étrange…jusqu'à ce qu'une fillette frotte délicatement sa joue contre sa poitrine, dissipant l'étonnement de son meuble préféré et faisant remonter un nuage de gêne et de confusion jusqu'à son visage, qui se colora en rouge. Le rouge de la honte face à l'effronterie, le rouge de la gêne face à un compliment qu'elle jugeait approprié…mais tout de même déplacé.

Sur le coup, cela lui avait rappelé les regards en coin d'une petite métisse. Cette petite métisse qui la regardait toujours de biais à une époque, avec des yeux plissés dans une expression légèrement méfiante…et envieuse. Des yeux fuyants qui s'écartait toujours dès qu'ils croisaient son regard.

Dans ces moments là, Ran expliquait l'attitude hostile de la fillette par la timidité, et la curiosité… La curiosité naturelle d'une fillette pour un corps d'adulte, un reflet de ce que deviendrait son propre corps d'ici quelques années.

Après tout, la fréquence de ces regards en coin avait tendance à augmenter drastiquement aux bords des plages et des piscines…lorsqu'ils se posaient sur une adolescente revêtue d'un bikini mettant en valeur ses formes.

Des formes auxquelles une certaine petite fille s'intéressait d'un peu trop près au goût de Ran. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait digéré le compliment empoisonné que lui avait rapporté Ayumi… Pour être plus précis, une remarque à propos d'un corps féminin particulièrement apte à l'accouchement…non, à la reproduction.

Un certain baiser avait remis les choses en perspective et éclairé le comportement de la métisse sous un jour nouveau. C'était bien de l'envie qui s'était reflété dans ces petits yeux méfiants, mais pas exactement dans le sens que Ran avait envisagé à l'époque. Non pas de la jalousie mais de l'envie, non pas le désir d'avoir le même corps qu'elle, mais un désir d'avoir ce corps.

Oh certes, en un sens, elle avait bien désiré être la propriétaire de ce corps, mais…de la même manière que ce petit pervers de Shinichi lorsque son imagination lui donnait un avant-goût de sa future nuit de noce.

Elle n'avait pas voulu prendre la place de celle qui attirait les regards masculins comme un aimant attire la limaille de fer, elle voulait garder sa place…dans la foule, aux côtés des garçons, aux côtés d'un certain garçon. Cette métisse se réservait le rôle de celle qui restait dans l'ombre à observer, le rôle de celle qui désirait, pas de celle qui était désirée.

Le sourire de Ran prit un pli ironique. Oui, cette description convenait parfaitement à la chimiste…mais un même texte pouvait avoir plusieurs interprétations, qui étaient toutes aussi valides l'une que l'autre.

Oui, Ai voulait bien rester aux côtés d'un certain garçon…mais pas seulement pour observer son amie d'enfance, elle était bien celle qui désirait…mais ça ne lui aurait pas déplu non plus d'être désirée par un garçon, un certain garçon… Cette métisse avait envie d'elle…mais ressentait aussi de l'envie vis-à-vis d'elle…

Ran avait fini par s'en rendre compte, même si cela lui avait pris du temps. Elle avait fini par comprendre que sa rose n'avait pas seulement des pétales réclamant des caresses mais aussi des épines, destinées à tenir à distance, comprendre que ce n'était pas un hasard si cette rose était grise, elle avait fleuri à l'endroit précis où le noir et le blanc se rencontraient.

Haibara était bel et bien une métisse, ses origines se partageaient entre deux mondes différents, si bien qu'elle n'était à sa place dans aucun d'entre eux.

Un soupir s'immisça dans le silence de la pièce tandis que Ran sentait un nez effleurer sa chevelure…et un baiser se déposer sur le sommet de son crâne. Cette scientifique…elle lui avait tant appris en quelques mois. Elle lui avait appris que deux significations opposées pouvaient se rencontrer pour s'unir en un seul mot, l'amour pouvait se mêler à la tristesse, Ai, l'éternelle ennemie se muer en petite amie, Koibito…

Petite amie… Là encore une expression à double sens… Une expression qui s'adaptait parfaitement à sa relation avec Ai… tout comme à sa relation avec Shiho.

Oui, votre rivale pouvait devenir une petite amie et votre petit ami un rival… Le corps qui s'interposait entre soi et son petit ami…on pouvait le trouver tout aussi intéressant que ce qu'il mettait hors de votre portée.

Remuant la tête, la lycéenne frotta doucement sa joue contre la poitrine de la chimiste, laissant les courbes de son visage épouser celles du corps de sa compagne, plus particulièrement l'une d'entre elles. L'un des bras de la jeune femme se leva timidement, et resta suspendu, quelques centimètres au dessus de son ventre, avant de redescendre pour reprendre sa position initiale.

Shiho leva un bras à son tour pour refermer ses doigts sur le poignet de son amie.

Ecarquillant brusquement les yeux, Ran contempla sa propre main d'un air hébété, cette main que la métisse appliquait doucement sur son propre cœur.

Après quelques instants de flottement et d'incertitude, la lycéenne se mit à appuyer sa paume contre la surface merveilleusement malléable qui lui était présentée. Elle trouva même le courage de recourber légèrement ses doigts, de manière à ce que sa main adhère plus fermement à ces formes qui ne demandait qu'à être remodelée. Ces formes…Enfin, cette forme puisqu'il y avait tout juste quelques centimètres entre sa tête et cette main qu'elle remuait doucement…Tout doucement…

----:----

_Remuant les bras d'un air maladroit, la fillette contempla avec une expression hébétée cet océan de tissu dans lequel son corps flottait. Un spectacle si mignon qu'il alluma une lueur de tendresse dans les yeux d'une lycéenne._

_Après avoir fermé les yeux et porté la main à sa bouche pour dissimuler son amusement, Ran se décida finalement à relever les paupières pour faire face au petit visage renfrogné qui était à quelques centimètres du sien. Un visage dont elle effleura doucement la joue dans une caresse avant de faire redescendre sa main, pour refermer ses doigts sur l'un des revers du vêtement blanc qui s'interposerait entra la peau de la fillette et le kimono disposé sur le lit._

_Revers…Eri… Et dire que cette pièce de tissu avait le même nom que sa mère. Cette pièce de tissu qu'elle tirait délicatement, sans la froisser, de manière à ce qu'elle épouse parfaitement le corps d'une petite orpheline. Aider un…une Eri à étreindre une petite fille séparée de sa mère, l'ironie donna un pli désabusée au sourire de Ran tandis qu'elle renouvelait l'opération avec l'autre revers du vêtement._

_« Ma mère…quand j'avais ton âge et qu'elle m'aidait à mettre ce kimono…Elle me disait que…qu'il y avait deux Eri…La mère et l'avocate…et qu'à l'endroit où ces deux Eri se croisaient…il y avait une petite fille… »_

_Les yeux d'Haibara se plissèrent en une expression mélancolique lorsque son amie murmura ces mots, tout en étirant un peu plus les deux Eri qui s'entrecroisaient sur le corps d'une fillette._

_« Dans mon ancienne vie, il y avait deux Ai…et à l'endroit où elle se croisaient, il y avait…une grande sœur. »_

_Ran s'efforça de maîtriser le léger tremblement qui avait gagné ses doigts tandis qu'elle enroulait une bande de tissu autour de la taille de la métisse._

_« Ah…l'une des deux Ai était remplie d'amour…et l'autre de tristesse, c'est ça ? »_

_Si la chimiste regagna un semblant de sourire, on aurait pu difficilement y déchiffrer la moindre trace de joie._

_« Je suppose qu'on peut voir les choses comme ça. Mais les deux Ai avaient tendance à se confondre, même moi j'avais du mal à les distinguer… »_

_Elle avait haussé les épaules en remuant ses lèvres pour répondre. Ran, de son côté, avait gardé les yeux baissés sur les deux extrémités de la bande de tissu tandis qu'elle les tortillait entre ses doigts tout en les étirant le plus possible._

_« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ton nom…Enfin, le nom que tu portait avant… »_

_Haibara se crispa légèrement lorsque son amie commença à nouer le datejime qui maintiendrait en place les deux eri._

_« La première Ai s'appelait…on l'avait appelé Sherry… »_

_Ran écarquilla les yeux en aidant la fillette à rentrer les bras dans les manches démesurées du Kimono qui allait dissimuler la blancheur immaculée du vêtement dont elle était revêtue._

_« Sherry ? »_

_Tout en parlant, la jeune femme avait refermé les doigts sur les eri du vêtement traditionnel avant de lever les bras, jusqu'à ce que les lignes de l'extrémité inférieure du vêtement épousent parfaitement celles du sol de la chambre._

_« C'est un nom d'alcool. »_

_Repliant l'un des revers du kimono, levant ainsi un voile coloré sur la blancheur dont elle avait recouvert sa petite amie, la lycéenne étira le tissu tout en l'appliquant contre le corps de la fillette._

_« Ce…c'est un nom bizarre…pour une personne. »_

_Le pli des lèvres de la métisse s'accentua un peu plus._

_« Oh, on s'y habitue. Et puis, j'ai eue de la chance. Après tout, ils auraient pu m'appeler Xérès. Ça sonne moins bien, tu ne trouves pas ? Mais comme ma mère était anglaise, ils ont préféré le nom britannique. Un de mes collègues adorait me murmurer ce nom à l'oreille, je suppose qu'il savait… »_

_Après avoir replié l'autre extrémité du vêtement sur la première, Ran appliqua doucement ses doigts dessus pour la maintenir en place._

_« Qu'il savait… ? »_

_Si le sourire d'Haibara s'accentua encore un peu, cela donna à son visage une expression bien plus cynique qu'attendrissante._

_« …qu'en français, ce nom avait des connotations plus…intimes. »_

_Enroulant un koshimo autour de la taille de son interlocutrice, la lycéenne noua fermement la ceinture qui maintiendrait le kimono dans la configuration qu'elle lui avait donné._

_« Plus intimes ? C'est…En français, ce serait le genre de surnom que tu donnerais à une amie ou…une petite sœur ? »_

_Haibara ayant laissé la majeure partie de son passé dans l'ombre, tout ce que Ran en avait retenue, en dehors de la conception de ce poison, se limitait au fait que la métisse avait été séparée très tôt de sa grande sœur pour être éduquée par une organisation criminelle. Peut-être que l'organisation en question traitait ses employés comme une famille ? À moins que ses membres n'en viennent à se considérer comme des frères et sœurs à force de se fréquenter en permanence et de partager les mêmes secrets…et les mêmes crimes…_

_« Non. Plutôt le genre de surnom que tu murmurerais à l'oreille d'une épouse…ou d'une amante… Oh, un parent peut éventuellement appeler sa fille comme ça mais…personne ne s'est adressé à moi de cette façon là…en tout cas en utilisant ce nom là… »_

_La rougeur alterna avec la pâleur sur le visage d'une japonaise tandis qu'elle étirait le tissu du vêtement au dessus de la mince ceinture blanche qu'elle avait enroulé autour._

_« Oh…c'était ton petit ami ? »_

_« D'une certaine manière oui, je suppose qu'il voyait les choses ainsi. En tout cas, la manière dont il s'intéressait à moi pouvait amener les gens à le penser. Mais lorsqu'il a fait couler mon sang…ce n'était pas au cours de la première fois de la vierge. »_

_Même si elle écarquilla les yeux en rougissant devant les sous-entendus de la phrase, Ran ne manqua pas de remarquer le tremblement qui avait gagné ce petit corps sur lequel étaient posées ses mains. Un petit corps qu'elle se mit à étreindre doucement en refermant ses bras autour de son dos. Haibara ne rendit pas son étreinte à la jeune femme…mais ne fit rien non plus pour la repousser._

_« Qu'est ce qu'il…ce que tu veux dire par là ? »_

_Un soupir effleura l'oreille de la lycéenne, la poussant à appuyer un peu plus ses mains sur le dos de la métisse, et si elle commença à les faire glisser, ce n'était pas seulement pour effacer tous les plis qui auraient pu froisser le vêtement._

_« C'était lors de…mes premières retrouvailles avec mes…anciens collègues. Il voulait en faire nos adieux, nos adieux définitifs. Mais comme le moment des séparations est toujours difficile à accepter, il a tenu à prolonger ces adieux le plus possible. Enfin…je ne vais pas me plaindre non plus. Même si nos retrouvailles ont eues lieu dans un hôtel, ce qu'il a rougi avec mon sang, c'était la neige qui recouvrait le toit…pas les draps qui recouvraient un lit…et s'il a enfoncé un corps étranger dans le mien à plusieurs reprises…c'était un corps de nature métallique. »_

_Ran sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, en imaginant ce qui s'était passé…et ce qui aurait pu se passer. Comment pouvait-elle évoquer cela avec un tel détachement ?_

_« Oh, cela aurait été douloureux dans les deux cas, mais je préférais néanmoins qu'il donne corps à la première alternative…pas à la seconde. Même si j'imagine que les deux ont du lui traverser l'esprit à un moment ou un autre. »_

_Est-ce qu'elle cherchait à se confier…ou bien à la mettre mal à l'aise ? Difficile de le savoir sans contempler son visage, ce visage qu'elle frottait doucement contre le sien._

_« Il…Pourtant, tu es là. Est-ce qu'il t'a épargné ? »_

_Si un léger tremblement agita le corps qu'elle étreignait, la lycéenne pouvait difficilement savoir si c'était un frisson de terreur…ou un gloussement qu'une petite fille cherchait à retenir._

_« M'épargner, lui ? Oh lorsqu'il s'est décidé à mettre fin aux préliminaires, il a mit un certain temps à presser cette détente pour la dernière fois, mais… je n'ai pas vu son bras trembler, et il n'a pas détourné ses yeux des miens, même une seconde. Je suppose qu'il voulait juste savourer mes derniers instants un petit peu plus longtemps, c'est tout… Non, ce n'aurait pas été son genre de m'épargner, ce n'aurait pas été logique…et ce n'aurait pas été très juste non plus. »_

_Un soupir caressa le front d'une fillette tandis qu'une adulte frottait sa chevelure avec son nez._

_« Comment est ce que tu peux dire ça ? »_

_« Tu me demandes pourquoi cela aurait été juste qu'il me tue ? Tout comme moi, tu as vécu dans un pays qui pratique la peine de mort, et pourtant tu n'arrives pas à comprendre qu'une criminelle mérite de mourir ? »_

_Les mains de la jeune femme se crispèrent._

_« Personne ne mérite de mourir…Personne. Rien ne justifieras jamais la mort d'un être humain. »_

_Haibara leva les yeux, pour les plisser dans une expression désabusée quand elle croisa le regard de son amie._

_« Tu me récites les leçons que t'as apprise cet idiot de détective ? »_

_Cette question souleva une vague d'étonnement qui engloutit instantanément la tristesse dans la conscience de Ran. _

_« Co…comment est ce que tu as deviné ? »_

_« J'ai appris à le connaître après plusieurs mois. »_

_Quelle signification devait-elle donner à ce petit sourire narquois ? Même si c'était un sourire moqueur, il n'était pas pour autant dénué de tendresse. Le sourire s'effaça l'instant d'après, emportant toutes les questions qu'il avait soulevées._

_« Cela n'aurait pas été juste qu'il m'épargne…alors qu'il n'avait pas épargné ma sœur. De toutes manières, que ce soit juste ou non, il n'a pas pu me tuer. »_

_La remarque amère fit trembler les doigts qu'une jeune femme avait glissés dans une chevelure auburn._

_« C'est lui qui… ? »_

_« C'est lui qui m'a séparé de ma sœur, et c'est lui qui a failli nous réunir…avant qu'un idiot ne s'interpose entre nous. »_

_Bon, ce n'était pas difficile de deviner le nom de l'idiot en question, mais entre qui s'était-il interposé du point de vue de la chimiste ? Entre un assassin et sa victime ? Ou bien entre une orpheline et sa sœur ? Les deux réponses lui paraissant aussi valable l'une que l'autre, Ran préféra éviter de formuler la question à voix haute._

_Posant une main sur l'épaule de la métisse, la lycéenne tendit le bras vers le lit en soupirant, pour s'emparer du second datejime._

_« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit…ton autre nom. Ton vrai nom. »_

_Haibara haussa les épaules._

_« Quelle importance ? Tu as déjà un nom à ta disposition si tu as besoin de t'adresser à moi, non ? »_

_Ran s'efforça de retenir un soupir tandis qu'elle enroulait une énième bande de tissu autour de la taille de la fillette._

_« Je ne vais quand même pas t'appeler…Sherry…ou ma petite Sherry…. »_

_« Cela ne me dérangerais pas. »_

_Au cours de la minute qui suivit, le visage de l'amie d'enfance d'un détective commença à adopter un teint plus proche de la couleur préférée d'une scientifique, à la plus grande joie de cette dernière._

_« Je…pensais pourtant que tu ne voudrais pas…qu'on t'associe à ce nom que tu n'avais pas choisi. »_

_Le pli moqueur des lèvres d'une métisse s'élargit, franchissant la frontière entre l'amusement et la gourmandise, et se rapprochant de celle de la tendresse._

_« Je n'autoriserais aucune personne à me donner ce nom, que ce soit un meurtrier ayant le sang de ma sœur sur les mains…ou un détective qui avait mon propre sang sur ses vêtements quand il m'a sorti de la cave d'un hôtel… Mais avec toi, je peux faire une exception. Parce que je sais que ce nom aurait une signification différente pour toi, une signification différente de celles que ces deux là lui donneraient. »_

_Chacune des jeunes femmes coupa le souffle de l'autre, la plus petite avec ses paroles, la plus grande avec ses doigts, les doigts refermés autour des deux extrémités d'une bande de tissu. Deux extrémités qu'elle avait tortillé avant de les étirer brusquement, expulsant l'air du ventre d'une métisse_

_« Pour l'instant, je…je vais éviter d'utiliser ce nom là. Et comme Haibara, ce n'est pas ton véritable nom… »_

_« Certes, mais ce nom là, je l'ai choisi. »_

_Ran demeura silencieuse tandis qu'elle achevait de nouer le datejime._

_« Est-ce que tu as honte de le porter ce nom ? Sinon pourquoi est ce que tu tiens tant que ça à le cacher derrière un autre ? »_

_Le visage de la fillette se crispa, poussant son interlocutrice à se mordiller les lèvres. Elle avait touché une corde sensible._

_« Si je dis ça…c'est parce que ma mère…après sa séparation, elle refusait que qui que ce soit puisse l'appeler Mouri alors… je pensais que toi aussi…»_

_Une minute s'écoula dans le silence, avant qu'un murmure ne relance les engrenages du temps, écrasant le léger grain de sable qui en avait figé le cours._

_« Trois personnes se sont adressé à moi en utilisant ce nom, c'est tout. Un ami de mes parents, même si cela ne l'aurait pas empêché de me tuer. Il a failli le faire, et il l'aurait fait sans un idiot pour s'interposer. Ma sœur…et ma mère. Ces trois personnes sont mortes…et tu n'as jamais fait partie de ma famille. »_

_Détournant les yeux, Ran les posa sur la troisième bande de tissu qu'elle devait enrouler autour de la taille d'une métisse, la plus large._

_« Je ne suis pas ta mère, ni ta sœur, et je ne pourrais jamais prendre leur place mais…tu ne me regardais pas comme une grande sœur, non ? Et même si tu le faisais à une époque, ce n'est plus le cas maintenant alors…alors…tu ne risques plus de nous confondre, non ? »_

_Le temps se figea de nouveau avant qu'un murmure ne libère son cours pour la seconde fois._

_« Miyano…Shiho. »_

_Si un soupir s'échappa des lèvres d'une jeune femme, c'était un soupir de soulagement, et ses lèvres étaient plissées en un sourire attendri._

_« C'est un joli nom, Shiho…Oh pardon, je ne t'ai pas demandé si je pouvais t'appeler par ton prénom. »_

_Ran baissa les yeux avec une expression honteuse. Est-ce que n'était pas stupide de demander cette permission…à la personne qui vous avez donné votre premier baiser, et tout ceux qui l'avaient suivi ? D'un autre côté, leur relation restait si…indéfinissable, et même si la distance entre elles s'abolissait par moment, c'était pour mieux se rétablir après._

_« Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom si tu veux…quand nous sommes seules…le reste du temps il faudra te contenter de mon autre prénom. »_

_Acquiescant aux conditions posées par sa petite amie, la lycéenne commença à déplier l'obi, arrachant un soupir à la métisse._

_« Ce n'est toujours pas fini ? Je savais que c'était un calvaire d'enfiler un kimono, mais à ce point là… »_

_Le mélange d'irritation et de fatigue qui se reflétait dans les yeux de la fillette souleva une vague de tendresse dans la conscience d'une adulte. C'était si étrange…Elle était si étrange… Elle parlait couramment le japonais, sans torturer la langue avec le moindre accent, mais elle n'avait jamais enfilée de kimono une seule fois dans sa vie. D'un autre côté, on pouvait difficilement y arriver seule, sans l'aide d'une mère…ou d'une sœur._

_« Allez courage, c'est la dernière étape…même si c'est aussi la plus longue. »_

_Si la première partie de la phrase avait soulevé un nuage de soulagement sur le visage d'un enfant, le complément assombrit immédiatement ce nuage. Après avoir positionnée une planchette cartonnée sur le ventre de son amie, Ran la fit doucement glisser derrière son dos. _

_Glissant ses doigts le long de la bande de tissu, une bande qui se mesurait en mètres, la jeune femme en délimita soigneusement une partie, sur une longueur qu'elle estimait équivalente au tour de taille de la métisse si on y rajoutait une quinzaine de centimètres. _

_La toute première étape d'un processus qui en comptait une bonne trentaine. Un processus interminable mais suffisamment complexe pour qu'Haibara préfère garder ses lèvres closes tout le long, dissimulant son ennui derrière une expression résignée et abandonnant son corps aux mains expertes de sa compagne._

_Au moment où Ran avait achevé de nouer l'obijime, la fine cordelette censée maintenir l'obi en place, la fillette poussa un soupir de soulagement en s'imaginant que son calvaire touchait à sa fin. Son soulagement s'estompa lorsqu'elle contempla l'énième ceinture qui venait d'apparaître entre les doigts de son amie._

_« N'aie pas peur, va. Je te promets qu'après cela, ce sera terminé. »_

_Haibara leva les yeux avec une expression digne d'une tragédienne._

_« De toutes façons, si je suis parvenue jusque là, ce serait stupide de reculer, non ? »_

_Le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit un peu plus tandis qu'elle gardait les yeux sur les doigts qui nouaient l'obiage, entremêlant cette ceinture à la première, non pas l'obi mais l'obijime. Quel était l'intérêt d'une ceinture dont la configuration était si compliquée qu'il fallait deux autres ceintures pour la maintenir en place ? Une question insoluble pour un esprit aussi pragmatique que celui de la scientifique. _

_« Je sais bien qu'il faut être patiente pour porter ce vêtement, mais cela en vaut la peine, non ? »_

_« Oh ça oui… Un vêtement fascinant…Plus particulièrement cette ceinture. L'obi, le triomphe absolu de la forme sur la fonction. »_

_Malgré le ton faussement enthousiaste de la métisse, Ran n'avait eu aucun mal à remarquer que la langue qu'elle avait enduite de miel était fourchue._

_« Allons, tu donne l'impression de sortir d'une séance de torture, mais tu as vécue bien pire, non ? Et à ton âge, tu dois déjà savoir qu'il faut souffrir pour être belle. »_

_« Mon idéal de beauté féminine impliquant des courbes, et non pas le corps le plus lisse possible, on me pardonnera de considérer que c'est de la barbarie que de forcer les femmes à enfiler une camisole de force qui donne à leur corps la forme d'un cylindre. »_

_Ce fût au tour de la japonaise d'avoir une expression légèrement renfrognée. Elle n'appréciait visiblement pas de voir son amie décocher des sarcasmes en prenant pour cible l'un des symboles les plus célèbres de sa culture._

_« Honnêtement, tu ne crois pas que tu exagère un peu ? Une camisole de force… »_

_« Quoi ? Le parallèle se justifie, ce sont deux tenues destinées à restreindre la liberté de mouvement. La seule différence, c'est que l'une s'applique aux bras et l'autre aux jambes. Je ne peux pas courir avec ça, tout juste marcher, et encore… Uniquement par petit pas, en adoptant la démarche discrète et effacée qui convient à une épouse soumise à son mari. Le kimono… Avec le corset, c'est sans doute la meilleure entrave à toute démonstration excessive de féminité. »_

_Après avoir fait quelque pas dans la pièce pour illustrer ses paroles, Haibara se retourna vers son interlocutrice, la fixant avec un regard de chien battue qui convenait plus à une fillette de huit ans qu'à une adulte cynique._

_« Et je suppose que je ne peux même pas te demander de desserrer un peu l'entrave en question, hein ? Même pas un tout petit peu ? »_

_Ran soupira en écartant les bras d'un geste las._

_« Si je la desserrais, même un tout petit peu, l'entrave en question glisserait à tes pieds au bout de quelques pas. Donc au lieu de te contenter de marcher, tu devrais te contenter de rester assise, c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? »_

_La métisse soupira à son tour en promenant les doigts sur la multitude d'entraves qui maintenaient en place le vêtement…et sa propriétaire._

_« D'accord, je ne vais pas me plaindre, cela aurait pu être pire. Au moins, je n'ai pas de formes excessivement proéminentes que ce vêtement se serait empressé de restreindre sous ses plis impeccablement lisses. En fait, je n'avais même pas besoin de Kimono, ça fait des mois que je me promène avec la silhouette d'un cylindre. »_

_Faisant remonter ses doigts le long de son corps et de la multitude de couches de tissus enroulées autour, la chimiste les ramena au niveau de sa poitrine._

_« Je dois être la seule femme de dix-huit ans au monde à qui un kimono donne une poitrine plus développée, je ne sais pas si je dois être fière de l'exploit ou non. »_

_Haibara se mit à tressaillir légèrement lorsque des mains effleurèrent ses joues, la forçant à relever la tête._

_« Cela te manques tant que ça…d'être une femme ? »_

_La question de la lycéenne fit apparaître une légère couche de mélancolie dans les yeux de la métisse._

_« Je ne sais pas. C'est quand je suis devenue une femme que j'ai pu vivre quelque chose qui ressemblait à une véritable enfance, et je me suis mise en tête d'explorer ma féminité en vivant des expériences d'adultes…au moment où j'avais le corps d'une petite fille. Décidément ma vie est dénuée de toute cohérence…Et cet idiot qui me disait que la partie logique de ma personnalité s'était surdéveloppée…au point d'atrophier tout le reste. »_

_Un léger tremblement gagna les doigts d'une femme tandis qu'ils suivaient doucement les lignes du visage d'une fillette._

_« Shinichi…t'as dit ça ? »_

_« Oh, cet idiot a essayé de rectifier le tir après coup. Il a essayé de rajouter quelques nuances, il a essayé de me convaincre que je devrais laisser mes émotions s'extérioriser un peu plus souvent, ce genre de choses…À la fin, il a même essayé de faire sonner ça comme un compliment. Il m'a dit…que sur ce point, je ressemblais à la personne qu'il admirait le plus au monde.»_

_Déchiffrer le contenu énigmatique de cette phrase ? Cela lui prit à peine un instant. Même si elle commençait tout juste à connaître Haibara, Ran avait eue des années pour connaître Shinichi._

_« Ah, je vois. Sherlock Holmes… »_

_Les deux jeunes femmes poussèrent le même soupir de lassitude._

_« Et…qu'est ce que tu lui as répondu ? »_

_« Que le corps de ce brave détective n'était pas simplement une extension de son cerveau…et que si Watson n'évoquait jamais les autres parties, c'était uniquement pour ne pas blesser les chastes oreilles de la reine Victoria. »_

_Des paroles sarcastiques qui ne manquèrent pas de faire rougir la reine Victoria d'un Sherlock Holmes japonais. Un court instant seulement. La gêne avait été instantanément balayée de sa conscience par une image mentale des plus amusante, la tête qu'avait du faire un ami d'enfance au cours d'une certaine conversation. Après une maigre tentative de retenir un gloussement, la lycéenne préféra exprimer librement son amusement, se contentant de le dissimuler derrière la main qu'elle avait portée à son visage._

_« J'imagine…qu'il n'a pas du apprécier. »_

_« Il s'est mis en tête de contester ma vision des choses. Mais il a préféré garder le silence lorsque je lui aie répliqué que mon expérience de docteur Watson de ce siècle justifiait ma perspective sur les textes écrits par mon collègue du XIXme. »_

_La pique de la scientifique ranima immédiatement la gêne que son amie avait reléguée à la lisière de sa conscience. Bon, elle avait déjà envisagé la possibilité que Shinichi se soit glissé dans un corps d'enfant, pour mieux jouer les voyeurs, en en la choisissant comme cible de prédilection._

_C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle s'efforçait de se tenir le plus éloigné possible des bains publics mixtes lorsqu'elle était accompagnée de son petit co-locataire. Mais c'était une réalité qu'elle préférait mettre de coté, avec la longue liste de griefs qu'elle nourrissait à l'égard d'un détective, elle ne la ressortirait qu'au moment où cet idiot se déciderait enfin à faire le premier pas dans sa direction._

_D'un autre côté, ne devait-elle pas adopter la même attitude vis-à-vis d'une certaine métisse ? Après tout, elle partageait les mêmes centres d'intérêt qu'un certain petit garçon … Et que ce soit une chimiste ou un détective, la morale et le respect de l'intimité semblaient être des barrières bien trop étroites pour leur insatiable curiosité, y compris et surtout lorsqu'elle concernait des jeunes filles._

_Ran soupira, certains événements avaient définitivement ébranlé sa croyance naïve en l'innocence des enfants._

_Se penchant sur la fillette, la jeune femme appuya doucement son front contre le sien tout en effleurant ses lèvres par un soupir._

_À l'instant présent, ce n'était pas Sherlock Holmes qui excitait sa curiosité mais son docteur Watson._

_« Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi est ce que tu t'intéresses à moi…de cette façon là ? »_

_Des petits yeux se plissèrent en une expression indéchiffrable._

_« Il te faut vraiment une raison ? »_

_La similarité troublante entre les mots d'un détective et ceux d'une scientifique souleva un vent de confusion dans l'esprit d'une lycéenne. Un vent qui avait attisé les braises enfouies sous les cendres de la rancœur, ressuscitant de nouveau un souvenir, un souvenir qui ranima une vieille flamme qui était tout sauf moribonde. Mais Ran n'eut guère le temps de se pencher sur ses sentiments contradictoires vis-à-vis d'un ami d'enfance, Haibara ne s'était pas contenté de lui répondre par une autre question, elle avait également appliqué ses lèvres contre les siennes._

_Entrouvrant la bouche dans un o de surprise, la jeune femme demeura tétanisée en sentant une étrangère s'immiscer petit à petit en elle, et pas seulement au sens physique du terme. Une intrusion qui dura tout juste un instant, mais celle qui en avait été victime se sentit obligé de prolonger ce contact qui avait été trop bref à son goût. Et elle n'eut aucun mal à écarter les portes minuscules qui s'interposaient entre une lycéenne et l'intimité d'une chimiste._

_Haibara, Sherry ou Shiho, peu importe…Elle n'était pratiquement rien pour elle, alors pourquoi ? Peut-être parce que…cette métisse se résumait finalement à un vide, un vide qui prenait tour à tour les noms de solitude et de mystère. Une solitude qui ne demandait qu'à être comblée, une solitude qui lui rappelait trop la sienne, qu'elle soit suscitée par une avocate ou un détective. Et pour une fois, Ran se sentait d'humeur à jouer les détectives à la place de son ancien camarade de classe._

_Elle voulait comprendre, elle voulait savoir, elle voulait dissiper toutes les zones d'ombres qui entouraient la vie d'une fillette, et pas seulement en y apportant la lumière de la vérité pour dissiper les mensonges. C'était aussi une autre lumière qu'elle voulait apporter dans cette vie brisée._

_Ni la détective ni sa suspecte ne fermèrent les yeux au cours de l'interrogatoire silencieux. Ran n'était pas Shinichi, elle préférait demeurer la surface, ou en tout cas le plus près possible de la surface. Si sa langue écarta les lèvres d'une métisse à plusieurs reprises, à aucun moment elle ne la priva de la possibilité de respirer. Les souvenirs d'un baiser un peu trop brutal à son goût restaient gravés dans sa mémoire._

_Lorsque ce contact se brisa, la distance entre leur visage respectif était toute juste d'un centimètre, chacune pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre effleurer ses lèvres rendues humides par la salive._

_Un centimètre, une distance infime, presque inexistante, et pourtant cela faisait une différence infinie._

_Après quelques instants de silence, Haibara se décida à donner une réponse à la question de Ran, une réponse qui n'était pas silencieuse._

_« On est toujours attiré par ce que l'on n'a pas, ce que l'on n'est pas, ce que l'on ne sera jamais…et ce que l'on voudrait être…sans avoir une seule chance d'y parvenir. »_

_Une réponse énigmatique qui accrût les doutes de la lycéenne au lieu de les dissiper._

_« Si je dois absolument aller aux toilettes dans cette tenue, je vais m'amuser… Maintenant, je comprends le calvaire que doit représenter la journée du mariage…pour la mariée. »_

_Les paroles terre à terre de la fillette sortirent l'adulte de sa rêverie. Une rêverie qui laissa une trace de mélancolie sur son sourire, une mélancolie qui fut instantanément balayée par la tendresse et la complicité._

_« Si jamais c'est le cas, fais-le moi savoir discrètement, et j'insisterais pour rentrer à la maison, même s'il reste du temps avant la fin du festival. Conan ne posera pas de question… »_

_Haibara baissa les yeux, trop tard pour dissimuler sa gêne et sa gratitude. Mais elle se reprit suffisamment vite pour plisser ses traits en une moue ennuyée._

_« Même si nous rentrons à temps, ça va être un calvaire d'attendre que tu me retire ce kimono. Enfin, je ne vais pas me plaindre…Le calvaire aurait été plus difficile à endurer si c'était à une adulte que tu devais retirer son kimono…surtout si c'était pour assouvir un désir différent…mais tout aussi pressant. »_

_Ran sentit son propre visage s'allonger tandis que le sourire de son interlocutrice commençait à s'élargir._

_« Oui, ce serait un supplice pour chacune d'entre nous. Quoique, ce ne serait peut-être pas moi la plus pressée… Et ce ne serait définitivement plus moi qui aurais l'air d'une petite fille. Une petite fille impatiente de déballer son cadeau de noël. »_

_Ce fût au tour de Ran de détourner les yeux, pour dissimuler à sa meilleure ennemie l'impact que ses paroles avaient eues sur leur cible. Une meilleure ennemie qui avait l'air aux anges tandis qu'elle refermait ses bras autour des jambes de sa proie._

_« Est-ce que tu aidera Shiho à enfiler un kimono ? Rassure-toi, elle ne se plaindra pas autant que moi. Elle endurera ces deux supplices sans un mot…Que ce soit le moment où tu m'enfilera la camisole…ou celui où tu me la retirera. »_

_Frottant sa joue contre la jupe de son amie, Haibara ferma les yeux dans une expression qui aurait été approprié à celle d'un chaton s'il avait été placé dans la même situation…ou s'il avait refermé ses griffes sur une souris._

_« Allez, Ran, tu m'accorderas ce caprice, hein ? Regarde au moins le côté positif des choses, cela t'apprendra à quel point le début de la nuit de noce peut être un calvaire…du point de vue du marié. Je suis certaine que cela t'aidera à savourer un peu plus la tienne avec Shinichi. »_

_Ecarlate aurait été un doux euphémisme pour décrire les joues d'une certaine jeune femme. C'était déjà assez difficile pour elle de découvrir qu'elle avait une libido et une imagination un peu trop débridée à son goût, elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on la stimule avec des idées…qui étaient tout sauf déplaisantes. Enfin, elle avait au moins appris une chose de plus sur sa petite amie. Même si la cruauté et la tendresse semblaient s'éloigner dans deux directions opposées, il y avait un endroit où elles finissaient par se rencontrer, l'endroit où se tenait une petite métisse._

_Une vérité qui arracha un sourire à la tendresse tandis qu'elle glissait ses doigts dans les cheveux de la cruauté._

_« C'est toujours avec Shinichi que tu me vois mariée ? »_

_« J'ai bien l'impression que ça ne te déplairait pas de jouer le rôle du marié…en me laissant celui de la mariée. Mais ce sera juste une répétition pour ton véritable mariage, non ? »_

_Ran ressentit un pincement au cœur devant les paroles désabusées de la fillette, et le regard résigné qui les illustra lorsqu'elle releva la tête. Un regard qui était à peine compensé par son petit sourire._

_« Ce n'est pas grave, va, ça ne me dérange pas…pas trop… De toutes façon, je ne suis pas fait pour être une épouse…que ce soit la tienne…ou celle d'un autre… »_

_La possibilité évoquée par Haibara fit naître une étincelle de jalousie dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Jalousie à l'idée qu'un homme puisse poser la main sur…son épouse ? Ou bien jalousie à l'idée que l'homme en question puisse s'appeler Shinichi ? Ran évacua la question dans un soupir, de toutes manières, elle pouvait difficilement se payer le luxe d'être jalouse vu sa propre situation._

_Se penchant vers la fillette, elle déposa un baiser sur son front avant de prendre doucement sa main dans la sienne._

_« Allez, ton…petit ami t'attend, pour t'accompagner au festival. »_

_Acquiescant à la lycéenne la métisse renforça légèrement la pression que ses doigts exerçaient sur ceux de sa compagne._

_Conan ressemblait effectivement à un petit ami qui battait de la semelle en attendant celle qui lui avait donné rendez-vous, et le regard qu'il posa sur sa camarade en écarquillant les yeux…il n'était pas sans évoquer celui d'un futur marié découvrant sa fiancée revêtue d'une tenue adaptée à la cérémonie._

_Lorsque son regard s'attarda sur un miroir, lui faisant découvrir son propre reflet, Ran fût surprise par la ressemblance entre elle et sa petite amie. En tout cas, son expression était un peu trop semblable à celle qui plissait les petits yeux qui avaient si souvent effleuré les courbes de son corps. Cette lueur…De l'envie ou de la jalousie ? Et si c'était de la jalousie, qui la suscitait? Conan ou Haibara ?_

----:----_  
_

Si une expression nostalgique avait plissé ses lèvres, cela ne les empêcha pas d'être franchies par un soupir.

« Je dois toujours t'aider à enfiler un kimono. »

« Uniquement pour me le retirer par la suite… Et pour me l'enfiler, il faudrait déjà me retirer les vêtements que je porte. »

La tendresse renvoya son sourire à la cruauté.

« Que ce soit un kimono ou autre chose, te retirer tes vêtements sera le plus doux des supplices…Le plus doux et le plus long, je prendrais mon temps, tout mon temps. »

Un soupir effleura les cheveux de Ran dans une caresse.

« Tu prends déjà tout ton temps avant de me l'infliger, ce supplice. Pourquoi ? Est-ce que tu estimes que je ne mérite pas de le subir ? »

La culpabilité se dissimula derrière les paupières d'une lycéenne. Shiho…Elle ne comprenait pas… Oui, l'amie d'enfance d'un détective estimait effectivement qu'une d'entre elles ne méritait pas de subir ce supplice…Mais cette personne avait les cheveux noirs et non auburn. Une personne qui avait anticipé sa nuit de noce…sans procéder à une répétition avant.

----:----

_Note de l'auteur : Oui, c'est un cauchemar d'enfiler un kimono…et c'est aussi un cauchemar de décrire le processus, on me pardonnera donc sans peine d'avoir survolé la mise en place de l'obi. Je n'ai absolument pas exagéré en précisant que cette mise en place pouvait se décomposer en une trentaine d'étapes (à peu de choses près)._

_Oh, et pour ceux qui n'auraient pas apprécié les remarques sarcastiques qui ont été décochées sur une innocente tenue traditionnelle. Je ne nie absolument pas que c'est un vêtement magnifique. Mais n'empêche… C'est loin d'être la tenue la plus confortable au monde, on ne peut pas courir avec, et cela donne effectivement à une femme la silhouette d'un cylindre. Xp_

_À ce propos, le jour où j'aurais le courage d'éditer ma première fic Ran/Shiho, il faudra que je remplace un certain kimono par un yukata._


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Ran remua légèrement, tournant ainsi le dos à sa compagne, au sens propre, pas au figuré. Un bras se referma autour de ses épaules, comprimant un peu plus son corps contre la poitrine de la chimiste. Une chimiste qui souleva la main qu'elle avait posé sur le ventre de son amie.

La lycéenne tressaillit lorsqu'un doigt se posa sur la base de son cou, à l'endroit précis qui marquait la séparation entre sa chemise et la peau qu'elle laissait exposée à l'air libre. Un frisson presque imperceptible ondula le long de long de son corps, au fur et à mesure que l'index d'une métisse poursuivait son ascension.

Suivant la ligne courbe de sa gorge, le doigt escalada doucement son menton, la forçant à incliner la tête en arrière, effleura ses lèvres avant de les écarter légèrement par une caresse, laissant le passage à un soupir qui exprimait tout sauf de la lassitude, glissa sur sa joue, remontant la route qu'empruntait en temps normal les larmes, se promena sur son front en suivant un parcours sinueux. Un parcours qui se superposait parfaitement à la frontière invisible séparant la blancheur des ténèbres, la blancheur de sa peau, les ténèbres de sa chevelure.

Modifiant le tracé de cette ligne, la chimiste écarta délicatement le voile de noirceur qui lui dissimulait en partie l'oreille de sa compagne. D'une infime pression de l'index, Shiho força la jeune femme à incliner légèrement sa tête sur le côté, avant d'appliquer ses lèvres sur l'oreille qu'elle avait révélée au grand jour. Une oreille dans laquelle elle glissa quelques mots.

« Tu es cruelle, Ran. »

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle entendait ces mots…

----:----

_Comment aurait réagi Shinichi s'il avait contemplé la scène ? Comment aurait-il réagi s'il avait contemplé son amie d'enfance en chemise de nuit ? Qu'aurait-il pensé de ce voile de satin qui épousait les courbes de son corps de la manière la plus intime ? L'aurait-il apprécié autant qu'Haibara ?_

_Si elle en jugeait au parcours sinueux de deux petites mains, sa petite amie trouvait ce nouveau vêtement beaucoup plus fascinant qu'un kimono. Ce vêtement qui mettait en valeur ce qu'il recouvrait au lieu de le dissimuler._

_Qu'est ce que la métisse appréciait de plus ? La douceur de cette surface soyeuse ? Les lignes délicates de la dentelle qu'elle s'amusait à souligner du doigt ? Cela ne semblait pas lui déplaire, oui. Mais si une petite fille s'intéressait beaucoup à cette surface agréable au toucher, une adulte s'intéressait encore plus à ce qui était dissimulé sous cette surface._

_Un sourire amusé plissa les lèvres de la lycéenne, elle avait réussi à réconcilier les deux facettes de sa meilleure ennemie. L'instant d'après, le sourire avait commencé à prendre un pli mélancolique._

_Posant les mains sur ses genoux, Ran inclina doucement la tête tandis qu'elle sentait une petite fille frotter délicatement sa joue contre la longue chevelure qui cascadait dans son dos. La petite fille qui se tenait debout sur le lit où elle était assise, la petite fille qui était en pyjama tandis qu'elle partageait l'intimité d'une adulte qui semblait attendre un amant._

_Pourquoi avait-elle revêtue cette tenue ? La réponse était évidente, pour la montrer à une adulte, en lui demandant ce qu'elle en pensait._

_Bon, elle aurait préféré la montrer à un adulte mais pour l'instant Shinichi n'avait toujours pas fait ce premier pas, et même si c'était le cas, c'était avec le pied d'un enfant qu'il l'aurait fait, donc…_

_Pourquoi la fillette avait-elle bénéficiée d'une faveur qui était réservée à un ami d'enfance ?_

_Même si elles n'étaient séparées que par une seule année, mentalement parlant, la métisse semblait beaucoup plus à l'aise avec ce monde mystérieux que Ran voulait explorer, de préférence en y entraînant un détective. Ce monde mystérieux qui prenait tour à tour les noms de féminité et, à la plus grande honte d'une lycéenne, de sexualité._

_Cela pouvait être une raison valable de demander son avis à Shiho…__ En tout cas, cette raison avait semblé valable à Ran quand elle avait invité une chimiste à franchir le seuil de sa chambre._

_Par contre, cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi Haibara avait été présente dans cette pièce…au moment où sa propriétaire se changeait._

_Au tout début, la fillette avait détourné pudiquement les yeux. Mais chaque fois qu'un nouveau vêtement se posait sur le lit, Haibara ne pouvait refréner un regard en coin en direction de celle qui l'avait doucement retiré._

_Elle avait beau s'efforcer d'arborer une expression ennuyée, cela ne faisait aucunement illusion. La manière dont elle mordillait ses lèvres tremblotantes, le teint rosâtre de ses joues, le rythme haletant de cette respiration qui était interrompue par des soupirs exprimant bien mal la lassitude, la façon dont son petit corps se dandinait… Ce n'était pas bien difficile de rassembler toutes les pièces de ce puzzle._

_Lors des premiers instants de ce petit jeu, les doigts de Ran avaient tremblés, et elle n'avait pas eue besoin de miroir pour savoir que le teint de son visage avait changé. Est-ce que la peur avait fait refluer son sang, la rendant aussi pâle qu'un linceul ? Ou bien son sang avait-il au contraire remonté jusqu'à son visage, lui donnant une magnifique couleur écarlate ?_

_Ran n'en avait aucune idée, les deux hypothèses lui paraissaient aussi valable l'une que l'autre, et cela ne changeait rien au phénomène qui les avait suscité, elle avait peur. Oui, son cœur battait la chamade, elle avait la chair dé poule, son corps était agité par des tremblements et son dos parcouru par des frissons, des symptômes qu'on associait bien volontiers à la peur._

_En tout cas, Ran ne les avait ressenti à ce degré là que lorsqu'elle était persuadée qu'un fantôme se trouvait dans la même pièce qu'elle. Quoique, non… Aucun fantôme n'avait jamais suscité ce genre de malaise chez elle._

_D'abord parce que les spectres n'existaient pas, ils ne devaient pas._

_Ensuite, parce que…ce sentiment qui la rongeait, même s'il se rapprochait de la peur par certains côtés, c'était…autre chose. Cela ressemblait plutôt à…de l'excitation ? Une excitation encore plus intense que celle qui l'avait envahi lors des championnats de karaté auxquelles elle avait participé._

_Oui, cette poussée d'adrénaline qui la faisait trembler, elle l'avait déjà ressentie lorsqu'elle mettait au tapis une adversaire particulièrement talentueuse, après un combat des plus éprouvant qui l'avait poussé à se surpasser._

_Une lutte différente de celle qu'elle menait à l'instant présent. Ce n'était pas un corps à corps, il y avait au moins deux bon mètres entre elle et son adversaire, et pourtant, jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi intime avec l'une des femmes qu'elle avait fermement agrippé pour la mettre à terre._

_Son adversaire, pour sa part, semblait avoir perdu définitivement le sang froid et la maîtrise de soi qui faisait sa fierté. C'était déjà difficile de continuer à fixer cette fenêtre aux rideaux tirés, cela le devenait encore plus maintenant qu'un sourire plissait les lèvres du visage qu'elle regardait de biais._

_Au début, c'était juste un sourire attendri, mais lorsque la lycéenne avait fait glisser sa jupe le long de ses jambes, en prenant un temps faramineux, son expression s'était petit à petit métamorphosée, pour exprimer l'amusement._

_Un amusement qui commença à se rapprocher dangereusement de la gourmandise lorsque la jeune femme se mit à incliner l'une des bretelles de son soutien gorge._

_C'en était trop, Haibara ferma les yeux avant de les plisser dans une expression renfrognée, tout en s'efforçant de ralentir les battements de son propre cœur en redonnant un rythme normal à sa respiration._

_Au bout d'un temps interminable, qu'elle estima à trois bonnes minutes, la scientifique se décida à relever légèrement les paupières…avant d'écarquiller les yeux._

_Ran… Elle l'avait attendue patiemment au lieu de finir de se changer._

_Appuyant son bras droit contre sa poitrine, la lycéenne referma les doigts sur l'un des deux rubans de dentelles qu'elle avait fait coulisser le long de ses épaules. Se tortillant légèrement, la jeune femme parvint à extirper son bras gauche de la mince bande de tissu destinée à maintenir un sous-vêtement en place, un sous-vêtement dont les agrafes pendaient le long de son dos. Elle renouvela l'opération avec son autre bras, sans dissimuler son amusement face à la gêne de sa spectatrice._

_Une spectatrice qui avala péniblement sa salive lorsque sa meilleure ennemie écarta finalement le bras qui effleurait sa propre poitrine, faisant glisser son soutien-gorge qui tomba à ses pieds._

_Haibara hésitait. Devait-elle se retourner complètement en reniflant, concédant ainsi sa défaite ? Détourner les yeux…en sachant pertinemment que l'instant d'après, elle lèverait de nouveau la tête en direction d'une lycéenne ? Ou bien continuer de fixer cette main qui épousait parfaitement la courbe du sein qu'elle dissimulait ?_

_Oh la chimiste pouvait quand même apercevoir l'autre…mais partiellement. Pourquoi cette idiote ne faisait-elle pas redescendre ce bras pour le placer le long de son corps ? Ce corps qu'elle lui dévoilait un peu trop…et en même temps pas assez. Ce corps qu'elle commençait à…caresser ? Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, les doigts de son autre main…ils commençaient à effleurer sa culotte. Elle n'allait tout de même pas…devant elle… ?_

_Quand Haibara avait croisé les bras, c'était pour exprimer son apathie. À présent, elle agrippait ses propres coudes en tremblotant._

_Ran, de son côté, était écartelé entre deux sentiments contradictoires. La honte et l'effronterie ? La gêne et l'excitation grandissante devant cette victoire qui s'approchait ? Elle avait beau s'efforcer de sourire, le teint de ses joues n'avait rien à envier au visage de la chimiste._

_Le malaise de la lycéenne se rapprochait des limites de l'insupportable, mais en même temps, elle désirait faire monter son excitation d'un cran…tout comme celle de sa victime, quand bien même ces deux excitations épousaient parfaitement la courbe qui aurait mesuré sa peur._

_Cela n'aurait pas été différent si elle avait fait face à…Shinichi._

_Oui avec le recul, c'était sans doute pour cela qu'elle avait invitée cette fillette dans sa chambre. Après tout, cette petite effrontée lui avait bien proposé de participer à une répétition pour sa future nuit de noce avec un détective, en prenant la place de celui qui serait son mari, elle ne faisait que la prendre au mot._

_Le souvenir de la petite provocation poussa Ran à aller un peu plus loin dans la sienne._

_Posant sa main sur sa cuisse, la jeune femme la fit remonter jusqu'à sa culotte, avant de glisser les doigts entre le vêtement et la peau qu'il dissimulait, une peau que la peur et l'excitation avait rendu moite._

_Les deux jeunes femmes manquèrent de défaillir lorsque le bras de l'une descendit de quelques centimètres. Haibara enfonça ses ongles dans l'un de ses coudes. Même si sa meilleure ennemie ne lui exposait pas toute son intimité, elle en avait quand même dévoilé une infime partie. Infime mais c'était déjà trop…ou pas assez._

_Ran… Combien de temps allait-elle continuer à la rendre f… Elle avait baissé son autre bras….pour refermer ses doigts sur l'autre extrémité du sous-vêtement qu'elle avait commençant à retirer._

_C'est Ran qui succomba la première à la tentation de fermer les yeux tandis que la métisse entrouvrait un peu plus les lèvres dans une expression égarée. Ce regard… Ce regard timide, respectueux, presque soumis… Ce regard qui oscillait légèrement… Ce regard qui effleurait son corps dénudé encore et encore malgré ses pitoyables tentatives de s'en détourner… Une sensation aussi douce qu'une caresse…mais une caresse qui faisait frissonner la lycéenne. Un frisson un peu trop intense._

_Et imaginer Shinichi à la place de la chimiste fit monter cette intensité d'un cran._

_Les doigts de Ran recommencèrent à se mouvoir, faisant descendre la ligne d'un vêtement de quelques millimètres supplémentaires. Quelques millimètres ? Elle avait peut-être bien dépassé la barre du centimètre._

_Shinichi, si cet idiot avait été dans cette pièce… Oh, qu'il essaye de lui parler de Sherlock Holmes encore une fois, elle le mettait au défi de le faire. Tout comme elle mettait le détective de Beiker street au défi de la séparer de son détective, ne serait-ce qu'en détournant son attention d'elle une courte seconde. Comme cela s'était produit dans ce restaurant où il s'était éclipsé…pour laisser la place à Conan._

_Conan… La rancœur de Ran monta d'un cran, faisant descendre une ligne de tissu d'un autre centimètre._

_Un irritant petit garçon avait fait place à un adolescent prétentieux dans l'imagination d'une jeune femme. Après tout, ce n'était pas si déplaisant de s'imaginer Conan dans cette situation. Oh, elle n'éprouvait aucune attraction vis-à-vis de son petit co-locataire, mais en revanche elle éprouvait une rancune tenace pour l'adulte emprisonné dans le corps de ce petit garçon._

_Si elle en jugeait à ses réactions dans certaines situations, ce poison était loin d'avoir fait disparaître les hormones d'un certain petit pervers… Par contre, il devait l'avoir placé dans l'impossibilité d'évacuer les désirs qui lui montaient parfois à la tête, non ? Il faudrait qu'elle demande certaines précisions à la créatrice de ce poison._

_De toutes manière, si cette hypothèse était correcte… Montrer à ce traître ce qu'il désirait tant contempler…alors qu'il était dans l'impossibilité totale de s'emparer de ce qui excitait sa convoitise… Un supplice un peu trop cruelle sans doute…mais approprié au crime qu'il ferait expier._

_Oui, quand elle en aurait fini avec la chimiste, c'est peut-être à Conan qu'elle donnerait un avant-goût de sa future nuit de noce. Un avant-goût amer mais qu'il s'empresserait de savourer quand même. Bien sûr, elle ne lui ferait don de ce cadeau empoisonné que lorsqu'il se serait décidé à s'en montrer digne. Mais elle avait tout son temps, elle attendrait qu'il se décide à tout lui avouer… Pour passer le temps avant ce jour béni, elle pouvait toujours vivre des moments comme celui-là avec sa petite amie._

_Sa petite amie… Conan fût congédié de sa conscience par Haibara…qui s'empressa de s'effacer derrière Shiho._

_Elle ne pouvait que se faire une vague idée de l'apparence de la métisse quand elle était…serait adulte, mais puisque c'était dans le monde de ses propres phantasmes qu'elle s'enfonçait, elle pouvait donnait les contours qu'elle voulait à cette silhouette floue. Les contours ou plutôt les courbes qu'elle jugeait le plus approprié._

_Une image mentale qui lui donna la force d'abaisser complètement cette ligne, la faisant descendre au niveau de ses genoux, puis de ses chevilles, avant de la faire passer finalement sous ses pieds._

_Pendant quelques instants, le silence régna dans la pièce comme dans la conscience de ses deux occupantes. Un silence que des mots firent voler en éclat. Une question._

_« Shiho…Je voulais te demander si Shinichi apprécierait de me voir porter…ce vêtement que je t'ai montré…mais je voudrais aussi savoir…s'il apprécierait de me voir le retirer. »_

_« Tu me demandes…ça…à moi ? »_

_Avec un petit effort d'imagination et en gardant les paupières closes, cette réponse hésitante avait franchies les lèvres tremblotantes d'une adulte._

_« Oui…Après tout, tu m'as fait savoir que tu partageais exactement les mêmes goûts que lui, non ? »_

_C'était difficile de résister à la tentation d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle aurait voulu voir la tête que faisait son interlocutrice…mais elle ne voulait pas contempler la cruauté en face…surtout quand la cruauté avait prit le visage d'une fillette…et qu'il s'agissait de sa propre cruauté se reflétant dans les yeux de sa victime, pas de celle d'une criminelle titillant une victime indirecte de son poison._

_« Je…pense…que cet idiot apprécierait beaucoup. Mieux que n'importe lequel des vêtements que tu pourrais enfiler…C'est une question de bon sens, de toutes manières. »_

_Le ton sincère de ce compliment n'atténuait pas la rancune qu'il exprimait, mais suscita également un sentiment des plus agréable dans le cœur d'une lycéenne._

_« Tu ne voudrais pas être plus...précise ? »_

_Sa propre voix avait-elle un ton provocateur ? Suppliant ? Ou entre les deux ? Ran n'arrivait pas à trancher._

_« Tu…exagères…. »_

_Des mots plaintifs. La lycéenne sentait qu'elle allait trop loin…mais en même temps, elle désirait aller plus loin encore… Et elle ne savait plus si c'était la rancœur qui la poussait à le faire, cette rancœur qui plantait ses griffes sur une chimiste quand elle n'avait pas un détective à se mettre sous la dent._

_« Oh ? Ce spectacle est si déplaisant pour toi ? »_

_Haibara ne se laissa pas tromper par ce murmure faussement attristé, c'est en toute connaissance de cause qu'elle tomba dans le piège qui lui était tendu._

_« Non, au contraire mais… »_

_« Je t'en montre un peu trop, et un peu trop tôt ? Si c'est le cas, dis-le moi… »_

_Joignant le geste à la parole, la jeune femme replia son bras gauche vers sa poitrine, tout en abaissant sa main droite au niveau de la zone de son corps qui n'était plus dissimulée par une culotte._

_« Je…je pense… »_

_« Tu penses ? »_

_Tout en posant la question d'un ton que l'on ne pouvait décemment pas qualifier d'innocent, Ran entreprit de caresser délicatement les parties de son anatomie qu'elle recouvrait de ses mains. Si c'était de la rancœur, ce sentiment avait une saveur qui n'était pas si désagréable qu'on le prétendait. Un sentiment ? Non, cela ne se limitait pas à son âme, c'était aussi…une sensation, une sensation qui affectait son corps tout entier, même si elle se concentrait plus particulièrement à certains endroit, ceux qui étaient effleurés par ses doigts. _

_Ses doigts… Ce qu'ils cachaient aux yeux de sa spectatrice, leurs mouvements infimes devaient le rendre plus présent encore à son esprit._

_« Je… »_

_La métisse avait avalé sa salive en même temps que la fin de sa phrase. Pourquoi ne se décidait-elle pas à la remettre en place ? Ran l'ignorait, tout comme elle ignorait si elle devait s'en réjouir ou s'en désespérer. La lycéenne n'osait pas mettre fin à ce supplice de sa propre initiative, et en même temps, elle désirait que sa victime crie grâce…ou que son adversaire déclare forfait._

_Elle pouvait tout arrêter, il suffisait qu'on le lui dise, qu'on lui dise qu'elle allait trop loin. Mais pas tout de suite… Elle voulait aller encore un tout petit peu plus loin…_

_Pendant quelques instants, l'adolescente se contenta d'effleurer son propre corps avec délicatesse. Lorsque son propre désir se trouva insatisfait par ses actes, elle entreprit de malaxer doucement le sein dissimulé par sa main gauche…tout en frottant sa paume contre la partie de son anatomie qu'elle mettait à l'abri des regards concupiscents d'une chimiste._

_Ces frissons qui parcouraient sa peau…Plus ce petit jeu cruel s'éloignait des frontières de la provocation presque innocente, et plus ils devenaient intenses. Et imaginer les yeux d'une métisse contempler ses frasques avec une attention toute particulière ? Cela n'arrangeait pas les choses._

_« Si…si tu as envie que j'arrête de…ça… »_

_Déclarait-elle forfait ? Ou bien exigeait-elle timidement la permission d'aller jusqu'au bout de ses propres phantasmes ? Ran l'ignorait._

_« Et si je n'avais pas envie que tu arrête, justement ? »_

_La lycéenne tressaillit, sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. Son propre piège était en train de se retourner contre elle. Ce murmure avait été sarcastique et non pas compréhensif, provocant et certainement pas suppliant. Les lèvres que ces mots avaient franchies ? Ran avait beaucoup de mal à se les imaginer comme celles d'une fillette, mais par contre, elle n'avait aucune difficulté à s'imaginer le sourire gourmand qui les avait étiré en un rictus narquois._

_« Je… J'ai peut-être poussé les choses trop loin… »_

_« C'est une question de perspective. De mon point de vue, tu n'es pas encore allé suffisamment loin. »_

_Ran ne faisait définitivement plus face à Haibara. Shiho appréciait beaucoup de voir les rôles s'inverser entre le chat et la souris, et elle le faisait sentir à son interlocutrice malgré le ton faussement détaché de ses paroles. Si les mains de la lycéenne étaient restées dans la position qu'elle leur avait donnée, c'était pour dissimuler quelque chose, non plus pour le suggérer._

_« Si tu…me le demandais, j'arrêterais tout de suite… »_

_« Mais je ne te demande pas d'arrêter justement. C'est peut-être cela qui te pose problème ? »_

_Des dents mordillèrent des lèvres tremblotantes. Qu'est ce qui était le pire ? La manière dont la métisse se vengeait en retournant le supplice contre sa tortionnaire ? Ou le fait que la victime de la chimiste ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était consentante…et même, il fallait le dire, complaisante ?_

_« N…oui…Non, je…ne sais pas… »_

_Les mots hésitants de la lycéenne ouvrirent le chemin au soupir d'une criminelle._

_« C'est ton corps, Ran, et tu es libre d'en faire ce qu'il te plait. Mais…peut-être que ce serait plus facile pour toi si…quelqu'un te déchargeait du lourd fardeau des responsabilités ? »_

_Une question qui ne ressemblait pas à une provocation ou à une moquerie. Si bien que la jeune femme se contenta de desserrer les lèvres sans y répondre._

_« Il n'y a aucune honte à cela, tu sais. Et vu la vie que j'ai mené jusque là, je serais vraiment la dernière personne à te regarder de haut. »_

_Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? Faisait-elle référence à son ancienne vie au sein d'une organisation criminelle ? Ou bien fallait-il trouver une autre signification à ses paroles énigmatiques ? Dans tout les cas, si l'adulte qui hantait l'imagination d'une lycéenne avait toujours son sourire, ce sourire s'était légèrement modifié, se rapprochant de la ligne séparant la cruauté de la tendresse._

_La tentation continuait de torturer la conscience d'une adolescente, mais elle s'était adoucie…devenant ainsi plus redoutable._

_« Ce n'est pas un mal de vouloir être désirée…par une certaine personne. Et ce n'est pas un mal non plus de se réfugier dans son imagination quand la réalité met nos désirs hors de notre portée. Crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle. La seule limite que tu dois te poser, c'est… N'ouvre jamais ton cœur, ne révèle jamais tes désirs…à une personne…qui ne respecterait pas ce que tu lui offrirais…qui ne te respecterais pas, toi. »_

_Sa criminelle…Devenait-elle plus insidieuse ? Essayait-elle de tromper sa victime pour mieux lui arracher ce qui excitait sa convoitise ? Ou bien…_

_« Alors je te pose la question, est ce que je suis une personne de ce genre ? »_

_La question faillit pousser Ran à ouvrir les yeux, pour contempler celle qui la lui avait posé avec un ton désabusée. Qui est ce qu'elle désirait ? Qu'est ce qu'elle désirait ? Quelqu'un qui n'abuserait pas de sa confiance… Quelqu'un à qui elle pourrait faire confiance… Une personne à qui elle pourrait se donner, et même s'abandonner, en étant certaine de ne pas le regretter._

_Pendant des mois, elle avait cru que cette personne s'appelait Shinichi… Elle l'avait cru jusqu'à ce que la triste vérité fasse voler ses rêves en éclats. Tout ces mois, elle avait offert sa confiance…à quelqu'un qui ne la lui avait pas rendu en retour. Et maintenant, elle faisait face à quelqu'un…qui avait un désir opposé au sien._

_Oui, derrière la question de la métisse, Ran avait décelé une requête. Qu'on lui fasse confiance._

_« Je…pense que…tu es ce genre de personne… »_

_Même si la tentation d'ouvrir les yeux était plus forte que jamais, elle fut reléguée à l'arrière plan par une tentation bien plus intense._

_« Au point de me confier ta première fois ? Enfin, quelque chose qui s'en rapproche beaucoup en tout cas. »_

_La jeune femme inclina légèrement la tête. Si Haibara avait parlé d'un ton posé, Shiho avait écarquillé les yeux avant de les baisser pour dissimuler son embarras…Mais cette Shiho là, avait-elle une existence en dehors de son imagination ? Etait-ce encore un fantôme qui la faisait trembler de la tête aux pieds ? Un fantôme qu'une idiote naïve avait tissé à partir de ses rêveries et de ses désirs ?_

_Le Shinichi qu'elle avait aimé, qu'elle continuait d'aimer…Cette Shiho qu'elle commençait à aimer… Et s'ils n'avaient été finalement que cela ? Des fantômes…et les fantômes n'existaient pas, ils ne pouvaient pas…_

_Cette petite phrase qu'elle se répétait toujours pour dissiper sa plus grande peur, elle n'avait jamais réussi à la rassurer…et maintenant elle commençait à l'effrayer._

_Rien n'avait changé. Pour faire disparaître cette angoisse, il suffisait simplement d'ouvrir les yeux…et pourtant, elle n'osait pas le faire. Qu'elle soit une petite fille ou une adulte, elle resterait toujours à la merci des fantômes…_

_« Mettons-nous bien d'accord. Ce seront les mains d'une adulte qui te caresseront, des mains dont les mouvements suivront mes caprices, sauf si je décide de les accorder aux tiens. Si tu désires me faire don de ton corps, je peux exaucer ce désir, si tu désires que je te fasse don de mon corps…je ne pourrais pas le faire pour l'instant, pas dans ma situation actuelle. Et si tu veux juste donner corps à tes propres caprices alors…mon aide est superflue, n'est ce pas ? Voilà mon point de vue, et voilà mes conditions. Est-ce que cela te parait équitable ?»_

_Une bonne minute s'écoula tandis que Ran pesait chacune des paroles de la métisse. Qu'elle profite de sa situation ou non, Shiho n'avait fait que formuler des évidences qui étaient difficilement contestables. _

_Si la lycéenne pouvait offrir son corps à une adulte, pour peu qu'elle garde les yeux fermés, elle ne pouvait pas assouvir ses propres désirs sur le corps d'une fillette, quand bien même il renfermerait la conscience d'une adulte. Elle ne pouvait pas et…elle ne voulait pas. La seule limite qu'elle franchirait avec Haibara serait celle du baiser. Avec Shiho par contre…_

_Ran se décida finalement à acquiescer._

_« Bien. Dans ce cas, est ce que tu pourrais t'allonger sur ton lit ? S'il te plait ? »_

_Obtempérant docilement à la requête de la scientifique, la jeune femme s'allongea sur sa couette, tout en s'efforçant de maîtriser le tremblement de ses mains tandis qu'elle les plaçait le long de son corps, le dévoilant complètement à celle dont les paupières n'étaient certainement pas closes._

_Un visage rougissant se crispa légèrement lorsqu'un léger déclic résonna dans le silence. Haibara venait de tirer le loquet de la porte._

_« Rassure-toi, je veux juste éviter qu'un détective vienne nous déranger en s'immisçant parmi nous. »_

_Ran ne savait pas si elle devait bénir ou maudire le détective qui avait installé ce loquet sur sa porte. Et dire que Kogoro avait pris cette précaution pour mettre sa fille à l'abri des regards d'un petit co-locataire trop curieux à son goût… Comment aurait-il réagi face à l'ironie du sort ?_

_Ce souffle qui lui avait effleuré l'oreille… Etait-ce celui d'un fantôme ?_

_« Tu n'as pas oublié que tu m'as prêté tes mains ? »_

_Acquiescant à la question murmuré par le spectre, la lycéenne ne put s'empêcher de plisser les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit une ondulation parcourir son lit. Un poids supplémentaire venait de s'y ajouter… Celui de l'adulte qui venait de s'asseoir juste à côté de son oreiller._

_« Elles tremblent beaucoup mes mains…Enfin, j'imagine que c'est normal vu les circonstances. Et cela ne va pas m'empêcher de les lever doucement vers ton visage, n'est ce pas ? »_

_Si l'esprit de Ran demeurait rongé par les doutes, son corps avait commencé à se mouvoir doucement, comme s'il était doté d'une volonté propre, distincte de la sienne._

_« Pour commencer, je vais poser doucement l'index sur les lèvres de ma dulcinée, d'abord pour la réduire au silence, et ensuite…pour en souligner délicatement les contours. Oh, tu as mal compris mon geste ? Je veux que tu restes muette face à moi, pas que tu gardes les lèvres closes… Ces lèvres, je vais légèrement les entrouvrir en y glissant mon doigt…Doucement, très doucement…Voilà, et maintenant, je vais les écarter un peu plus… Et ne t'inquiète pas, je compte bien renouveler l'opération avec d'autres lèvres, étapes par étapes, mais pas tout de suite…»_

_Lorsque la suggestion parvint aux oreilles de la lycéenne, un frémissement parcourut son corps tout entier, de la plante de ses pieds jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Et le contraste entre les paroles de la scientifique et le mouvement de ses mains ? Il était peut-être troublant, mais il n'avait rien d'étonnant._

_« C'est parfait, je peux retirer mon doigt. Maintenant, je vais appliquer mes paumes contre tes joues, pour les caresser un peu mais surtout, pour maintenir ton visage dans sa position… »_

_Est-ce que les fantômes n'étaient pas supposés avoir les mains glaciales ? Aussi glaciales que celles de la mort ? Les paumes de celui-ci étaient chaudes et moites, aussi moites que celles de sa victime. _

_Oui, une douce chaleur irradiait des mains de ce spectre, ce spectre dont le souffle lui effleurait le visage, ce spectre qui appliqua doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes, avant de les écarter un peu plus…et en utilisant autre chose qu'un doigt._

_La délicatesse, c'était le seul point commun entre les baisers d'Haibara et ceux de Shiho. À l'instant présent, ce n'était certainement pas la timidité d'une petite fille qu'une métisse faisait goûter à Ran. Quel était l'autre nom qu'elle avait porté dans son ancienne vie ? Ah oui, Sherry, et elle lui avait précisé que c'était le nom d'un alcool. _

_Un alcool enivrant qu'elle lui faisait savourer à petites gorgées. Oui, ce n'était définitivement pas la timidité qui faisait reculer cette langue qui effleurait la sienne par intermittence. Ces caresses là, aussi infimes qu'elles puissent être, n'avaient rien de suppliant, c'était des provocations, ou plutôt…des suggestions._

_Elle lui suggérait de coller ses lèvres au goulot d'une bouteille pour en déguster le contenu. Une bouteille qui était si proche de ses lèvres…tout en demeurant hors de sa portée…tant que les mains d'une adulte maintiendrait son visage en place, l'empêchant de se soulever au dessus de son oreiller._

_Ran fût autorisée à lécher le goulot de cette bouteille, en tout cas, la métisse ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Mais par contre, la criminelle boucha consciencieusement la bouteille qu'elle présentait à sa proie._

_Une adolescente assoiffée pouvait promener sa langue le long d'une rangée de dents, elle ne pouvait pas l'imprégner avec la saveur d'un alcool._

_Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques secondes interminables que cette barrière s'écarta, d'abord légèrement, ensuite complètement._

_Au début, ce n'était que quelques gouttes qui lui caressèrent le bout de la langue par intermittence, ensuite ce fût un léger entrefilet qui glissa le long de cette langue pour s'écouler sur ses lèvres, puis ce fût une rasade que Ran savoura avec délice, à la fin c'était un flot impétueux qui lui coupa le souffle. La délicatesse et la subtilité ? Définitivement noyées par la passion et le Sherry, un mélange qui submergea la conscience d'une lycéenne, la plongeant dans l'ivresse._

_Lorsque leurs visages s'écartèrent de nouveau, Ran ne fit rien pour prolonger ce contact, elle était trop occupée à reprendre son souffle, et à en juger à la respiration haletante de sa compagne, elle n'était pas la seule._

_« Bien, maintenant, je vais…faire glisser ma main droite le long de ta gorge, et ensuite je vais la faire descendre un peu plus bas…encore plus bas…Parfait…à présent, je vais la faire remonter. Non, Ran, je ne vais pas la faire remonter vers le haut mais vers le bas… La ligne courbe qui m'intéresse, ce n'est plus celle de ton cou, c'est une ligne beaucoup plus courbe, et même, il faut le dire, arrondie. »_

_Un frisson parcourut l'échine d'une adolescente lorsque la main d'un spectre se recourba pour épouser parfaitement son sein._

_« Tant qu'à faire autant mouvoir mon autre main, en lui faisant suivre un parcours similaire. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »_

_Oh que oui, elle le voyait parfaitement, même en gardant les yeux fermés. Elle le voyait, et elle le sentait encore mieux._

_« C'est étrange, tu as des formes absolument parfaites, et pourtant je ressens le besoin de les modifier un peu. Pour commencer, je vais aplatir un peu ces lignes courbes, en appuyant doucement mes paumes dessus. Tu m'as bien comprise ? Je ne veux plus adapter la position de mes mains à aux courbes de ta silhouette, au contraire, je veux que ces courbes s'adaptent docilement aux positions de mes mains. »_

_Ran acquiesça timidement en rétractant ses lèvres à l'intérieur de sa bouche, pour les mordiller légèrement lorsque des doigts commencèrent à malaxer doucement sa poitrine._

_« Quel matériau fascinant, élastique et ferme à la fois. J'ai bien envie d'en étudier les propriétés. Pour commencer, je voudrais savoir jusqu'à quel point il est malléable. Et pour cela rien de plus simple, il suffit de le remodeler… Voilà, doucement…Avec un peu plus de vigueur, maintenant… Oui, comme ça… »_

_Plus le temps passait, et plus le contraste entre les mots du fantôme et ses actes se réduisaient. De même que le décalage entre le moment où il parlait et le moment où ses doigts exécutaient docilement ses instructions. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes d'une lycéenne. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie liée à son propre corps d'une manière aussi intime…alors qu'il était entièrement possédé par une volonté étrangère à la sienne._

_« Je ne m'étais pas trompé dans mes évaluations. Les courbes de ton corps sont légèrement plus…accentuées que celles du mien. Même après en avoir un peu modifié le tracé. J'aurais bien aimé procéder à une comparaison pour savoir jusqu'à quel point. La comparaison la plus précise possible, vois-tu. Pour cela, j'aurais placé ma poitrine juste devant la tienne…je crois que j'en aurais profité pour t'enlacer. Une idée qui n'est pas déplaisante, non ? »_

_La jeune femme acquiesça timidement sans prononcer un mot. La suggestion de la scientifique était tout sauf déplaisante pour son cobaye du moment._

_« Mais ce sera pour une autre fois… Quoique…Chacun de tes seins va effleurer celui d'une adulte, celle qui est en train de te les caresser à l'instant présent. Est-ce que j'ai besoin d'être plus précise ? Non, je vois que non. Bien, mais cette adulte ne va pas se contenter de les effleurer délicatement avec autre chose que ses mains, elle va se mettre à les frotter, tu m'entends ? Oui, comme ça…Doucement, tout doucement… Un peu plus vite maintenant… »_

_Ran écarta ses lèvres un petit peu plus. La honte avait été définitivement reléguée à l'arrière plan de sa conscience par cette entité qui assumait chacun de ses actes à sa place. _

_« Bien, bien, bien… Passons à autre chose. Oh rassure-toi, je veux continuer de les caresser, mais ni avec la paume de mes mains, ni avec la poitrine d'une adulte. Non, je ne vais pas utiliser d'accessoire non plus, pas aujourd'hui. Peut-être une autre fois. Maintenant je vais tout simplement utiliser…mes doigts. Deux de mes doigts suffiront d'ailleurs, mes index. Ils vont entamer une longue ascension, de la base jusqu'au sommet… Un sommet sur lequel j'aurais aimé appliquer mes lèvres. Un sommet qu'ils vont effleurer…ensuite ils vont le faire très légèrement osciller… »_

_C'était devenu définitivement impossible de conserver un rythme normal à sa respiration._

_« Maintenant…je vais appliquer la paume de ma main gauche sur la surface qui lui correspond, une surface que je ne vais plus chercher à modifier pour le moment. Quand à la paume de ma main droite, elle va doucement glisser le long de ton ventre. Parfait, à présent, fait la descendre plus bas, encore un peu plus… Encore…Nous nous rapprochons d'une région particulièrement intéressante de ton anatomie, aucune raison de nous arrêter, bien au contraire. Continue de descendre. Bien, maintenant cette zone si particulière de ton corps, tu va la mettre à l'abri des regards. Rassure-toi ce ne sera que pour quelques instants. »_

_Une nouvelle ondulation parcourut le matelas du lit lorsqu'un poids quitta sa surface._

_« Est-ce que tu pourrais relever tes jambes ? Avant de les écarter ? Merci. »_

_Si elle en jugeait aux oscillations qui parcouraient son matelas, le poids en question venait de se déporter au pied de son lit, pour se placer entre les jambes qu'elle venait de relever._

_« Je vais restreindre un peu ma curiosité, le voile pudique que j'ai soulevé sur ton intimité, je ne vais pas le relever tout de suite… Par contre, mes mains…Elles vont se frotter contre le corps qu'elles sont en train d'enlacer, mes deux mains, mais plus particulièrement la droite. »_

_Et dire qu'elle lui avait fait subir ce supplice tout à l'heure pour la titiller. Décidément, Sherry était bien rancunière…et la victime de cette rancune ne savait pas si elle devait s'en plaindre ou non._

_« Un peu plus fort. Bien, stop. Maintenant, ma main droite va reculer…juste un petit peu… suffisamment pour me révéler ce qu'elle dissimulait. »_

_Ran lutta pour maîtriser les battements de son coeur. Quand Sonoko lui avait révélé le contenu de la photo qu'elle avait envoyé à un certain détective, elle s'était empressé de contacter le détective en question…pour lui demander d'effacer la photographie sans la regarder…ou pour l'encourager indirectement à la regarder le plus tôt possible ?_

_Et ces maillots de bain qu'elle achetait non pas pour elle mais pour un certain ami d'enfance…en espérant que Shinichi serait intéressé par ce qu'ils lui révélaient…et encore plus parce qu'ils lui dissimulaient… Tout cela paraissait tellement innocent à présent…_

_À présent qu'une chimiste l'avait amené à pousser la provocation jusqu'au bout… Cette chimiste qui devait contempler la surface qu'elle lui avait fait dévoiler…Ran n'avait aucun mal à se l'imaginer…Tout comme elle n'avait aucun mal à imaginer la lueur de gourmandise qui illuminait les yeux d'une métisse. Une lueur qui la faisait frissonner…_

_« Je vais mouvoir ma main droite de nouveau. Rassure-toi, elle ne va pas recouvrir cette surface, seulement un point minuscule et bien particulier de cette surface. Un point sur lequel je vais appliquer…mon majeur, pour changer. Tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle ? Cela m'étonne. Mais même si tu es sincère, tu va très vite comprendre. Après tout, tu va bien finir par mettre le doigt dessus…au sens figuré…mais surtout au sens propre. Un peu plus bas… Non, Ran, ne fait pas semblant d'être ignorante…Un peu plus à gauche…Parfait. »_

_Le tremblement qui agitait sa main…Elle avait beau appliquer toute sa volonté pour le maîtriser, les mouvements inconscients qui parcourait son corps refusèrent d'obtempérer à sa requête silencieuse. Du reste, plus le temps passait, et moins les mouvements infimes de sa main méritaient le qualificatif d'inconscients._

_« À partir de maintenant, mes caresses vont se mesurer en millimètres, tu m'entends ? Je vois que tu m'entends et me comprends très bien. Si tu savais à quel point c'est difficile de résister à la tentation de l'effleurer avec autre chose qu'un doigt… D'un autre côté… L'essentiel, c'est d'y appliquer un petit corps humide, non ? Un petit corps imprégné de salive… À défaut de la mienne, la tienne suffira largement. Oui, c'est décidé, je vais porter mon doigt à tes lèvres, et caresser doucement ta langue, et tu sais très bien de quel doigt je veux parler. »_

_Elle voulait…le lécher ? Une suggestion qui décontenança une adolescente inexpérimentée…mais qui était néanmoins…des plus fascinantes. Fascinante et effrayante. Imaginer Shiho poser ses lèvres sur ce point particulièrement sensible de son corps…avant d'imaginer ces lèvres en train de s'écarter pour laisser le passage à sa langue…_

_ L'idée était loin d'être déplaisante, très loin. Mais si elle en jugeait aux sensations qu'un simple doigt pouvait susciter… Non, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir endurer ce traitement…Pas tout de suite… Même si ça ne lui aurait pas déplu d'essayer…_

_S'efforçant de reléguer l'image mentale au fin fond de son inconscient, la lycéenne porta une main tremblante à son visage. Une main qui resta figée à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres._

_« Allons, Ran. C'est si difficile de me lécher le doigt ? Il va pourtant falloir t'y résoudre. Autrement…je vais l'enfoncer directement entre tes lèvres… Lesquelles ? Je ne vais pas le préciser. »_

_Ecarlate aurait été un doux euphémisme pour décrire le teint de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle obtempéra docilement à sa compagne._

_« Bien, il me parait suffisamment humide. Maintenant, je vais redescendre ma main, et la placer juste au dessus de l'endroit d'où je l'ai écarté. Tiens donc, je me mets à hésiter ? Curieux, je sais pourtant très bien ce que je fais…et je suis bien déterminée à le faire. Ah, j'ai enfin surmonté mes hésitations. Quoique… Puisque j'hésite, autant le faire jusqu'au bout, non ? Cette zone de ton corps, dont la taille est inversement proportionnelle à l'intérêt qu'elle suscite chez chacune d'entre nous…je vais l'effleurer…juste un instant… un très court instant… »_

_Un instant bien trop court…même si le frisson qu'il arracha à une adolescente mit quelques secondes à se dissiper, quelques délicieuses secondes._

_« J'hésite, j'hésite encore… je vais réessayer… Juste un instant, cette fois encore… Non, Ran, j'ai bien dit que j'hésitais. Bon, peut-être un petit peu moins… Alors la troisième fois sera un peu plus longue… Deux secondes au lieu d'une. Oui, c'est déjà passé, je relève ce doigt…avant de le reposer immédiatement…et de le remuer…quelques secondes… de très longues secondes… Non, je ne vais plus remuer ce doigt, je vais appuyer sur quelque chose avec finalement. Est-ce que j'ai besoin de te préciser quoi ? Non ? C'est parfait. Est-ce que je peux appuyer un tout petit peu plus fort ? Oui, je vois que je peux. Encore un peu plus fort ? Non ? Ce n'est pas grave, je vais le faire remuer de nouveau alors. »_

_Aussi infimes qu'ils puissent être, chacun des mouvements de ce doigt se traduisait sous la forme d'une ondulation, une ondulation glissant le long de sa peau pour envelopper son corps tout entier. Plus le temps passait, et plus Ran se rapprochait de la ligne séparant le soupir du gémissement. Elle espérait d'ailleurs que la scientifique ne se lasserait pas de son nouveau petit jeu…pas avant de lui avoir fait franchir cette ligne._

_« Est-ce que tu pourrais faire glisser ton doigt vers la gauche, s'il te plait ? Encore un peu…Encore…Décale-le de quelques millimètres supplémentaires…Nous y somme presque… »_

_Ce n'était plus seulement de l'excitation qui s'exprimait dans les tremblements d'une adolescente, mais aussi de la peur. Sa compagne l'amenait bien à franchir une ligne, mais pas celle qu'elle voulait._

_« Maintenant, il va tourner en suivant un parcours circulaire autour d'un point bien précis, un point qu'il ne va surtout pas effleurer. Et n'essaye pas de tricher, Ran, je te surveille de très près.»_

_Si elle en jugeait au souffle qui caressait sa peau, la criminelle la surveillait en effet de très près pour s'assurer qu'elle respecterait bien les règles du jeu. Et dire que si la métisse se rapprochait de quelques centimètres supplémentaires, ce ne serait plus son souffle mais ses lèvres qui effleurerait son corps, plus particulièrement la zone qu'elle avait entouré d'un interdit… Une pensée qui fit monter l'excitation d'une adolescente de quelques crans supplémentaire. Dans son imagination, c'était définitivement une adulte qui était agenouillée devant elle._

_Peut-être qu'elle pourrait lui demander de se pencher un peu plus ? Un tout petit peu plus ? Après tout, si elle gardait les yeux fermés, l'illusion serait intacte lorsqu'elle sentirait Shiho l'embrasser… Dans l'ivresse où l'avait plongé le désir, Ran en oublia toute moralité, elle commença à desserrer les lèvres en s'apprêtant à formuler sa demande…avant de se les mordiller pour les maintenir closes._

_Non, c'était une limite qu'elle ne devait surtout pas franchir. Même si la lycéenne s'efforçait de repousser ce nouveau désir à la lisière de sa conscience, cet enfant capricieux ne tenait pas longtemps en place. Et quoi de plus normal ? Pour se forcer à oublier quelque chose qui vous obsédait, il fallait se concentrer dessus… Un cercle vicieux qu'elle ne pouvait pas briser, pas plus que celui qu'une criminelle traçait encore et encore avec son doigt…_

_« Shiho…Je…je n'en peux plus… »_

_« Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, nous allons nous décider à briser ce cercle… Non, Ran, je n'ai pas dit non plus que nous allions briser cet interdit. Fait reculer ce doigt, immédiatement. Encore. Non, ce n'est pas la peine de gémir, je ne le ferais pas remonter d'un centimètre…par contre, je vais le faire descendre. Continue comme ça, nous y sommes presque…. Voilà, c'est parfait, ne bouge surtout plus. Tu sais, contrairement à ce que tu dois t'imaginer, je reste quelqu'un de timide. Au point que j'hésite beaucoup à franchir ce seuil… Oui, je crois que je vais m'attarder encore un peu à la surface des choses…avant de les explorer un peu plus en profondeur. »_

_À cet instant, c'était plutôt difficile de s'imaginer Shiho comme quelqu'un de timide. Mais c'était on ne peux plus simple de s'imaginer le sourire narquois de Sherry… Ran pouvait même s'imaginer la scientifique en train de souligner les contours de ses lèvres avec sa langue, ses lèvres plissées en une expression gourmande… _

_Elle pouvait aussi se l'imaginer en train de promener sa langue sur d'autres lèvres que les siennes, avant de la faire remonter doucement, tout doucement…pour se décider enfin à briser ce maudit cercle, mais dans l'autre sens…pour se rapprocher de son centre au lieu de s'en éloigner._

_« Est-ce que tu pourrais faire glisser ton doigt le long de ce seuil que je ne me décide pas à franchir ? »_

_Une variante du même supplice… Et même si une adolescente attendait la fin de ce supplice avec une certaine impatience, elle aurait tout de même reconnu qu'il n'était pas si désagréable que ça… En fait, elle pouvait l'endurer encore quelques instants sans trop de problèmes…_

_« Avance encore un peu ton doigt, juste un tout petit peu… Oh et puis, non, n'hésite pas à l'enfoncer…Maintenant, fais-le doucement tournoyer… »_

_Ran prit un plaisir tout particulier à exécuter les ordres de sa compagne._

_« Finalement…Fais-le reculer. Et avance un peu ton index. Tes lèvres ne sont pas suffisamment entrouvertes à mon goût, je voudrais que tu les écartes un peu plus, et il te faudra deux doigts pour cela. Voilà…Encore un peu plus… C'est parfait. Maintenant, nous allons délaisser l'extérieur pour nous intéresser à l'intérieur. Cela ne te pose aucun problème ? Je vois que non… Cette surface…elle a beau être à l'abri de mes regards…Elle n'est pas à l'abri de mes caresses pour autant, ni des tiennes… Enfonce-toi un peu plus, Ran, ne sois pas timide… Il s'agit quand même de ton propre corps… »_

_Nul n'en avait conscience plus qu'elle à l'instant présent, même si elle avait l'impression de découvrir ce corps pour la toute première fois. En tout cas, c'était seulement maintenant qu'elle découvrait l'étendue des sensations dont il pouvait la faire bénéficier. _

_Oh, ce n'était pas la première fois que sa main s'attardait à cet endroit précis de son anatomie, mais c'était l'image d'un détective qui avait pris possession de sa conscience dans ces moments là, pas celle d'une scientifique… Et lorsque les mouvements de ses doigts s'accordaient encore à sa propre volonté, et pas à celle d'une autre, ils s'étaient maintenus sur un certain seuil au lieu de le franchir._

_La curiosité, le désir et la frustration, un mélange qui l'avait déjà poussé à succomber à une tentation, celle de se caresser en imaginant qu'un ami d'enfance le faisait à sa place. Mais cette tentation n'avait jamais occupé son esprit plus de quelques secondes, en tout cas jamais plus d'une minute…_

_À présent, il n'y avait plus la moindre trace d'hésitation dans le mouvement de ses doigts, des doigts qui semblaient dotés d'une volonté propre, même s'il ne recevait plus la poindre instruction de la part d'une métisse._

_« T…tu ne me dis plus rien ? »_

_« Qui ne dit mot, consent. La manière dont tu prends les choses en main ? Elle me convient parfaitement. Par contre…si tu pouvais ralentir un petit peu, je n'ai pas envie que notre petit jeu touche trop vite à son terme, et j'ai l'impression que tu te rapproche dangereusement de la ligne d'arrivée, n'est ce pas ? »_

_Ran acquiesça en gémissant. _

_« Oui, tu t'en rapproche même un peu trop à mon goût… Ecarte cette main… »_

_Si l'adolescente eut la force de figer le va et vient qui faisait osciller son plaisir, elle n'eut pas le courage d'obéir jusqu'au bout à l'ordre de sa compagne. _

_Malgré ses efforts, elle n'arrivait pas à surmonter ses hésitations à l'idée de retourner en arrière alors qu'elle était si proche du but. Des lèvres se posèrent sur les doigts qu'elle maintenait en place, des lèvres qui s'entrouvrirent pour laisser le passage à une langue. _

_La sensation de ce petit corps humide sur ses doigts poussa bien Ran à les faire reculer, mais ce fût pour avancer la main ensuite, de manière à mettre son intimité à l'abri des regards d'une chimiste. Une chimiste qui ne se contentait plus de caresser son corps avec les yeux ou les mains d'une adulte._

_« Shiho…T…tu ne va quand même pas ? »_

_« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Ce n'est quand même pas la première fois que je dépose un baiser sur tes lèvres, non ? »_

_Tout en parlant, la scientifique continuait d'embrasser la main qui s'interposait entre elle et l'objet de son désir._

_« N…non… Tu…tu es...Tu n'es pas encore… Tu es trop…jeune… »_

_« J'ai un an de plus que toi, je te rappelle. »_

_La métisse ne se contentait plus d'embrasser, elle s'était mise à lécher la main de son amie._

_« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! »_

_« Est-ce que c'est une petite fille que tu as imaginé devant toi en fermant les yeux ? Est-ce que c'est une petite fille que tu imagines devant toi à l'instant présent ? Si la réponse est oui, je m'arrêterais immédiatement, mais autrement…et j'exige une réponse sincère. »_

_Dans le monde extérieur, c'était peut-être une fillette qui était agenouillée devant elle…mais dans le monde de ses phantasmes, elle avait définitivement le corps et le visage d'une adulte. Pourquoi hésitait-elle ? Il suffisait d'ouvrir les yeux et ce fantôme se dissiperait au lieu de la tenir en son pouvoir. Oui, il se dissiperait…pour laisser la place à quelque chose de bien plus effrayant. Un enfant._

_Ecartelée entre ses désirs et la peur de faire face à un crime qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir assumer, l'adolescente sentit ses doigts se mettrent à trembler…avant de reculer. Son corps était en train de faire le choix à sa place… A sa place ? Qui espérait-elle convaincre ? C'était sa volonté à elle qui poussait cette main à se mouvoir, pas celle d'une autre. Elle pouvait encore reculer…Après tout, l'extrémité de ses doigts continuait de recouvrir une zone particulièrement sensible de son anatomie._

_« Je…crois que nous allons nous arrêter là…avant que l'une de nous d'eux n'aille trop loin… »_

_Il fallut quelques instants à Ran pour saisir la signification de ce murmure. Ce murmure qui avait libéré une vague de soulagement, sans pour autant dissiper sa terreur à l'idée d'ouvrir les yeux. Une terreur qu'elle finit néanmoins par surmonter en relevant enfin ses paupières…pour faire face à une fillette qui lui tournait le dos._

_Ce spectre s'était dissipé pour se réfugier dans le corps d'Haibara._

_De longues minutes furent nécessaires à la jeune femme pour reprendre son souffle, de longues minutes à attendre que son malaise se dissipe. Un frisson parcourut le corps de l'adolescente tandis qu'elle songeait à ce qui avait failli se passer…et ce n'était pas seulement une ondulation de terreur qui avait glissé sur sa peau imprégnée par la sueur, ce tremblement s'était rapproché dangereusement de la vague de plaisir. La culpabilité d'avoir frôlé la barrière du vice ? Elle se mélangeait au regret de ne pas avoir franchi cette barrière pour de bon._

_Que faire ? Il n'y avait plus moyen de reculer en arrière, que ce soit pour effacer son crime ou donner libre cours à son désir…_

_« Tu te trompais…Je n'étais pas…ce genre de personne…Le genre de personne à qui tu pouvais…faire confiance… »_

_Un murmure timide qui mit fin aux hésitations de Ran._

_Haibara tressaillit lorsque des bras se refermèrent autour de sa taille, la faisant basculer en arrière pour atterrir sur les genoux d'une adolescente. Une adolescente qui s'était emparée du drap de son lit pour en recouvrir son corps dénudé, le mettant ainsi à l'abri des regards. Devait-elle s'en réjouir ou non ? _

_« Si tu étais ce genre de personne…alors pourquoi t'es tu arrêté juste à temps ?_

_Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la fillette, elle n'avait pas la force de répondre. _

_« C'est moi qui t'ai poussé à aller jusque là… »_

_Lorsque la criminelle se décida à relever la tête, ce fût pour adresser un sourire amer à son interlocutrice._

_« C'est moi qui suis censée dire ça. »_

_Faisant légèrement pivoter son corps, Haibara se retourna sur les genoux que son amie avait repliés sur le lit, de manière à ce que ses yeux soient tournés dans la direction de la porte._

_Ran contempla silencieusement le visage de la métisse durant de longues minutes. Comme si ce n'était pas assez difficile de s'imaginer qu'elle avait échangée son premier baiser avec une petite fille. Maintenant, elle allait devoir se faire à l'idée que sa toute première fois était derrière elle et non plus devant elle. Sa toute première fois… Est-ce que cette description convenait vraiment à ce qui s'était passé dans cette chambre ? _

_Après tout, c'était ses propres mains qui avaient glissé le long de son corps pour le caresser, pas celles de Shinichi…ou de Shiho. _

_Qui essayait-elle de convaincre ? Elle n'avait pas été seule dans cette chambre. Ce n'était pas seulement de ses vêtements qu'elle s'était dépouillée, mais aussi de toute volonté et de tout responsabilité, pour se soumettre entièrement aux caprices d'une autre personne. _

_Son propre corps ? Il était devenue la propriété d'une scientifique cynique qui n'avait pas hésité longtemps à en faire un objet d'expérience. Sa volonté ? Un instrument docile entre les doigts de cette scientifique. Sa conscience ? Un petit rat de laboratoire qui se débattait à peine pour se dégager de la main de son impitoyable maîtresse._

_Oui, Ran n'avait aucun mal à s'imaginer à la place d'un des cobayes de la scientifique. Un petit animal pitoyable, il suffisait de quelques caresses pour le rassurer, et dans son désespoir, il s'imaginait que c'était de l'affection qu'il voyait se refléter dans les yeux qui le contemplaient. Comme si cette petite lueur de joie malsaine pouvait être de l'affection…_

_D'un autre côté, elle n'avait jamais posé les yeux sur le visage de son amante, ce visage, elle se l'était imaginée. L'expression cruelle qui avait étirée les lèvres de la métisse tandis qu'elle contemplait son corps ? Cette expression qui l'avait fait frissonner ? C'était ses propres désirs qui lui avaient donné naissance… Après tout, ce n'était pas seulement des frissons de terreur que ce fantôme avait suscité chez elle, c'était aussi des frissons de pur délice…_

_Pourquoi ? Parce que la cruauté était si proche de la tendresse chez Haibara ? Avait-elle adaptée ses désirs à la situation, pour les remodeler à l'image de son amante ? Ou bien…_

_Retenir le désir de son amante dans des bornes strictes et bien trop petites…tout en l'excitant toujours un peu plus… Savourer le désarroi de sa victime tandis qu'elle vous suppliait de l'enfoncer un peu plus dans la déchéance… Jouir du contrôle qu'on exerçait sur un être humain… Tout cela se réduisait facilement à un seul concept, un seul plaisir, la cruauté._

_Shiho avait été cruelle avec elle…de la même manière qu'elle l'avait d'abord été avec Haibara._

_Prolonger le plaisir de son amante au lieu de le dissiper immédiatement, lui laisser découvrir petit à petit toutes les facettes de ce qu'elle convoitait tant, s'arrangeait que le moment intime qu'on partage avec elle soit le plus long possible au lieu de l'abréger… Est-ce que ce n'était pas de la tendresse ?_

_Ran soupira en glissant les doigts dans les cheveux d'une fillette. La cruauté était un plaisir si doux…des deux côtés de la barrière._

_L'adolescente interrompit brusquement ses caresses lorsqu'elle réalisa que ses doigts… ces doigts qui soulignaient délicatement les lignes du visage d'une métisse…avaient également effleuré sa propre intimité de près…très près...trop près…et pourtant pas suffisamment à son goût._

_Elle souleva sa main au dessus de la joue d'Haibara, avant de la maintenir figée dans les airs, hésitant à l'écarter complètement. La tension de son bras se relâcha brusquement lorsqu'une main minuscule se posa timidement sur la sienne. Pour la seconde fois, Ran abandonna sa main à une métisse, une métisse qui guida doucement ses doigts jusqu'à ses lèvres avant de les embrasser et même…de les renifler ?_

_Un frisson parcourut en un bref instant la distance séparant l'extrémité de ses doigts de la racine de ses cheveux._

_Ecartant un bref instant les lèvres, Ran les referma en un sourire émue tandis qu'elle baissait de nouveau ses paupières, s'enfonçant de nouveau dans son imagination, et donnant à son amante les dix années qui lui manquaient. Cette amante qui somnolait sur ses genoux et dont elle caressait doucement les lèvres, allant même jusqu'à les entrouvrir légèrement, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir le faire avec d'autres lèvres._

_Oui, elle avait envie d'intervertir les rôles de nouveau… en faisant subir à la métisse le plus cruel des supplices…Un supplice qu'elle prolongerait le plus longtemps possible._

_« Shiho… Est-ce que tu te sens coupable de ce qui s'est passé ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas… Ce serait hypocrite de ma part si je te disais que je ne voulais pas en arriver là…et si je te disais que je le regrettais après coup…ce serait encore pire. »_

_Les doigts de Ran s'éloignèrent de la bouche de son amante pour épouser la ligne de sa joue._

_« Tout à l'heure…quand je me suis déshabillée devant toi…est ce que tu trouves que j'aie été trop cruelle avec toi ? »_

_« Non. Après tout, je l'avais bien mérité. Je t'ai séparée de ton amour, mais je ne l'ai pas mis hors de portée de ton regard…ni de tes mains… Tu peux le contempler, l'effleurer mais c'est tout. Un supplice cruel et ce n'est pas seulement à toi que je l'ai infligée mais aussi à cet idiot…Alors je méritais bien qu'on me rende la monnaie de ma pièce, non ? »_

_Une main força Haibara à tourner la tête, une main qui continuait de lui caresser la joue. Relevant ses paupières, Ran contempla les petits yeux qu'elle avait tourné en direction de son visage, des yeux plissés en une expression désabusé mais qui n'en paraissaient pas moins suppliant._

_Que faire ? Que dire ? Que personne ne méritait ce genre de châtiment ? Des mots qui lui traversèrent l'esprit, sans s'imprégner de la moindre conviction._

_Après quelques instants d'hésitation, l'adolescente souleva la fillette pour l'installer sur ses genoux, avant d'appuyer sa tête contre sa poitrine en refermant ses bras autour de son dos dans la plus douce des étreintes._

_« Tu es cruelle, Ran… »_

_La jeune femme plissa ses lèvres en un sourire attendri, tout en les appliquant délicatement sur la chevelure d'une métisse._

_« Tu mérite d'être punie. »_

_Renforçant doucement son étreinte, l'adolescente frotta ses mains contre le dos d'une fillette, pour réchauffer ce petit corps qui se blottissait contre le sien._

_« Tu dormiras dans mon lit, cette nuit. »_

_Un voile de silence enveloppa les deux femmes avant d'être timidement déchiré par un murmure._

_« Ce vêtement…que tu avais acheté avec Sonoko…en pensant à cet idiot de Kudo… Tu pourras le mettre, cette nuit ? »_

_Haibara ferma les yeux lorsque Ran lui embrassa le front après avoir délicatement écarté quelques mèches de cheveux auburn._

_« Uniquement si tu acceptes de te glisser sous ma couette. »_

_Glissant le doigt sous le menton de la chimiste, la lycéenne la força à relever la tête un peu plus, de manière à ce que ces yeux soient juste en face des siens. Déchiffrer les émotions qui s'y reflétaient fût un délice. Sa petite victime était consentante, merveilleusement consentante. Ce ne serait pas un problème de prolonger son supplice…ce supplice que Shinichi endurait depuis des mois._

_« Et Conan ? Tu le tortureras comme tu le fais avec moi ? Comme tu l'as fait avec moi ? Cet idiot le mérite, tu sais… »_

_Ran acquiesça en se penchant un peu plus sur le visage de sa victime._

_« Oui, il le mérite au moins autant que toi… »_

_Des lèvres s'effleurèrent mutuellement avant de s'entrouvrir, laissant la cruauté se mélanger une fois de plus à la tendresse. Un doux mélange dont il était de plus en plus difficile de distinguer les deux composants._

----:----

Ran tressaillit lorsqu'elle sentit une main retrousser doucement sa jupe, avant de poser le doigt sur la culotte qu'elle dissimulait. Un doigt qui glissa délicatement sur la surface soyeuse du sous-vêtement, ponctuant son parcours sinueux par d'infime petites pressions qui arrachaient autant de frissons à une adolescente. Des frissons qui devinrent d'autant plus intenses lorsqu'un vêtement de dentelle s'écarta légèrement de sa peau, exposant son intimité à l'air libre…et aux regards de celle qui frottait sa joue contre son visage.

« Combien de temps va tu prolonger ce supplice, Ran ? »

Si les lèvres de Shiho s'étaient écartées, ce n'était pas seulement pour laisser le passage à une question. Une langue commença à effleurer l'oreille d'une jeune femme pour en souligner les contours, la poussant à fermer les yeux en laissant échapper un soupir.

« Est-ce que tu estimes…que je ne mérite plus d'être punie ? »

Les doigts de son amante…Ils s'étaient écartés, relâchant l'élastique qui maintenait un voile de tissu contre son corps. Ran trouva le courage d'agripper le poignet de sa compagne pour l'empêcher d'éloigner sa main…mais elle s'avéra incapable de faire descendre cette main de nouveau…même de quelques centimètres.

« C'est moi…qui mérite d'être punie. »

Shiho soupira à son tour. Cette réponse lui convenait…mais le ton attristé avec lequel on lui avait murmuré ? Elle était loin de l'apprécier.


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Le temps reprit son cours, petit à petit, les doigts d'une lycéenne se desserrèrent doucement, autorisant une scientifique à dégager son poignet pour abaisser sa main de quelques centimètres. Un index glissa de nouveau sur la surface d'un sous-vêtement, exerçant des pressions infimes sur le voile de soie. Shiho tâtonna de longues secondes avant de mettre le doigt sur ce qu'elle recherchait. Des secondes interminables pour Ran…mais des secondes de pure délice.

Retirer sa culotte pour faciliter les recherches de son amante ? La tentation effleura la conscience d'une adolescente à plusieurs reprises, mais elle ne voulait surtout pas que cette petite torture se termine trop vite. En revanche, elle succomba sans aucun problème à la tentation de guider la métisse par des gémissements qui étaient tout sauf plaintifs….ou si peu.

De toutes manières, lever un voile pudique sur son intimité, dans un sens bien différent de ce qu'on sous-entendait habituellement par ces mots ? Cela n'aurait servi à rien, l'instant d'après, son impitoyable tortionnaire aurait agi de manière plus conforme à l'expression populaire…en faisant glisser la culotte de sa victime, mais dans l'autre sens.

Shiho était une scientifique, elle préférait expérimenter et trouver par elle-même les réponses aux mystères qui l'obsédaient. Une curiosité aussi intense que celle d'un détective mais légèrement différente. Plus subtile. Et Shinichi qui lui disait que plus un mystère était complexe, plus il éprouvait d'excitation à l'idée de s'y confronter…C'est ce qu'il lui avait murmuré ce jour là, dans ce parc d'attraction où tout avait commencé. Ran savourait la signification nouvelle que sa compagne donnait à ces mots, elle ne doutait absolument pas que Shinichi et Shiho étaient des âmes sœurs sur ce point précis.

Mais Sherry… Cette criminelle cynique qui n'hésitait pas à utiliser ses connaissances du corps humain pour infliger d'innombrables tortures à ces semblables. Elle avait très peu changé sur ce point finalement. Très peu… À présent, elle infligeait ces tortures elle-même au lieu de le faire par l'intermédiaire de ces collègues vêtus de noir, des tortures qui étaient devenu plus subtiles avec le temps. La liste de ses victimes ? Elle se réduisait à deux personnes, et Ran se réjouissait d'en faire partie.

« Sherry…S'il te plaît… »

À quoi bon supplier ? Loin d'émouvoir la métisse, cela l'encourageait à prolonger son supplice. Mais peut-être que c'était précisément ce que sa victime exigeait ?

Ce doigt, il s'éloignait doucement mais inexorablement de sa destination…pour revenir l'effleurer en un bref passage l'instant d'après. Il s'éloignait de nouveau… Non, il revenait encore… Plus que quelques millimètres et il toucherait au but. Quelques millimètres qui se rallongeaient indéfiniment pour devenir des kilomètres dans la conscience d'une jeune femme. Ca y est, il était de nouveau là, juste là…

Ces pressions infimes, leur intensité se réduisait… Ran pouvait à peine les sentir…À peine.

Mordillant ses lèvres, une lycéenne s'efforça de retenir le moindre gémissement, le moindre soupir, ou le moindre mot suppliant qui aurait pu les franchir. Autant d'encouragements que cette sadique aurait pu savourer…Sa compagne lui avait littéralement coupé le souffle.

Shiho…Non, Sherry… Elle venait d'appuyer un tout petit peu plus fort… Un tout petit peu plus, mais le contraste fût suffisant pour que Ran relâche sa respiration en même temps qu'un gémissement.

Non, ce doigt s'élevait de nouveau… De quelques millimètres seulement, et il continuait d'effleurer son corps mais… Il se rabaissait de nouveau. Son amante accentua la pression exercée par son index, petit à petit…avant de la relâcher brutalement pour la énième fois.

Sherry…Elle était si douce dans sa cruauté et si cruelle dans sa tendresse. Combien de temps ferait-elle durer le plaisir ? Autant de temps qu'il lui plairait, Ran s'en moquait, ce plaisir était aussi le sien.

De toutes manière, pourquoi se plaindre ? Sa compagne avait commencé à faire tournoyer son doigt…sur le centre du cercle, pas en suivant la circonférence. Un baiser… Elle avait déposé un baiser sur son oreille.

Les traits du visage de Ran se détendirent dans une expression sereine, tandis qu'elle sentait les lèvres d'une métisse remuer, ouvrant le passage à un doux murmure qui pénétra directement dans sa conscience, se traduisant instantanément en mots. Des mots d'amour disposés de manière poétique, des mots qui lui étaient familiers.

À présent, elle n'avait plus besoin qu'on les reformule dans sa langue natale pour qu'elle puisse en saisir la signification.

_**He is more than a hero **_

_**He is a god in my eyes—**_

_Il est plus qu'un héros, c'est un dieu à mes yeux…_

_**The man who is allowed **__**  
**__**to sit beside you**_

_L'homme qui est autorisé à s'asseoir derrière toi._

Ran compléta inconsciemment la traduction en rajoutant quelques mots au poème. Trois mots.

_L'homme qui est autorisé à s'asseoir derrière toi .Juste derrière toi._

_**He**_

_**who listens intimately **__**  
**__**to the sweet murmur of **__**  
**__**your voice, the enticing **_

_**laughter that makes my own**__**  
**__**heart beat fast.**_

_Celui qui écoute le doux murmure de ta voix dans les moments les plus intimes, celui qui écoute ce rire aguicheur qui pousse mon cœur à battre un peu plus vite chaque fois que je l'entends résonner._

_**If I meet**__**  
**__**you suddenly, I can't **_

_**speak— my tongue is broken;**_

_Quand je te rencontre soudainement, je me retrouve muette…Ma langue est liée ;_

_**a thin flame runs under**__**  
**__**my skin; seeing nothing, **_

_**hearing only my own ears**__**  
**__**drumming, I drip with sweat;**_

_une flamme infime se met à courir sous ma peau, je ne vois plus rien, je n'entends plus que le bourdonnement qui agite mes propres oreilles, ma sueur s'écoule, me donnant l'impression que je me liquéfie._

_**trembling shakes my body **_

_**and I turn paler than **__**  
**__**dry grass.**_

_Des tremblements agitent mon corps et je deviens plus pâle qu'une herbe qui se serait asséchée._

_**At such times**__**  
**__**death isn't far from me**_

_Dans ces moments là, je sens la mort se rapprocher de moi._

Un soupir s'échappa pour caresser une oreille, mettant un point final au poème, et abandonnant une jeune femme à l'étrange bonheur de se sentir triste. Quel nom donner à ce bonheur dont la douceur était imprégnée d'amertume ? Mélancolie…ou nostalgie ?

Les mots d'une métisse, ils s'étaient immiscés en elle de la plus intime des façons.

Sa peau avait été léchée par cette flamme, un feu qui l'avait consumé sans lui arracher la moindre souffrance, elle avait été caressée par des frissons, aussi doux qu'une brise qui aurait fait onduler l'herbe d'une prairie, rendue moite par la sueur, c'était peut-être l'hiver en dehors des murs de cette maison, mais le plus humide des étés régnait dans cette pièce.

Sa langue avait remuée légèrement, mais aucune parole ne s'était immiscée entre le murmure de son amante et le silence.

Des mots qui ne s'étaient pas seulement traduit en japonais dans la conscience de Ran, mais aussi en sensations et en images. Le visage d'un certain détective, son propre visage aux côtés de celui d'une criminelle, la criminelle qui frottait sa joue contre la sienne.

Dans l'imagination d'une lycéenne, tandis qu'elle essayait de contempler la scène qu'elle était en train de vivre, le teint de ses joues n'avait rien à envier à celui de la chevelure de sa compagne, offrant un contraste saisissant avec le visage de cette métisse mélancolique, un visage aussi pâle qu'un linceul.

Ce n'était pas un spectre qui l'étreignait à l'instant présent, Ran pouvait sentir sa respiration contre son dos, tout contre. Ce n'était pas une femme des neiges, comme celle que lui avait décrit la mère de Shinichi, une douce chaleur irradiait de la peau qui effleurait la sienne. Le souffle qui caressait son cou, il était tout sauf glacial. Aucune larme ne s'immisçait entre leurs deux visages. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette mélancolie ? Pourquoi cette tristesse qui se reflétait dans les yeux de son amante ?

Devait-elle blâmer son imagination…ou bien sa source d'inspiration ? Les rimes de Sapho…ou la voix de Shiho lorsqu'elle les avait doucement récité ? Avait-elle accordé sa voix à la tonalité du poème…ou avait-elle murmuré ce poème parce qu'il s'accordait à ses sentiments ?

« Qu'est ce qui t'attriste autant ? »

Ran s'était retenu pour ne pas murmurer _« Qui est ce qui t'attriste autant ? »_.

« Tu peux me demander d'être sincère quand je te parle de ton ami d'enfance…Tu peux me demander de ne pas éprouver de rancune vis-à-vis de celui que tu aimes, celui qui nous séparera…Mais peux-tu me demander de me réjouir quand j'évoque cette séparation ? »

Shinichi… Deux personnes pensaient à lui en écoutant ce poème… Une constatation qui n'amena aucune surprise chez Ran, mais écarta ses lèvres pour libérer un soupir.

Ce que l'héroïne de ce poème contemplait avec une expression résignée, ce n'était pas le visage terrifiant de la mort, mais le visage attendri d'un amoureux, et pourtant, l'angoisse restait la même. Sans doute parce que ces deux visages avaient la même signification pour elle, ils lui annonçait tout deux une séparation. La seconde serait moins brutale et radicale que la première, mais c'était une différence infime à ses yeux.

« Shiho…C'est juste un poème…Il a été écrit plusieurs milliers d'années avant ta naissance, ce n'est pas ta vie qu'il décrit… »

« Pourtant il est si approprié, non ? C'est plus qu'un idiot, et c'est aussi plus qu'un héros à mes yeux, celui qui nous séparera…et t'apportera le bonheur. Ces rimes, Sapho les avait dédiées à une de ses étudiantes, et je te l'ai déjà expliqué… »

L'index de la métisse glissa de nouveau sur la surface d'un voile de soie, s'éloignant d'une zone particulièrement sensible du corps de son amante pour se rapprocher de son aine. Soulignant doucement la ligne qui marquait la séparation entre un sous-vêtement et la peau de sa compagne, Shiho fit frémir Ran tout en la forçant à écarter légèrement une de ses jambes au lieu de la laisser étendue sur le canapé.

Mais le tracé de cette ligne désintéressa très vite la chimiste, l'instant d'après, elle commença à décoller légèrement un voile de tissu de la peau moite qu'il recouvrait.

Si Ran frissonna lorsque de l'air s'engouffra dans la fente soulevée par la métisse, elle releva ses paupières pour écarquiller les yeux lorsque autre chose se glissa à l'intérieur de cette fente, l'élargissant au passage.

Un doigt s'était posé sur ses lèvres pour la réduire au silence… Enfin, il aurait été plus juste de dire que deux doigts s'étaient posés sur ses lèvres, deux index appartenant à deux mains différentes, et s'ils en soulignaient tout les deux les contours avec délicatesse, ce n'était certainement pas pour la rendre muette. Plutôt pour l'empêcher d'exprimer ses émotions par autre chose qu'un gémissement.

« …ce n'était pas seulement l'art de la poésie que Sapho enseignait à ses étudiantes…mais aussi les mystères d'Aphrodite. »

S'éloignant de sa bouche, une main épousa les lignes du visage de Ran, la forçant à tourner la tête. L'instant suivant, ce n'était plus un doigt qui effleurait ses lèvres, en tout cas celles de son visage. Shiho continua de faire mouvoir sa langue, les lèvres de sa compagne s'entrouvrirent un peu plus, mais le seul son qui résonna dans la pièce fût un gémissement ténu, qui fût instantanément absorbée par le silence…et un baiser qui se prolongea.

La main d'une métisse glissa le long d'une gorge avant de rencontrer un obstacle sur son chemin, le bouton d'une chemise, un obstacle qu'elle écarta, de la même manière qu'elle écarta tout les autres au fur et à mesure de son parcours sinueux.

S'abandonnant entièrement à son professeur, dont elle buvait littéralement les paroles, la lycéenne laissa son bras retomber avant de faire osciller l'extrémité de ses doigts, quelques centimètres au dessus du sol.

Un gémissement plaintif exprima les protestations de l'étudiante lorsqu'une main glissa le long de sa cuisse, franchissant de nouveau la ligne de sa culotte.

Redressant ses paupières, Ran adressa un regard suppliant à son amante, qui continuait de prolonger ce baiser encore et encore, mais le professeur fit la sourde oreille aux cris de révolte silencieux de son élève, y répliquant par une expression amusée.

Des doigts se refermèrent sur la chemise d'une jeune femme, la faisant glisser le long de ses épaules, des doigts qui écartèrent les bretelles d'un sous-vêtement, des doigts qui lui caressèrent les lèvres lorsqu'une métisse s'en écarta, la forçant à demeurer muette.

Après avoir poussé son étudiante docile à se redresser légèrement, Shiho glissa la main entre une chemise et le dos de sa propriétaire, un dos qu'elle caressa tout en séparant deux agrafes l'une de l'autre.

Même si les manches d'un vêtement continuaient d'adhérer à ses avant-bras, il n'y avait plus grand-chose pour dissimuler le buste dénudé de Ran si jamais un regard extérieur se glissait dans la pièce. Une situation qui empira lorsque les doigts de son professeur relevèrent doucement un soutien-gorge, libérant la poitrine qu'il comprimait.

« Sur le plan théorique, tu as bénéficié des paroles riches d'enseignement de ton professeur, il serait peut-être temps de franchir le cap des travaux pratique, non ? Ma petite étudiante passionnée me semble prête pour cela… »

Un bras était refermé autour de sa taille, comprimant son corps contre celui de la métisse tandis qu'un index avait déjà commencé à remonter doucement la courbe de son sein, un index qui en remua délicatement le sommet pour en mesurer la dureté…et le degré d'excitation d'une adolescente.

« Oui, mon élève me semble mûre pour sa toute première expérience…avec moi. Tu as déjà laissé des mains d'adultes caresser ce corps, n'est ce pas ? Alors qu'est qui te retient ? Est ce que tu t'estimerais déjà prête pour ta nuit de noce…au point de te passer d'une répétition avec ton professeur ? »

Ces mots…Ils pouvaient prendre une signification tellement amère si on les éclairait sous une certaine lumière. Est-ce qu'elle savait ? Est-ce qu'elle savait que sa toute première fois avec une femme…avait été précédée par sa toute première fois avec un homme ? Est-ce qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas seulement les mains d'une adolescente qui lui avaient fait bénéficier de leurs caresses, mais aussi….celles d'un adolescent ? La barrière séparant ses phantasmes de la réalité, elle l'avait déjà franchie, mais en étant guidée par la main d'un détective, pas celle d'une chimiste, la chimiste qu'elle avait abandonné de l'autre côté de la barrière…

Pouvait-elle savoir la triste vérité ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas. Soupçonnait-elle la triste vérité ? Sûrement…

Les doutes et les remords s'immiscèrent dans la conscience d'une adolescente, déployant leurs tentacules froids et acérés pour restreindre un désir brûlant…

« Je...Tu…tu n'as pas besoin de…ma permission, maintenant, non ? A…après… »

La pointe d'une langue effleura le lobe de son oreille avant de remonter doucement, la réduisant au silence.

« Qui ne dit mot, consent. Et si jamais un de tes professeurs au lycée s'était mis en tête de prendre en charge ton éducation plus en profondeur, quitte à bousculer les barrières du professionnalisme et du consentement mutuel ? Son parcours jusqu'à la prison serait passé par la case hôpital, et tu aurais conservé ta vertu sans l'aide d'un chevalier servant. »

Encore une phrase qui pouvait prendre une signification plus acérée, quitte à franchir la ligne séparant la provocation de l'accusation. Si elle n'avait pas bénéficiée de l'aide de son chevalier servant, elle aurait effectivement conservé sa vertu. Mais peut-être que c'était elle qui glissait cette signification dans les mots de la chimiste ? Après tout, la coupable transforme chaque parole qui lui est adressée en question soupçonneuse.

« Si tu voulais t'arracher à mon étreinte pour te mettre à l'abri de mes caresses, tu l'aurait fait sans aucun problème, Ran… »

Un frisson d'anticipation balaya la culpabilité d'une adolescente. Le bras refermé autour de sa taille, il venait de relâcher sa proie…et une nouvelle fente venait d'être soulevé entre sa culotte et son intimité. Shiho remua doucement son index le long de la ligne de démarcation qu'il traversait de part en part, une ligne à travers laquelle elle passa la main sans aucun problème. Après tout, c'était contre le ventre de son amante que cette main avait été appliquée, pas contre sa cuisse.

« Ton consentement, tu me l'as pleinement donné, ma belle, même si tu n'as pas eue le courage…ou la lâcheté de le formuler à voix haute. »

Fermant les yeux tandis que la paume d'une main s'interposait entre un sous-vêtement et une zone de son corps particulièrement humide, bien plus humide que la peau moite effleurée par les autres doigts de sa compagne, Ran poussa un soupir lorsque cette paume s'appliqua avec plus de netteté sur ce qu'elle dissimulait. Dissimuler… Pourquoi préserver une fausse pudeur ? Les doigts de son amante avaient déjà levé tous les interdits qui pouvaient entourer certaines parties de son corps, pourquoi lui interdire de regarder ce qu'elle touchait?

La lycéenne commença à glisser les doigts sous sa culotte de manière à la baisser, mais une petite tape autoritaire sur le dos d'une de ses mains la figea en plein milieu de son geste.

« Shiho…ce…serait plus simple si je me…si tu me déshabillais complètement….non ? »

Des dents se refermèrent doucement sur le lobe d'une oreille que des lèvres avaient embrassé l'instant d'avant, administrant une infime morsure à une élève indisciplinée. Une morsure qui avait l'air d'une remise à l'ordre, mais elle donnait à une étudiante le désir de transgresser les règles plus que de les respecter…ne serait-ce que pour bénéficier des remontrances de son professeur.

« Effeuiller complètement mon orchidée ? Très peu pour moi. C'est plus amusant pour moi si tu conserves tes vêtements… Je suis une criminelle, tu l'as oublié ? Je préfère transgresser les règles plutôt que de vivre dans un monde dénué de toute règle où je serais totalement libre de mes mouvements. »

Après avoir laissé le passage à ces mots, les dents de la chimiste refermèrent délicatement sur la chair de sa proie, arrachant un nouveau gémissement à son cobaye, un gémissement qui était tout sauf plaintif.

Comme pour illustrer ses paroles, Shiho souleva un soutien-gorge du bout des doigts, laissa la ligne du sous-vêtement effleurer les seins de son amante avant de le laisser retomber d'un geste négligeant, pour mieux malaxer cette poitrine qui était dénuée de toute protection.

« M…mais tu n'es plus…une criminelle…non ? A...alors…»

« Cela te gène tant que ça de conserver une chemise que j'ai déboutonnée, une jupe et un soutien-gorge que j'ai retroussé, et une culotte sous laquelle j'ai glissé la main ? »

Une main qui commença à se mouvoir pour caresser le sexe d'une adolescente, la poussant à refermer les yeux.

« Oh mais…peut-être que ça te poserait problème si jamais…il y avait une culotte pour s'interposer entre nos lèvres quand je t'embrasserai ? »

Ran se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles tandis que sa compagne frottait ses mèches de cheveux auburn contre sa joue, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'acquiescer timidement.

« Je prendrais cette exigence en compte… pour plus tard… Mais en attendant, ma petite étudiante s'obstine à être indisciplinée face à son professeur. Si cela continue, elle va franchir la ligne de la désobéissance.»

Des paupières se relevèrent brusquement lorsqu'un pouce et un index se refermèrent doucement sur une zone particulièrement sensible de la poitrine d'une adolescente.

« Faut-il que je me montre un peu plus sévère dans mes remontrances ? »

L'étudiante s'avéra incapable de répondre à son professeur, la tentation de la transgression se faisait plus pressante, mais la peur des conséquences avait monté d'un cran.

« Eloigne tes doigts de cette culotte, Ran, ce n'est pas toi qui la retireras. »

Obtempérant à sa compagne, la lycéenne écarta les mains du sous-vêtement, plaçant la première sur sa cuisse et appuyant la seconde sur l'un des coussins du fauteuil.

« Bien, bien, bien. Tu redeviens docile. Un comportement qui mérite d'être encouragé… »

Le mouvement d'une main commença à s'intensifier, franchissant la ligne infime séparant la caresse du frottement, à la plus grande joie d'une adolescente qui frissonnait de plus belle.

« Néanmoins…pour prévenir toute désobéissance de ta part, je dois te donner un petit avant-goût de ce qui t'attends si jamais tu t'éloigner des limites de la docilité… »

Ran poussa un petit cri tandis que les traits de son visage se crispèrent, son amante venait de lui pincer le sein, avant de faire tournoyer deux de ses doigts…sans relâcher la pression qu'ils exerçaient sur la peau de sa compagne. Une vague de plaisir poussa le corps d'une adolescente à s'arquer légèrement, s'entremêlant à la souffrance que les doigts de sa tortionnaire avaient fait jaillir dans sa conscience.

Cette sensation…qui était tout sauf désagréable…mais qui s'était mélangée à la douleur…L'esprit de Ran chavirait, emporté par l'ivresse que lui procuraient les mains de la métisse. Une seule de ses mains, celle qui était sous sa culotte ? Ou les deux ? Une question insoluble pour la jeune femme…La ligne entre punition et récompense paraissait bien floue à l'instant présent. De toutes manières, le pouce de Shiho s'était écarté de son index, un index qu'elle continuait de faire tournoyer, tout en l'appliquant consciencieusement sur un point bien précis du sein de la lycéenne.

Les torsions que le doigt d'une chimiste faisait subir à sa poitrine ? Si c'était une torture, Ran aurait confessé n'importe quel crime pour subir ce châtiment.

Une seconde sensation prit naissance sous les doigts de la chimiste, parcourant le corps de son amante sous la forme d'un frisson, jaillissant dans sa conscience pour la réduire instantanément à une seule chose, le plaisir, et s'échappant de ses lèvres entrouvertes sous la forme d'un gémissement.

Venait-elle de recevoir le coup de grâce ? Non, la manière dont son propre corps se tortillait face aux caresses de sa partenaire lui indiquait clairement le contraire. Mais elle avait néanmoins frôlée l'extase de près, très près… Si bien qu'elle hésita à protester lorsqu'une main s'extirpa de sa culotte, et pas seulement par crainte des représailles. Elle voulait que sa tortionnaire rende son agonie la plus longue possible…quitte à la rendre légèrement douloureuse par moment.

Des doigts effleurèrent ses lèvres un court instant, des doigts humides… Lorsque Ran tourna légèrement la tête, ce fut pour contempler son amante…en train de lécher ses propres doigts.

« Il faut bien que je me donne un petit avant goût de ce qui m'attends…et de ce qui t'attends… »

Ran demeura muette tandis que son regard fasciné s'attardait sur cette langue qui franchissait des lèvres par intermittence pour effleurer l'extrémité d'un index. Un traitement que la chimiste appliqua consciencieusement à chacun de ses doigts durant une minute qui parut interminable à sa spectatrice.

Pour se rapprocher un peu plus de ce père qui franchissait trop souvent les limites du laisser-aller, Ran lui avait jadis demandé de lui apprendre quelques rudiments de judo. Kogoro avait tout d'abord rechigné, mais il avait fini par succomber à un regard noir (qui n'avait rien à envier à celui d'une certaine avocate), au tremblement inquiétant d'une main (sa fille unique n'avait aucune expérience en matière de judo…mais quand il s'agissait du karaté…), et à un visage colérique dont les traits s'étaient finalement détendus en une expression suppliante (identique à celle de cette petite fille qui avait déjà grandie pour devenir une adolescente).

Cela se limita à quelques semaines, des semaines de pur bonheur pour une fille qui pouvait de nouveau contempler un père dont elle pouvait être fière.

Au cours de cette initiation, Ran avait été étreinte plusieurs fois par un détective qui voulait la mettre à terre avant de la priver de toute liberté de mouvement, un détective qu'elle aimait…comme un père.

Shiho reprit le flambeau, en immobilisant son amante à l'aide d'une prise inédite, qu'on aurait pu difficilement attribuer à la moindre école d'arts martiaux.

Elle avait refermé ses deux bras autour du corps de sa proie, avant d'agripper l'un de ses poignets avec sa main droite, et l'une de ses épaules avec la main gauche. Après cela, elle avait relevé une de ses jambes.

Pour mieux l'étreindre et limiter toute tentative de fuite ? C'est ce que s'imagina naïvement Ran…jusqu'au moment où un pied entra en contact avec une culotte que l'excitation avait rendu humide. Un pied dont la métisse frotta doucement le talon contre le corps de son amante, tout en renforçant son étreinte.

« J'avoue que c'est une manière peu orthodoxe de te…masser, mais j'espère qu'elle n'est pas trop…désagréable… »

« N…non, ce n'est pas tr…du tout désagréable… »

Et cela fût d'autant moins désagréable au bout d'une minute, lorsque sa compagne relâcha son poignet, tout en faisant glisser ses doigts de son épaule jusqu'à sa poitrine.

Shiho avait placée la poitrine de son amante à l'abri de tout regard indiscret…mais elle estimait que ses mains étaient bien plus adaptées à cet usage qu'une pièce de lingerie. Une opinion que Ran ne contesta absolument pas.

Ces doigts qui malaxaient ses seins, ce talon qui remuait doucement en froissant légèrement un sous-vêtement, cette jambe qui effleurait délicatement celle qu'elle avait replié vers elle… La métisse mettait tout son corps à contribution pour lui administrer non pas le plus énergique mais le plus attentionné des massages. Un massage que l'adolescente n'aurait pas tout à fait qualifié de relaxant, loin d'apaiser la tension de son corps, il ne faisait que l'accroître.

Mais ce n'était pas dans un océan de sérénité que la lycéenne voulait être immergée…

Tournant légèrement la tête vers celle qui prenait soin de son étudiante, Ran exprima sa gratitude en déposant un baiser sur la joue de son professeur. Etant donné sa position, Shiho dût contorsionner son corps un peu plus pour partir à la rencontre des lèvres de son amante, des lèvres que l'amusement plissait en un sourire attendrie. Son professeur, en apparence si expérimenté, il remuait son visage avec une adresse digne de celle d'un garçon timide déposant timidement son tout premier baiser sur la bouche de l'élue de son cœur. De nombreuses collisions et frottements entre deux nez furent nécessaires à la métisse pour atteindre son but.

L'expression renfrognée de sa compagne tandis qu'elle perdait une partie de sa crédibilité face à son élève ? Cet après-midi aurait pu rester gravé dans le cœur d'une adolescente juste pour cette vision.

Ce baiser… Il était si différent de tout ceux qui l'avaient précédé.

Reculer légèrement la tête pour mettre les lèvres de son amante hors de portée du nectar qui l'excitait ? La scientifique frôlait déjà le torticolis…

Maintenir le visage de son élève en place ? Ses mains étaient mises à contribution ailleurs.

Sa petite Sherry n'était plus en position de force dans ce baiser, et Ran ne manquait pas d'en profiter, au grand désarroi de son professeur. Faisant reculer sa langue pour la placer à l'abri, Shiho tenta de mordiller légèrement le corps étranger qu'on cherchait à introduire de force dans sa bouche. Malheureusement pour elle, son adversaire avait un avantage indéniable, deux mains libres. La métisse en fit l'amère expérience lorsqu'une lycéenne pinça le nez qui se frottait contre le sien.

Durant un court instant, une criminelle rancunière envisagea de remettre en place sa petite amie…en lui pinçant autre chose que le nez, et elle avait ses deux mains dans la position idéale. Deux doigts relâchèrent la pression qu'ils exerçaient avant de caresser une joue avec délicatesse. Associé avec la tendresse d'un baiser, la délicatesse en question absorba toute rancune dans l'esprit d'une chimiste.

Que ce soit dans la conscience d'une métisse ou dans celle d'une lycéenne, la concentration avait de plus en plus de mal à imposer un semblant de cohérence au chaos.

Shiho devait coordonner les mouvements de chacun de ses membres avec une attention toute particulière, ce baiser était loin de lui faciliter la tâche…même s'il l'encourageait à remuer ses doigts et son pied de la manière la plus délicate possible.

Toute pensées rationnelles ou cohérentes avaient été bannies de la conscience de Ran. Une conscience qui s'était totalement fondue à son corps, une conscience qui naviguait entre sa bouche, sa poitrine, la jambe qui était redressée sur le canapé, et les lèvres largement écartées contre lesquelles une chimiste appliquait son pied à défaut de sa main.

Sensations, émotions, passions, tout cela s'entremêlaient pour se réduire à une oscillation unique, une oscillation entre le plaisir…et un plaisir encore plus intense… Entre le frisson et l'extase, il y avait une infinité de degré à parcourir. Le souvenir du bonheur qui venait de passer, l'anticipation du délice à venir, cela n'existait plus pour la jeune femme, le temps tout entier s'était contracté au seul instant présent. Un instant qui se prolongea durant une éternité.

Des lèvres se séparèrent, libérant le temps et le laissant reprendre son cours, un cours qui se mesura en soupir et en halètement tandis que chacune des jeunes femmes reprenaient son souffle.

Une étreinte se desserra petit à petit, avant que la métisse ne libère les seins de sa compagne. Continuant d'entourer les épaules de Ran d'un bras, Shiho appuya l'autre sur le dossier du canapé. Après avoir écarté son pied d'une culotte humide, la scientifique s'écroula sur les coussins du meuble

« D…déjà ? Tu ne pouvais pas continuer…un peu plus…longtemps ? »

Ran chancelait, au point de devoir de s'accrocher fermement au canapé pour ne pas s'effondrer, et écraser son amante de son poids, mais pourtant…elle savait que son propre corps n'était pas encore arrivé jusqu'au bout de ses limites.

« Cette position est peut-être…la plus adéquate pour te prodiguer un massage…poussé…mais je peux t'assurer…qu'elle n'est pas aussi confortable pour moi…qu'elle peut l'être pour toi… »

Une lycéenne inclina la tête d'un air honteux, telle une enfant gâtée réalisant l'étendue de son culot.

« Du reste…ce n'est pas la position la plus adéquate pour déposer un baiser sur tes lèvres… »

On pouvait donner deux significations différentes à cette remarque, et celle que Ran privilégia la fit frissonner. Se levant du canapé, la métisse s'empara d'un des coussins du meuble avant de s'accroupir devant sa compagne pour le déposer sur le sol.

L'étonnement d'une adolescente fût instantanément comblé par deux images mentales qui étaient tout sauf déplaisantes. Shiho allait s'agenouiller sur ce coussin mais elle ? Est-ce que son professeur allait lui demander de s'allonger sur le meuble ? Ou bien de s'asseoir…en écartant les jambes pour placer ses pieds de part et d'autre de ce coussin ?

S'emparant des chevilles de sa camarade, la chimiste répondit silencieusement à la question…en disposant le corps de son amante d'une manière conforme à la deuxième réponse qu'elle avait envisagée.

Appuyant ses mains sur la surface du canapé, Ran se souleva quelques centimètres au dessus du meuble. Une chimiste avait commencé à retirer sa jupe, et elle voulait lui faciliter la tâche.

« Est ce que tu pourrais fermer les yeux ? Bien, maintenant pose tes mains sur tes épaules. »

L'étrange requête parût incompréhensible à une adolescente…avant que deux mains n'agrippent brusquement ses chevilles pour tirer ses jambes en arrières, faisant atterrir ses fesses sur le coussin qui avait été spécialement prévu pour elles.

Relevant ses paupières, Ran fixa d'un air éberlué la scientifique qui était à quatre pattes devant elle. Une scientifique qui se passait la langue sur les lèvres avec une expression gourmande, tandis qu'elle remuait ses genoux et ses mains pour réduire la maigre distance entre elle et sa proie.

La démarche féline de sa compagne renforça le malaise d'une lycéenne. Elle avait la désagréable impression de se retrouver dans le rôle peu enviable d'une souris qu'un chat aurait acculé à un mur. Une impression qui n'était pas si désagréable avec le recul…

Des lèvres, ce fut la première chose qui effleura le genou de Ran, la seconde chose fût la poitrine de son amante, la troisième fût son ventre, la quatrième… Le petit corps humide qui entra en contact avec sa poitrine détourna l'esprit d'une adolescente de la quatrième chose.

Pendant d'interminables secondes, la conscience de la jeune femme se contracta pour se réduire à un point unique. Le petit monticule de chair qu'une scientifique s'amusa à faire remuer, d'abord en le pinçant avec ses lèvres, ensuite en y appliquant consciencieusement sa langue. Un soupçon de peur se glissa dans la vague de plaisir d'une adolescente. Son amante appliquait ses dents sur une zone particulièrement sensible du sein qu'elle embrassait… Au plus grand soulagement (ou au plus grand regret ?) de Ran, les dents de Shiho se contentèrent de prendre le relais de sa langue. Les mouvements délicats des mâchoires de la métisse ne pouvaient décemment pas être qualifié de morsures…

Etre placée à la jonction précise du plaisir et de la souffrance ? À la merci d'une partenaire qui pouvait lui faire franchir la frontière en l'espace d'une seconde ? Une sensation merveilleuse que Ran savoura en même temps que la délicatesse de sa compagne.

« Sherry…Est-ce que tu…pourrais…être un peu plus… plus…»

Une pression se renforça légèrement. Les dents d'une lycéenne franchirent la limite de la morsure, celles d'une chimiste se contentaient de la frôler. Un gémissement étouffé parvint néanmoins à franchir les lèvres closes de Ran pour parvenir jusqu'à l'oreille de Shiho.

Pendant un court instant, une métisse demeura dans l'incertitude tandis qu'elle hésitait. La frontière entre la tendresse et la cruauté était parfois si floue…Elle le demeura lorsque la chimiste se décida à franchir timidement la ligne de la morsure. Sa proie avait de nouveau émit un gémissement suppliant, mais exprimait-il la souffrance, le plaisir, ou…quelque chose entre les deux ?

Une main venait de se poser sur sa tête. Pour la faire reculer ? Non, pour lui caresser les cheveux…

Estimant qu'il s'agissait d'un encouragement, Shiho s'éloigna un peu plus de la limite qu'elle venait de franchir au lieu de revenir en arrière. Un tout petit peu plus, elle préférait rester prudente… Ce gémissement, c'était de la souffrance qu'il exprimait…mais les caresses de sa compagne ne s'étaient pas interrompues.

L'incertitude poussa néanmoins Shiho à écarter légèrement les mâchoires…Des doigts se refermèrent sur la racine d'une mèche de cheveux auburn, la tirant brusquement en arrière. Deux gémissements résonnèrent de concert, et lorsque la tension exercée par les doigts de l'une et la pression exercée par les des dents de l'autre se relâchèrent simultanément, les mêmes doutes envahirent la conscience de chacune d'elles.

Ran avait ressenti la délicatesse infime de sa partenaire, une partenaire merveilleusement attentionnée et respectueuse, une partenaire qu'elle avait envie de pousser à bout… Une personne qui n'abusait pas de votre confiance alors qu'elle était largement en position de le faire ? Se donner, et même s'abandonner, à une personne de ce genre avait été le rêve d'une jeune fille depuis si longtemps. Et mettre à l'épreuve l'élue de son cœur ? C'était si doux quand on connaissait par avance le résultat…

Cette douleur qui l'avait déchiré l'espace d'un instant ? Ce n'était rien par rapport à cette douce ivresse…et le plaisir était d'autant plus intense lorsqu'il se rapprochait de la ligne de la souffrance.

Le visage de Shiho se crispa légèrement lorsque son amante lui tira de nouveau les cheveux. Une provocation ? Une punition pour son manque de docilité ? Quel que soit la signification de ce geste, la chimiste lui donna la réponse qu'elle jugea la plus appropriée.

Shiho, même si ses dents se refermaient de nouveau sur la chair de celle qui la martyrisait, elle ne se décidait pas pour autant à franchir la ligne de la morsure… Une forme de tendresse qui suscita la cruauté de celle qui en bénéficiait.

Enroulant doucement son doigt autour de la mèche de cheveux, Ran la tira un peu plus fort l'instant d'après. Une tension qui renforça une pression, mais le terme d'obéissance restait toujours plus approprié que celui de vengeance pour désigner le comportement d'une chimiste.

C'est de cette manière silencieuse que s'instaurèrent les règles tacites d'un petit jeu qui allait se poursuivre durant plusieurs secondes de pur délice. Un petit jeu auquel Shiho se plia sans trop de difficultés. La douleur que lui infligeaient les doigts de sa tortionnaire? Elle était insignifiante…contrairement à celle dont elle pouvait faire bénéficier sa partenaire. Il n'y avait aucune égalité dans cet affrontement, c'était toujours elle qui était en position de force pour remettre à sa place l'autre si elle allait trop loin.

Mais pourtant…elle traita néanmoins les injonctions silencieuses de Ran comme des instructions plutôt que comme des provocations. Des instructions qu'elle suivit scrupuleusement.

Les doigts de Ran caressaient une chevelure au lieu de la tirer ? Les dents d'une chimiste s'écartaient aussitôt pour laisser le passage à une langue.

Si une lycéenne goûta à la tendresse et à la cruauté, et s'amusa fréquemment à mélanger les deux, à aucun moment elle ne cessa de savourer la docilité de sa compagne.

Sa compagne…Son corps venait de s'affaisser légèrement. Cette nouvelle position devenait trop fatigante pour elle ? Une réponse qui semblait logique à Ran.

Les genoux de Shiho ne reposaient pas sur un coussin, et même si l'une de ses mains s'appuyait sur le sol, et l'autre sur l'épaule de sa partenaire, ce ne devait pas être spécialement facile de se tenir à moitié redressée pour appliquer ses lèvres sur la poitrine de son amante.

Un léger frottement nuança la réponse. Ce n'était pas le ventre d'une métisse qui était en contact avec son genou, c'était… L'évidence poussa Ran à écarquiller les yeux… Shiho était en train de…sur…

Mais après tout… Plier son amante à ses phantasmes, se plier ensuite aux désirs qu'on suscitait chez elle, contrôler la dose de plaisir et de déplaisir qu'on lui procurait, sentir la confiance dont on bénéficiait…C'était les seuls ingrédients qui pouvaient constituer la jouissance de la chimiste depuis le début de leur union. L'excitation de Shiho devait être proportionnelle à la sienne…mais la métisse n'avait aucun moyen de l'évacuer. Et la proximité avec le corps qu'elle désirait tant ne devait pas arranger les choses…

Estimant que les joies de l'amour se devaient d'être réciproques, Ran appuya légèrement son genou contre la jupe de la chimiste avant de le remuer doucement. Si les dents de Shiho mordillèrent fermement quelque chose l'instant suivant, ce fût ses propres lèvres tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux.

Une adolescente leva doucement son autre jambe, avant de refermer ses orteils sur le tissu d'un vêtement qu'elle commença à tirer en arrière, dévoilant petit à petit une culotte. Après quelques contorsions, qui firent regretter son manque de souplesse à une lycéenne, et son manque de prévoyance à une chimiste (pourquoi n'avait-elle pas retiré sa jupe elle-même ?), les deux jeunes femmes réussirent à baisser une jupe de quelques centimètres non négligeables.

Le genou de Ran remua un peu plus contre un voile de dentelle humide, tandis que les orteils de son autre pied tiraient sur l'extrémité du vêtement qui lui dissimulait les jambes de sa partenaire. Après cela, le genou effectua une migration pour se caller contre le ventre d'une métisse. Un pied s'inséra dans un espace restreint, celui qui était entre les cuisses de Shiho. Pour être un peu plus précis, l'espace entre sa culotte et l'ourlet de sa jupe, une jupe que Ran fit descendre jusqu'aux genoux de sa compagne.

Devait-elle regretter son manque de prévoyance ? Shiho l'ignorait. Après tout, la manière dont on lui avait retiré ce vêtement de trop était loin d'être désagréable. Agitant ses jambes, la chimiste fit glisser la jupe jusqu'à ses pieds avant de la faire valser sur le sol de la pièce.

Ran fit effectuer une rotation à son genou pour plaquer sa jambe contre le sexe de son amante, un geste qui coupa le souffle de cette dernière. Une fine couche de soie, c'est tout ce qui s'interposait entre elle et le corps de sa compagne, un corps contre lesquels elle se frotta avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

La main de Shiho s'écarta de l'épaule de Ran pour se plaquer sur le sol. Il fallait qu'elle se maintienne dans la position la plus stable possible… Stable et...adaptée aux mouvements de cette jambe qui lui comprimait le ventre…entre autres.

Durant une longue, très longue minute, l'adolescente contempla le visage rougissant de sa partenaire. Ses gémissements, les spasmes qui l'agitaient, sa respiration haletante, l'humidité de la culotte que Ran frottait contre sa peau… Shiho avait peut-être fermé les yeux et conservé sa chemise, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle se dévoilait totalement face à son amante.

Une amante qui promena sa main sur sa joue avant de la faire doucement remonter vers sa chevelure. Cette chevelure dans laquelle elle promena les doigts avec délicatesse, sans pour autant interrompre le massage qu'elle prodiguait à la métisse.

Des paupières se relevèrent petit à petit, dévoilant des yeux qui se baissèrent timidement vers le sol. Elle paraissait si…vulnérable ? Oui, comme si elle était honteuse de s'abaisser à réclamer quelque chose à sa compagne au lieu de lui arracher. Comme si c'était une faiblesse de réclamer de la tendresse…

Faisant doucement descendre sa main, de manière à ce qu'elle s'éloigne de la chevelure de la chimiste pour se rapprocher de son dos, Ran la fit brutalement basculer en avant. Plus de peur que de mal pour Shiho, sa chute venait d'être amortie par la plus confortable des surfaces.

« R…Ran ? Qu'est ce que…tu… »

Une main se plaqua brusquement sur la bouche de la chimiste, réduisant sa question à un gémissement plaintif. Levant des yeux craintifs vers celle qui la retenait prisonnière, Shiho commença à poser ses doigts sur le bras qui la maintenait contre le corps de son amante, tout en la réduisant au silence.

Pendant un bref instant, le présent se mélangea au passé, la main de Conan se superposant à celle de Ran tandis que la distinction entre Shiho et Haibara s'effaçait. Fermant les yeux, la métisse embrassa doucement la paume qui était fermement appliqué contre ses lèvres.

Lorsque Ran fit mine de rendre sa liberté de parole à sa compagne, les doigts qui lui effleuraient le bras se mirent à l'agripper pour le maintenir en place. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent sereinement dans le silence. Un malaise se résorbait petit à petit dans une douce chaleur, une chaleur légèrement différente de celle qui avait consumé une métisse. La chaleur d'un sentiment, la douce sensation de se sentir protégée.

En règle général, la scientifique ne retenait jamais sa langue en présence d'un détective, l'imprégnant au contraire de commentaires acides pour en aiguiser le tranchant. Mais lorsque cet irritant petit détective l'avait réduite à l'impuissance, sur le siège avant d'une voiture, la révolte et la frustration n'avaient même pas eues le temps de jaillir dans la conscience de sa meilleure ennemie.

Cette main s'était détendue pour retenir un cri, un cri qui aurait pu signaler la présence de leur proie à ces ombres mystérieuses qui tournoyaient autour d'eux, ne signalant leur présence que par la lueur rougeoyante d'une cigarette. Le bras qui maintenait cette main en place n'avait pas été agité par le moindre tremblement, il n'y avait pas eu la moindre lueur de panique dans les yeux qui avaient croisés les siens. La peau qui était en contact avec ses lèvres ? Elle n'était pas moite.

Le sentiment de certitude qui irradiait en permanence de Kudo pouvait être extrêmement irritant. Ce n'était guère le signe visible de l'invincibilité d'un héros pour Haibara, plutôt le bandeau qu'un gamin ignorant s'enroulait autour des yeux tandis qu'il souriait face au rouleau compresseur qui s'avançait vers lui. Mais à ce moment là…l'adulte cynique laissa la place à une petite fille qui ne demandait qu'à croire aux héros, des héros capable de maintenir à distance les monstres qui se dissimulaient dans les ténèbres.

Quand elle s'était enroulée dans ces couvertures ce soir là, la petite fille n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de poser ses propres doigts sur ses lèvres, se remémorant la sensation qu'un idiot avait suscitée chez elle en la réduisant au silence.

Au bout de quelques mois, lorsque la fillette avait définitivement laissé la place à une adulte, le souvenir de cette sensation ne s'était pas estompé avec le temps, bien au contraire.

Une autre main fût appliqué sur ses lèvres, s'interposant entre son intimité et un voile de tissu que l'humidité avait collé à sa peau l'instant d'avant. Cette nouvelle sensation établit un pont entre les rêveries d'une fillette et les phantasmes de l'adulte qui avait pris sa place.

_Plus ça change, plus c'est la même chose_. Une scie éculée qui fit naître un sourire, un sourire de bonheur dissimulé par la main d'une lycéenne.

La tension du corps de la chimiste acheva de se relâcher tandis quelle se blottissait contre celui de sa compagne. Elle avait goûté la jouissance d'être dans la position de celle qui exerçait le contrôle, elle se glissa docilement dans la position opposée.

C'était rassurant d'être en position de force, rassurant de quitter le rôle de la proie pour celui du prédateur et le rôle de l'outil pour celui du manipulateur. Mais c'était encore plus rassurant de se trouver dans une situation où détenir la moindre forme de pouvoir devenait inutile, rassurant de se sentir prisonnière de quelqu'un…qui n'abuserait jamais de son pouvoir sur vous.

Si l'impuissance et la sensation d'être vulnérable faisaient partie des peurs les plus intimes de la chimiste, être autorisée à faire preuve de faiblesse était aussi son désir le plus secret.

Oui, c'était une faiblesse de s'appuyer sur les autres, avoir besoin d'une personne vous rendait vulnérable face à cette même personne…mais sentir que l'on reposait sur un sol solide qui ne menacerait pas de s'écrouler, sentir que vos besoins ne resteraient jamais inassouvis…c'était un tel bonheur parfois.

Après avoir franchie la ligne d'une culotte, Ran se mettait à franchir la ligne séparant les caresses des frottements. Le gémissement étouffée qui s'immisça dans le silence de la pièce n'avait rien de plaintif, et ce n'était certainement pas la souffrance qu'il exprimait. Un gémissement qui se prolongea durant plusieurs instants de pur délice, aussi bien pour celle qui le poussa que pour celle qui l'écoutait.

C'était agréable. Si agréable de ne plus avoir à se retenir.

Shiho n'était pas la seule à apprécier le changement de position.

Avoir confiance en une personne au point de s'abandonner complètement entre ses bras, sentir qu'une personne vous faisait confiance au point de s'abandonner entre vos bras, les deux faces d'une même pièce. Une pièce que Ran chérissait comme le plus précieux des trésors.

Embrassant la chevelure de son amante, la jeune femme commença à remuer ses doigts. Immisçant son index entre deux lèvres, elle s'introduisit dans ce monde mystérieux dont les portes étaient grandes ouvertes, l'invitant pratiquement à les franchir.

L'intimité de sa compagne… Ce monde mystérieux et en même temps si familier, ce monde chaud et humide, ce monde qui demeurerait à tout jamais à l'abri de ses regards, la forçant à en tâtonner les parois pour s'orienter dans son exploration…

Petit à petit, la pression que les doigts de Shiho exerçaient sur le bras de sa compagne se relâcha.

Encouragée tacitement dans ses investigations, Ran se décida à utiliser son majeur pour récolter d'autres indices. Après tout, elle voulait connaître la métisse en profondeur, beaucoup plus en profondeur.

Durant de longues minutes, l'adolescente se mit à établir mentalement une carte, la carte de cette contrée inconnue qui ne demandait qu'à être explorée. Oh oui, d'après les gémissements de sa prisonnière, elle ne demandait que ça.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Ran chaque fois qu'un de ses doigts effleuraient une zone particulièrement sensible de l'anatomie de son amante. La détective en herbe se montrait extrêmement méticuleuse dans ses investigations, n'hésitant pas à s'attarder longuement sur chacune des zones en question, les palpant avec délicatesse pour en délimiter le tracé avec précision.

Les yeux de Shiho, ses yeux aux paupières closes, ils venaient de se plisser. Que devait-elle déchiffrer sur ce visage ? Etait-ce la douleur ou l'extase qui le poussait à se crisper ? Ran désirait lever l'ambiguïté, tout en hésitant à retirer sa main de la bouche de la métisse.

Se sentir délivrée de toute honte et de toute culpabilité tandis que quelqu'un assumait vos désirs à votre place ? Une libération que l'adolescente avait savourée lors de sa toute première fois.

Sentir que celle qui s'était emparée de votre confiance était en train d'en abuser, et avec votre consentement ? Un malaise que la jeune femme avait frôlé de près, très près, lors de cette première fois.

« Est-ce que…je suis…vais trop loin ? »

Ces paupières ne s'étaient pas relevées, continuant de dissimuler un regard où pouvait se refléter tant de choses. Que ce soit les doutes, la joie, la timidité, la peur, le bonheur… Shiho remua doucement la tête, non pas pour acquiescer ou exprimer son désaccord, simplement pour frotter sa joue contre le sein de son amante. Une réponse que Ran estima suffisamment claire.

Si la jeune femme glissa son annulaire dans un cercle, ce ne fût pas celui d'une alliance, même si c'était l'amour qui avait guidé ce doigt. Un léger spasme agita la métisse lorsque ce troisième corps étranger s'immisça dans le sien, se resserrant contre les deux autres qui l'avaient précédé.

Tournoyant légèrement sa main, Ran arracha un gémissement étouffée à son amante. Un gémissement suppliant mais qui était tout sauf plaintif, un gémissement qu'elle s'amusa à prolonger indéfiniment.

Le sourire de l'adolescente s'élargissait un petit peu plus à chacun des soubresauts qui faisaient remuer le corps tremblotant qui se blottissait contre le sien. Les frissons qui parcouraient la surface de ce corps, et qu'elle pouvait sentir en frottant sa jambe contre celle de sa compagne ? Ce n'était certainement pas de la peur qu'ils exprimaient.

La tension qui régnait sur ce corps et qui allait en s'accroissant ? Dans l'esprit de Ran, elle se superposait à une autre tension, celle qui avait envahie une partie bien particulière du corps de son ami d'enfance, lors d'un moment particulièrement intime de leur vie. L'adolescente voulait sentir cette tension se relâcher…mais brusquement, et non pas graduellement.

Ce mouvement de va et vient qui traversait le sexe d'une femme ? Elle voulait qu'il s'accélère, pas qu'il se ralentisse, tant qu'il ne franchissait pas la limite de la brutalité.

Pour l'adolescente, toute distinction entre le passé et le présent venait de s'abolir, la première fois de Shinichi se superposa avec celle de Shiho, et elles restèrent entremêlées jusqu'au dénouement final. Que ce soit son amant ou son amante, ils avaient tout les deux franchi la barrière de l'orgasme en l'abandonnant de l'autre côté.

Aucune importance pour Ran, ils l'avaient aidé tout les deux à se rapprocher le plus possible de cette barrière, ils lui avaient même fait frôler à plusieurs reprises. Un beau jour, l'un d'entre eux la ferait passer de l'autre coté à son tour. Elle n'était pas pressée, pas trop, l'essentiel était ailleurs…elle l'avait déjà atteint.

Ce n'est pas sa main que l'adolescente écarta des lèvres de son amante pour lui laisser reprendre son souffle, ce fût ses deux mains. Deux mains avec lesquelles elle caressa ce corps qu'elle avait poussé jusqu'au bout de ses limites, laissant une trace humide sur une chemise déjà détrempée par la sueur.

Oui, l'essentiel était définitivement ailleurs. L'essentiel c'était de sentir le corps de la personne qu'on désirait, le sentir de près, très près, qu'il s'agisse de celui d'un détective ou de celui d'une criminelle…

----:----

_Note de l'auteur : Pour la traduction anglaise du poème de Sapho, j'ai utilisé celle de Mary Bernard. La traduction en français de cette même traduction a été effectuée par votre serviteur._


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Le temps passait. Ce flot s'écoulait continuellement, vous forçant à aller de l'avant et vous éloignant toujours un peu plus de ce qui était resté derrière vous, mais certains îlots surnageaient au sein de ce fleuve. La maison des Kudo en faisait définitivement partie.

Oui, l'aiguille du temps semblait s'être figée sur son cadran, depuis le jour où un romancier et une actrice avaient fermé la grille de la demeure derrière eux, y abandonnant leur fils unique, au milieu du silence et des romans policiers.

Qu'elle soit le refuge d'un adolescent se barricadant dans sa bibliothèque privée, le vestige de l'ancienne vie d'un détective, ou le nouveau foyer d'une scientifique, ce manoir renvoyait toujours la même image à celui qui le contemplait. Un romancier voulait écrire la saga d'une riche famille s'enfonçant dans la déchéance, accumulant les trahisons et les secrets sanglants au fil des ans, et se repliant prudemment dans son domicile pour mettre sa noirceur à l'abri des regards extérieurs ? Ce manoir lui aurait fourni un cadre idéal pour son livre…

Oui, une forteresse de rêve…ou plutôt de cauchemar. Suffisamment grande pour dissimuler une multitude de cadavres dans ses placards. Les hurlements d'agonie des innocents séquestrés ici pour y être torturé ? Vu la taille du jardin et l'épaisseur des murs, aucune chance pour qu'ils tombent dans la moindre oreille indiscrète, que ce soit celle d'un passant ou d'un détective.

Si jamais un intrus s'était glissé dans ce jardin, avec la multitude de fenêtres, il aurait pu difficilement échapper aux regards méfiants tournés vers l'extérieur.

Lorsqu'il était revenu dans son pays natal, après un séjour en occident, Soseki avait été hanté par cette multitude de fenêtres qui lui était apparus comme autant de petits yeux avides fixés sur lui. Sa paranoïa avait montée en flèche, en même temps que son amour de l'architecture japonaise. Des séquelles qu'il conserva jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

À présent, Shinichi comprenait un peu mieux les névroses qui avaient entaché l'un des fleurons de la littérature de son pays. Pour cela, il lui suffisait de contempler sa propre maison, en s'imaginant que c'était celle d'un autre, ce qui n'était pas si difficile quand on avait passé plusieurs mois dans la peau d'un autre…

Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'Ayumi se soit imaginé que cette maison était hantée. La capacité phénoménale de sa demeure à attirer les légendes urbaines comme un aimant attire la limaille de fer ? Elle n'avait rien d'étonnant non plus.

Un sourire amusé plissa les lèvres du lycéen. Cela avait bien failli se retourner contre lui.

Une énième adaptation télévisée des enquêtes de Kindaichi avait été confiée à un jeune réalisateur prometteur…et il avait songé à la maison des Kudo pour mettre en scène son drama.

Bien évidement, il avait eu la gentillesse de contacter son propriétaire pour lui demander la permission, d'abord par téléphone, ensuite par lettres. Devant l'absence totale de réponse, il avait même contacté la police pour leur signaler la mystérieuse disparition de Shinichi Kudo. Apparemment, plancher jour et nuit sur le script d'une intrigue policière vous rendait enclin à imaginer des meurtres et des disparitions mystérieuse pour un rien.

Pour résoudre cette affaire là, un petit détective en culottes courtes avait du passer de nombreuses heures au téléphone, un nœud papillon dans la main qui n'était pas refermée autour du combiné.

Un soupir dissipa le sourire de l'adulte qui avait pris la place de Conan. Rien n'avait changé ici, c'est lui qui avait changé, lui qui ne pouvait plus regarder le monde de la même façon. L'aura de familiarité et de sécurité qui irradiait de ces murs ? Elle avait été absorbée par une atmosphère inquiétante et mélancolique dont il prenait enfin conscience.

Jusque là, il avait haussé les épaules devant les remarques de son amie d'enfance, jugeant qu'elle se laissait aveugler par une imagination débordantes, sa peur irrationnelle des fantômes, et les rumeurs stupides qu'une certaine Sonoko lui murmurait à l'oreille.

Finalement, Ran n'exagérait pas. Pas tant que ça…

C'était si étrange de devoir s'habituer à l'idée qu'il pouvait revenir dormir dans son lit, et se mettre à l'abri du froid et de la pluie en se réfugiant sous son propre toit. Si étrange de s'habituer à l'idée que l'organisation n'existait plus…

Oh, certains membres étaient passés au travers des mailles du filet, certaines branches du syndicat du crime avaient échappées à la purge et demeuraient encore actives… Mais c'était les soubresauts d'un poulet décapité.

Privé de son Moriarty pour les coordonner, les derniers lambeaux de ce conglomérat ne pouvaient plus représenter de menace. Le cloisonnement de sa propre organisation s'était retourné contre son fondateur. Il s'était arrangé pour en être le pivot central, de manière à ce que son œuvre ne puisse pas lui survivre, et pour priver ses subordonnés de la tentation de le trahir pour prendre sa place… Son oeuvre n'avait effectivement pas survécue à sa mort.

Les griffes les plus acérées de ce monstre avaient été soigneusement limées, qu'elles soient désignées par le nom Gin ou le nom Vermouth. Le premier était mort, la seconde…courait toujours, mais l'intuition du détective lui murmurait que ce n'était pas un problème.

Oui, plus aucune menace ne planait sur lui…et sur elle…sur elles…

Haibara…Non, le passé était derrière eux, à présent il fallait l'appeler Shiho… Si on lui avait dit qu'elle s'installerait ici, un jour…

D'un autre côté, c'était logique, elle était à sa place entre ces murs. Maintenant, cette demeure servait bien d'écrin protecteur à un passé bien sombre et des secrets sanglants, maintenant, il y avait bien un fantôme pour hanter ce manoir…

C'est vrai qu'elle ressemblait vraiment à un fantôme depuis qu'elle était revenue du royaume des morts, peu de temps avant un certain Shinichi Kudo.

Au fil des mois, Haibara s'était mise à avoir des sourires qui n'étaient ni désabusée ni sarcastiques, rarement au début mais de plus en plus souvent, elle avait appris à rire, sans que son rire exprime la moquerie, tout comme elle avait appris à détourner ses yeux du passé. Bon, c'était pour se focaliser sur le présent plus que pour se tourner vers l'avenir, mais c'était déjà ça.

Et maintenant que ce qu'Haibara appelait le présent avait été absorbé dans le passé de Shiho Miyano… L'avenir lui paraissait bien vide. Il n'y avait plus d'organisation à craindre ou à détruire, plus d'antidote à concevoir, plus de monde idyllique à s'imaginer… Le monde où la peur était absente ? Il était enfin là…

Conan s'était imaginé que la rose grise prendrait des couleurs lorsqu'elle serait transplantée dans ce monde là…Shinichi avait été cruellement déçu. Au lieu de s'épanouir, elle s'était mise à se faner.

Un phénomène incompréhensible qui suscita la rage et la frustration d'un détective…jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne.

Haibara avait un passé à corriger, son avenir, elle le trouvait derrière elle. Shiho n'avait jamais eue d'avenir, excepté celui que d'autres avaient tracé pour elle à sa place.

Sherry était utile à l'organisation. Il n'y avait plus d'organisation.

Shiho ? Elle représentait quelque chose pour les Miyano. Ils étaient tous morts.

Haibara était utile à Conan, mais qu'est ce que Shiho pouvait apporter à Shinichi maintenant qu'il avait cet antidote?

À Agasa maintenant qu'elle avait rendu son ancienne vie au fils de son vieil ami ?

À Ayumi, Mitsuhiko et Genta, maintenant qu'elle était devenue une tante un peu inquiétante, et qui leur rappelait étrangement cette petite métisse dont ils regrettaient la présence ?

À Ran, maintenant qu'elle l'avait réunie avec son ami d'enfance ?

Le train était sorti du chemin tracé par ses rails, et maintenant, il demeurait dans l'herbe, laissant ses roues tournoyer vainement dans le vide, attendant qu'on le remette debout, avant de le replacer sur une nouvelle voie.

Et un beau jour, ses roues cesseraient de tourner, faute de combustible pour entretenir le mouvement de la motrice.

Shinichi avait bien essayé de replacer du charbon dans cette chaudière qui se refroidissait jour après jour.

Pourquoi ne pas se reconvertir dans la médecine légale ? Après tout, le monde des policiers et des affaires de meurtres lui était devenu familier, et elle avait largement les compétences pour ce nouveau métier.

Pourrait-elle choisir le département de police qui lui serait assigné ? Sans doute pas, mais il pouvait toujours s'arranger avec Megure, si elle tenait tant à rester à Beika.

Et lui, deviendrait-il policier ou bien détective ? Shinichi avait gardé le silence, la réponse était évidente. Oui, cela l'arrangeait bien de bénéficier de l'aide et des moyens d'investigations de la police mais…il tenait à garder son indépendance, et les affaires les plus intéressantes n'arriveraient pas toujours dans le périmètre délimité par la juridiction d'un seul département de police…Certaines des affaires les plus intéressantes étaient en dehors de la juridiction de la police tout court, du reste.

Il irait donc les chercher ailleurs, ces affaires ? Bien sûr. Donc elle lui serait très rarement utile, la nouvelle recrue du département de police de Beika.

Une confession indirecte qui avait estomaquée Shinichi.

Shiho…regrettait son rôle de docteur Watson ? Elle ne se cherchait pas seulement une place dans le monde, elle aurait préféré que cette place soit à ses côtés?

Bon, si c'était le cas, eh bien, elle pourrait lui servir d'assistante. Suite à un regard aussi sceptique que glacial, le détective avait revu ses exigences à la baisse.

Elle serait son associée…

Oh ? Et qui lui donnerait un local pour son laboratoire ? Agasa. Un logement ? Lui… Et Ran, où habiterait-elle ? Chez l… Et qui donnerait à sa seconde co-locataire l'argent nécessaire pour se nourrir, se vêtir et se détendre ? Lui, c'était son associé. Donc, elle se ferait entretenir…Une bien curieuse associée, elle n'avait rien investi dans le capital, et elle allongerait la liste des dépenses de l'agence sans allonger celle des bénéfices.

Bien sûr que non ! Ses compétences lui seraient utiles. Au point qu'il en vienne à l'entretenir comme si elle était son épouse ? Avait-il réellement besoin d'elle à ce point là ? Après tout, la plupart du temps, Conan se passait très bien de l'aide d'Haibara.

Eh bien dans ce cas… Pourquoi ne devenait-elle pas son associé à part entière ? Une détective au lieu d'une laborantine ? Elle avait bien porté le nom de deux détectives après tout.

Shiho avait répondue par une moue sceptique…et une question.

_« Mettons de côté les détails secondaires. Je pourrais t'être utile de temps en temps, je peux l'admettre. Mais pas suffisamment pour que cela puisse justifier que je reste à tes côtés en permanence…Encore moins que je vive sous le même toit. Alors, pourquoi ?_

_Qu'est ce que je peux t'apporter ? _

_Tu n'as pas besoin d'un collègue, et même si c'était le cas, Hattori remplirait ce rôle bien mieux que moi. _

_Des policiers qui te font suffisamment confiance pour te laisser te promener sur les lieux d'un crime, faire appel à toi quand ils piétinent, ou te recommander à leurs collègues quand ils ont des doutes sur tes compétences ? Tu en as déjà des dizaines, tu n'as pas besoin d'infiltrer une complice dans la police nationale…_

_Une personne devant qui tu peux être toi-même, jouant le rôle des amis que tu n'as plus ? Tu peux être toi-même en permanence à présent._

_Une épouse, ou quelque chose d'approchant ? Tu n'as plus besoin de moi pour ça à présent._

_Cet antidote ? Tu l'as avalé. Cette organisation ? Tu l'as détruite. Alors, je te le répète, qu'est ce que je peux t'apporter ? »_

Une question développé point par point, et dont la réponse avait du traverser deux bonne minutes de silence avant de parvenir aux oreilles d'une chimiste.

Pourquoi tenait-elle tant que ça à se rendre utile ? Pourquoi justifier sa présence, non son existence ?

Il avait répondu à sa question par deux autres questions, elle ne se paya pas le luxe du faux-fuyant.

_« Donc je suis inutile. Tu le reconnais toi-même. »_

Shinichi avait bien tenté de riposter. Il lui avait retourné la question, lui avait demandé pourquoi elle restait chez lui.

_« Je n'ai nul part où aller. »_

Plus rien ne pouvait la menacer, elle n'avait donc plus besoin qu'on la protège, non ? Plus besoin d'un abri.

_« C'est vrai, il n'y a plus rien pour me pousser à fuir. Dommage, ça me faisait avancer, à défaut de m'emmener quelque part. »_

Pourquoi tenait-elle tant à rester à ses côtés, d'une manière ou d'une autre, quitte à se rendre indispensable ou, en tout cas, la moins dispensable possible ?

_« Je n'ai personne d'autre. »_

Agasa, les détectives boy ?

_« Je ne suis pas Haibara. Je ne le suis plus. »_

Ran ?

_« Ce n'est pas ma grande sœur, je ne suis pas sa petite sœur, je ne lui dois plus rien, et tu es là…pour elle. »_

Ne pouvait-elle pas se trouver une raison de vivre par elle-même ? Avait-elle donc tellement besoin de vivre par rapport à quelqu'un d'autre ? Quitte à ce que ce soit un idiot qu'elle avait continuellement rabaissé, et continuait de rabaisser ?

L'irritation et le scepticisme s'étaient dissipés des yeux de la métisse pour faire place…au vide. Un vide que Shinichi n'eut aucun mal à traduire en réponses silencieuses.

_« Non. Oui. Oui. »_

Les semaines avaient passées et le vide demeurait, malgré les efforts conjoints d'un détective et d'une scientifique pour le combler.

Elle ne se trouvait ni vocation, ni travail, et demeurait sur place, chez lui, sans trouver de direction pour diriger ses pas ailleurs.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle demeure prisonnière de son passé ? Pourquoi s'y accrochait-elle au lieu de repartir à zéro ?

Il n'avait jamais formulé la question, elle n'y avait donc jamais apporté de réponse. De toutes manières, elle y avait déjà répondu, en un sens.

Une réponse que se remémora le détective en posant la main sur la poignée de sa porte. La dernière tentation de Shinichi Kudo, elle s'était appelée…Ai Haibara.

----:----

Conan hésita avant d'abaisser cette poignée. Il y avait une légère pellicule de sueur pour s'interposer entre sa main et cette tige de métal glaciale, aussi glaciale que celle qui se réfugiait derrière cette porte.

De la peur ? Absurde, comme s'il pouvait avoir peur d'une quelconque criminelle, et de celle-là par-dessus tout ! Il fallait mettre cela sur le compte du stress, voilà tout. Une explication qui pouvait être étayée par une quantité invraisemblable de preuves, cette métisse lui mettait les nerfs à bout à longueur de journée.

Pourquoi aller chercher plus loin pour éclairer ce malaise qui l'étreignait en présence d'Haibara ? La similarité avec le malaise qu'il éprouvait en présence de Ran ces dernières semaines ? L'explication était tout aussi simple, son amie d'enfance lui mettait les nerfs en pelote, de la même manière que sa petite amie.

Chaque fois qu'il pénétrait dans une pièce pour parler à l'une d'elles, la température semblait descendre de quelques degrés tandis que la tension s'intensifiait de quelques crans significatifs. Cette aura glaciale qui irradiait de chacune des jeunes femmes, émettant des vibrations semblables à celle de la haine, était-elle semblable à celle qui imprégnait chaque membre du syndicat du crime, si on en croyait une certaine rescapée ?

Bon, eh bien dans ce cas, il aurait été curieux de savoir pourquoi ce sixième sens dont on l'avait doté du jour au lendemain ne fonctionnait qu'avec Ran et Ai.

Vermouth aurait pris la place d'une lycéenne ? Dans le domaine de l'improbable mais pas celui de l'impossible, et cela aurait accrédité la thèse selon laquelle Haibara lui avait transféré son sixième sens vis-à-vis des membres de l'organisation.

Malheureusement, ça ne tenait pas debout. Le détective avait procédé à des investigations poussées, très poussées, que certaines auraient volontiers qualifié de voyeurisme, et il était formel, celle qui vivait sous le même toit que lui était bien Ran Mouri. Il avait frôlé la mort plusieurs fois pour s'en assurer. Que ce soit en crochetant discrètement la serrure d'une salle de bain, quand une adolescente y prenait sa douche, ou en s'immisçant silencieusement dans une chambre, quand sa propriétaire y dormait, pour effleurer son visage (ce n'était pas un masque), lui caresser les cheveux (pas de doute, ce n'était pas une perruque)…et glisser ses doigts sous son pyjama (Hum…Eh bien, on n'était jamais trop prudent, et vermouth était une experte en déguisement, non ?).

Oh, et cette même Ran avait un corps aux courbes fascinantes, disproportionnés pour certaines d'entre elles, mais cela ne les empêchaient pas de s'accorder merveilleusement bien avec le reste de sa silhouette, le tout évoquant l'harmonie et certainement pas le grotesque. Mais cela, Shinichi le savait déjà, même si cela ne faisait pas de mal de vérifier.

Shinichi… C'était peut-être lui le responsable des malheurs de Conan après tout

Bon, si on regardait les choses dans une perspective d'ensemble, c'était effectivement le cas, en un sens… Mais la vérité pouvait tout aussi bien s'appliquer aux particularités des dernières semaines.

Après tout, Ran avait remarqué la ressemblance entre un certain Conan et un certain Shinichi depuis des mois, et même si elle avait renoncé à l'expliquer en abolissant la différence d'identité, ce n'était pas impossible qu'elle fasse inconsciemment payer les fautes du second au premier.

L'explication pouvait tout aussi bien fonctionner avec Haibara. Après tout elle était responsable indirectement de la disparition de ce même Shinichi Kudo, et il ne tenait qu'à elle de rendre sa disparition provisoire ou définitive, selon la réussite de ses recherches. Peut-être que la culpabilité et la frustration la poussaient à rétablir un semblant de distance entre elle et son cobaye préféré ?

Oui, cela pouvait expliquer parfaitement les multiples regards en coin que lui adressaient en permanence les deux femmes, même si elles feignaient de l'ignorer, voir même de le mépriser. Tout comme cela pouvait expliquer la manière dont elles se repliaient sur leurs coquilles chaque fois qu'il essayait de ramener un semblant de sourire sur leurs visages. Une coquille qui s'étaient fendillée à plusieurs reprises dans les mois précédent mais qui avait l'air de s'être solidifiée ces derniers temps.

L'idée qu'Haibara ait pu confesser la vérité à Ran ? Shinichi avait préféré la ranger dans le domaine de l'impossible, et avait évité toute investigations ou confrontations susceptibles de confirmer ou d'infirmer cette théorie aussi farfelue qu'effrayante.

Peut-être qu'il avait eu tort ? Dans ce cas, il pouvait très facilement corriger cette erreur. Poser la question directement à Ran ? Cela reviendrait à rendre cette question futile. Mais la poser à Haibara par contre…

Une poignée s'abaissa, un déclic retentit, une porte demeura close.

D'un autre côté, si jamais Haibara lui confirmait que le pire était arrivé, il n'aurait plus vraiment d'excuse pour ne pas se confronter directement à…Ran. Dans les circonstances actuelles, il aurait préféré faire face à l'organisation, il avait plus de chance d'en sortir indemne, et pas seulement sur le plan physique…

Mais n'était-ce pas lui qui avait dit à Haibara qu'il ne servait à rien de fuir sa destinée ? Comment espérer convaincre les autres quand on ne restait pas cohérent avec ses propres paroles ?

Une porte s'entrouvrit de quelques centimètres, un détective glissa prudemment la tête dans la fente qu'il venait d'ouvrir à l'intérieur de l'univers de la chimiste.

Ce laboratoire…La température y était aussi glaciale que sa propriétaire, sans doute pour maintenir certains des produits qui y étaient conservés dans un état stable. Mais peut-être que les frissons qui lui parcouraient la colonne vertébrale avaient une cause interne et non pas externe ?

Mettant de côté une peur qu'il n'était pas censé ressentir, Conan parcourut le laboratoire des yeux avant d'évacuer sa tension dans un soupir de soulagement.

Haibara était bien là, devant le clavier de son ordinateur…mais elle n'était objectivement pas en état d'avoir une discussion.

Conan écarta un peu plus la porte, en faisant de son mieux pour éviter qu'un grincement ne s'immisce dans le silence de la pièce, un silence qui n'était interrompu que par le léger bourdonnement de l'ordinateur sous tension.

S'avançant à pas de loup en direction de la scientifique, tout en baissant régulièrement les yeux vers le sol pour éviter que son pied ne percute le moindre objet, le détective put constater que sa première impression avait été la bonne.

La métisse était bien assise devant son ordinateur, mais elle était penchée au lieu d'être redressée sur son siège, ses doigts ne pianotaient pas les touches d'un clavier, ils agrippaient ses coudes, ses yeux n'étaient pas fixés sur les équations affichées sur l'écran, ils étaient dissimulés derrière des paupières, et Haibara n'avait jamais été douée pour faire semblant de dormir.

Elle s'était bien assoupie, il avait donc une excuse valable pour s'éclipser…et remettre cette confrontation à plus tard, juste un peu plus tard.

Mais à force de la remettre à plus tard, toujours un peu plus tard…est ce qu'un beau jour, il ne finirait pas par se rendre compte qu'il était trop tard ?

Tant pis, il ne faisait que décaler un affrontement, il ne fuyait pas. Non, il ne ressentait guère l'envie de tirer cette chimiste de son sommeil pour le moment…Dans ce cas, qu'est ce qu'il faisait encore ici ?

Bon, la vision d'une Haibara endormie et ressemblant réellement à une fillette de huit ans plutôt qu'à une adulte miniature ? Il devait avouer qu'elle était plutôt mignonne et attendrissante, un peu rassurante aussi.

Mais cela ne justifiait pas qu'il passe son après-midi au beau milieu de ce laboratoire jusqu'à la fin de sa sieste.

Des soubresauts parcouraient ce petit corps inerte, était-ce son imagination ou bien… ? Non, il venait d'en surprendre un autre, elle était bien en train de grelotter. Ce n'était définitivement pas la peur qui avait fait frissonné le détective.

Rassuré par cette constatation, Conan se permit le luxe d'un petit sourire satisfait, en plus de celui de se dévêtir de sa veste pour la poser sur les épaules d'une métisse.

S'arrêtant à mi-parcours, le détective se laissa gagner par l'hésitation. Après quelques secondes de débats intérieurs, il enfila sa veste de nouveau avant de quitter la pièce pour regagner les étages supérieurs de la maison du professeur. Quelques minutes plus tard, il pénétra dans le sous-sol de nouveau, les bras chargé d'un fardeau qu'il posa sur le carrelage avant de commencer à le déplier.

Une seconde pointe d'hésitation érafla la résolution du détective, le poussant à écarter les doigts pour laisser retomber la couette qu'il avait apportée.

Même s'il l'emmitouflait dans cette couette pendant son sommeil, les jambes de la chimiste resterait sans protection face à la température ambiante. Et le professeur qui n'avait toujours pas contacté le réparateur pour qu'il remette le chauffage de sa propre maison en état, il le lui rappelait à chacune de ses visites pourtant… Haibara devait bien prendre le relais en son absence, non ? À moins qu'elle ne soit masochiste… Mais peut-être que son corps reprenait ses droits chaque fois que la conscience qu'il abritait s'assoupissait ?

Après tout, si elle s'était assoupie, c'était justement parce qu'elle avait poussé son propre corps à bout. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas tant exagéré en affirmant à Haibara que son corps ressemblait parfois, et même un peu trop souvent, à une simple extension de son cerveau. En tout cas, elle le traitait parfois comme tel, et puisque c'était son devoir de venir en aide aux opprimés, il allait réconforter le corps d'une fillette de huit ans torturé par la conscience d'une scientifique de dix-huit.

Plaçant ses mains sous les épaules de la métisse, il la tira prudemment en arrière. Très prudemment, cela lui prit bien deux bonnes minutes pour la redresser sur sa chaise. L'éventualité que ses bonnes intentions puissent abréger le sommeil d'une chimiste au lieu de le prolonger ? Elle ne lui vint que trop tard, et de toutes manières, il comptait sur sa prudence et son doigté pour réduire la probabilité d'un réveil éventuel à zéro.

Comme d'habitude, il n'avait pas sous-estimé ses compétences, la tête d'Haibara reposait sur le dossier de sa chaise, et ses bras pendaient le long de son corps au lieu d'être repliés sur ce bureau, et pourtant, elle dormait toujours.

S'emparant de la main de la métisse, il la plaça délicatement sur ses genoux. Aucune trace de brûlures sur ses mains malgré les produits chimiques qu'elles manipulaient à longueur de journée. L'une des similarités entre son idole et sa meilleure ennemie était compensé par une différence. Elle aurait sûrement expliqué la différence en question en lui répliquant qu'elle était bien plus prudente que Sherlock Holmes dans ses investigations, que ce soit celui du XIXme ou du XXme. Une pique malhonnête, étant donné l'objet de ses recherches, elle ne devait pas manipuler de produits aux propriétés corrosives, il ne restait donc plus de trace de ses moments de maladresse...ou alors il s'inquiétait pour les effets qu'un antidote éventuel produirait quand il l'ingérerait

Les mains d'Haibara, elle n'était pas seulement vierges de toutes cicatrices… Il y avait bien de la chaleur qui se dissimulait derrière son aura glaciale. Et quand il n'y avait aucune pique sarcastique pour vous mettre à distance, c'était assez facile de constater que ce petit hérisson avait la peau douce quand on parvenait à s'immiscer entre ses épines pour glisser les doigts sous sa carapace.

Oui, cette rose grise était assez douce quand vos doigts effleuraient ses pétales plutôt que ses épines.

Secouant la tête pour évacuer des pensées aussi stupides qu'inexplicables, le détective s'empressa de poser l'autre main de la chimiste sur le bras qu'il avait déjà replié, avant de dissimuler le tout sous une couette.

Après s'être agenouillé devant la métisse, une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais faite si elle était restée consciente, Conan disposa la couette de manière à ce qu'elle recouvre complètement les jambes de la fillette.

Une fois cette besogne effectuée (les jambes d'Haibara étaient aussi douces que ses mains. Oh, il n'avait eu besoin que d'une seconde pour tirer cette conclusion. Et il fallait bien qu'il les effleure au moins une fois pour les mettre à l'abri du froid, non ?), le détective se positionna derrière la scientifique.

Entourant sa taille de ses bras, il étira légèrement l'un des revers de la couette avant de l'enrouler autour d'un corps qui avait cessé de trembler. Un corps qu'il écarta légèrement du dossier de la chaise, pour y intercaler l'autre revers de la couette.

Quelques secondes de flottement s'écoulèrent en silence. Il pouvait partir maintenant, il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait à faire, non ?

Peut-être devait-il déconnecter cet ordinateur ? Ainsi, ce bourdonnement monotone cesserait de résonner. Pour se mettre à l'abri de toutes réprimandes futures, Conan sauvegarda soigneusement les dernières données consignées par la chimiste avant de déconnecter l'appareil.

Et maintenant ? Il n'y avait plus rien à faire maintenant, non ? Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien ajouter d'autre ? Un coussin peut-être ?

Et puis quoi encore ? Il allait lui apporter une tasse de thé à son réveil aussi ? Le détective s'éclipsa de la pièce…pour y revenir deux minutes plus tard, un coussin sous le bras et une écharpe sur les épaules. Une écharpe qu'il enroula soigneusement autour du cou d'une métisse, après avoir glissé un intermédiaire confortable entre la dureté du dossier de la chaise…et la douceur des cheveux d'Haibara.

Allons bon, après ses mains et ses jambes, ses cheveux… Bon, objectivement, la chevelure d'Haibara était une surface soyeuse et y promener la main était loin d'être une expérience désagréable. Mais ce genre de données était futile.

Est-ce qu'il était à ce point en manque d'une affaire à se mettre sous la dent pour collecter ce genre d'informations inutiles ?

Et pourquoi s'arracher les cheveux à trouver des moyens de s'assurer du confort d'Haibara ? Est-ce qu'il cherchait des prétextes pour prolonger sa présence ici plus qu'il n'était nécessaire ? Et pour quelles raisons aurait-il eu besoin de prétextes pour demeurer auprès d'Haibara en tout premier lieu ? D'un autre côté… pour quelle raison n'aurait-il pas eu besoin de prétexte ?

Après tout, il n'avait aucune raison de désirer rester auprès d'elle…si ce n'est… L'un des revers de la couette avait légèrement glissé, laissant une partie du corps de la chimiste à découvert.

Retenant un soupir de frustration, le détective se plaça derrière la chimiste, avant de l'entourer de ses bras. Non pas pour l'étreindre (Quelle idée stupide !), simplement pour étirer ce revers, de manière à ce qu'il adhère complètement au corps qu'il était censé recouvrir.

De la même manière que Ran avait du disposé les revers de ce kimono… Un kimono qui allait étrangement bien à une métisse. Ran l'avait porté au même âge, il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin la moindre explication aux multiples coups d'œil qu'il avait jeté à un vêtement traditionnel…et à celle qui en était revêtue.

Haibara…Elle avait remué dans son sommeil, et par réflexe, il avait resserré son étreinte. Bon, du calme, rien n'indiquait qu'elle venait de se réveiller. Si c'était le cas, elle se serait brusquement écartée, percutant son bureau avant de caresser le carrelage de la pièce avec son front. Une idée qui poussa le détective à renforcer légèrement son étreinte pour maintenir la métisse sur sa chaise.

Eh, au point où il en était, autant limiter la casse, et si Haibara l'estimait responsable pour son crâne endolori, elle le lui ferait payer au centuple.

Ne pas paniquer, ne surtout pas paniquer… Pourquoi se serait-il mis à paniquer ? Il avait fait face à bien pire que la colère d'une fillette de huit ans, quand bien même elle avait été membre d'une organisation criminelle dans une autre vie.

D'un autre côté, le silence de la pièce était couvert par la cacophonie des battements de son propre cœur, des battements au rythme plus élevé que la normale (Un signe avant-coureur d'un retour inexpliqué à l'âge adulte ? Il pouvait toujours rêver !), les mains qu'il appliquait sur une couette tremblaient légèrement, et il avait la chair de poule, alors que la température de la pièce lui semblait tout sauf glaciale à l'instant présent.

En toutes objectivité, des symptômes de panique. Une panique qui monta apparemment d'un cran lorsque la chimiste remua de nouveau.

Elle n'avait pas essayé de se dégager, et aucune remarque sarcastique ne s'était immiscée entre le silence de la pièce et le vacarme que son coeur faisait résonner dans sa tête, elle devait toujours dormir.

Conan s'efforça de retenir un soupir de soulagement en même temps que son souffle, un léger courant d'air pouvait faire la différence entre le sommeil et l'éveil s'il caressait une certaine peau.

Bon, le cou de la métisse était protégé par une écharpe, mais son visage par contre… Ce visage qui s'était légèrement frotté contre le sien, ces mèches de cheveux auburn qui lui caressaient la joue…

Une tête remua, mais cette fois, ce ne fût pas celle d'Haibara.

Un réflexe, un stupide réflexe. C'est ce que pensa un détective en regrettant de ne pas plaquer brutalement sa main sur son propre front. En parlant de ses mains, non content de trembler, ces idiotes étaient en train de glisser sur la surface d'une couette.

Pour frictionner celle qui en était recouverte. De cette manière, elle se sentirait plus à l'aise et replongerait dans le sommeil si jamais elle était sur la ligne extrême séparant la somnolence de l'éveil. Le raisonnement parût convainquant à un certain Shinichi Kudo. Au point de lui faire franchir la barrière entre le conscient et l'inconscient (Ou la barrière de l'inconscience tout court ?) tandis qu'il continuait de remuer les bras.

Il était en train d'étreindre Haibara, c'est comme ça que la situation serait apparue à un regard extérieur si quelqu'un s'était glissé dans ce laboratoire. Une situation qui aurait prêté à confusion. Impressionnant comment certains événements pouvaient apparaître inexplicable, si on mettait de côté l'enchaînement de circonstances parfaitement explicables qui les avaient rendu possible.

En temps normal, et si la chimiste était demeuré consciente, ce genre d'absurdité serait resté bien sagement dans le domaine de l'impossible, au lieu de franchir la ligne entre l'impossible et l'improbable, et de pousser l'affront jusqu'à s'aventurer dans la réalité après avoir franchie la ligne du probable.

Dans quelles autres circonstances aurait-il pu serrer ce concentré de froideur (une description inadaptée à l'instant présent) entre ses bras ? Il n'en voyait aucune…si ce n'est…

Lorsqu'une orpheline était tombée à genoux devant lui en lui agrippant sa chemise, pour lui adresser un regard lourd de reproches à travers un voile de larme ?

Cela remontait à loin, et sur le coup, il n'avait pas su comment réagir face à la révélation.

Lorsque la même orpheline l'avait brutalement écarté de son chemin, quand il avait débranché tout aussi brutalement le cordon téléphonique la reliant au répondeur téléphonique d'une morte ?

Eh, il avait bien pensé à le faire, mais le bras d'un scientifique l'avait retenu, et sur le coup, il s'était rangé à son opinion.

Lorsqu'une gamine de huit ans lui avait confié qu'elle ne savait plus où était sa place, si elle en avait une, le lendemain de l'affaire ?

Il y avait trois autres détectives pour la remettre à sa place, dans le bon sens du terme, et ils étaient en public.

Pourquoi s'en tenir encore et toujours au passé ? Bon, peut-être que quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'un contact physique aurait pu faciliter les choses, dans les circonstances que sa conscience avait évoqué, mais il avait manqué le coche, et à présent, la dernière chose au monde qu'Haibara lui aurait réclamé, c'était bien de la serrer dans ses bras.

Et pourquoi le regretter ? Cela n'aurait pas changé grand-chose, les choses s'étaient améliorées d'elle-même en suivant un cours différent, et il avait eu le bon réflexe au bon moment dans d'autres circonstances.

Son doigt, il s'était mis à caresser le visage d'une métisse, en suivant le chemin qu'avaient tracé des larmes. Encore un geste stupide, il n'y avait plus de larme à essuyer maintenant, le seul liquide qui s'interposait entre son doigt et une joue était…de la sueur ? Oui, à ce qu'il semblait, cette peau était moite.

Haibara avait contracté de la fièvre à force de pousser son corps jusqu'à ses derniers retranchements, sacrifiant sa stabilité physique sur l'autel de ses recherches ? S'il en jugeait à la chaleur qui irradiait du front de la chimiste quand il y posa la main, c'était le cas. Une main qui remonta inconsciemment jusqu'aux cheveux qui couronnait ce même front.

C'était une surface agréable au toucher, les enfants posaient les doigts sur quelque chose pour moins que ça, et il était dans un corps d'enfant. Une excuse stupide, mais sur le coup, il n'était pas arrivé à en concocter de meilleure. Pourquoi se casser la tête à s'adresser des excuses à soi-même de toute manière ? Autant s'épargner un effort inutile et laisser inexpliqué le mystère de la main baladeuse.

La main baladeuse… Il n'osait pas imaginer la réaction de la métisse si elle avait été consciente et avait disposé d'un don de télépathie. Bon, même si cette situation cauchemardesque avait été réelle, il aurait pu contre-attaquer en répliquant que, vu la situation actuelle, la chimiste n'avait pas grand-chose à offrir pour exciter la curiosité d'une quelconque main baladeuse. La morale aurait été sauve…et le chemin pour des accusations d'actes de pédophilie grand ouvert.

Des dents mordillèrent des lèvres pour retenir un soupir. À force de subir quotidiennement ses sarcasmes, il en venait à les anticiper à la perfection.

Bon, autant mettre fin à ce mystère stupide en abaissant cette main… Une main stupide décidément, il voulait qu'elle s'écarte d'un visage, pas qu'elle en suive les courbes.

Un court-circuit s'était définitivement établi entre son corps et son cerveau, et ses hormones étaient à un niveau trop bas pour endurer le blâme, sûrement un autre effet secondaire de ce maudit poison.

L'écharpe qu'il avait enroulée autour d'un cou s'avéra être un obstacle dérisoire pour bloquer le parcours de cette main, au lieu de passer par dessus, elle se glissa par dessous.

Ses doigts… Voilà qu'ils se plaçaient délicatement dans une position analogue à celle d'une certaine Rena, quand elle avait mesuré le rythme cardiaque d'un petit menteur potentiel.

En parlant de mensonge, si jamais Haibara avait essayé de lui en faire gober un, il l'aurait démasqué tout de suite vu le rythme anormalement élevé du petit cœur qui lui martelait la poitrine.

Une minute. Soit l'état de santé de la scientifique était réellement préoccupant, soit elle avait avalé un antidote expérimental à son propre poison (Un antidote efficace apparemment, du moins si Conan en jugeait à son expérience personnel en matière de régression à l'âge adulte), soit…elle était réveillé.

Si jamais la dernière explication était la bonne, c'était sur la soupape d'une cocote-minute qu'il avait posé le doigt. Et s'il en jugeait aux pulsations de la soupape en question, la pression qui régnait à l'intérieur du récipient atteignait le point limite, celui qui précédait l'éjection d'une vapeur brûlante. Un décalage curieux avec une respiration dont le rythme était tout sauf agité. Une seule explication plausible, la chimiste retenait son souffle, et certainement autre chose… Quelque chose qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

Levant timidement les yeux, Conan les posa sur le récipient de verre qui était posé à quelques centimètres de l'ordinateur. Ce n'est pas seulement son propre regard qu'il croisa sur la surface du récipient en question.

À moins qu'un décalage irrationnel se soit établi entre le monde des reflets et la réalité qui était censée lui correspondre, et s'il n'était pas victime d'une hallucination, Haibara avait bel et bien ouvert les yeux.

Bon, avec un peu de courage, il pouvait admettre que sa plus grande terreur du moment se soit concrétisée. Par contre, il avait encore trop de lucidité pour expliquer ce phénomène invraisemblable : la force qui tourbillonnait dans cette cocote-minute n'était pas la rage, en tout cas elle n'en avait pas l'apparence. C'était… Il ignorait dans quel catégorie ranger ce sentiment. On pouvait tout au plus le rapprocher de la gêne.

Le liquide contenu dans le récipient était rosâtre, le teint inexplicable des joues d'une métisse demeura invisible à un détective…

----:----

Un événement qui avait paru insignifiant sur le coup, aussi étrange qu'il puisse être. Mais avec le recul, il y avait bel et bien eue une scission à ce moment là, un avant et un après, avec une différence significative entre les deux.

Refermant la porte de ses souvenirs en même temps que celle de son domicile, Shinichi commença à se déchausser…avant de rester figée en plein milieu de son geste. Quelqu'un d'autre avait franchie cette porte, en plus d'une scientifique, et il savait à qui appartenait ces chaussures de trop.

Ran bien évidemment, les deux plus grands mystères de sa vie avaient fini par s'entremêler, au point qu'il ne puisse plus se confronter à directement l'un sans affronter indirectement l'autre en même temps.

Après avoir enfilé ses chaussons, le détective s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de son domicile en soupirant. On ne pouvait pas fuir éternellement le moment des confrontations de toute façon. Il n'avait même pas réussi à le faire avec une amie d'enfance…


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Le silence, il régnait sur la bibliothèque faisant office de vestibule, il régnait dans les pièces adjacentes, il était toujours là, dans les couloirs du premier étage. Pas le moindre murmure ou éclat de voix pour le guider.

Ces deux paires de chaussures indiquaient clairement la présence de deux femmes, et il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un détective surdoué pour deviner leurs noms. Pourtant, il ne percevait aucun autre signe de leur présence dans la demeure.

Shinichi porta inconsciemment le doigt à son nez pour réajuster une paire de lunettes. Un tic dont il mettrait probablement des mois à se débarrasser complètement, même après avoir rangé ces lunettes au fond d'un tiroir qu'il n'espérait bien plus jamais ouvrir de sa vie, sauf peut-être par nostalgie

Nostalgie… Quand il s'appelait Conan Edogawa, il pensait avant tout à l'avenir, un avenir où il se voyait adulte. Et maintenant qu'il avait récupéré son véritable nom, il éprouvait un brin de nostalgie pour cette période de son passé.

Shiho lui avait fait la remarque quand elle l'avait surprise en train de faire pivoter une paire de lunette entre ses doigts, des lunettes inutiles, leurs verres ne corrigeaient rien et il n'avait plus besoin de dissimuler son visage plus longtemps.

La métisse avait murmuré quelques piques gentiment sarcastiques à propos de l'ironie du sort et d'un détective qui ne se tenait jamais à la place qui lui était assignée, que ce soit dans l'espace ou dans le temps. Après cela, elle avait ajouté que ce n'était qu'un cas particulier d'un paradoxe universel, les enfants espéraient devenir adulte le plus tôt possible, les adultes regrettaient de ne plus être enfant, quand il ne faisait pas de leur mieux pour obtenir les avantages du statut d'adulte, sans s'encombrer des responsabilités qui y étaient associé.

Peter Pan avait renvoyé le compliment et son sourire narquois à sa fée Clochette, et à sa plus grande surprise, elle avait acquiescé avec une expression amusée…et aussi légèrement désabusée. À la fin de sa courte vie, Haibara désirait redevenir Shiho, et au début de sa nouvelle vie, Shiho regrettait de ne plus être Haibara.

Des paroles énigmatiques qui l'avaient fait réfléchir, qui continuaient de le faire réfléchir…

----:----

Que faire ? Leurs regards s'étaient croisés sur la surface de ce récipient, ils ne pouvaient donc pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Cela aurait été pourtant plus simple. Elle aurait fermé les yeux, il se serait abstenu de faire la moindre remarque sur son incapacité à faire semblant de dormir, elle se serait abstenu de lui faire la moindre remarque sur son manque de chaleur humaine qui le poussait à s'agripper aux jeunes filles durant leur sommeil, il se serait éclipsé discrètement, et il y aurait eu un non-dit de plus qui ne serait jamais évoqué dans aucune de leurs conversations ultérieures.

Bon, il pouvait toujours avoir recours à la facilité du non-dit, mais sur le moment, un détective ressentait le besoin de se justifier. Son expérience personnelle avec Ran lui avait appris que des malentendus de vaudeville se bâtissaient sur moins que ça, et il ne tenait pas à ce que la chimiste puisse s'imaginer… S'imaginer quoi au juste ? Que leur relation puisse évoluer pour franchir le cap de la simple… La simple quoi ?

Oh et puis peu importe, quelle que soit la nature exacte de leur relation, il préférait qu'elle reste telle quelle plutôt que de devenir…encore plus indéfinissable.

« Je…Tu…ne cherches pas à te dégager ? »

On pouvait difficilement appeler ça une justification, mais cela faisait une entrée en matière acceptable, en plus d'être une question pertinente.

« Si jamais j'essaye de sortir mes bras de la camisole de force dans laquelle tu m'as emmaillotée, il te suffira de resserrer les tiens un peu plus pour m'en empêcher, tout en me clouant sur cette chaise. Etant capable de faire la distinction entre ce qui dépend de moi et ce qui n'en dépend pas, je préfère m'adapter aux nécessités extérieures au lieu de lutter vainement contre elles. »

Une fillette avait légèrement incliné la tête tandis que ses lèvres étaient franchies par les mots d'une adulte. Pourquoi avait-elle détourné les yeux de ce récipient? Bon, c'était évident, pour ne plus contempler le détective qui l'enlaçait. Mais fallait-il y voir une marque de mépris, d'ennui, ou…de gêne ?

Haibara n'avait jamais été très à l'aise chaque fois que quelqu'un essayait de s'immiscer dans sa coquille, et elle consentait rarement à se placer dans une position d'infériorité par rapport à qui que ce soit. Il arrivait assez souvent à la métisse de rappeler à un détective que son aide n'était pas un dû, et de son côté, elle faisait rarement preuve de gratitude lorsqu'elle bénéficiait d'une aide qu'elle n'avait pas réclamée.

Après plusieurs mois de cohabitation plus ou moins forcée selon les moments, Conan avait appris à la connaître, cette petite ingrate. Suffisamment pour comprendre que le terme d'ingratitude n'était pas tout à fait approprié avec elle.

Quand il la voyait s'enfoncer dans son fatalisme et sa mélancolie, il essayait parfois de la dérider. Ce qui ne manquait pas de susciter des regards ahuris ou des haussements de sourcils sceptiques. Au tout début de leur relation, le scepticisme était imprégné de méfiance, après cela, il laissa la place à l'incompréhension, ensuite l'incompréhension se mua en curiosité, pour finalement se dissiper dans la résignation, une résignation parfois désabusé, parfois amusée. Mais c'était toujours la même interrogation qui plissait les traits d'une chimiste.

Pourquoi faisait-il attention à elle de cette manière là ? Qu'est ce qu'il espérait obtenir en échange ? Un antidote, temporaire ou non ? Des informations sur un certain syndicat du crime ? De l'aide pour dissiper les soupçons d'une lycéenne ou démasquer un meurtrier ?

La possibilité que son soutien puisse être spontané et dénué d'arrière-pensées ? C'était apparemment quelque chose qu'elle avait du mal à concevoir si on en jugeait à ses réactions. Cela pouvait expliquer certains des regards en coin que lui avait signalé sa mère, des regards identiques à ceux qui effleurait la surface de ce récipient par intermittence.

Elle attendait avec une certaine impatience qu'un détective vienne rappeler sa créance à son débiteur, pour mieux lui réclamer un remboursement. Avait-elle abandonné cette explication cynique en voyant qu'elle ne correspondait pas à son cobaye préféré ? Conan se posa la question en observant l'étrange ballet entre les yeux fuyants d'une métisse et les reflets qui dansait dans ce liquide rosâtre.

Ses doigts… Ils étaient toujours placés sur le cou d'Haibara. Et le contraste entre son expression résignée et le rythme des battements de son coeur ? Il ne s'était pas dissipé si on en jugeait à une cacophonie silencieuse. Elle était mal à l'aise ? Cela ne faisait pas le moindre doute, mais quelle était la cause de ce malaise ? Lui, c'était évident, mais pourquoi ?

Haibara n'était pas le genre de personne à raffoler des contacts humains, même si Ran avait été autorisée tacitement à franchir une certaine distance. La gêne se lisait dans les yeux d'une criminelle chaque fois que des bras la comprimaient doucement contre la poitrine d'une lycéenne, l'empêchant de quitter les genoux où on l'avait installée. Mais la gêne en question était totalement absente du visage d'une fillette quand elle se recroquevillait petit à petit, pour mieux bénéficier de la chaleur et des courbes avantageuses du corps de Ran.

Cela finissait toujours par se produire, une lycéenne parvenait toujours à dissiper la tension qu'elle suscitait chez sa petite amie, laissant ses traits se détendre en une expression sereine. Dans ces moments là, les lèvres d'une métisse se plissaient parfois dans le plus innocent des sourires, un sourire qui n'avait rien d'artificiel, ce n'était clairement pas Shiho ou Sherry qui se dissimulait derrière. Ou plutôt… Ce sourire là révélait Shiho et Sherry au lieu de les dissimuler.

Oui, c'était une description qui paraissait plus appropriée aux yeux du détective. Shinichi avait observé cet étrange phénomène à plusieurs reprises, en glissant un regard dans la fente d'une porte entrouverte. Un regard fasciné et légèrement envieux. Il pouvait difficilement nier qu'il aurait volontiers pris la place de la chimiste sur les genoux de son amie d'enfance, quitte à donner l'impression d'avoir totalement régressé jusqu'à l'âge de dix ans.

Eh, si un détective se dissimulait derrière un visage d'enfant pour mener ses investigations, un lycéen pouvait avoir recours au même subterfuge pour…mener d'autres investigations…sur un mystère des plus fascinant…et une vérité qui ne se dévoilait jamais assez à son goût. Les zones d'ombres dissimulées par un bikini étaient déjà trop étendues pour lui.

La situation actuelle avait allumé de nouveau une flamme d'envie dans les yeux de Conan, mais cette envie se focalisait sur un autre objet. Au lieu de prendre Haibara comme cible, elle se pointait en direction de…Ran ?

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Ran réussissait-elle là où il était en train d'échouer ? Il avait beau attendre, cette tension ne se dissipait pas, et loin de se plisser en un sourire, même légèrement, les lèvres de la chimiste était en train de se rétracter, pour mieux adhérer à la surface tranchante de ses dents.

Pourtant, il était bien en train de l'étreindre lui aussi. Ran n'était pas la seule à apporter un peu de chaleur humaine à une métisse, il le faisait à l'instant présent, même si c'était par l'intermédiaire d'une couette et d'une écharpe.

C'était…frustrant. Bien sûr que c'était frustrant. Il détestait faire face à un phénomène inexplicable. Et puis… il l'avait protégé jusque là, non ? Il ne lui avait pas seulement sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises, il l'avait également soutenu, et il avait fini par l'accepter telle qu'elle était, tout en connaissant la vérité sur son passé. Alors pourquoi cette petite ingrate faisait-elle preuve de plus de reconnaissance vis-à-vis de Ran, qui ne lui avait pas apporté autant ?

Bon, elle lui avait prouvé à plusieurs reprises qu'il pouvait compter sur son soutien de la même manière qu'elle pouvait compter sur le sien. Tout comme elle lui avait prouvé qu'elle lui faisait confiance, pas totalement certes, mais en tout cas suffisamment pour placer sa vie entre ses mains. Et elle tenait à lui, au point de se précipiter tête baissée dans la gueule du loup en allant faire face à Vermouth.

C'était…Ce n'était pas rien, oui, loin de là, mais…ce n'était pourtant pas assez à l'instant présent.

« Kudo, tu m'ét…me donne réellement l'impression de vouloir me priver de toute liberté de mouvement. »

Le murmure de la métisse relâcha légèrement la pression que les bras d'un détective exerçaient sur son corps. Conan écarquilla les yeux quand il réalisa…qu'il s'était montré possessif vis-à-vis d'Haibara. Avec le recul, la manière dont il l'avait étreinte, un instant plus tôt, elle avait franchie la barrière de la simple démonstration d'affection. Et ne venait-il pas de se montrer jaloux vis-à-vis de Ran…pour l'affection qu'elle récoltait de la part de la chimiste à sa place ?

C'était stupide. Haibara ne lui devait rien, si ce n'est peut-être un antidote. Il lui avait sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises ? Et alors ? Que ce soit dans cet hôtel, ce bus ou ailleurs, il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire, rien de plus et rien de moins. Depuis quand la vie humaine se monnayait-elle, même en affection ? Et qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien faire qu'il obtienne l'affection de la scientifique ou non ?

Son aide et sa confiance lui suffisaient, et il les avait déjà obtenu.

Elle avait autorisée une gamine de sept ans à l'appeler par son prénom, une faveur qu'elle n'avait jamais accordée à un détective malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé? Quelle importance ? Ce n'était pas son véritable prénom de toutes manière.

Un soupir caressa la joue d'une métisse, un soupir qui avait franchi les lèvres d'un détective. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui ne s'accordait pas avec sa vision du monde, ne serait-ce qu'en ayant au moins un comportement qu'il pouvait comprendre, à défaut d'approuver ? Il détestait ça. Et c'était encore plus insupportable quand cette personne s'appelait Conan Edogawa.

Shinichi plissa les yeux en transperçant un irritant petit garçon du regard. Haibara ne lui avait-elle pas confié qu'elle avait l'impression de faire face à une étrangère chaque fois qu'elle contemplait son propre reflet ? Sur le coup, il n'avait pas réellement compris ce qu'elle ressentait, mais maintenant…

« Qu'est ce que tu fait encore là, Kudo ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là tout court du reste… »

Ce n'était pas une manière détournée de lui dire de la relâcher, aucune irritation n'avait fait trembler la voix de la chimiste.

« Quelque chose que j'aurais du faire…plus tôt. »

Une réponse qui lui était spontanément venue à l'esprit, et c'est seulement après coup qu'il en comprit la véritable signification.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Conan préféra garder le silence. Pas seulement pour inverser les rôles avec sa meilleure ennemie, en la déstabilisent par un comportement incompréhensible, qu'il justifiait ensuite par des phrases énigmatiques. Après tout, certaines blessures ne s'étaient pas tout à fait cicatrisées. Il ne pourrait jamais savoir jusqu'à quel point Haibara s'était remise de la mort de sa sœur, mais si jamais ce vide avait commencé à se combler, il ne tenait pas à l'élargir pour qu'il atteigne de nouveau les dimensions d'un gouffre.

Quand Watson évoquait l'addiction de son meilleur ami à la cocaïne, il décrivait cela sous la forme d'un démon qui était seulement assoupi et s'agitait durant les périodes d'oisiveté. Le démon qui hantait l'âme de son propre docteur Watson ? C'était un monstre que le Sherlock Holmes japonais préférait maintenir en hibernation.

Ce cordon téléphonique qu'il avait débranché ? La métisse préférerait sans doute maintenir ce moment de faiblesse dans les profondeurs de l'oubli. Autant ne pas lui rappeler. La rancœur que ce souvenir ferait remonter à la surface ? Haibara pouvait très bien choisir d'en déverser une partie à l'extérieur. Une raison de plus pour garder le silence sur cette affaire. Il y avait déjà suffisamment de tension entre lui et la chimiste ces derniers temps.

« Pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas à cette question ? Tu ne connais pas la réponse…ou tu ne veux pas l'évoquer devant moi ? »

Un doigt se glissa hors d'une écharpe pour effleurer les lèvres d'une fillette. Ce geste accorda un répit au détective, mais il dut payer cette faveur par une nouvelle tentation. Les lèvres qu'il voulait maintenir closes ? Il voulait aussi en souligner les contours. Une tentation absurde mais lancinante.

« Kud… »

La phrase de la chimiste se réduisit à un gémissement étouffé. Pour la seconde fois de sa vie, Conan venait de plaquer sa main contre son visage. Dans le même temps, il avait resserré l'étreinte exercée par son autre bras.

Haibara… Une certaine tension avait raidie son corps mais pourtant, elle ne faisait rien pour se dégager. Elle ne cherchait même pas à se tortiller pour extirper ses mains de la couette dans laquelle il l'avait emmitouflé.

Le silence de la pièce ? Il était troublé par une respiration agitée, pas par des gémissements plaintifs. Devait-il écarter sa main du visage de la métisse ? Après un instant d'hésitation, Conan fit pivoter son bras. Non pas pour rendre sa liberté de parole à son docteur Watson, mais pour la forcer à tourner la tête dans sa direction.

Ses yeux… Ses yeux qui était à quelques centimètres des siens. Ce n'était pas la colère qui les plissaient mais l'incertitude. En temps normal, c'était la fierté qui irradiait de ce visage, une fierté établissant une distance, une distance qui s'appelait parfois mépris du côté d'une chimiste, respect du côté d'un détective, mais une distance infranchissable. Quand il prenait la peine d'y penser…il ne fallait pas grand chose pour ébrécher cette façade…ou même la faire voler en éclat. Non, vraiment pas grand chose…

Evoquer le décès d'une sœur ? Cela aurait fonctionné à coup sûr.

Lui demander le nombre de victime de son poison ? Formulée d'un ton neutre, la question aurait déjà été une écharde plantée dans le cœur de la métisse, alors s'il lui donnait la forme d'une accusation… Et il l'avait déjà fait, lors de leur première rencontre… Oui, s'il en jugeait à la réaction qu'elle avait eue, cela aurait été beaucoup moins dévastateur mais…pas dénué d'efficacité pour autant…

Constater qu'elle était l'un des maillons de la chaîne qui le maintenait séparé de son amie d'enfance ? Est-ce que cela aurait été efficace ? Peut-être pas, elle pouvait toujours répliquer qu'il ferait mieux de blâmer Gin…ou son propre manque de prudence. Mais cela aurait définitivement brisé le lien qui s'était établi entre eux au fil des mois. Oh, il resterait côte à côte mais comme deux étrangers qui n'étaient liés que par un ennemi et des intérêts communs.

La scientifique y survivrait…mais il y avait une ligne entre la vie et la survie, et elle la franchirait…dans le mauvais sens.

Oui, quand on connaissait les faiblesses de quelqu'un, c'était facile de presser son doigt dessus jusqu'à ce que quelque chose s'écoule de cette blessure, du sang ou des larmes… Si facile…

Non pas qu'il en ressentait la tentation mais…la simple possibilité l'effrayait…

De la même manière qu'on se sentait mal à l'aise face à une porcelaine vieilles de plusieurs siècles, évaluée à plusieurs millions, et dont l'existence pouvait tenir à une simple pichenette. Si ses yeux pouvaient lire dans son âme comme dans un livre ouvert, comment aurait-elle réagi en comprenant qu'il la comparait à une porcelaine fragile ? Très mal…mais il aurait pu rattraper le coup en marmonnant qu'il l'avait comparée à une porcelaine précieuse.

Comment aurait-elle réagi face à cela ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, et il préférait laisser ce mystère inexpliqué.

Elle demeurait silencieuse. Bon, on pouvait difficilement parler avec une main sur la bouche, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'exprimer sa protestation de manière sonore. Pourquoi se refusait-elle ce luxe ?

Elle pouvait être patiente, très patiente… Et elle savait qu'il devrait bien retirer cette main à un moment ou un autre, il ne fallait pas chercher l'explication plus loin. Ran se serait sans doute débattue pour échapper à son emprise, mais la chimiste préférait se plier docilement à son comportement…comme un roseau sous le vent, un roseau qui se redresserait immanquablement dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

C'était ironique quand on y pensait. Il avait plaqué cette main sur son visage pour éviter le pire, mais même si ce geste le mettait temporairement à l'abri, il l'enfonçait petit à petit dans un océan de problèmes dont il allait avoir du mal à s'extirper le moment venu. Un peu comme sa situation actuelle avec Ran…

L'aura glaciale qui irradiait habituellement de la chimiste, elle semblait l'avoir rétractée pour le moment. Son regard avait beau être indéchiffrable, il se rapprochait plus de l'expression sereine que de l'irritation.

Ecarter cette main ? La tentation grandissait…Mais le désir de maintenir la métisse muette le plus longtemps possible ? Il était toujours présent.

Que faire ? Appliquer une écharpe contre les lèvres d'Haibara avant d'en nouer fermement les extrémités derrière sa tête ? On pouvait difficilement nouer deux extrémités avec une seule main, et de toutes manière, il ne pouvait ni écarter sa main du visage de la chimiste, ni écarter son bras de sa taille.

Une minute… Il avait envisagé…de bâillonner Haibara…juste pour pouvoir caresser son visage ? Si la chimiste avait conservé son apparence d'adulte, il aurait encore pu trouver un semblant de logique dans cette idée fantasque mais…

Une autre minute… En quoi le geste serait-il devenu plus logique si c'était une adulte qu'il avait bâillonnée ? Bon, en toute objectivité, l'image mentale d'une Shiho attachée, bâillonnée et dépouillée de ses vêtements était loin d'être déplaisante mais…

Conan regretta un peu plus de ne pas pouvoir écarter cette main…mais c'était pour l'envoyer percuter le front d'un détective, pas pour souligner les courbes du corps d'une chim…Les courbes de son visage, pas celles de son corps ! Même si le corps en question devait être plutôt agréable s'il extrapolait à partir de l'apparence actuelle d'Haibara…

Allons bon, qu'est ce qu'il racontait ? Même si le visage de Shiho devait être à des années lumières de la laideur, toute hypothèse sur sa silhouette ne pouvait se bâtir que sur du vide. Certes Sherlock Holmes avait affirmé qu'un logicien compétent pouvait reconstituer un océan à partir d'une goutte d'eau mais…

Bon, quand on voyait l'hygiène de vie qu'Haibara s'imposait, et imposait au professeur, la surcharge pondérale était une caractéristique qu'il pouvait définitivement écarter. S'il en jugeait à la quantité phénoménale de magazines de mode qu'elle accumulait dans la maison d'un scientifique, elle accordait un minimum d'importance à son apparence physique et la manière de la mettre en valeur. Et même si les…mensurations d'une métisse resterait un mystère qui ne pouvait être levé que par dix ans ou un antidote, son intuition lui marmonnait que…

Shinichi s'efforça de regagner un semblant de contrôle mental sur le cours de ses pensées.

Que Shiho ait une poitrine à peine moins plate que celle d'Haibara ou soit en mesure de faire de la concurrence à Ran, cela n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. Certes, mais il pouvait difficilement nier qu'il aurait préféré la seconde alternative à la première, non ? Ou en tout cas un entre deux raisonnable…

Non, il pouvait difficilement le nier mais…quelle importance cela pouvait-il bien avoir ? Eh bien, puisque sa curiosité franchissait clairement la ligne entre la spéculation et le phantasme, autant rendre le phantasme en question le plus satisfaisant possible…pour sa curiosité.

Conan regretta d'être dans l'incapacité d'envoyer son poing percuter le crâne de Shinichi. Il voyait difficilement quel autre nom donner à cette partie de lui-même qui avait besoin d'une douche glaciale. Dans son état actuel, les hormones pouvaient difficilement être blâmée…ou si peu.

Il n'y avait toujours pas d'irritation pour se refléter dans les yeux de la chimiste, en revanche, une certaine curiosité commençait à s'y faire une place. Qu'est ce qu'il avait sur le visage pour qu'elle le contemple ainsi ?

S'il en jugeait à la chaleur qui lui montait jusqu'aux joues, ses idées fantasques sur Shiho avaient provoqué un afflux de sang. Dans le corps d'un enfant, cela ne devait se traduire que par un rougissement…Mais s'il avait conservé son corps d'adulte… Eh bien…Shinichi avait de bonnes raisons de penser que l'afflux sanguin aurait suscité un autre symptôme de son trouble, plus discret, mais un tantinet plus gênant…

Une main pivota pour détourner les yeux d'une chimiste du visage d'un détective. Il poussa même le vice jusqu'à orienter ces mêmes yeux le plus loin possible du récipient où il se reflétait.

Bien, maintenant, il fallait…se concentrer sur autre chose…Son imagination débridée avait définitivement besoin d'être tenue en laisse. Oui, si elle pouvait s'arrêter de rajouter dix ans à une chimiste, de la soustraire de ses vêtements, de la maintenir assise sur une chaise…en enroulant quelques longueur de cordes autour du dossier du meuble…et du corps qui l'excitait…et si elle pouvait aussi arrêter de faire glisser cette écharpe…sur la poitrine d'une métisse…avant de la faire remonter jusqu'à son visage…pour mieux la nouer autour de sa tête…en l'appliquant consciencieusement sur ses lèvres…et même en la glissant entre les lèvres en question pour plus d'efficacité…

Bon, autant capituler, aussi affaiblies qu'elles puissent être, ses hormones avaient définitivement la main dans ce petit jeu.

Un soupir s'immisça dans le silence tandis qu'un détective inclinait la tête dans une position résignée. Une chance qu'il soit encore emprisonné dans ce corps d'enfant…autrement…Autrement quoi ? Il doutait fortement que Shiho se montre complaisante envers ses petits phantasmes.

Enfin… Bon, elle serait capable de le titiller là-dessus si jamais elle en avait connaissance mais… Mais elle ne franchirait pas une certaine ligne, hein ?

Quoique… Qui sait jusqu'où elle pouvait aller dans ses petites provocations ? Oh, s'il n'y avait eu pas dix années et une amie d'enfance pour s'interposer entre ce phantasme et la réalité, la métisse aurait bien été capable de pousser son cobaye préféré à s'enfoncer dans les recoins les moins recommandables de son imagination… avant de lui proposer de donner corps à ces petites idées coquines.

Et même s'il savait pertinemment qu'un _« je plaisantais, tu te sens mieux ? » _briserait fatalement le charme…il aurait été capable de se laisser prendre au piège.

Shinichi soupira. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, le silence demeura, de même que le rythme anormalement élevé des battements de son cœur…mais son imagination avait fini par s'assoupir. Haibara aussi apparemment. Non, même si elle avait fermé les yeux, elle ne dormait pas. Elle ne cherchait même pas à faire semblant.

La tension qui habitait le corps de la chimiste semblait s'être relâché complètement, et les traits de son visage s'étaient détendus pour adopter une expression semblable…à celle que Ran suscitait quand elle la prenait dans ses bras ?

Ce changement inattendu estomaqua le détective. Il succomba même à la tentation d'écarter la main. Aucun sourire ne se refléta dans le liquide coloré, mais Haibara paraissait néanmoins sereine. Elle gardait toujours le silence. Elle continua de le faire lorsqu'une main glissa le long de sa joue.

Mais au bout de quelques instants… Non, il ne rêvait pas, ses lèvres avaient bien commencé à s'étirer. Conan s'empressa de faire pivoter le visage de la métisse, mais c'était trop tard, le sourie s'était déjà envolé, s'il avait existé ailleurs que dans son imagination.

Des paupières se relevèrent, un soupir s'immisça entre les lèvres d'un détective pour caresser celle d'une chimiste. Après quelques instants de flottement, la distance entre deux visages fût parcourue par autre chose qu'un soupir. En fait, la distance en question venait d'être totalement abolie.

Haibara tressaillit mais un bras était toujours refermé autour de sa taille, l'empêchant de décoller de son siège, elle écarquilla les yeux, mais une main était toujours appliquée sur sa joue, l'empêchant de tourner la tête.

Il s'était rapproché le plus possible d'une certaine ligne, mais il hésitait toujours avant de la franchir pour de bon. Cette ligne qui se limitait à quelques centimètres en largeur et moins d'un centimètre en profondeur, les lèvres d'une métisse.

Comment avait-il pu aller jusque là ? Cela s'était fait, petit à petit. Pourquoi était-il allé jusque là ? Il ne savait pas, le désir était bien là, mais pour le moment, il se moquait de rajouter une raison par derrière ou par dessus. Pourquoi aurait-il eu besoin d'une raison de toute manière ? Qu'est ce qui l'empêchait d'aller jusqu'à franchir cette ligne ? S'il était allé jusque là, il pouvait bien essayer d'obtenir quelque chose avant de payer pour son audace. Mais il y avait…Ran. Et ce n'était jamais facile de couper définitivement les ponts avec son passé.

Définitivement, définitivement… Il ne fallait pas exagérer. Après tout un baiser, ce n'était pas grand-chose… Une scission complète s'établit entre la conscience du détective et ses hormones.

On pouvait mentir à une amie d'enfance pour la protéger. Tant que l'on s'avérait capable de la protéger.

On pouvait se glisser dans la même salle de bain qu'elle, on pouvait partager son lit, on pouvait s'immiscer dans l'intimité d'une chambre quand sa propriétaire vous en barrait l'accès… C'était peut-être une petite entorse à la morale et aux bonnes mœurs, mais… De son point de vue, l'adultère se rapprochait beaucoup plus de cette ligne séparant l'abus de confiance de la trahison.

Il pouvait tromper son amie d'enfance…mais la _tromper_…

Haibara, elle venait d'entrouvrir les lèvres… Qu'est ce qui allait les franchir ? Une remarque sarcastique qui allait le remettre à sa place, bien sûr. Ou une remarque glaciale et dénuée de complaisance sur son incapacité à remplir ses promesses…En tout cas, quand la promesse en question s'appliquait à une amie d'enfance.

Au plus grand désarroi du détective, Haibara laissa bien quelque chose s'échapper de ses lèvres, mais… ce n'était pas quelque chose qui allait le faire reculer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Au contraire… Ce n'était pas seulement ses propres lèvres que la langue de la chimiste avait franchies.

Ce fût au tour de Conan de tressaillir. Les yeux de la métisse, ils n'étaient pas plissés en une expression sarcastique… Non, son regard était plutôt désabusé, et presque…suppliant.

La chimiste avait eue le courage de franchir la ligne, pas celui de s'aventurer au-delà du seuil qu'elle venait d'entrouvrir. On pouvait toujours résister à la tentation…jusqu'à un certain point. Shinichi y succomba, en partant à la rencontre du petit corps humide qui s'immisçait en lui.

Haibara ferma les yeux, son cobaye préféré l'imita…pour faire plus ample connaissance avec Shiho.

Il se l'était imaginé plus…entreprenante que ça. Mais quand on se glissait derrière son masque froid, au sens propre comme au figuré, le mépris prenait la forme de la timidité et la froideur se muait en une douce chaleur.

Shinichi relâcha son étreinte. Il ne chercha même pas à la resserrer de nouveau lorsque la chimiste commença à se tortiller pour extirper son bras de la couette. Quelques instants plus tôt, il s'imaginait que la main d'Haibara rentrerait en contact avec sa joue… mais de manière violente et non pas délicate, au cours d'une gifle, pas d'une caresse.

Le détective chercha à reculer, pour reprendre son souffle, mais la main d'une métisse glissa le long de son visage pour se caller derrière sa tête.

Shiho fit néanmoins preuve d'un semblant de compassion pour son cobaye. Elle relâcha suffisamment la pression de sa main pour qu'il puisse légèrement écarter son visage du sien. Mais même si ses lèvres laissaient de nouveau le passage à l'air, elles étaient toujours franchies par une langue la sienne, et son extrémité était en contact avec celle d'une métisse.

Relevant ses paupières, Conan demeura hypnotisé par un regard qui lui parût plus énigmatique que jamais. Un regard qui le captiva au point de le convaincre de prolonger ce baiser, sans succomber à la tentation de fermer les yeux.

Après de longues, très longues secondes, la main de la scientifique glissa de la chevelure de son compagnon, pour retomber sur ses genoux. Etre totalement libre de ses actes n'encouragea pas Shinichi à s'écarter. Quand on avait violé une promesse implicite, autant savourer la trahison jusqu'au bout…la trahison et la traîtresse.

La trahison avait une saveur douce…mais un arrière goût amer. Un arrière goût que le détective remâcha lorsqu'il trouva le courage de s'écarter d'une scientifique.

Promenant ses doigts sur ses lèvres que la salive avait rendues humide, Conan demeura silencieux, parcourant les allées de son esprit à la recherche du moindre regret. Des investigations qui se soldèrent par un échec. Oh de la culpabilité, il en avait à revendre mais des regrets ? Aucun.

Il trouva la force de lever les yeux vers la chimiste, il ne trouva pas celle de lui murmurer des excuses. Il y avait des limites à l'hypocrisie.

« Elle te manque tant que ça ? »

L'étonnement rendit Conan muet. Un ange passa…Haibara lui donna un nom. Un nom qui le fit demeurer dans la pièce.

« Ran. »

Shinichi demeura silencieux. Maintenant que la question de la scientifique avait reçu une formulation dépourvue de toute ambiguïté, il pouvait y répondre…par l'affirmative. Mais à quoi bon ? Il ne comprenait toujours pas le sens de la question. En tout cas dans ce contexte. Haibara clarifia les choses un peu plus lorsqu'elle trouva le courage de détourner ses yeux des mains qu'elle avait ramenées sur ses genoux.

« Après tout, passé une certaine distance, il ne doit plus y avoir beaucoup de différence entre elle et moi, non ? Et la distance entre toi et moi, elle est bien minuscule par rapport à celle qu'il y a entre vous deux. Tu l'as juste abaissé un peu plus…»

Aucune rancœur dans son regard. Elle n'avait même pas cherché à enfoncer la pointe d'un sarcasme ou d'un reproche dans une plaie.

« Ce n'est pas… »

Conan demeura dans l'incertitude avant de compléter sa phrase. Avec la réponse qui lui vint naturellement à l'esprit.

« …Ran que j'ai embrassé. »

La métisse écarquilla les yeux avant de les plisser dans une expression sceptique. Il pourrait s'immiscer toujours un peu plus loin à l'intérieure de sa coquille, c'est toujours le même regard qu'il susciterait après coup.

----:----

Shinichi s'adossa au mur du couloir avant de souligner ses propres lèvres du doigt. Quand elle évoquait leur tout premier baiser, Shiho murmurait qu'elle continuait de le savourer, et de savourer l'ironie. Elle avait servi de trait d'union entre deux amis d'enfance qu'elle avait séparé. Elle s'était interposée entre chacun d'eux lors de leur tout premier baiser. Leurs langues ne s'étaient finalement rencontrées…qu'après avoir effleuré la sienne.

Lorsqu'elle avait prononcé ces mots, le détective en savait suffisamment pour comprendre leur signification, mais pourtant… Pourtant il n'arriverait jamais à se faire à l'idée…qu'ils partageaient tout les trois le même crime.

Oui, c'était ironique avec le recul. Une union basée sur l'adultère. Et jusqu'au bout, cette métisse resterait écartelé entre deux mondes. Jusqu'au bout, elle avait gardé un rôle ambigu dans l'histoire de leur vie. Elle ne séparait jamais totalement ceux qu'elle séparait, elle ne réunissait jamais complètement ceux qu'elle réunissait.

Un mélange complexe et instable… Aussi complexe et instable que le poison qu'elle avait créé.


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

Un léger sourire plissa les lèvres du détective tandis qu'il se rapprochait de la chambre d'ami. Chambre d'ami… Est-ce que c'était toujours approprié de désigner cette pièce ainsi ?

Après tout, ceux qu'on hébergeait dans cette chambre étaient supposés en partir le lendemain, ou le surlendemain…ou le jour d'après…

Cela ne lui avait pas coûté grand-chose d'inviter une métisse chez lui, à sa sortie de l'hôpital. Il fallait prendre un peu de recul vis-à-vis de la tempête qu'ils venaient de traverser, et pour cela, rien ne valait une discussion entre amis autour d'une tasse de thé, non ?

Bien sûr, le temps avait passé trop vite, le soir les avait surpris, autant qu'elle dorme là, juste pour une nuit. Une proposition qui pouvait se renouveler…indéfiniment ?

Si un voyage d'un millier de lieux commençait toujours par un simple pas dans le pays de Sherlock Holmes, est ce qu'une vie commençait par…une nuit ?

----:----

Haibara avait rétracté ses lèvres pour qu'elles adhèrent à la surface de ses dents. Un geste infime qui ne manqua pas d'intriguer le détective. Cherchait-elle à se les mordiller pour retenir un soupir…ou autre chose, ne serait-ce que des mots ? À moins qu'elle ne soit en train de passer sa langue dessus pour l'imprégner de la salive qui avait laissé la sienne ?

Conan détourna les yeux du visage de la chimiste pour les fixer sur le carrelage de la pièce. Son tout premier baiser… Le sien, oui. Mais était-ce aussi celui d'Haibara ?

Bon, la question était stupide, c'était forcément le tout premier baiser de cette fillette. Par contre, il était en droit de se poser la question pour Shiho Miyano. Après tout, il ne savait pratiquement rien des années qui avait précédé leur rencontre.

Quelle importance de toutes façon ? Quelle importance qu'il soit le premier, le second ou… Mieux valait s'arrêter là. La simple pensée qu'il y ait pu avoir un autre homme pour appliquer ses lèvres sur les siennes le mettait déjà mal à l'aise.

« Je suppose que tu seras d'accord pour que…nous nous efforcions d'oublier ce qui vient de se passer. »

Le murmure de la chimiste poussa le détective à lever la tête. Ce n'était pas une question, simplement une constatation. Oublier… Cela semblait raisonnable. Après tout, il y avait déjà un certain nombre de chose qui avaient été déclarées tabou au cours de leur conversations, et d'autres qui n'en étaient pas loin, comme une certaine adresse mail, ils pouvaient rallonger cette liste d'un cran et passer à autre chose.

Bon, sur le coup, cela semblait difficile, mais avec le temps, la saveur de ce baiser s'estomperait. Il y aurait une quantité phénoménale de mystères pour se présenter à sa conscience et pousser celui-là dans l'oubli. Ce n'était qu'une question de jours, peut-être de minutes, avant que les choses ne reprennent tout naturellement leur cours.

Oui, une chose aussi insignifiante n'allait pas laisser de traces…ou si peu. Dans le pire des cas, il partagerait un point commun supplémentaire avec son idole, un démon totalement assoupie, qui s'agiterait de temps en temps durant ses périodes d'oisiveté, quand il n'aurait pas d'énigme sous la main pour y focaliser sa conscience au lieu de combler le vide par des futilités. À tout prendre, il préférait un démon de ce genre à la cocaïne.

Avoir l'esprit hanté par la créatrice d'un poison valait définitivement mieux que de le voir rongé par la tentation de savourer un poison. D'un autre côté, ça y ressemblait un peu, toute proportion gardée. Cela ne lui aurait pas déplu de poser ses lèvres sur celles d'une chimiste pour la seconde fois. Une seconde fois qui aurait été la toute dernière. Une excuse qu'il aurait employé pour la troisième fois, et celle d'après, et celle qui suivrait…jusqu'au moment où son corps lui réclamerait un peu plus, le poussant à augmenter les doses. Et un beau jour, il se rendrait compte qu'il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière…

Bon, avec le recul, ce n'était pas si différent, oui. Et comme pour toutes les drogues, cela commençait toujours par une simple curiosité, associée à la tentation d'enfreindre les règles au moins une fois dans sa vie.

Mais il pouvait encore reculer. Il fallait une certaine quantité de temps pour réellement développer une dépendance. D'ici là, il pouvait toujours dire non et tourner le dos à une erreur stupide au lieu de persévérer sur la mauvaise pente.

Haibara ? Elle semblait d'accord pour en faire de même. Peut-être qu'il devrait établir une certaine distance avec elle dans les prochains jours ? Après tout, s'il en jugeait à ses connaissances sur le sujet, lorsque deux drogués se soutenaient mutuellement dans leur sevrage, cela renforçait la possibilité qu'il se solde par un échec au lieu de la réduire. Pour une raison fort simple, il suffisait que l'un des deux succombe à la tentation et il entraînait immanquablement l'autre dans sa chute, ou plutôt sa rechute.

Mais ils étaient capable de faire face à ce problème, qui n'en était pas vraiment un, sans avoir recours à des extrémités aussi drastiques, non ? Si son séjour chez les Mouri lui avait appris quelque chose, c'était bien de faire face à la tentation.

Bon, il y avait eu ces bains qu'ils avaient pris ensemble mais ça ne comptait pas, c'était Ran qui lui avait proposé, et il ne pouvait pas refuser au risque d'éveiller ses soupçons. Se glisser dans une chambre ou une salle de bain ? C'était pour des raisons purement…professionnelles. Heiji l'aurait parfaitement compris, si son collègue avait jeté quelques coups d'œil discret à la poitrine d'une américaine, que lui dévoilait un peignoir de bain, c'était uniquement pour s'assurer que les courbes de son corps correspondaient à celles d'une actrice soupçonnée d'appartenir à un syndicat du crime.

Cela ressemblait un peu trop aux excuses que marmonnait un alcoolique chaque fois qu'il remplissait son verre de nouveau. Un verre de plus ? Non, non, non, c'était juste pour trinquer avec un ami, ou à la santé du héros qui faisait la une du journal, ou pour se remettre de ses émotions, ou pour fêter le nouvel an, ou… Bref c'était tout sauf prendre un verre de plus (de trop ?), et il y avait toujours une bonne raison. On connaissait la chanson quand on fréquentait un certain Kogoro Mouri…

Et en un sens, il avait bien trempé ses lèvres dans un alcool. Le Sherry… Un arrière goût amer…il avait envie de l'effacer…avec une saveur sucrée.

Le détective serra le poing pour ne pas l'envoyer percuter son front. Effacer l'arrière goût qu'un alcool avait laissé sur votre langue…en s'en réservant un verre. Un raisonnement d'une logique implacable, digne de celle de Mouri l'endormi.

Bon, il fallait peut-être prendre des distances pendant quelques temps après tout. S'exposer à une autre tentation, celle suscitée par le corps voluptueux (Eh, c'était un constat objectif) d'une lycéenne effacerait facilement celle-ci.

« Haibara…c'était… »

Une erreur ? Un contraste s'établit tout naturellement entre les pensées du détective et les mots qu'il marmonna.

« …ton premier baiser ? »

Conan regretta de ne pas avoir des ongles plus longs pour se les enfoncer dans la paume.

« Personne ne m'as jamais embrassée sous ce toit, et plus particulièrement dans cette pièce. »

Lorsque son professeur de musique au collège lui donnait des instructions pour accorder correctement son violon, elle employait un ton aussi glaciale et tranchant que celui de la métisse.

« Oui, certes mais…personne ne t'as embrassé tout court, j'imagine, hein ? »

Sa curiosité le poussait à s'aventurer dans des recoins très dangereux, mais ce n'était pas la première fois.

Une longue période de silence suivit la question. Le même genre de silence qui régnait dans une ruelle mal famée avant d'être brisé par un cri de douleur et des appels à l'aide qui résonnaient en vain.

« Aucun garçon ne m'a jamais embrassée. »

Des dents se refermèrent sur des lèvres pour retenir un soupir, de soulagement dans le cas d'un détective, de lassitude du côté d'une chimiste.

« C'était donc…Hum…Ton premier baiser est donc définitivement devant toi. »

Haibara adressa un sourire narquois à son interlocuteur.

« Sur quel base peux-tu affirmer cela ? »

L'esprit d'un adolescent demeura un court instant dans l'incertitude.

« Eh bien, tu as dit toi-même… »

« …qu'aucun garçon ne m'avait embrassée. Vous avez peut-être tendance à la considérer comme une quantité négligeable, mais il y a une seconde moitié à l'humanité, tu sais. »

Il fallut quelques secondes au détective pour que ses petites cellules grises emboîtent les indices les uns dans les autres.

« Oh…Tu ne veux quand même pas dire… »

« Certaines femmes se passent très bien des garçons au cas où tu l'ignorerais. »

Elle savourait son désarroi avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Bon, autant anticiper sur le dénouement inévitable.

« Très amusant, Haibara, j'ai failli m'y laisser prendre. »

Ses lèvres… leur pli se rapprochait de la ligne subtile d'un sourire désabusé. Elle n'était quand même pas sérieuse ? Mais il l'avait reconnu lui-même, il ignorait pratiquement tout des années qui avaient précédées leur rencontre. Et s'il connaissait plus ou moins Haibara, Shiho Miyano restait un mystère presque complet pour lui. Sherlock Holmes le disait bien, _« Quand on élimine l'impossible, ce qui reste, aussi improbable soit-il… »_. Certes mais…

« Pourquoi cet air sceptique, Kudo ? C'est si dur d'admettre que…mon _lifestyle_ est différent ? »

Même si ses retrouvailles avec ses parents étaient dénuées de toute régularité, il avait passé suffisamment de temps aux Etats-Unis pour comprendre la signification des paroles de la métisse.

« Eh bien… Jusque là, tu n'avais donné aucun signe que… »

« Quel signe voulait-tu que je te donne ? Avoir une attraction potentielle pour tout être humain dénué d'un chromosome Y ne va pas me pousser à sautiller sur tout ce qui porte une jupe. Certaines personnes ont plus de contrôle sur leur hormones que les détectives, si j'en juge à ceux que j'ai fréquenté de près. Et mes goûts en la matière ne te regardant absolument pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais pris la peine de te les signaler. »

Des paroles frappées au coin du bon sens. Et aussi absurde que la possibilité puisse paraître, elle l'arrangeait plutôt qu'autre chose, non ? Ce baiser ne laisserait définitivement aucune trace chez la métisse.

« Tu…marques un point. Et la possibilité qu'un garçon ait pu t'embrasser…dans cette pièce ou ailleurs…est donc définitivement absurde. »

Aussi justifiée qu'elle soit, sa remarque exprimait un peu trop de frustration à ses propres oreilles. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce supplice se répète encore et encore ? Aussi courte qu'elle puisse être, la distance entre lui et une femme demeurait toujours infranchissable quand il ressentait le désir de la réduire, et même de l'abolir. Qu'est ce qu'il racontait ? Sa situation avec Ai n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'il vivait avec Ran !

Bon, potentiellement, cela pouvait se recouper, si ses sentiments pour une scientifique se rapprochaient de ceux qu'il éprouvait pour une lycéenne mais… c'était une impossibilité logique, non ? Ce baiser ne voulait rien dire. Haibara en était la preuve vivante, elle avait succombé à la tentation alors que…qu'il ne pouvait représenter aucun intérêt à ses yeux. En tout cas pas le genre d'intérêt qu'il aurait voulu susciter.

Non, non, non. Haibara était une amie pour lui et rien de plus, et il ne serait jamais rien de plus qu'un ami pour elle. Une affirmation qui s'accordait mal avec ces quelques instants où la distance entre eux s'était totalement abolie. Quelques instants ? Cela s'était rapproché du cap de la minute.

« …Non, j'ai effectivement du mal à me faire à cette idée. »

Haibara haussa les sourcils face à la remarque du détective.

« Quoi ? Tu vas me dire que c'est une phase et que je ne peux pas trancher avant d'avoir fréquenté de plus près la gente masculine ? Beaucoup plus près ?»

Conan écarta la réplique de la métisse d'un geste irrité. Ce n'est pas ça qu'il avait en tête. Enfin, en un sens, si.

« Quoique je puisse en dire…et quoique tu puisse en dire…tu as bien embrassé un garçon dans cette pièce. »

Un soupir précéda la réponse de la fillette.

« Voyons, Kudo, tu sais bien que j'ai du mal à me fixer d'un seul côté de la barrière. Ce sont les nouveaux nés qui ne peuvent voir le monde qu'en noir et blanc, et tu es censé avoir passé ce cap, non ? Même si je prends en compte les effets secondaires de ma création. Habitues-toi aux nuances de gris, et considère que tout ne se réduit pas nécessairement à deux alternatives. »

Le sourire suscité par son égarement, était-il moqueur ou compréhensif ? Difficile de trancher…Comme toujours avec Haibara.

« Bon, si je comprends bien… »

Comment formuler ça de manière adéquate ?

« Tu es…ouverte vis-à-vis de la totalité de l'humanité…sans éprouver de préférence particulière pour l'une des deux moitiés ? »

« Mon score exact sur l'échelle de Kinsey doit se situer approximativement entre 2 et 4, et une estimation plus exacte ne m'est d'aucune utilité. Je n'ai donc pas encore mené les expériences appropriées pour lever l'ambiguïté. Maintenant que ce baiser ne contredit plus les lois de la logique, ta curiosité est-elle satisfaite ? Au point que nous n'ayons plus jamais besoin de l'évoquer ? »

Une suggestion sensée…Mais une constatation erronée. Sa curiosité était loin d'être satisfaite.

Haibara, il n'y avait qu'elle pour évoquer sa propre sexualité comme si c'était une quantité à mesurer au cours d'une expérience. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisamment déconcertant d'envisager qu'Haibara…puisse avoir une sexualité. Bon, il l'avait plus ou moins envisagé lui-même durant quelques minutes, mais il était le premier à reconnaître que son point de vue était loin d'être objectif à ce moment là.

« Personnellement…je t'aurais donné un zéro pointé, il y a encore quelques heures… »

« Oh ? Tu ne pouvais me voir que dans les bras d'un garçon ? »

Conan toussota face au regard narquois de son interlocutrice.

« Je ne pouvais pas te voir dans les bras de qui que ce soit… »

« Tu as la mémoire courte, tu m'as pris dans les tiens au moins deux fois dans ta vie… Et tu m'as vu dans ceux de Genta et de l'inspecteur Takagi… »

Le détective serra le poing.

« Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire ! »

« Comment en être sûre sur le coup ? Tu ne sembles pas connaître la signification exacte de tes propres mots. Pour ta culture personnelle, Kinsey n'a accordé aucun échelon à l'asexualité, un score de zéro correspondrait à une hétérosexualité totale. Et je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est ce que tu avais en tête. »

Ce petit sourire faussement compatissant était aussi insupportable que ce ton de professeur s'adressant gentiment à un cancre, Conan détourna les yeux en reniflant.

« Je ne serais pas allé jusque là… C'est juste que…je ne t'ai jamais envisagé…sous cet angle. Je veux dire…Imaginer que tu puisses… »

« …avoir envie de réduire la distance entre moi et les autres, au moins partiellement, avec une seule personne? »

Conan acquiesça à la chimiste.

« Enfin, je dois me faire à l'idée que tu aie eue envie de le faire avec au moins deux personnes… »

Haibara tressaillit.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Pour…établir ton score, comme tu dis, il a bien fallu que tu te sentes…attirée par un garçon, au moins une fois dans ta vie. Autrement… »

« …j'aurais situé mon score entre 4 et 6. Oui, c'est une question de bon sens, effectivement. »

Comment interpréter cette expression ? Elle avait l'air désabusée mais aussi…soulagée ? D'un autre côté, il ignorait lui-même s'il devait se sentir soulagée ou non du fait que…Haibara soit d'une nature encore plus complexe que ce qu'il avait envisagé. Et elle avait ramené indirectement une question sur le devant de la scène. Une question qui continuait de l'irriter. Ne serait-ce que parce qu'il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt, sans parvenir pour autant à l'écarter de son esprit.

« Et si ce n'est pas indiscret, qui… »

« C'est indiscret, Kudo. Ca ne te regarde absolument pas. »

Une remarque justifiée. Après tout, elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une amie pour lui. Enfin en quelque sorte. Donc il n'avait aucun le droit de s'immiscer de trop près dans son intimité. En tout cas plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait…même si ça ne lui aurait pas déplu de recommencer…

« De toutes manières, tu connais déjà la moitié de la réponse, non ? »

Tout en murmurant ces mots, la chimiste s'emmitoufla de nouveau dans la couette, ne laissant émerger que sa chevelure et ses yeux, des yeux qu'elle détourna du visage d'un détective.

Après quelques secondes d'incertitude, Conan se décida à faire face à ce qu'il aurait rangé dans le domaine de l'improbable, à une époque pas si lointaine.

« Oh, tu veux dire…Moi ? »

Un reniflement s'échappa d'une couette.

« Ça te parait si invraisemblable quand tu envisages les choses avec le recul ? »

« Non. »

Cette réponse lui était venue tout naturellement. Après tout, la remarque de sa mère à propos des regards en coin d'une fillette l'avait déjà amené à envisager la question…pour se rendre compte que la possibilité n'était pas si absurde, aussi infime qu'elle puisse être.

Les lèvres du détective s'écartèrent pour laisser passer un soupir. Cette confession ne simplifiait vraiment pas les choses. Oui, il valait sans doute mieux que chacun d'eux passe un certain temps loin de l'autre. En théorie, c'était sans doute la meilleure option, en pratique, par contre… L'école les forcerait à rester côte à côte au quotidien. S'arranger avec leurs camarades de classe pour être installé à deux extrémités opposées de la salle de classe ? Cela ne changerait pas grand-chose, au contraire, et il restait le déjeuner.

Bon, il pouvait toujours réitérer la même mise en quarantaine à la cafétéria. Et demander à Haibara de rester chez le professeur plus souvent en dehors des cours…

Une minute. Il était en train d'envisager…de la traiter comme une paria ? Quel que soit les raisons, on pouvait difficilement voir les choses autrement. Non, une option qui ne lui convenait définitivement pas. Après plusieurs mois à essayer de la convaincre de s'ouvrir un peu plus, il n'allait pas la mettre à l'écart. Du reste, ils restaient des adultes responsables de leurs actes, pas des marionnettes tiraillées par leurs hormones, des hormones qui étaient considérablement affaiblies par un certain poison de toutes façon.

Haibara avait pratiquement résolue le problème avant qu'il ne survienne en ayant recours à la castration chimique.

Oui, il ne fallait pas blâmer la fatalité et il ne servait à rien d'établir des digues pour bloquer son cours. Si jamais il succombait, ce serait de son propre chef. Est-ce que sa propre expérience avec Ran ne lui avait pas déjà appris ? Etablir des barrières entre un être humain et l'objet de son désir ne supprimerait jamais ce désir. La solution de ce problème ne pouvait être qu'interne et non pas externe.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi envisager cela comme un problème ? Parce que son tout premier baiser, il n'avait certainement pas envie que ce soit le dernier…et renouveler l'expérience avec la même personne était une option qu'il ne pouvait pas écarter aussi facilement qu'il l'aurait voulu.

« Je… »

Le détective avala péniblement sa salive avant de recracher les mots qui lui restaient en travers de la gorge.

« …ne pense pas que…les choses pourront revenir à la normale…Enfin, je veux dire…Nous aurons du mal à…reprendre nos vies…comme si rien ne s'était passé, hein ? »

« Même en admettant que je puisse concevoir un antidote permanent, je ne pourrais jamais reprendre mon ancienne vie de toutes manière. Elle est définitivement derrière moi. »

Quelle signification exacte donner à ces mots ? Parlait-elle de son ancienne vie au sein d'un syndicat du crime ? Ou bien de son ancienne vie en dehors de cette organisation ? D'un autre côté, pouvait-on réellement établir une distinction entre les deux ? De la famille ? Elle se réduisait à une seule personne, une morte. Des amis ? Elle n'avait jamais fait mine d'avoir des amis qu'elle ait pu regretter. Un petit ami ? Elle lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'aucun homme n'avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes avant lui. Une petite amie ? C'était difficile à concevoir…mais elle lui avait affirmé qu'il y avait eue une femme pour le précéder.

Quel genre de personne cela pouvait-il être ? Une de ses collègues ? Une jeune femme sans histoire qui ne savait rien de la vie de son amante ? Bon, du calme, Haibara ne lui avait pas précisé si elle avait dépassé le stade du baiser ou non, alors il valait mieux ne pas pousser les spéculations trop loin.

« Tu…m'as bien fait comprendre que c'était indiscret mais… Celle qui t'a embrassé… Est-ce que tu la retrouveras ? Lorsque tu n'auras plus à te cacher ?»

La possibilité que cette personne ne soit plus de ce monde ne vint à l'esprit du détective qu'après coup, lui faisant regretter un peu plus d'avoir posé la question.

S'il en jugeait à la manière dont elle plissait les yeux, la métisse ne ressentait guère l'envie d'aborder le sujet. Et plus que de l'irritation, c'était un malaise qui se reflétait dans son regard

« Si…tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, je...comprendrais. Je me demandais juste si toi aussi…tu avais quelqu'un qui attendais ton retour. »

Haibara avait cessé de plisser les sourcils, mais c'était pour fixer un regard mélancolique sur un point imaginaire situé quelque part devant elle.

« Elle…avait un petit ami. Un idiot qui la négligeait et ne la traitait pas à sa juste valeur…mais qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout. Son travail les avait séparé quand je l'ai rencontré. Je suppose que j'ai plus ou moins servi de bouche-trou. Elle m'a intégrée dans sa vie pour combler le vide laissé par un autre. »

Agrippant l'un des replis de la couette, la métisse la fit descendre de quelques centimètres, dévoilant complètement son visage au détective.

« Peut-être qu'il y avait aussi un peu de curiosité pour se mélanger à son manque d'affection. À son âge, c'était normal de se poser des questions sur son propre corps, et je pouvais l'aider à trouver les réponses. Quand j'envisage les choses avec le recul…je me demande si elle a franchie un jour la barrière entre l'affection et l'attraction avec moi…ou avec n'importe quelle femme. Sans doute pas. Personnellement, je lui donnerais un score de 1 sur l'échelle de Kinsey. »

Se tournant vers son interlocuteur, la fillette lui adressa un sourire désabusé en fermant les yeux.

« Il ne faut pas croire que c'était quelqu'un d'égoïste. Au contraire. Elle tenait à moi, et elle m'a apporté beaucoup de tendresse mais…Eh bien…je suppose que la manière la plus adéquate de décrire la chose…serait d'imaginer ce qui se passerait si jamais nous restions amis, toi et moi…tout en agissant comme si nous étions bien plus que ça… Enfin, je suppose que c'est ce qu'ils appelaient _friendship with benefice_, quand je vivais de l'autre côté du pacifique.»

Parlait-elle réellement de son passé…avec elle ? Ou de son avenir…avec lui ?

« _Friendship with benefice_. Ca nous correspondrait bien, tu ne trouves pas ? Tu protége ma petite vie, je protège ton petit secret. Tu me donnes l'espoir que ma nouvelle vie puisse valoir la peine d'être vécue, je te donne l'espoir que ta nouvelle vie ne sera pas la seule qui te reste à vivre. Bien sûr, ce sera peut-être un marché de dupe à long terme. De part et d'autres, l'espoir est trompeur et ses promesses sont parfois vaines. Mais à court terme, il nous apporte pleinement satisfaction, non ? Ne serait-ce qu'en nous donnant une raison de ne pas abandonner… »

La manière dont elle décrivait ce qu'ils avaient vécu…ce qu'ils vivaient… Bon, en un sens, elle était appropriée mais…

« Est-ce que notre relation se réduit réellement à des bénéfices mutuels ? Tu as bien dit un jour que les amis ne se réduisaient pas à des distributeurs de cannettes dans lesquels tu glissais une pièce… »

Conan s'était rapproché de la chimiste tout en parlant, si bien qu'elle dut lever la tête pour le regarder les yeux dans les yeux.

« C'est pour ça qu'il y a le terme _friendship_ avant celui de bénéfice. Même si notre relation a plutôt débuté dans le sens inverse. Enfin, de toutes manières, nous ne donnerons jamais à ces mots la signification que leur donne la plupart des gens de l'autre côté d'un océan. »

Il connaissait le sens de l'expression, ce qui l'inclinait à partager l'opinion d'Haibara en la matière.

« Tu préférerais que notre relation se maintienne…au stade _friendship_…et que les bénéfices mutuels ne dépassent pas un certain point ? »

Même si elle avait essayé de lui décocher un sourire cynique, le pli de ses lèvres semblaient exprimer la tristesse plus que l'amusement.

« C'est une manière intéressante d'évoquer les choses sans les décrire trop en détail. Mais bon, j'imagine que mon point de vue en la matière ne t'intéresserait guère puisque tu as déjà fait ton choix. Restons-en donc là. »

« Je…m'intéresse à ce que tu penses…plus que tu ne dois te l'imaginer. »

Haibara écarquilla légèrement les yeux face au détective qui l'avait rendue muette.

« Après tout, tu l'as reconnu toi-même, nous sommes amis, non ? Et on ne s'intéresse pas seulement aux mêmes choses que nos amis…on s'intéresse à eux tout court. On ne partage pas seulement des intérêts communs, on partage aussi…autre chose. »

Que ces mots pouvaient être maladroits, même à ses propres oreilles. La métisse avait entrouvert la bouche avant de la refermer, pour plisser les traits de son visage dans une expression pensive, à mi-chemin du scepticisme de la cynique et de l'égarement de la fillette.

« L'amitié est une relation désintéressée entre égaux, l'amour une relation abjecte entre un tyran et son esclave. »

Si la chimiste avait voulu décocher une flèche dans le cœur de son ami, elle y était parvenue, mais ce n'était pas la flèche de Cupidon qui avait jailli de son arc.

« Tu…envisage les choses ainsi ? »

Elle haussa les épaules en fermant les yeux avec un sourire moqueur.

« Ces mots ne sont pas de moi, c'est une phrase d'Oliver Goldsmith, mais elle résume assez bien mon point de vue. Et mon expérience personnelle me les a confirmé bien plus qu'elle ne les a infirmé. »

Qu'est ce qu'elle avait en tête par là ? Sa relation avec cette femme qu'elle avait évoquée ? Ou bien…

« Tu ne sous-entend quand même pas que Ran est mon esclave ? »

À en juger à sa réaction, il avait tapé en plein dans le mille.

« Eh bien, d'un point de vue extérieur, c'est plus ou moins comme ça que tu la traite, non ? Tu prends les décisions à sa place, agis comme si sa vie et celle de son père t'appartenaient. Est-ce que tu estimes qu'elle est digne de confiance ? Visiblement non, autrement tu lui aurais avoué la vérité, avant de lui demander de prendre sa propre décision. »

Conan serra le poing. Qu'est ce qui était le plus énervant ? La voix de cette gamine cynique ? Ou cette petite voix à l'intérieur de sa tête ? Cette petite voix qui ne murmurait pas le moindre mot mais acquiesçait silencieusement.

« Tu étais la première à me dire qu'il valait mieux qu'elle ignore tout, non ? Que ce serait mieux pour tout le monde si le moins de personnes possible était impliqué… »

« Certes. Et je continue de le penser. Mais je pense également que tu aurais du renoncer à Ran. Du moins si tu la considère comme autre chose qu'une esclave. Mais puisque ce n'est pas une amie pour toi… »

Shinichi n'était peut-être pas l'adolescent le plus romantique sur cette planète, mais il avait beaucoup de mal à rester stoïque quand on traînait sa propre romance dans la boue. Et quand on s'était mis en tête de lutter contre le crime, on appréciait modérément de se sentir dans le rôle de l'accusé ayant à se justifier devant un tribunal. Sa place était de l'autre côté de la barrière de la justice, et il valait peut-être mieux remettre une certaine métisse à sa place justement… Une tentation qui effleura la conscience du détective avant qu'il ne referme ses dents sur ses lèvres pour retenir le moindre mot de trop.

« Tu n'es peut-être pas…très objective sur cette question… »

Bon, cela sonnait toujours comme une accusation, mais il avait évité le pire.

« Je t'ai bien dit que mon jugement était basé sur une expérience personnelle, non ? Ceux qui m'aiment, ils m'ont réduit en esclavage… »

« Allons bon, tu ne va quand même pas comparer l'organisation à une famille aimante, maintenant ? D'un autre côté, si tu considères l'amour comme un esclavage… »

La pique du détective fût à double tranchant. Une famille aimante…Non, elle ne pensait quand même pas à…

« Mes parents en faisaient partie. Toute ma famille en faisait partie. »

« Et Akemi ? »

Des dents se refermèrent de nouveau sur des lèvres. Il n'avait pris la défense que d'une seule des deux sœurs…la morte…et devant celle qui était resté en vie. Mieux valait rattraper la bévue maintenant plutôt que de se rajouter des regrets pour plus tard.

« Je…je veux dire…Elle t'aimait…C'est pour cela qu'elle est…a commis ce hold-up. »

« Précisément Kudo. Elle m'aimait…et je l'aimais en retour. L'amour est toujours un esclavage, toujours…et comme se l'imaginent tous les romantiques, il peut être réciproque au lieu d'être à sens unique. Cela ne rends pas les choses moins malsaines. »

Un soupir s'intercala entre la phrase de la métisse et la suivante.

« I'm such a glutton for punishment, aren't I? »

La question érigea un mur de silence entre les deux enfants qui se faisaient face. Une situation qui ne se prolongea qu'un instant, même si le silence demeura. Conan s'était écarté du bureau où il appuyait ses mains, et lorsqu'il commença à faire quelque pas, ce ne fût pas pour se rapprocher de la fillette mais s'en éloigner. Aucun mot ne fût échangé lorsqu'il passa devant elle.

Haibara s'efforça de rester stoïque…mais un soupir parvint néanmoins à trouver le chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres…avant qu'une barrière ne le force à reculer, coupant le souffle de la métisse.

Quelques instants de flottement s'écoulèrent avant que la chimiste ne trouve le courage de tourner timidement la tête vers celui qui avait entouré sa taille de son bras, ramenant la couette contre son corps…tout en plaquant son autre main sur sa bouche.

« Restons-en là d'accord ? D'ailleurs…ce n'est même pas une question, c'est une constatation. »

Un souffle caressa l'oreille d'une fillette.

« Je t'ai promis de te protéger, hein ? Cela inclut te protéger de toi-même, alors tu va arrêter de te faire souffrir. Et là encore, je prends ça au sens large. Ton corps te réclame de dormir ? Alors tu va me faire le plaisir de l'allonger sur ton lit au lieu de le clouer sur cette chaise. »

Shinichi avait définitivement l'impression de faire taire sa mauvaise conscience. Et c'était pour éviter de reculer plutôt que pour aller de l'avant. Mais il se moquait de ces deux petite voix qu'il réduisait au silence de force, que ce soit celle d'Haibara…ou la sienne. Priver une scientifique de sa liberté de parole ? Il n'était définitivement pas le seul à bénéficier de ce geste.

« Et ce n'est pas la peine de donner à mes mots un sens qu'ils n'ont pas. Quand je t'ordonne de t'allonger, c'est pour que tu te reposes, pas pour t'épuiser un peu plus. »

Les yeux d'une fillette s'écarquillèrent tandis que ses joues prirent une teinte rosâtre, arrachant un sourire narquois à un détective. C'était agréable d'inverser les rôles…et de retourner les armes de sa meilleure ennemie contre elle.

« Inutile de protester. S'il le faut, je t'attacherais à ce lit pour que tu y restes allongée suffisamment longtemps à mon goût. Et si je t'entends prononcer un mot que je jugerais de trop, je te bâillonnerais aussi. Oh, si tu veux me prendre au mot, ne te gène pas, je n'attends que ça. »

Faisant légèrement glisser sa main sur la joue de sa prisonnière, Conan la força à maintenir sa tête dans sa position.

« Et si tu joue sur mes mots pour m'accuser d'être un petit pervers, je ne me fatiguerais même pas à nier les faits. »

Réussite sur toute la ligne, il avait totalement rééquilibré les scores. Le sourire moqueur et l'expression ahurie avaient définitivement échangé leur place sur leurs visages respectifs. Et les lèvres sur lesquelles il promenait son pouce tremblotaient. Sa menace avait eue l'impact escompté, elle hésitait réellement à le prendre au mot. Une satisfaction qui engloutit instantanément la culpabilité d'avoir donné le droit de parole à ses hormones.

Lorsqu'il eut suffisamment savouré sa victoire, le détective modifia le pli de ses propres lèvres, effaçant l'amusement pour le remplacer par l'affection.

« Allez, tu ne peux plus dire que je t'impose ça, et je ne te laisserais plus t'imposer ça. Si tu y sacrifies ton sommeil, cela nous éloignera du but au lieu de nous en rapprocher. »

Un index remonta la joue d'une métisse jusqu'à ses yeux, pour en souligner les cernes.

« Et ce n'est pas la peine de le nier, tu dois avoir une ou deux nuit à rattraper…au moins. »

Haibara serra les dents, une tentative futile, son soupir de résignation parvint jusqu'aux oreilles du détective en franchissant des narines plutôt que les lèvres qu'elle voulait maintenir closes. Sa meilleure ennemie ayant visiblement capitulé, Conan écarta doucement les revers de la couette avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne, pour l'inviter à se lever. Si elle obtempéra, la chimiste avait déjà retrouvé son sourire cynique lorsque sa tête se plaça au même niveau que celle de son interlocuteur…et même un peu plus haut. Sur le plan de la taille, Haibara dépasserait définitivement son cobaye tant qu'un antidote à son état actuel ne serait pas conçu.

« Tu veux éviter que je me fatigue en vain, c'est bien cela ? »

Un signal de danger se mit à retentir dans la conscience du détective, mais il se décida néanmoins à acquiescer d'un air méfiant.

« Dans ce cas, pourrais-tu avoir l'obligeance de te mettre à genoux devant moi ? »

Il fallût quelques secondes à l'adolescent pour se remettre de sa surprise, et planter un regard glacial dans les yeux de la fillette.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

Deux mains se plaquèrent fermement sur les épaules de Conan.

« Ne te fais pas plus idiot que tu ne l'es. Tu m'as parfaitement comprise. »

Shinichi demeura face à son interlocutrice en lui renvoyant son sourire narquois.

« Et c'est bien pour cela que je resterais debout. Nous sommes amis, et tu l'as reconnu toi-même, les amis se tiennent sur un pied d'égalité. »

Le souffle du détective fût brutalement expulsé de ses poumons lorsque deux bras se refermèrent autour de son cou, plaquant son corps contre celui d'une métisse.

« Je ne ferais pas un pas de plus. Que tu mettes tes menaces à exécutions ou non, il faudra me soulever pour m'allonger sur ce lit. »

Si Conan entrouvrit la bouche, aucun son ne s'en échappa. Et il demeura figé lorsque la chimiste se glissa derrière son dos, avant de refermer de nouveau les bras sur son cou.

« Voyons Kudo, tu endures ce fardeau en permanence, tu peux le faire littéralement, non ? Tu l'as déjà fait quand il se vidait de son sang dans une cave. »

Après quelques instants d'incertitude, à se replonger dans un passé qui n'était pas si lointain, il se décida à relever le défi.

Haibara releva brusquement les paupières lorsque deux mains se refermèrent sur son postérieur.

« Soit, tu ne feras pas un pas supplémentaire…mais je ne me mettrais pas à genoux pour toi. Je ne suis pas ton esclave, non ? »

Il fallut un certain effort à la chimiste pour se retenir d'exprimer le fond de sa pensée. Et les deux mains qui adhéraient d'un peu trop près à certaines courbes de son corps ne rendaient pas les choses plus faciles. Mais elle était bien décidé à prendre son cobaye au mot…et le pousser à assumer ses actes jusqu'au bout.

Un adolescent manqua de s'écrouler lorsque deux jambes se replièrent brusquement, reportant le poids d'une fillette sur les mains baladeuses d'un détective. Conserver sa dignité fût aussi difficile à Shinichi que de conserver son équilibre, et il se demandait si la chimiste resserrait ses bras autour de son cou pour l'étrangler ou mieux adhérer à son dos. Après une longue minute, aussi frénétique qu'épuisante, il parvint néanmoins à caller ce poids mort sans avoir à s'agenouiller.

Ses mains durent néanmoins s'écarter d'un fessier pour caresser les jambes qui émergeaient d'un short.

La distinction entre le présent et le passé s'effaça un court instant, tandis qu'un détective se demandait si la chaleur qui l'environnait était à mettre sur le compte des flammes qui consumaient des étagères d'alcool. Ce poids mort qui se blottissait contre son dos…il était tout sauf mort. Malgré l'épaisseur de sa veste, la promiscuité lui permettait de sentir la respiration qui soulevait le ventre d'une fillette, une fillette dont le souffle irrégulier lui chatouillait l'oreille.

Un sourire qui n'était pas moqueur écarta les lèvres de l'adolescent tandis qu'il emportait son précieux fardeau hors de la pièce, un fardeau qui pesait effectivement son poids…mais ce n'était pas si désagréable de le sentir sur ses épaules.

« Haibara ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Je peux difficilement ouvrir cette porte…à moins de te déposer à terre. »

La main d'une chimiste s'écarta du bras qu'elle agrippait pour se refermer sur la poignée d'une porte.

« Tu ne trouves pas que ça nous convient parfaitement ? Je suis le cerveau, et toi…le reste. »

Conan renifla.

« Question de point de vue. Je peux tout aussi bien décrire ça…en affirmant que tu es trop fainéante pour te décider à avancer par toi-même, et que tu t'appuies un peu trop sur moi. »

« Mais comme tu es incapable de m'abandonner derrière toi, cela te pousse à te rapprocher de cette petite fainéante qui se sent trop faible pour avancer. Ce qui m'arrange bien… »

Shinichi haussa les sourcils avant de les plisser dans une expression désabusée.

« Les amis sont supposés être sur un pied d'égalité alors…je préférerais…te voir tenir debout par tes propres moyens. »

Des paroles qui manquaient de conviction. Pourquoi ? Craignait-il le moment…où Haibara n'aurait plus besoin de lui ?

« Certes…mais les esclaves se placent d'eux même dans une position d'infériorité. »

« Haibara, je ne veux pas faire de toi mon es… »

Une définition traversa la conscience du détective, la définition qu'une petite cynique lui avait murmuré, celle de l'amour.

« Tu disais, Kudo ? »

« Rien. »

Après avoir remonté les escaliers de la maison en silence, Conan ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil dans le miroir accroché au mur de la salle de séjour. Haibara…elle avait fermé les yeux…et le pli de ses lèvres…n'avait rien à envier au sourire que Ran suscitait sur le visage d'une fillette quand elle la prenait dans ses bras.

----:----

Un miroir était accroché au mur de couloir. Haibara ne s'y reflétait plus…mais Shinichi pouvait de nouveau y voir son propre visage. Peut-être qu'un jour, celui de Shiho s'y refléterait aussi. Le jour où il remonterait d'autres escaliers que ceux de la maison du professeur, en portant le même fardeau sur son dos…mais un fardeau qui s'était alourdi… Et sa valeur s'était accrue en même temps que son poids.

Oui, et ce jour là… il se déchargerait de ce fardeau de la même manière qu'autrefois, en l'allongeant sur un lit. Peut-être qu'il mettrait une certaine menace à exécution, ce jour là…Peut-être…


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

Les instants avaient fini par s'étirer jusqu'à devenir des minutes, l'excitation avait fini par se fondre dans la sérénité, Ran avait fini par délaisser sa course effrénée le long des échelons du plaisir pour savourer son bonheur en toute quiétude.

Promenant un doigt le long du visage d'une métisse, la lycéenne écarta délicatement quelques mèches de cheveux auburn, dégageant le front de sa compagne. Après quelques instants de flottement, Ran fit redescendre son index jusqu'au menton de sa proie, pour la forcer à relever légèrement la tête, une directive silencieuse à laquelle elle se plia docilement.

Shiho remua à peine les paupières lorsqu'elle sentit qu'une jeune femme appliquait ses lèvres sur son front pour y déposer un baiser.

Des lèvres qui se plissèrent en un sourire attendri lorsque leur propriétaire passa la main dans la chevelure d'une scientifique, avant de l'agripper fermement pour la tirer en arrière. Un mouvement calme et maîtrisé, la violence y était exclue du côté de Ran, et la souffrance était absente de celui de Shiho. La délicatesse de l'asiatique se superposait parfaitement à la docilité de la métisse.

Tout en poussant sa compagne à incliner la tête en arrière, Ran fit doucement glisser son nez le long de son visage, de manière à ce qu'il rentre en contact avec celui de Shiho.

Durant quelques secondes, le temps figea les deux jeunes femmes dans leur position, la seconde dans l'attente des directives de la première.

Gardant la chevelure de sa proie prisonnière entre ses doigts, Ran souligna le contours des lèvres qui étaient entrouvertes devant le siennes, des lèvres qu'elle écarta petit à petit, avant de s'immiscer dans l'ouverture qu'elle s'était ménagé.

Un baiser volé qui n'avait rien à envier à leur tout premier, les deux visages s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre au bout de quelques instants seulement.

Enfin, il aurait été plus juste de dire que le visage de Ran s'était écarté, celui de Shiho était demeuré dans sa position, sans bouger d'un millimètre, et si la métisse envoya sa langue à la rencontre des lèvres de l'asiatique, elle rétracta le petit appendice humide au bout d'un seul instant.

De la timidité ? Ou la crainte d'avoir formulé une requête qui était au-delà de la portée de ce qu'elle pouvait exiger ? C'était ce genre d'explication qui venait à la conscience de Ran devant le geste infime de sa prisonnière. On ne pouvait guère comparer cela à une provocation ou un ordre.

Relâchant les cheveux de sa compagne, la jeune femme appliqua doucement sa main contre ses joues, de manière à maintenir son visage en place, ce visage aux paupières closes et aux lèvres légèrement entrouvertes.

Une soumission qui s'était développée d'elle-même, et devant laquelle la moindre forme de violence ou de chantage semblait futile, une crainte respectueuse que l'on ne pouvait décemment pas comparer à la terreur, une obéissance totale qui se superposait à une liberté dénuée de toute entrave, le consentement, un désir intense mais qui parvenait à se restreindre de lui-même derrière les bornes qu'on lui imposait.

Si ce phénomène étrange était déjà captivant pour Ran lorsqu'elle pouvait l'observer en tournant son regard sur son propre monde intérieur, il devenait fascinant lorsqu'elle le contemplait dans le monde extérieur.

Oui, et d'autant plus fascinant quand on avait une vague idée du monde intérieur de la métisse. L'essentiel de sa vie avait été un esclavage, et maintenant qu'on l'avait libéré de ce fardeau, elle se dépossédait de sa liberté pour la remettre à quelqu'un d'autre, alors qu'elle connaissait mieux que personne la valeur de ce qu'elle abandonnait.

Cette fierté qui restreignait l'expression de ses émotions, elle n'avait pas été brisée, elle venait de se relâcher d'elle-même.

Une image dans laquelle Ran avait voulu se fondre, dépendre de quelqu'un sans paraître faible, se dépouiller de sa fierté sans donner l'impression d'être dépourvue de toute dignité, se soumettre à quelqu'un sans qu'on puisse vous accuser d'être incapable de tenir debout par vos propres moyens.

La jeune femme avait craint que son rêve puisse être tourné en ridicule et son amour idéal associé à la laideur. À présent qu'elle pouvait contempler ce rêve et cet amour, concrétisés juste devant elle, et ailleurs que dans le miroir de ses phantasmes, Ran ne craignait plus d'appeler la beauté par son nom.

Ecartant sa main du visage de sa compagne, la lycéenne la tendit vers une table basse, une table dont elle agrippa le pied pour la rapprocher de quelques dizaines de centimètres.

Si le dessin formé par les lèvres de la métisse était une invitation aux yeux de Ran, elle prit néanmoins un malin plaisir à exaucer les souhaits de la scientifique d'une manière qu'elle n'avait certainement pas envisagé.

Quelque chose rentra en contact avec ces lèvres, mais il avait la dureté d'une tasse de porcelaine, pas la douceur d'une langue, et si quelque chose de fluide franchit ce seuil, il avait la saveur du jasmin pas celle d'une orchidée, la froideur d'un thé oublié, pas la chaleur d'un baiser.

Même si les paupières de la métisse remuèrent légèrement, elle garda les yeux clos, et but docilement la tasse de thé qu'on lui avait présenté. Etant donné sa position et la surprise suscitée par le geste de Ran, quelques gouttelettes de liquide glissèrent le long de sa peau au lieu de s'écouler dans sa bouche.

Durant quelques instants de flottement, la lycéenne contempla les lignes qu'un pinceau invisible traçait sur le visage de sa métisse avec du thé, des lignes qui partaient de ses lèvres, se recourbaient un peu plus en glissant sur son menton, et se transformaient en arabesques tandis qu'elles chatouillaient la gorge d'une jeune femme, lui arrachant de légers frissons.

Après plusieurs secondes d'émerveillement et un sourire malicieux, Ran s'empressa d'effacer les lignes en question. Si Shiho ne pouvait plus savourer ce thé, elle s'empresserait de le faire à sa place, la chimiste ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur, elle détestait le gâchis autant qu'elle après tout.

Un frisson ondula le long de la peau d'une métisse, s'interposant entre son cou et la langue d'une lycéenne, une langue qui caressa son menton avant de s'immiscer entre ses lèvres.

Pour peu qu'on le transvase dans le récipient adéquat, le thé froid avait une saveur non plus fade mais voluptueuse, et Ran ne se gêna absolument pas pour lécher consciencieusement les rebords de cette tasse bien particulière, avant de savourer son contenu avec délice.

Cette tasse avait des propriétés fascinantes du reste, une jeune femme y avait étanché sa soif, et pourtant son contenu débordait du récipient pour venir asperger ses lèvres.

Que faire ? Refermer immédiatement le couvercle de ce récipient impertinent, ou bien y tremper ses lèvres de nouveau ? Ran hésita, elle voulait savourer un mélange tiède à la saveur délicate, pas une passion brûlante.

Finalement, elle trancha son dilemme de la manière qu'elle jugea la plus approprié.

Un chaste baiser sur l'extrémité de la langue qui se tortillait contre ses lèvres suffit à remettre le petit appendice humide à sa place. Qui avait dit qu'une remontrance devait être brutale pour être efficace ? Sûrement Kogoro Mouri, mais ce n'était pas le meilleur des pères, sa fille en avait pleinement conscience, même si elle ne l'aurait échangé contre aucun autre parent au monde.

Que faire ? La question se présenta de nouveau à la conscience de Ran.

Elle était face à une partenaire qui, à l'instant présent, ne lui imposait rien, absolument rien. Ran n'avait pas à s'adapter aux contours d'une personnalité dont les mauvaises habitudes étaient trop rigides, comme c'était le cas jadis avec Shinichi, elle avait à sa disposition une personnalité qui s'adapterait au moindre de ses caprices, une personnalité docile et malléable qui n'attendait que le caprice qui lui donnerait forme.

Cette personnalité dont elle avait appris à délimiter les contours avant d'en arrondir les angles, petit à petit. Un sourire nostalgique se glissa sur le visage de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle promenait son doigt sur les lèvres d'une métisse.

Shinichi… Ce petit prétentieux prétendait être le successeur de Sherlock Holmes, en plus de s'imaginer que la profession de détective était _un métier qui ne convenait pas aux femmes_…

Fermant les yeux, Ran s'enfonça dans son imagination pour partir à la rencontre d'un ami d'enfance.

_« Alors, Shinichi, quelles sont les deux choses essentiels que l'on se doit de maîtriser pour devenir détective ? »_

Une lueur enfantine illumina les yeux du lycéen tandis qu'il répondait spontanément à sa camarade.

_« L'observation et la déduction. »_

Elle lui posait une question, et lorsqu'il ouvrait la bouche pour y répondre, c'était les mots de Sherlock Holmes qui en jaillissaient, comme d'habitude.

_« Tu as eu des mois pour observer la petite Haibara, n'est ce pas ? »_

Toute suffisance s'effaça du visage du détective pour laisser la place à la méfiance.

_« Des mois… Tu as du récolter une quantité phénoménale d'indices, non ? »_

Dans le théâtre imaginaire de Ran, un lycéen acquiesça.

_« Est ce que tu as réussi à rassembler les pièces de ce puzzle en un tout cohérent ? Est ce que tu as réussi à reconstituer l'océan à partir de ces quelques gouttes d'eau ? »_

Il avait haussé les sourcils lorsqu'elle l'avait défié sur son propre terrain, en convoquant Sherlock Holmes pour mettre à l'épreuve son héritier. Quel benêt… Malgré son air ennuyé au cours de leur conversation, elle l'avait écouté.

_« Tu ne réponds pas ? Est ce que je dois en déduire que tu as échoué et que ta petite fierté t'empêche de le reconnaître ? »_

Portant la main à sa bouche, Shinichi toussota.

_« Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Bien sûr que j'ai résolu cette affaire. Seul un idiot en aurait été incapable en fréquentant la principale, non l'unique suspecte, d'aussi près que moi. »_

Le metteur en scène décocha un sourire malicieux à l'acteur qu'elle avait placé sur le devant de la scène, non pas pour le mettre sous le feu des projecteurs, mais pour le forcer à sortir de l'ombre.

_« Alors est ce que tu sais pourquoi elle avait choisi ce nom ? »_

Shinichi haussa les épaules.

_« Elle l'a choisi en discutant avec Agasa, il fait référence aux noms de deux détectives. »_

_« Lesquels ? »_

Une question qui prit le détective de court.

_« J'ai oublié, sur le coup, je n'y avais pas fait attention et… »_

_« Tiens donc ? Mais pourtant tu as passé des années le nez plongé dans des romans policiers, j'imaginais que c'était le genre de détails que tu n'aurais pas oublié. »_

Shinichi plissa les yeux face à l'expression faussement innocente de son amie d'enfance, une amie d'enfance qui se dépouilla de son masque naïf en portant l'estocade à son adversaire.

_« Mais peut-être que tu ne t'es jamais intéressé à ces deux détectives là… Ces deux détectives qui ne se maintenaient pas à la place que tu leur avais assigné, c'était difficile pour toi de les prendre au sérieux, n'est ce pas ? Après tout, détective, c'est un métier qui n'est pas convenable à une femme. »_

La ligne entre les phantasmes et les souvenirs commença à se brouiller tandis que Ran se remémorait la réaction de Shinichi face à cette petite provocation. Bien sûr, il n'avait rien compris sur le coup, que ce soit la référence à un écrivain policier qui ne s'appelait pas Conan Doyle, ou la signification qu'elle avait voulu donner à cette remarque.

Que ce soit avec un détective ou une criminelle, c'était toujours à elle de faire le premier pas, le premier pas d'un voyage qui s'étendait sur un millier de miles, un voyage qui allait l'entraîner dans les ténèbres à plusieurs reprises, pas seulement les ruelles où se dissimulaient des assassins vêtus de noirs, mais aussi, et surtout, les zones d'ombres qui entouraient deux enfants bien particuliers…

----:----

Ran soupira en s'appuyant sur la porte qu'elle venait de refermer. Quelquefois, elle en venait à se demander si le temps ne s'était pas arrêté depuis un certain après-midi à Tropical Land.

Bon, ce n'était pas comme si la flèche du temps s'était totalement figée sur un emplacement particulier du cadran, il aurait été plus approprié de dire que le temps s'était rétracté pour former une boucle tournant sans cesse sur elle-même.

Quelque mois plus tôt, elle avait franchi la porte de ce laboratoire, pour percuter un mur de silence érigé par une métisse qui s'obstinait à lui tourner le dos. Une situation qui semblait se reproduire. Tous ces événements qui s'étaient produit entre-temps, est ce que cela n'avait été qu'un rêve ?

Ce moment où une fillette lui avait tendu la main, celui où elle avait serré cette même fillette entre ses bras pour la protéger, son tout premier baiser, sa toute première fois… Des événements qui ne laissaient pas la moindre trace dans le monde extérieur ou dans l'esprit de ceux qui l'habitaient, on était en droit de douter de leur existence.

« Tu comptes lui parler?»

La jeune femme tressaillit. Ce murmure qui s'était immiscé au beau milieu des cliquetis que les doigts d'une métisse faisaient résonner dans la pièce, l'avait-elle imaginé, lui aussi ?

« Lui parler.. ? »

Haibara consentit à faire pivoter sa chaise pour adresser un regard en coin à son interlocutrice.

« Est ce que tu va continuer de traiter Conan comme s'il s'agissait de Shinichi, tout en parlant à Shinichi comme s'il s'agissait de Conan ? »

Ran referma les doigts pour leur donner la forme d'un poing tout en fermant les yeux. Il y a encore quelques minutes, elle se plaignait que le temps s'obstine à conserver la forme d'une boucle, mais de son côté, elle ne faisait aucun effort pour briser cette maudite boucle.

« Pourquoi est ce que ce serait à moi de faire le premier pas ? C'est à lui d'assumer ses responsabilités que je sache, et je ne comptes pas lui ôter l'occasion de le faire tout seul. »

Des paupières se relevèrent, une lueur de mélancolie perça à travers un voile de rancune.

« Sa confiance, j'aimerais qu'il me la donne de lui-même. Quelle valeur est ce qu'elle aurait si c'était moi qui la lui arrachais de force ? »

Ai plissa légèrement les yeux, avant de relâcher les traits de son visage dans une expression de lassitude.

« Tu sais, lorsque je me suis présenté à Kudo, c'était avec mon véritable nom… »

Les lèvres de la chimiste adoptèrent un pli ironique.

« Enfin, le nom qu'_ils_ m'avaient donné en tout cas. »

Faisant pivoter sa chaise pour la seconde fois, la métisse se pencha sur son bureau, avant d'enfoncer son menton au beau milieu des bras qu'elle y avait replié.

« J'aurais pu me dissimuler derrière le masque de la victime. Lui dire que c'était un membre de l'organisation qui m'avait forcé à avaler ce poison, pour débarrasser un syndicat du crime d'une menace potentielle. Une vérité partielle…et donc un mensonge. Avec le recul, cela aurait été la décision la plus intelligente. Cet idiot aurait eu une personne susceptible de le comprendre, parce qu'elle partageait la même situation que lui, au lieu de ça, je lui ait fait don d'un compagnon qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre…et dont il s'est méfié dès le départ, même si notre relation a fini par évoluer par la suite. »

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la fillette tandis qu'elle tendait le bras vers le clavier de son ordinateur, pour tapoter l'une des touches d'un air absent.

« Mais admettons que les choses se soient passées différemment, admettons que Kudo m'ait vu dès le départ comme une victime et à aucun moment comme une criminelle. J'aurais reçu une confiance qui se fondait sur des mensonges, un semblant d'amitié que je n'aurais pas mérité, j'imagine même que, dans ces circonstances aussi, il m'aurait promis de me protéger de cette bande de corbeaux. »

Haibara contempla d'un air absent la suite de lettres qui s'affichait sur son écran, brisant l'harmonie qu'elle avait tissé avec l'enchaînement logique de ses équations.

« Une promesse en l'air, cet idiot n'a jamais eu conscience de ce qu'elle impliquait, il n'en a toujours pas conscience d'ailleurs… Mais cette promesse là, il l'a tenu jusque là, et j'ai fini par me persuader qu'il la tiendrait peut-être jusqu'au bout. La promesse qu'il a faite à une criminelle, j'imagine que j'aurais aussi fini par y croire s'il l'avait faite à une victime, mais… Mais dans cette situation là, est ce que tu crois que je lui aurait fait suffisamment confiance pour me décider à lui dire la vérité, toute la vérité, plus particulièrement la petite partie que j'avais passé sous silence au tout début ? »

Se murant de nouveau dans le silence, la métisse attendit calmement qu'une lycéenne se décide à le briser.

« Oui… Tu…aurais fini par tout lui avouer… »

Contrairement à celui qui l'avait précédé, le soupir d'Haibara fût suffisamment audible pour parvenir aux oreilles de Ran.

« Tu es d'une naïveté touchante. Affligeante dirait certains. Non, j'aurais gardé ce sale petit secret au fond de moi. Shinichi aurait pu me l'arracher en tant que détective, après tout il en aurait été bien capable, mais en tant qu'ami ? Il serait resté dans l'ignorance jusqu'à la fin. »

Ran s'enfonça dans le silence à son tour. Deviner où la métisse voulait en venir ? Ce n'était pas bien difficile. Admettre qu'elle avait raison, par contre…

« Pourtant… Lorsque cette nuit là, celle où tu…nous nous sommes embrassées, tu as… »

« Certes, mais j'ai révélé la vérité à Kudo lors de notre première rencontre, peut-être pas toute la vérité, mais au moins la partie qui allait inévitablement susciter sa méfiance. Le mensonge est une nécessité à laquelle je me plie lorsque les circonstances l'exigent mais…nous avons tous des limites, non ? »

Même si elle avait consentie à se retourner vers son interlocutrice, le sourire énigmatique d'Haibara dissimula le sens de ses paroles bien plus qu'il ne le révéla.

« Tu ne réponds pas à ma question. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce que tu nous a dit la vérité, à moi comme à Shinichi ? »

Baissant les yeux, la chimiste tortilla une de ses mèches de cheveux avec une expression ennuyée.

« Tu m'as posé une question, mais rien ne m'oblige à y répondre. »

Ce fut au tour de Ran de se retourner pour dissimuler ses sentiments, en l'occurrence de la frustration et de la colère. Elle en avait assez, plus qu'assez d'être soumise aux caprices de ces deux gamins, qu'il s'agisse d'Haibara ou de Conan.

Conan… Quitte à se choisir un prénom, il fallait bien évidemment que ce soit celui de ce maudit écrivain. Franchement, combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour se décider à grandir pour de bon ? En dix ans, il n'avait pas changé d'un iota, toujours au centre de son petit monde, à s'imaginer qu'il était Sherlock Holmes.

Admettre ses limites, mettre sa fierté de côté et demander de l'aide aux autres ? Pourquoi faire, alors que c'était tellement plus facile de mentir à son amie d'enfance et d'utiliser son père comme une marionnette dont il tirait les ficelles ? Quitte à le placer dans la ligne de mire d'un fusil…

La jeune femme rétracta ses lèvres pour mieux y planter ses dents.

Ce petit prétentieux était intervenu à temps, s'interposant entre une organisation criminelle et un détective dont le seul crime avait été d'accueillir un enfant sous son toit? Qu'est ce que cela changeait ?

Oui, qu'est ce que cela pouvait changer puisqu'il était resté sous ce même toit après cela, à continuer les enquêtes qui avaient attiré la mort près de son père, au point de le frôler?

Jusqu'où faudrait-il aller pour sortir ce prétentieux de sa rêverie ? Quelles limites devrait-il franchir pour se rendre compte que ce n'était plus des jouets mais des vies qu'il pouvait briser dans son petit jeu ?

Est ce qu'il aurait fallu qu'elle devienne une orpheline à son tour pour qu'il se décide à tout lui avouer, y compris et surtout sa responsabilité dans la mort de son père? Est ce que c'est de cette manière là que les choses se finiraient pour de bon entre eux ?

Qu'il risque stupidement sa vie ? Cela elle pouvait le lui pardonner, elle pouvait même aller jusqu'à l'admirer, ce petit détective qui refusait de se soumettre à la fatalité et essayait de lui arracher ce qu'elle lui avait volé, son identité. Mais qu'il pousse les autres à risquer leurs vies sans le savoir, et sans même leur demander leur avis ?

S'il lui avait posé la question, s'il lui avait demandé si elle aurait été prête à aller jusque là, elle aurait peut-être accepté… Non, en fait, elle l'aurait accepté. Est ce que cela expliquait le fait qu'il ne se soit même pas payé le luxe de lui demander son avis ? Sans doute. Est ce que cela lui fournissait une excuse ? Non. Est ce que cela pouvait justifier qu'il traite son père comme un pion au cours de cette partie d'échec ? Non. Et le fait que cet idiot soit assez prétentieux pour croire qu'il remporterait la partie sans perdre un seul pion ? C'était des circonstances que la fille d'une avocate considérait aggravantes, pas atténuantes.

Ran soupira. Pourquoi avait-elle perdu foi en son ami d'enfance ? À défaut d'avoir fait preuve d'honnêteté, il lui avait au moins prouvé qu'il était digne de son idole, non ?

Sans doute, mais elle n'avait plus l'âge de croire aux héros. Un détective l'avait forcé à grandir dès l'instant où il s'était mis à rajeunir. Les héros étaient censés protéger les innocents, pas les mettre en danger pour leurs petites manigances, ils étaient censés défendre la liberté, pas prendre des décisions pour les autres à leur place.

Et pourquoi lui offrir sa confiance alors qu'il ne lui avait jamais offert la sienne, contrairement à ce qu'elle s'imaginait ?

Des mois à appliquer les enseignements de cet hypocrite, des mois à se demander quelle décision il aurait prise avant d'agir, des mois à se montrer digne de lui et de sa vision de sa justice…des mois où il avait été auprès d'elle, en permanence.

Elle était restée aveugle durant tout ces mois, elle pouvait se consoler en se disant que cela avait été réciproque du côté de son ami d'enfance. Une maigre consolation… En fait, cela n'avait rien d'une consolation.

« Ai…bara, tu a été très proche de lui, ces derniers mois, non ? »

Plus proche qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été en fait. Avalant péniblement sa salive, Ran se décida à recracher les mots qui lui restaient en travers de la gorge.

« Est ce qu'il y a eu…au moins, un moment où il a envisagé de…de me dire la vérité ? Un seul moment ? »

Un voile de silence retomba. Pour dissimuler pudiquement la triste vérité ? Cela aurait été un échec complet dans ce cas, l'absence de réponse finissait par devenir une réponse dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.

« Lorsque tu nous démontré que tu connaissais le groupe sanguin de Conan, une information que tu n'étais pas censé posséder, à moins d'avoir additionné deux et deux… Enfin, je devrais dire additionner un et un, pour te rendre compte que, aussi absurde que cela puis paraître, le résultat de l'opération était un et non pas deux.»

Se retournant brusquement vers son interlocutrice, Ran fixa son sourire ironique avec une expression incrédule. Ce moment là, celui où elle avait don de son propre sang pour sauver un détective à l'agonie, elle l'avait presque oublié après tout ce qui s'était passé, après toutes ces révélations qui avaient obscurci les actes de son ami d'enfance en les mettant en lumière.

« Bon, il ne l'as jamais affirmé explicitement, en tout cas devant moi, mais je le soupçonne fortement d'avoir envisagé de te dire la vérité, jusque dans ses moindre détails. »

« …au moment où je lui avais fait comprendre que j'avais fini par la deviner, cette fameuse vérité, ou plutôt, ce sale petit secret. »

L'amertume de la lycéenne était palpable dans le ton de sa voix lorsqu'elle murmura ces paroles. Haibara ne chercha aucunement à la contredire. Après tout, son interlocutrice n'avait fait que relever un fait objectif, et se révolter contre l'autorité des faits était aussi absurde que de lutter contre le cours du temps, et aboutissait aux même résultat. De toute manière, elle n'avait pas à jouer les avocates pour Kudo face à sa fiancée. Autant que possible, elle préférait se maintenir à l'écart de leurs histoires de couple.

« Peut-être qu'il y a eu des moments de doute comme celui-là, avant ou après cette pièce de théâtre, mais c'est le seul dont je peux te garantir l'existence sans me parjurer. »

Même si elle ne dissimulait pas son scepticisme face à l'objectivité de ce témoin, la fille de l'avocate était pourtant forcée de reconnaître que la métisse paraissait sincère. Oui, elle le _paraissait_, mais ces derniers temps, la ligne séparant l'honnêteté du mensonge était devenu si floue…

« Et ? Qu'est ce qui l'a fait changer d'avis ? »

Une question qui ébranla légèrement la métisse, si on en jugeait à la manière dont elle avait détourné les yeux, une courte seconde, avant de se retourner pour affronter le regard de celle qui plaçait son ami d'enfance sur le banc des accusés.

« Qui est ce qui l'a fait changer d'avis, tu devrais dire… Et pour répondre à cette question, moi. »

Ecarquillant les yeux face à cette révélation, Ran les plissa dans une expression rancunière, en regrettant qu'un certain détective ne soit pas présent. Si Conan avait été installé aux côté de la chimiste, la fille de l'avocate n'aurait eu aucun mal à rendre à chacun son dû, au lieu de faire payer une seule personne pour les fautes de deux criminels.

« Je vois. Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je devais le faire. »

L'irritation de Ran monta d'un cran face à cette réponse laconique.

« Et ça ne t'es jamais venu à l'idée que cela ne te concernait pas, et que tu aurais du le laisser prendre cette décision ? »

Une question qui résonnait comme une accusation, une accusation qui ricocha contre un sourire narquois.

« Pardonnes-moi de te le dire, mais cette décision me concernait, dans la mesure où ses conséquences auraient pu m'affecter directement. C'est d'ailleurs cela qui pèse le plus dans la balance pour moi, les conséquences d'une action, c'est ce critère là, et uniquement celui-là, qui détermine la catégorie dans laquelle je la classifie. »

« La catégorie.. ? »

Haibara agita la main d'un geste vague.

« Le bien et le mal, pour utiliser une terminologie plus adaptée à Ayumi. Je suppose que c'est la différence majeure entre nous deux, pardon, nous trois. Kudo ne juge que l'action, moi je juge les conséquences de l'action, et toi tu juge les intentions dont découle l'action. Enfin, j'imagine qu'un débat sur les mérites respectifs de l'éthique de la conviction par rapport à l'éthique de la responsabilité ne t'intéresse guère, alors… »

Pendant de longues secondes, qui finirent par franchir le cap de la minute, Ran demeura interloquée face aux paroles de la scientifique. Elle parlait de…de leur vies comme s'il s'agissait d'un sujet de conversation banal parmi tant d'autre. Une forme d'effronterie qui suscita la colère, et un examen plus approfondi des paroles d'Haibara, loin de dissiper cette colère, ne fit au contraire que l'accroître.

Ainsi c'était aux conséquences d'une action qu'il fallait juger de son auteur… Si on envisageait les choses dans cette perspective, un soi-disant détective avait fait preuve d'un singulier manque de moralité, et d'un singulier manque de cohérence si les paroles de la métisse avait un semblant de pertinence, et qu'il jugeait que certains actes ne pouvait pas se justifier quel que soit les circonstances. Il appliquait ça au meurtre sans aucun problème, mais semblait faire une exception pour le mensonge…

Quoique… Si Mouri l'endormi avait terminé sa brillante carrière par un assassinat qu'il n'aurait pas été en mesure de résoudre lui-même, Ran n'aurait pas hésité longtemps avant de juger que Shinichi en était responsable, au même titre que s'il avait pressé lui-même la détente de ce fusil.

Ulcérée par l'hypocrisie de son ami d'enfance, Ran détourna son esprit du traître pour la rapporter sur la traîtresse.

Bien, si elle rentrait dans la catégorie que lui avait réservé cette cynique, c'était aux intentions qu'elle jugeait d'un acte, n'est ce pas ? Dans ce cas, Shinichi ne resterait pas seul bien longtemps sur le banc des accusés.

« Je suis supposé m'intéresser aux intentions avant tout, hein ? »

La chimiste haussa les épaules.

« Je suppose que c'est normal pour la fille d'une avocate. Après tout, c'est le plus souvent de cette manière qu'on trouve des circonstances atténuantes ou aggravantes à un crime, non? »

Être associé à sa mère arracha un faible sourire à la lycéenne, mais n'effaça pas sa rancœur pour autant.

« Alors examinons les circonstances de plus prêt. Tu estimais que Shinichi ne pouvait pas me faire confiance ? C'est pour cela que tu l'as découragé au moment où il s'apprêtait à le faire ? »

Si la métisse ferma les yeux, elle n'en donna pas moins un pli moqueur à ses lèvres.

« Je t'ai bien dit que la décision de Kudo aurait des conséquences pour chacun de nous, non ? De ce point de vue là, j'étais en droit d'opposer mon veto dans cette même décision si elle allait à l'encontre de mon intérêt. Et à l'époque, j'estimais que c'était le cas, ou, pour reprendre tes propres mots, j'estimais que je ne pouvais pas te faire suffisamment confiance pour te révéler ce secret. »

Une remarque qui transperça le cœur d'une lycéenne de part en part. Est ce que Shinichi aurait fait preuve d'autant de culot, ou de sincérité, en lui confessant son crime ?

« Mais si ça peut te consoler, je n'avais pas vraiment accordé ma confiance à Kudo non plus. Ce n'est pas de ma propre volonté qu'il a été impliqué dans cette affaire, et si j'ai collaboré avec lui, c'était plus par la force des choses plutôt que le fruit d'une libre décision. Enfin, j'imagine que c'était réciproque de son côté… »

Ran ne manqua pas de remarquer la légère trace de mélancolie qui avait assombri la lueur d'amusement qui dansait dans les yeux de la criminelle. Mélancolie qu'Haibara congédia d'un revers de la main, avant de focaliser son attention sur son accusatrice.

« Mais si tu veux m'accuser d'avoir détruit ton petit couple, avant même que l'histoire d'amour ne commence pour de bon, rappelle-toi quand même que c'est grâce à moi que tu as obtenu ce dîner en tête à tête avec ton ami d'enfance. »

« Ce dîner où il m'a laissé planté au beau milieu du repas, pour aller fureter sur les lieux d'un crime, avant que Conan ne prenne sa place de nouveau quand il s'est enfin décidé à me rejoindre ? »

Exprimait-elle sa rancœur vis-à-vis d'un ami d'enfance, ou adressait-elle un remerciement enrobé d'ironie à une scientifique ? Si Ran ignorait la réponse à cette question, Haibara, pour sa part, privilégia la seconde alternative, et ajusta ses paroles en conséquence.

« Je lui ait fourni cet antidote temporaire, je décline toute responsabilité pour l'usage qu'il ait pu en faire. Et après tout, j'ai déjà fait beaucoup pour limiter le nombre phénoménal de pots cassés par cette imbécile au cours de ce bref laps de temps, que ce soit à cette fête ou à ce restaurant. Si tu dois adresser des reproches à quelqu'un pour ce fiasco, fais-le à celui qui a stupidement gâché le léger sursis que je lui avais accordé. »

Pour une raison quelconque, ses propres paroles semblèrent avoir eu plus d'impact sur la métisse que sur la lycéenne, si on en jugeait à la manière dont elle s'était dépouillé de son sourire avant de faire pivoter sa chaise, tournant ainsi le dos à son interlocutrice.

Après de longues minutes à ressasser le passé, et la multitude de perspective sous lesquelles on pouvait l'envisager, Ran finit par briser le silence par un soupir, un soupir qui ouvrit le chemin à des mots.

« Que ce soit toi ou Shinichi, vous avez tout les deux jugés que je ne méritais pas votre confiance. Pourquoi ? »

Qui devait-elle blâmer ? Un détective pour sa lâcheté ? Une scientifique pour son cynisme ? Ou bien une lycéenne pour son incapacité à apparaître comme autre chose qu'un poids mort à leurs yeux ?

« Eh bien, quitte à utiliser les mots de celle qui m'a prêté son nom de famille. _Le métier de détective n'est pas une profession convenable pour une femme_. Un point de vue que semble partager Kudo. »

Haibara tourna légèrement la tête pour adresser un sourire énigmatique à la jeune femme que ses paroles avaient estomaqué.

« Celle…qui t'as prêté son nom de famille ? »

« Ah, c'est vrai que je ne te l'avais pas précisé. Pour choisir mon pseudonyme, je n'ai pas fait preuve d'originalité par rapport à Kudo, puisque j'ai aussi pioché mon inspiration dans les romans policiers. Sauf qu'au lieu d'emprunter leur nom et leur prénom à deux écrivains, j'ai préféré le faire avec deux personnages de fiction. »

Ecartant ce détail insignifiant de son esprit, Ran adressa un dernier regard lourd de reproches à la scientifique, avant de lui tourner le dos à son tour pour s'éloigner de la pièce. Néanmoins, une question s'immisça entre les lèvres de la lycéenne, au moment où sa main se referma sur la poignée de la porte. Une question qu'elle regretta après coup.

« Est ce que tu as choisi des noms de criminels ? »

Inclinant légèrement la tête sous le poids des remords, Ran résista à la tentation de se retourner. Aussi forte qu'ait pu être l'envie de blesser la métisse à son tour, il y avait des limites que la jeune femme aurait préféré ne pas franchir, empoigner un couteau pour le remuer dans une plaie ouverte en faisait partie. Bon, Haibara n'avait jamais hésité à s'appliquer elle-même le titre de criminelle, mais Ran se doutait bien que ce mot devait être infiniment plus aiguisé lorsqu'il franchissait d'autres lèvres que les siennes, particulièrement quand ce mot était imprégné de rancune.

« Non, j'ai préféré emprunter leurs noms à des détectives. »

Le ton de la chimiste était trop neutre pour qu'on puisse juger de l'état actuel de ses émotions. Ran prit néanmoins le risque de se retourner, pour croiser le regard d'une métisse et lui poser une dernière question.

« Cette phrase que tu m'as récité… Est ce que tu partages vraiment ce point de vue ? »

« Je place autant de conviction dans cette phrase que le détective à qui elle peut être attribué. Et je trouve que la manière dont tu as agi ces derniers mois ne fait que la confirmer. »

Le sourire gentiment moqueur d'une métisse continua de danser devant les yeux d'une lycéenne, tandis qu'elle gravissait les escaliers de la demeure pour regagner la surface, tout en réfléchissant à cette phrase.

« _Le__ métier de détective n'est pas une profession convenable pour une femme_. »

Des mots auxquelles Cordélia Grey avait donné une saveur ironique en les marmonnant, mais cela, personne ne pouvait le savoir à moins d'avoir lu Phyllis Dorothy James…

----:----


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

Glissant les doigts dans une chevelure auburn, Ran commença à la caresser tout en promenant son regard sur la pièce. Une pièce qui paraissait aussi impersonnelle et froide qu'une chambre d'hôpital.

Quelques semaines plus tôt, la lycéenne aurait estimé que cette pièce reflétait la personnalité de sa locataire à la perfection. À une époque qui n'était pas si lointaine, elle s'imaginait parfois la scientifique comme un monstre dépourvu de toute émotion, en dehors d'un instinct de survie froidement calculateur qui se muait parfois en cruauté.

Un soupir s'immisça dans le silence de la pièce. Etait-ce l'ignorance qui engendrait la haine, ou bien était-ce la haine qui nous poussait à rester dans l'ignorance ?

La question se refléta dans le regard de Ran, lui donnant une expression mélancolique.

Elle ignorait pratiquement tout du passé de la métisse, en dehors du fait qu'elle avait fait partie d'une organisation criminelle, et au lieu de combler cette ignorance, elle l'avait confondu avec la connaissance.

----:----

Si la vie de Sherry se réduisait aux crimes qu'elle avait commis, ou à ceux qui étaient commis par son entourage et sur lesquels elle avait pudiquement fermé les yeux, à quoi bon en savoir plus ?

Le curriculum vitae d'une criminelle aurait pu susciter l'attraction d'un détective, mais il ne suscitait rien d'autre que de la répulsion chez une lycéenne.

Plus elle en saurait sur Shiho, plus ce serait difficile pour elle de supporter la présence d'Haibara. Après tout, c'était déjà assez difficile de supporter la présence de Conan sous son propre toit, après avoir entraperçu l'envers du décor, l'envers de ce pitoyable théâtre où un gamin jouait le rôle de Sherlock Holmes.

Une tentation effleura la conscience de la jeune femme, au moment où ses yeux se posèrent sur un objet bien particulier, mis en évidence sur la commode. Celle de s'emparer de ce portrait, et d'en briser le cadre entre ses doigts.

Après cela, elle se serait emparé d'une paire de ciseaux pour sectionner calmement cette photo en deux parties égales, deux parties qui auraient finies au fond de sa corbeille à papier quelques instants plus tard. Celle où figurait un détective prétentieux aurait été froissée d'un geste rageur, contrairement à celle où figurait une lycéenne naïve. Une différence infime et insignifiante. Que ce soit la jeune fille stupide qu'elle avait été dans un passé qui n'était pas si lointain, ou celui qui peuplait les rêves romantiques de cette même jeune fille, ces deux parties d'elle-même finiraient aux ordures avec son ancienne vie et ses anciennes espérances.

Faire expier son hypocrisie à Shinichi, même si c'était par le biais de son image, est ce que cela aurait pu la soulager ? Oui, au moins un petit peu.

Détourner les yeux du passé une bonne fois pour toutes pour les tourner vers l'avenir, était-ce la bonne décision à prendre ? Sans doute, mais cet avenir lui paraissait désespérément stérile pour le moment.

Auparavant, elle avait eu un but, quelque chose sur lequel fixer son regard, le retour de Shinichi, à présent, c'était le vide qu'elle contemplait, un vide qu'il fallait combler, même si elle ne savait pas comment, ni avec quoi.

Le retour de sa mère à la maison ? Etant donné la manière dont s'achevait sa propre histoire d'amour avec un ami d'enfance qui se prétendait détective, Ran pouvait difficilement en vouloir à sa mère d'avoir fait le même choix.

Oh, la reine du barreau et Mouri l'endormi n'étaient pas divorcés, mais ils ne vivaient plus sous le même toit, sa propre rupture avec Shinichi n'était pas plus officielle que leur relation, mais elle s'était pratiquement concrétisé.

Ran se mit à sourire. Que ce soit elle ou sa mère, elles n'arrivaient pas à couper totalement les ponts avec leur passé, elles ménageaient toujours une petite place à l'espoir de tout reprendre à zéro, même si elles se contenteraient toujours de caresser ce rêve au lieu de faire une tentative dans la réalité.

Ce n'était pas facile de jeter ses rêves à la poubelle, plus particulièrement ses rêves d'enfants. Des rêves de mariage, le mariage entre un détective et son amie d'enfance.

Des mensonges et rien d'autre, des mensonges tissés par Shinichi pour tromper une gamine naïve.

Ce père qui s'était enfin repris en main pour réduire l'écart entre les rêves de sa fille et la triste réalité ? Une marionnette que Shinichi faisait danser à sa guise pour combler les attentes de sa spectatrice, dès qu'il en relâcherait les ficelles, elle retomberait sur le sol, inerte, incapable de se relever par ses propres moyens, et a fortiori, incapable de prendre la main d'une avocate dans la sienne pour la guider jusqu'au domicile conjugal.

Shinichi en lui-même, ou plutôt l'image qu'il lui avait renvoyé, ces derniers mois ? Si c'était un reflet fidèle de son ami d'enfance, il était apparu à la surface d'un miroir déformant. Le bonheur que lui faisait miroiter le Shinichi de ses phantasmes, cela avait été le plus doux des rêves, le bonheur que pourrait éventuellement lui offrir le véritable Shinichi, ce serait un mensonge qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas la force de briser, mais qu'elle n'aurait sans doute pas la force de croire non plus.

Le grincement d'une porte tira Ran de ses réflexions moroses, tandis qu'elle faisait glisser son doigt sur la surface d'un portrait qu'elle n'osait pas fracasser, cette ancienne trace d'une relation qui semblait bien être sur le point de se briser.

Cela aurait pu être Conan, mais à cet instant, il avait laissé la place à Haibara. Quelle importance ? Sa relation avec la métisse n'avait pas encore reçue une nature bien définie, mais elle n'avait plus grand-chose à envier à la relation entre deux amis d'enfance, si on prenait la peine d'y réfléchir.

« Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ? »

Une question qui n'exprimait ni curiosité, ni lassitude, Ran était devenue indifférente à la présence ou l'absence de la fillette, et dans son état, n'avait même plus la force de lui décocher des accusations.

« Tu me poses la question alors que c'est toi qui m'a invité à dormir sous ton toit, cette nuit ? »

Fixant la métisse d'un air hébété, la jeune femme regagna son expression de lassitude au bout de quelques secondes, dès l'instant où cette invitation lui revint en mémoire, bousculant un peu les souvenirs de la discussion qui l'avait suivie.

Que faire ? Rester cohérente avec une promesse alors qu'elle ressentait plus de déplaisir qu'autre chose à l'idée de la tenir ? Marmonner que cette invitation avait été reportée à une date ultérieure, dans l'espoir qu'elles l'oublieraient toutes les deux, ou en tout cas, ne la mentionneraient plus jamais ? Ou bien mettre les choses à plat une bonne fois pour toutes, en expliquant à Haibara qu'il valait mieux qu'elle évite de se présenter à la porte de cette maison à l'avenir, un préambule au moment où elle expliquerait au petit Conan qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer chez ses parents ?

Pour le moment, Ran ne se sentait pas suffisamment forte pour tenir debout par ses propres moyens, en rejetant les deux béquilles qui la ralentissaient, elle préféra donc garder le silence, plutôt que de confirmer ou d'infirmer l'invitation que lui avait rappelée la métisse.

Après avoir posé les doigts sur le cadre d'un portrait, la lycéenne le fit basculer sur la surface du meuble, dissimulant son contenu à l'abri des regards, plus particulièrement de son propre regard.

Haibara ne manqua pas de poser les yeux sur la commode, mais aucune émotion particulière ne se refléta sur son visage, et elle s'abstint de la moindre remarque qui aurait pu donner l'impression que le geste de son amie suscitait autre chose que de l'indifférence chez elle.

Une apathie dont elle ne chercha pas à se dépouiller tandis qu'elle se retournait vers Ran, assise sur son propre lit.

« Tu ne prépares pas le repas ? »

« Vous êtes tous supposés être adultes dans cette maison, non ? Alors vous pouvez vous débrouiller sans moi. »

Ignorant si c'était la lassitude ou la colère qui avait imprégné sa réponse, la jeune femme baissa les yeux, plus par fatigue que pour dissimuler ses émotions à son invitée.

« C'était à toi que je pensais quand je t'ai posé la question. »

Il fallut quelques secondes à la lycéenne pour comprendre le sens des paroles de la scientifique.

« Oh… Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'appétit, ce soir. En fait, pas du tout. »

Se rapprochant du lit à son tour, la métisse tendit le bras avant de faire glisser l'arrière de ses doigts le long d'une chevelure interminable, poussant sa propriétaire à relever légèrement la tête, pour croiser un regard où se reflétait un sentiment se rapprochant plus du dégoût que de la tendresse. Dégoût… Le mot était sans doute exagéré, déception aurait mieux convenu.

« Cela ne te va pas du tout. Vraiment pas du tout. »

L'étonnement se glissa sur le visage de Ran, dissipant légèrement la mélancolie qui l'avait obscurci.

« Hein ? »

« La dépression, Ran. Un état mental qui ne te convient absolument pas… »

Un léger sourire plissa les lèvres de la chimiste, trop compréhensif pour être condescendant, mais trop narquois pour paraître attendri.

« Tu me diras, cela ne convient à personne. Mais cela acquiert une laideur toute particulière à mes yeux quand c'est sur ton visage qu'il se reflète. »

Face au regard décontenancé de son interlocutrice, le sourire d'Haibara s'effaça progressivement.

« À la réflexion, ce n'est pas seulement laid, c'est surtout pathétique, enfin… »

Si le but de la métisse avait été de dissoudre l'apathie de la jeune femme, elle avait prit le chemin le plus court.

« Excuses-moi, je suis censé garder mon sourire, c'est vrai. Garder mon sourire quand Sonoko se plaint que nous ne pourrons pas partir skier ensemble, parce que mes propres parents ne m'ont pas offert l'argent que je ne leur aie pas réclamé. Garder mon sourire devant papa, alors que l'argent que j'économisais pour partir avec Sonoko, j'ai du l'utiliser pour m'assurer que le réfrigérateur était plein, ce mois-ci._ Désolé, Ran, c'est difficile de trouver des clients…_Oh oui, particulièrement quand on préfère traîner dans les bars, jouer au mah-jong avec ses amis, ou dépenser son peu d'argent dans les pachinko. »

Haibara conserva son calme, ce qui poussa la jeune femme à continuer de déverser sa rancœur dans une oreille qui ne semblait pas bouchée, à défaut d'être complaisante ou compréhensive.

« Et il faut aussi que je garde mon sourire devant Shinichi, au lieu de jouer les pleurnichardes. Je venais voir un spectacle et un acteur se fait tuer sur scène ? J'étais venue dans un parc d'attraction pour y fêter ma victoire au championnat, et quelqu'un se fait décapiter dans les montagnes russes ? Pourquoi est ce que je fais cette tête d'enterrement, hein ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait eu mort d'homme, hein ? Oh, en fait si, mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était quelque chose de grave, après tout. »

Elle avait ravalé cette longue litanie de reproches durant des mois, alors quitte à relâcher la soupape de sécurité, autant le faire jusqu'au bout…

« Oui, vraiment, il faut toujours que je me plaigne pour pas grand-chose, hein ? Non seulement je suis assez idiote pour frissonner devant les morts, pas seulement les fantômes mais aussi les cadavres, mais il faut qu'en plus, je ressente de la rancœur vis-à-vis de celui qui a sauvé mon père juste à temps… Juste à temps ! Pas une seconde de retard, mais pas une seconde d'avance. Je devrais me dire que c'est rassurant, mais idiote comme je suis, je reste focalisée sur cette seconde qui aurait pu manquer… »

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, les mots avaient ouvert le chemin à des larmes, mais c'était de la colère et non plus de la tristesse qui illuminait des yeux humides.

« Mais bon, il a sauvé la vie de mon père, alors pourquoi lui en vouloir, hein ? Même si mon père n'aurait jamais eu besoin d'être sauvé _si le sauveur de la police japonaise_, non_, le Sherlock Holmes du XXme siècle_, n'avait pas eu la générosité de se servir de lui comme assistant dans _une affaire particulièrement complexe_…sans même lui demander son avis, et encore moins celui de sa fille. Oh, et je devrais être heureuse parce que je n'ai jamais été vraiment séparée de mon ami d'enfance durant ces derniers mois. Non, il était là, à prendre les décisions à ma place. Quand je faisais de mon mieux pour lui montrer que j'avais retenu ses leçons, il souriait d'un air attendri, mais il ne m'accordait toujours pas sa confiance malgré tout. »

Essuyant ses larmes du revers de sa manche, la jeune femme renifla en contemplant son interlocutrice impassible.

« Ce n'est pas grave, vraiment pas grave. Si mon détective ne me convient pas, il me reste ma scientifique, hein ? Au moins, elle est sincère, elle ne prétend pas être amoureuse de moi, elle ne prétend pas me faire confiance, elle ne me repousse pas quand je la prends dans mes bras, elle fait des efforts pour paraître attentionnée, et à sa façon, elle est attentionnée mais… Mais ce n'est pas non plus comme si nous étions plus que des amies, ou même des amies tout court, hein? Je ne dois pas trop en demander non plus. »

Une réaction, elle avait finalement suscité une réaction chez celle qui l'écoutait patiemment, sans hocher la tête d'un air compréhensif ou la secouer avec une expression affligée. Bon, la seule réaction qu'elle avait suscité était un léger soupir, mais c'était mieux que rien.

« C'est tout ? Tu pourrais aussi te plaindre que tes deux…»

La métisse promena son doigt sur son menton d'un air songeur, tandis qu'elle cherchait un mot approprié. Sa tentative se solda par un échec, mais elle reprît néanmoins la conversation au point où elle l'avait laissé.

« …que Conan et moi avons une fâcheuse tendance à attirer les cadavres autour de nous, et donc de toi ? Enfin, ton ami d'enfance a au moins l'excuse de ne pas avoir de responsabilité directe dans ces morts…pour l'instant. Mais il ne pourra peut-être pas se payer ce luxe éternellement. »

Ran n'eût pas la force d'acquiescer, mais son regard la dispensait de cette formalité. Ce regard où brilla l'étonnement quand la métisse ferma les yeux en lui adressant le plus enfantin des sourires.

« Je suis contente pour toi. »

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent dans le silence le plus total avant qu'une lycéenne ne se décide à sortir de son état catatonique.

« P…pardon ? »

« Non, sincèrement, si tous les petits désagréments de ta vie se résument à ce que tu viens d'énoncer, ça signifie que tu n'as jamais vraiment souffert. Et crois-moi, j'en suis vraiment heureuse pour toi. »

Haibara avait enrobé son compliment empoisonné d'une telle couche de sucre et lui avait donné un tel accent de sincérité que Ran hésita sur le sens qu'elle devait lui donner. Soit la chimiste avait affûté son sens de l'ironie à un degré que la jeune femme pouvait à peine imaginer, soit elle était totalement sincère. Ran ignorait laquelle des deux alternatives était la plus blessante.

« Tu te moques de moi ? »

Si on jugeait à la manière dont la scientifique soulignait son sourire amusé du doigt, la réponse semblait être positive.

« Non, je n'oserais pas aller jusque là, et ce ne serait pas très _fair play_ de ma part. Il ne faut pas rabaisser ceux que la vie a épargnés, même par des moqueries. Après tout, ce n'est pas de leur faute s'ils ont eu de la chance, on peut donc difficilement le leur reprocher, même si on a le doit de les envier un peu. »

Même si un léger embryon de doute subsistait dans la conscience d'une adolescente, elle trouva néanmoins la force de trancher entre les deux alternatives, avant de trouver celle de poser les mains sur les épaules d'une fillette, une fillette qu'elle se retenait de gifler.

« De quel droit…peux-tu te permettre de me dire ça ? De me regarder comme ça ? »

« Ce n'est pas une question d'en avoir le droit ou non, Ran. Je ne peux tout simplement pas te regarder autrement. »

Si Ran désirait appliquer sa main sur la joue d'une métisse, ce n'était définitivement pas pour lui faire bénéficier d'une caresse, elle parvint néanmoins à restreindre sa colère au ton de sa voix.

« Et…comment peux-tu me regarder comme ça alors ? »

« Parce que je sais ce que c'est que souffrir, Ran. C'est aussi simple que ça. »

Elle s'était définitivement dépouillée de son sourire en murmurant ces mots, et le regard que révélèrent ses paupières était tout sauf amusé. Un changement d'expression qui poussa une jeune femme à reculer légèrement sur son lit, brisant le contact avec celle qui n'avait plus rien d'une enfant.

« Oh, je serais hypocrite si je disais que je n'avais jamais ressenti le besoin de le clamer au monde entier, et plus particulièrement à certaines personnes. Toi y compris, mais est ce que j'ai besoin de le préciser ? Cependant, je parviens à garder mes plaintes pour moi, plutôt que de les faire subir aux autres. Mais ne te retient surtout pas, Ran. De nous deux, c'est peut-être bien toi qui as la meilleure attitude, et je ne suis pas du tout ironique. »

Si une métisse avait de nouveau plissé les lèvres en un sourire, c'était définitivement le sourire d'une adulte. Ran aurait peut-être pu se retenir si ce sourire n'avait pas été légèrement condescendant, mais cette expression… cette expression qu'elle avait parfois contemplé sur le visage d'une certaine avocate, elle ressuscita une tentation que la jeune femme avait enfouie au fond d'elle-même trop souvent. Celle de placer cette avocate sur le banc des accusés avant de lui lire d'une traite la liste des chefs d'accusations, en se fichant éperdument du fait que l'accusée les réfuterait un par un avec une facilité déconcertante.

« Si tu ne souffres pas suffisamment pour ressentir le besoin d'en pleurer, quand bien même tu préférerais te retenir pour ne pas paraître faible devant les autres, alors on est en droit de se demander…si tu as vraiment souffert. »

Après tout, dans le même ordre d'idée, elle était en droit de se demander si Shinichi était assez mature pour comprendre que des gens mourraient ou pouvaient mourir, pour qu'il puisse jouer les petit Sherlock Holmes. Elle était en le droit de se le demander puisqu'il n'avait jamais fait mine d'être affecté chaque fois qu'une preuve de ce fait apparaissait devant ses yeux.

« Soit. Il m'est arrivé de ne pas retenir mes larmes devant les autres, au moins deux fois dans ma vie. À chaque fois c'était à cause d'un détective d'ailleurs, celui qui t'a fait pleurer tant de fois et continue de le faire. Mais tu veux que je te dise ? Que je te dise pourquoi j'ai pleuré ? »

Ran avait anticipé une confession, mais pas celle qu'elle reçût. Elle s'attendait à ce que la scientifique lui confirme ses soupçons, vis-à-vis des sentiments qu'elle nourrissait pour un certain détective, aussi fût-elle doublement surprise par les trois petits mots qui firent voler en éclat le silence.

« Pour une sœur. »

Durant un court instant, l'expression méprisante d'Haibara se radoucit légèrement, devant celle que sa réponse avait suscitée chez Ran. Mais cela ne dura qu'un instant.

« Je t'en avais parlé de cette sœur d'ailleurs, non ? Mais bien sûr tu n'as pas vraiment compris, tu ne comprends toujours pas, Kudo n'avait pas compris lui non plus. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, et moi non plus je ne peux pas vraiment comprendre, comprendre pourquoi c'est tout, sauf évident, pour vous. Mais bon, il y a suffisamment de différences entre nous trois pour expliquer la différence de point de vue, n'est ce pas ? Vous êtes tous les deux des enfants uniques, alors vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que d'avoir une sœur. Vous avez encore vos parents, vous ne savez donc pas ce que c'est que d'en perdre un… »

Si les lèvres de la métisse adoptèrent un léger pli se rapprochant du sourire, ce sourire n'exprimait ni joie, ni tendresse, même pas de l'amusement.

« Oh, mais suis-je bête, toi tu peux me contredire sur ce point. C'est ce que tu vas me répliquer, hein ? Mais je mets le postulat en doute. As-tu _réellement_ perdu ta mère, Ran ? Bon, ce n'est que fort récemment que je me suis vraiment rendu compte que j'avais perdu la mienne. Pendant dix-huit ans, cela ne m'a posé aucun problème, malheureusement, ces dix-huit années, j'ai du les rattraper en quelques mois à cause de ça. Et, même si je n'ai pas encore pleuré pour ma mère, seule ou devant qui que ce soit, ne te mets _surtout __pas_ en tête de me dire que je n'ai _pas_ souffert de cette perte. »

En cet instant, la différence entre cette fillette qu'elle appelait Haibara et cette femme qu'elle pouvait à présent appeler Vermouth venait de s'estomper aux yeux de Ran, et si elle commençait tout juste à comprendre la souffrance de Shiho, ce murmure lourd de menace lui fit instantanément comprendre que Sherry avait les moyens de mettre ses menaces à exécution.

« Tu sais, contrairement à ce que tu imagines, vous pourriez former un couple des plus harmonieux, toi et Kudo. Je lui avais dit que ma sœur était morte, mais non, ça ne représentait rien pour lui, rien par rapport à son petit problème de taille, rien par rapport au fait que j'avais fait partie d'une organisation criminelle. Ah mais… Oui, suis-je bête, ce serait injuste de faire preuve de compassion vis-à-vis d'une meurtrière, n'est ce pas ? Les meurtrières, il faut les juger, pas les comprendre. La justice…Ah cette justice que vous prenez tant à cœur tout les deux… Mais si la justice régnait sur le monde, plus personne ne pourrait y vivre, vous le savez ? »

Un soupir effaça l'ombre de sourire qui s'était glissé sur le visage de la scientifique.

« En tout cas, moi, j'aurais du mal à y trouver un endroit pour y vivre, dans ce monde que vous trouveriez idyllique. Mais bon… Qui suis-je pour juger ? Après tout, je suis injuste à ma manière. Je devrais essayer de vous comprendre, les mots_ une sœur_, ce ne sont que quelques syllabes quand elles ne se rattachent à rien de concret, même pas un visage. Eh, je suis bien placée pour le savoir, mes victimes n'ont jamais suscité grand-chose chez moi avant d'avoir eu des visages. Ceci étant dit… »

Le doigt d'une fillette effleura le menton d'une adulte pour la forcer à lever les yeux.

« Vous aviez un visage à rattacher à ces mots pour ce que j'en sais, non ? Ne va surtout pas me dire le contraire, je peux te brandir un article de journal pour le prouver. Il manquait une pièce du puzzle à cet idiot de Kudo, la première fois, mais la seconde ? Il n'avait plus aucune excuse, la seconde fois. Et toi, tu n'as jamais eu cette excuse puisque je te l'ai ôtée dès le départ. Mais ce n'était qu'un cadavre après tout. Un cadavre de plus pour vous, mais…c'était la _seule_ sœur que j'avais, la seule que j'aurais jamais. »

Aucune larme n'avait tracé de sillon sur les joues d'une métisse, mais Ran aurait difficilement pu prétendre qu'elle n'était pas affectée par les mots qui franchissaient ses propres lèvres sous la forme d'un murmure. Une multitude de signes aurait réfuté cette accusation par avance, que ce soit la manière dont ses yeux s'étaient contractés, la pâleur de son visage, la tension qui avait raidi son corps, ou le tremblement qui agitait les doigts qu'elle avait recroquevillés pour leur donner la forme d'un poing.

« Conan…Shinichi…il…je..nous… C'était…Elle était plus que…plus que ça pour nous… »

Ni le murmure, ni le tremblement qui l'avait agité, ne parvinrent à faire fléchir la criminelle.

« Oh vraiment ? Et je suis supposé vous… Pardon, _te_ croire sur parole ? Navré, Ran, mais je suis une scientifique, tant qu'on ne montre pas des signes concrets de l'existence d'une chose, et de la manière dont elle affecte le monde que je peux percevoir, je reste sceptique. Et le monde ne m'a guère encouragé à être croyante, je ne place pas ma foi en un être imaginaire qui n'a rien fait pour me prouver que je pouvais lui faire don de ma confiance et de mon affection. »

Des paroles qui renvoyèrent un écho dans les souvenirs d'une lycéenne, un écho et le visage d'un tueur en série. Un visage qui se superposa à celui d'une actrice, cette actrice dont les yeux étaient dissimulés par une paire de lunettes dont la taille éclipsait celles de Conan, et les lèvres étirées en un pli aussi subtil que moqueur, qui se reflétait si bien sur le visage d'une fillette.

« Sur ce plan, je suis _ juste_, tu sais. Je place le créateur et ses créations sur un pied d'égalité. Des signes d'affection trop subtils, je réduis cela à l'absence de signe, et j'en infère l'absence de sentiment dans le cas des êtres humains, l'absence tout court dans le cas de Dieu. Par contre, les orages qui s'abattent aussi bien sur les justes que les injustes, comme celui dont je viens de bénéficier, je prends cela comme des preuves que si Dieu existe, il ne mérite guère son titre…»

Le sourire d'Haibara s'accentua, sans pour autant exprimer de la joie, tandis que les doigts de la fillette effleuraient la chevelure d'une adulte.

« Et puisque je te considère comme une déesse, Ran, j'en viens à me demander si, toi aussi, tu mérites ce titre… »

Une remarque qui acheva de dissoudre les sentiments contradictoires de Ran dans un brouillard d'égarement

Haibara la considérait comme une déesse. Comment devait-elle interpréter les paroles de la métisse ? Une conséquence logique d'un manque de foi qui englobait aussi bien l'humanité que les divinités qui pouvaient la surplomber ? Une manière de la rabaisser ? Une confession de la part d'une incroyante ? Tout cela à la fois ?

La scientifique abaissa son bras d'un geste las, brisant le contact ténu avec la lycéenne, en même temps que la longue chaîne de question qui entravait le cours de ses pensées.

« Enfin… Sur ce plan, vous vous ressemblez tous les deux à mes yeux, même si lui… D'un autre côté, toi aussi… Et après tout, nous nous ressemblons tous les trois, finalement, même si moi, je… »

Des mots qui ressemblaient aux pièces éparses d'un puzzle, un puzzle incomplet que Ran était incapable de reconstituer. Ce qui fit monter sa frustration d'un cran. Frustration face à des sentiments qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, des sentiments qu'on s'obstinait à ne pas lui révéler, et des sentiments qu'elle ne pouvait pas connaître avec certitude, les siens, ceux d'une chimiste et ceux d'un détective.

« Tu ? »

Une question qui ricocha contre un mur de silence, même si elle sembla laisser une légère éraflure sur le masque de la criminelle, ses lèvres s'étaient légèrement entrouvertes, et elles le demeurèrent suffisamment longtemps pour qu'une réponse finisse par s'y glisser.

« I have…something like faith. »

Même si sa maîtrise de l'anglais était loin de celle de Shinichi, elle était suffisante pour que Ran comprenne les mots de la métisse, à défaut d'en comprendre le sens. De mots qu'elle répéta dans sa propre langue d'un air hébété avant même de s'en rendre compte.

« Quelque chose comme…de la foi ? »

Haibara adressa un dernier sourire moqueur à son interlocutrice avant de lui tourner le dos.

« Quelque chose comme ça, oui, même si ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose. »

Ran commença à tendre timidement la main vers la fillette mais ses doigts se refermèrent sur du vide, la scientifique s'était déjà mise hors de sa portée, en s'avançant vers la porte.

Et même si la lycéenne envisagea de se lever, elle fût clouée sur son lit par la dernière repartie de la métisse.

« Oh, et…je n'ai jamais vraiment dit à ma sœur à quel point je tenais à elle. Pas plus que je ne l'ai dit à ma mère, ou…à d'autres personnes. Mais elles n'ont jamais eu besoin de l'entendre, de toutes manières. Il faut croire qu'il y a encore des croyants dans ce monde de sceptiques, et il faut croire que tu n'en fais pas plus partie que moi…ou Kudo. »

----:----

Cela s'était passé il y a si longtemps… Enfin, quelques semaines, mais tant de choses s'étaient produites depuis, elle…ils avaient tous tellement changé que cela semblait avoir été une autre époque.

Oh, il y avait toujours des mots qu'elle désirait entendre, des signes visibles qu'elle désirait entrapercevoir mais elle n'en ressentait plus le besoin. C'était quelque chose qui avait franchi la ligne entre la nécessité et le désir, tout simplement parce qu'ils avaient tous trouvé…un certain quelque chose.

« Something like faith. »

Shiho entrouvrit légèrement les yeux en remuant contre l'épaule de son amante, qui la réduisit au silence en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Oui, un croyant n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui démontre l'existence de la chose en laquelle il avait placé sa foi, mais malgré tout, il voulait que cette chose illumine son quotidien et fasse resplendir ce monde qui aurait paru bien morne sans sa présence.

Voilà pourquoi cette chambre lui donnait une telle sensation de vide, Shiho était à l'intérieur, mais elle n'y laissait aucune trace de sa présence.

« Tu devrais…la personnaliser un peu. »

Un gémissement ténu se glissa dans le silence, un gémissement qui n'exprimait ni peine, ni plaisir, il résonnait plutôt comme une question. Le genre de gémissement qui se serait échappé des lèvres d'un dormeur, ou d'une métisse qui se blottissait contre l'objet de son affection.

« Cette chambre, c'est toujours une chambre d'ami, ce n'est pas…Enfin, j'ai du mal à me l'imaginer comme _ta_ chambre, la pièce où personne d'autre que toi ne dort, à part moi…ou Shinichi, de temps en temps. Il faudrait que tu…que nous y mettions de nouveaux rideaux, ou des meubles que nous aurions choisi avec toi…ou…ou quelque chose d'autre. N'importe quoi, du moment que je pense à toi en le regardant. »

Le gémissement se mua un bref instant en soupir, avant de s'étirer en un murmure plaintif.

« Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'y resterais. Suffisamment longtemps pour en faire ma chambre ? Je ne pense pas, alors autant limiter le nombre de bagages à emporter avec moi lors de mon départ. »

Un soupir effleura la chevelure d'une scientifique avant qu'une lycéenne n'y applique ses lèvres de nouveau.

Quelque chose comme de la foi…mais qui n'était pas tout à fait la même chose, hélas.

Enfin, quelque chose comme de la foi malgré tout. Un jour, Ran pourrait contempler toutes les facettes de sa bien aimé, simplement en posant les yeux sur cette chambre, non chacune des pièces de cette maison. Elle n'avait aucun moyen d'en être certaine, et même des raisons de penser que ce jour ne surviendrait jamais…mais elle y croyait.


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

Il pouvait tourner les talons, parcourir ce couloir en sens inverse, redescendre jusqu'à la bibliothèque qui lui servait de salle de séjour, s'emparer d'un des volumes entreposés sur les innombrables étagères, s'installer sur le canapé et faire semblant. Semblant de lire, semblant de s'intéresser à un meurtre fictif dont il connaissait par avance le coupable, semblant de s'être installé là dès son retour, semblant de ne pas avoir jeté un coup d'œil dans l'entrebâillement d'une porte…

Oui, il le pouvait. Le voulait-il? C'était une autre question. Une question dont il préférait ignorer la réponse.

Qui essayait-il de convaincre? Le simple fait qu'il restait adossé à ce mur, au lieu de s'éloigner, constituait déjà une réponse.

Si le détective trouva finalement la force de s'écarter du mur sur lequel il avait plaqué son dos, quelques instants auparavant, il ne trouva pas celle de résister à la tentation.

Cela ne lui apprenait rien de nouveau, il avait eu des semaines pour se faire à cette idée, pourtant il brûlait d'en savoir plus.

Cela ne le regardait pas, et pourtant il désirait regarder d'un peu plus près.

Une chance pour lui que ce canapé ne soit pas disposé face à la porte… Bon, même dans ce cas de figure, Ran aurait été sans doute…trop occupée pour prêter la moindre attention à cette porte entrebâillée, et à la silhouette qu'elle dissimulait en partie, mais dans la configuration actuelle de la pièce, chacune des jeunes femmes lui présentait son meilleur profil, sans avoir la moindre chance de l'apercevoir, une situation qui lui permettait d'observer à loisir en toute sécurité.

Une chance également qu'il soit arrivé à ce moment là. Quelques instants plus tôt, elles devaient être encore allongées sur ce canapé… Enfin, l'une d'entre elles devait y être allongée, tandis que l'autre était à plat ventre sur sa victime, une victime pleinement consentante. A moins qu'elles n'aient été toute les deux à genoux sur ce canapé, l'une en face de l'autres, en train de s'enlacer…et de s'embrasser?

Quelle importance? Dans le premier cas de figure, l'une d'entre elles aurait eu les yeux droit sur cette porte entrouverte, et son regard aurait peut-être croisé celui de l'intrus, et dans le second cas de figure, l'une lui aurait tourné le dos, tout en lui dissimulant le corps de l'autre. Deux situations embarrassantes pour celui qui ne voulait pas s'immiscer dans leur intimité…mais estimait néanmoins qu'il avait un droit de regard sur ce qui se passait dans cette chambre de sa propre demeure.

Enfin, les risques auraient été minimes dans le premier cas. Après tout….dans cette situation, le témoin potentiel aurait eu les paupières closes, ou les yeux baissés sur son amante, tout ce qui se pouvait se situer, ou ne pas se situer, à l'extérieur de cette chambre aurait été le cadet de ses soucis.

Ran… Elle avait conservé sa chemise et son soutien-gorge mais ils ne dissimulaient plus grand-chose, quant à sa jupe, une métisse la faisait glisser le long des jambes de sa compagne, révélant la culotte humide qu'elle dissimulait.

C'était la scène que le détective avait entraperçu, lorsqu'il avait jeté un coup d'œil dans la chambre avant de s'écarter aussi brusquement que silencieusement.

La situation avait légèrement évolué entre-temps, une lycéenne était toujours assise sur un des coussins du canapé, mais le coussin en question était posé sur le sol, juste devant le meuble. 

Au grand désarroi de Shinichi, sa criminelle favorite avait conservé ses vêtements, contrairement à sa victime éberluée. Un regret qui s'estompa bien vite lorsque la criminelle appliqua consciencieusement ses lèvres sur la poitrine dénudée d'une lycéenne. Des lèvres qui devaient probablement s'écarter pour laisser le passage à une langue, une langue en train d'humecter un petit monticule de chair que l'excitation avait probablement déjà durcie.

La main du détective se leva inconsciemment en direction de la poche de sa veste, une poche désespérément vide. Ces maudites lunettes… Des mois avant de pouvoir s'en passer, et à présent il regrettait de ne pas les avoir à portée de main!

Où avait-il bien pu les rang… Ah oui, l'un des tiroirs de son bureau. S'y précipiter? Le bruit de ses pas aurait pu attirer leur attention. S'y rendre calmement, en se concentrant suffisamment pour que ses semelles produisent le moins d'écho possible chaque fois qu'elles rentreraient en contact avec le sol? Cela prendrait un temps faramineux, il risquait de manquer des détails essentiels de…l'affaire, peut-être même que la criminelle aurait perpétué son crime jusqu'au bout lorsqu'il reviendrait se positionner en tant qu'unique témoin.

Ne jamais se séparer de ses lunettes à l'avenir, il n'avait plus besoin de dissimuler son visage à qui que ce soit, assassin ou amie d'enfance, mais certaines de leurs fonctions n'avaient rien perdu de leur utilité… Dans le cas présent, leur capacité à se substituer à la plus puissante paire de jumelles.

Des jumelles suffisamment puissantes pour lui permettre d'apercevoir un tireur embusqué situé à plusieurs centaines de mètres… Cela aurait été un jeu d'enfant de visualiser chaque détail de cette scène qui s'éternisait

Shinichi ravala sa frustration, en même temps que sa salive, lorsque des mèches de cheveux auburn s'enroulèrent autour des doigts qu'une lycéenne faisait délicatement tournoyer.

Des caresses? Non, Ran était bel et bien en train de tirer les cheveux de son amante. Le détective écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Cette cruauté contrastait trop avec la timidité qu'une amie d'enfance lui avait dévoilé en même temps que son corps. Est ce que la métisse avait commencé à remodeler son amante à son image? Une pensée qui fit frissonner un lycéen, tandis qu'il anticipait les futurs moments où une camarade de classe se glisserait dans sa chambre. Et en son fort antérieur, il était bien forcé de reconnaître que ce n'était pas seulement de la terreur qui avait ondulé le long de son échine.

Shiho… Elle ne faisait pas grand-chose pour faire expier ses souffrances à sa tortionnaire, ce qui ne manquait pas de surprendre son meilleur ennemi.

Quoique… Il l'avait dit lui-même, l'être humain disposait d'armes naturelles aussi tranchantes que des couteaux, et les lèvres de la métisse recouvrait un point particulièrement sensible de l'anatomie d'une jeune femme.

Est ce que la cruauté subtile d'une scientifique s'entremêlait à celle d'une lycéenne? L'ambiguïté aurait demeuré, quand bien même il aurait été autorisé à être accroupi à quelques centimètres de ces deux jeunes femmes, tandis qu'elles s'amusaient à dissoudre complètement la frontière séparant la victime de la tortionnaire.

Ran… Est ce qu'elle cherchait à mettre son amante à l'épreuve, comme elle l'avait fait avec son futur amant, quelques semaines plus tôt, et en dehors de la chambre à coucher? Une hypothèse probable.

D'un autre côté, s'il en jugeait à l'expression radieuse qui étirait les traits de son visage, on pouvait se poser des questions vis-à-vis des mobiles de la lycéenne.

Oui… Cette manière de plisser ces yeux aux paupières closes, de la souffrance… Une souffrance qu'elle semblait trouver particulièrement exquise

Une raison supplémentaire d'éprouver une légère angoisse, en imaginant une certaine amie d'enfance refermer la porte de sa chambre avant de la verrouiller. Il y avait des chances pour que le sourire narquois d'une métisse se glisse sur le visage candide d'une lycéenne à l'avenir, et si ce sourire si particulier était ajusté aux intentions de sa nouvelle propriétaire…

Shinichi avait franchi la frontière séparant l'ami d'enfance de l'amant, et s'il avait déjà envisagé de franchir celle qui séparait le détective de la victime, ce n'était pas à Ran qu'il avait attribué le rôle de la criminelle.

Bon, un peu de sang froid, il fallait envisager les choses de manière rationnelle au lieu de se laisser aveugler par ses peurs…ou ses phantasmes, et la ligne séparant les uns des autres était bien floue à l'instant présent.

Cette facette inattendue de la personnalité de Ran, il y avait de fortes chances pour que Shiho soit la seule personne autorisée à la contempler… Une raison supplémentaire de ne surtout pas s'écarter de cette porte entrouverte. 

Lorsque Ran commença à s'escrimer contre une jupe, qu'elle s'efforçait de retirer à sa propriétaire sans faire usage de ses mains, Shinichi ne manqua pas de lui prodiguer des encouragements silencieux, haussant les sourcils au fur et à mesure que la ligne d'un vêtement glissait, lui dévoilant la culotte d'une métisse. 

Rétractant ses lèvres, le détective les humecta de salive avant de les mordiller, étouffant par avance tout soupir qui aurait pu révéler sa présence.

Shinichi décala légèrement son attention, la focalisant plus particulièrement sur la métisse qui venait de fermer les yeux, tandis qu'une lycéenne frottait doucement la jambe contre sa culotte.

La manière dont ses traits se crispaient, elle rendait d'autant plus agréable la perspective d'un interrogatoire particulièrement poussé avec cette criminelle, un interrogatoire où les aveux seraient totalement inutiles, mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas de faire de son mieux pour les lui extorquer…

Enfin, il ne fallait pas trop rêver non plus, dans la perspective la plus réaliste, la place qui lui serait attribué serait probablement celle du cobaye forcé de s'ajuster aux directives de la scientifique, pas celle du détective poussant la criminelle aux aveux.

Bien sûr, il ferait de son mieux pour ne pas se couler trop facilement dans ce moule, mais il soupçonnait que ce combat serait perdu d'avance, et il ne pourrait même pas prétendre que cela serait à son plus grand déplaisir.

D'un autre côté, s'il en jugeait à l'expression qui plissait les traits d'une métisse à l'instant présent, le détective pouvait se demander s'il ne s'était pas laissé aveugler par ses idées préconçu vis-à-vis d'une criminelle…à moins que cette dernière n'ait réussi à lui dissimuler des détails essentiels pour mieux exploiter son ignorance par la suite. 

La manière dont elle inclinait légèrement la tête, le teint rosâtre de ses joues, le regard timide qu'il avait entraperçu lorsque Ran avait écarté quelques mèches de cheveux auburn, pour les rabattre derrière l'oreille de sa compagne au cours d'une caresse… Elle lui paraissait tellement vulnérable à cet instant. Une facette de sa personnalité qu'elle aurait préféré mettre à l'abri de ses regards, même si elle consentait à la dévoiler face à Ran.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la honte avait fait refluer le désir, tandis que le lycéen s'adossait de nouveau au mur du couloir, en s'efforçant de dompter sa curiosité pour la restreindre dans les bornes du respect.

Un soupir caressa les lèvres de Shinichi tandis qu'il fermait les yeux. La curiosité… Cette curiosité qui avait enchaîné un enfant de sept ans à ses romans policiers, le poussant à tourner une dernière page avant d'aller s'allonger dans son lit, puis une autre et encore une autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parvenu à la dernière ligne du livre, jusqu'à ce que le mystère lui soit entièrement dévoilé, dans ses moindres détails.

Avec le temps, cette curiosité avait franchi la digue de la patience, poussant le petit Shinichi à parvenir à la vérité par ses propres moyens, sans attendre que l'auteur le guide par la main, lentement, très lentement, pour éviter qu'il ne trébuche en chemin.

Oh bien sûr, cela s'était retourné contre lui au début. Le regard perçant de Yusaku Kudo glissait sur la couche de poussière qui recouvrait un roman, avant de se fixer sur le marque-page qu'un petit garçon y avait glissé et qui était demeuré en plein milieu, l'observation donnait naissance à une déduction, la déduction se transformait en question.

Fier de lui, le petit garçon niait par avance toute accusation de paresse, s'il n'avait pas terminé ce livre, c'était parce qu'il n'avait plus besoin de le faire, il avait trouvé la clé du mystère tout seul.

Bien évidemment, le romancier ne manquait pas de soumettre son fils à un interrogatoire serré pour mettre ses prétentions à l'épreuve…Des interrogatoires qui s'achevaient fatalement par un aveu, l'aveu d'un petit garçon renfrogné, forcé de reconnaître que ses déductions étaient fausses, qu'il avait sous-estimé l'auteur du roman, et qu'il aurait du attendre d'avoir tout les indices en main avant de donner sa conclusion.

Aveu qui entraînait un verdict impitoyable de la part du juge, la distance séparant un enfant de son idole était encore bien trop grande pour qu'il puisse prétendre remplacer Sherlock Holmes. 

Un verdict d'autant plus blessant qu'il franchissait des lèvres plissées en un sourire amusé. Shinichi avait cru retenir la leçon, il n'avait jamais considéré un mystère comme résolu avant d'avoir atteint l'ultime limite, celle de la dernière ligne du livre. Quand bien même il était certain de ses raisonnements, la peur d'une nouvelle humiliation le poussait à demander la confirmation de l'auteur avant de trancher.

L'enfant laissa la place à un adolescent, un adolescent qui s'amusa à franchir la barrière séparant la fiction de la réalité, néanmoins il demandait toujours la confirmation de l'auteur avant de considérer une affaire comme close, mais c'était l'auteur d'un crime, et plus celui d'un roman.

Mais en se précipitant sur la route que lui avait ouverte sa curiosité, l'adolescent s'était rendu compte bien trop tard que ce chemin lui avait fait emprunter une boucle, le ramenant au monde de l'enfance.

On aurait pu croire que cette leçon cuisante allait l'amener à réfréner sa curiosité, pour la restreindre dans certaines limites, ses propres limites, il n'en fût rien. Bien au contraire, il était toujours dévoré par le désir de résoudre ce mystère, même s'il lui fallait emprunter la voix d'un autre détective que Sherlock Holmes pour cela.

Pendant des années, il avait confondu cette curiosité avec le désir de justice, il s'était trompé, dans les deux sens du terme. Et quoi de plus normal? On commençait toujours par se mentir à soi-même, le mensonge devant les autres n'avait que la seconde place.

Ce n'était pas un désir de justice, mais un désir tout court. La justice gardait les yeux bandés, contrairement à son défenseur, qui préférait promener son regard sur la surface de chaque chose, y compris, et même parfois surtout, la surface qui se dissimulait sous certains vêtements.

Le corps ou l'esprit qui y habitait, quelle différence de toutes façons? Il voulait que son regard caresse les moindres recoins d'une personne, plus particulièrement ceux que cette personne aurait voulu maintenir à l'abri.

Qu'on veuille connaître les moindres détails de la vie d'une personne, y compris les plus sordides ou les plus douloureux, sur les lieux d'un crime, cela n'avait rien d'anormal. Après tout, c'était dans les ténèbres que se dissimulait habituellement les mobiles susceptibles de conduire au meurtre…et donc au meurtrier. 

Explorer ces mobiles plus en profondeur? Il laissait cela à son collègue, Hakuba Saguru.

Pénétrer dans le cœur d'une lycéenne, pour découvrir l'identité de la personne qui le faisait battre, est ce que cela n'outrepassait pas les limites de la profession de détective? Si on pouvait dissimuler ses intentions derrière des mensonges, et son visage derrière un déguisement, lorsqu'on on était confronté à des criminels, avait-on le droit d'en faire de même avec une amie d'enfance? On pouvait sans doute être prêt à beaucoup de choses pour arracher des aveux à un criminel, mais disposait-on de la même marge de manœuvre lorsqu'il s'agissait d'arracher une confession indirecte à la femme dont on était amoureux? Arracher…et non pas réclamer.

Lorsque le regard d'un détective dépouillait le corps d'un suspect de ses vêtements, pour se mettre à la recherche d'un indice ou de l'arme du crime, c'était un hasard que ce suspect soit un homme ou une femme, un hasard et un détail secondaire qui ne changeait rien à l'affaire… Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait d'observer une amie d'enfance se dépouiller de ses vêtements… ce n'était plus un hasard qu'il s'agisse d'une femme…et ça n'avait plus rien d'un détail secondaire non plus.

Et lorsque l'amie d'enfance en question le faisait devant une autre femme… Curieux, l'idée qu'elle puisse le faire devant un autre homme l'aurait rempli de fureur et d'envie vis-à-vis de l'intrus, mais si on remplaçait l'intrus par une intruse… Non, ça n'avait rien de désagréable dans ce cas de figure là.

Mais d'un autre côté…

Ce n'était pas n'importe quel femme.

De la même manière que son collègue, le Kid, elle ne cherchait pas à dérober un joyau à son propriétaire légitime mais se contenter de lui emprunter.

Et surtout…il avait eu le temps de s'habituer à l'idée bien avant qu'elle ne se concrétise sous ses yeux. Une idée qui s'était dévoilée petit à petit… Qu'on lui avait dévoilé petit à petit, puisque, second point commun entre les deux criminels, Haibara lui avait annoncé son prochain vol en lui faisant don d'une énigme à déchiffrer.

----:----

Est ce qu'il s'était égaré dans ses souvenirs, ou son esprit avait-il réellement pénétré dans ce laboratoire? Haibara continuait de lui tourner le dos, affalée sur son bureau.

À quoi bon lui donner des conseils si elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et continuait d'enchaîner nuit blanche sur nuit blanche pour des recherches qui ne menaient nulle part? Il s'était bien fait une raison de son côté. En l'absence d'indice supplémentaire, il avait interrompu toutes réflexions concernant l'organisation, reléguant ce problème à l'arrière-plan de sa conscience.

Un démon assoupi, mais comme celui de Sherlock Holmes, il ne dormait que d'un œil, toujours à l'affût, et prêt à bondir sur le devant de la scène dès que ses proies se décideraient enfin à sortir de la pénombre pour se mettre en mouvement.

Il avait agi de même avec Ran. Ces derniers jours, la jeune femme s'était enfoncé dans la mélancolie, mais ni Conan ni Shinichi n'avait réussi à lui arracher de plus amples informations sur le mal qui la rongeait insidieusement. De toutes manières, du point de vue du détective, il n'y avait qu'un seul remède à ce mal, que Shinichi franchisse la distance établie par un cordon téléphonique…

Pour cela, il fallait un antidote, pour avoir l'antidote, il fallait mettre la main sur le poison, pour s'emparer du poison, il fallait retrouver la trace de cette maudite organisation…

Le second problème majeur de sa vie étant intimement lié au premier, il avait fini par le rejoindre, à la lisière de son inconscient. Deux problèmes qui ne ricochaient plus contre les parois de son crâne, lui renvoyant l'écho de réflexions stériles et de questions sans réponse. Non, maintenant ils avaient pris la forme d'un brouillard, se superposant aux choses pour les recouvrir d'un linceul décoloré qui leur ôtait toutes couleurs et toutes saveurs.

Il avait hissé le détective Mouri au sommet d'une réputation qui n'avait rien à envier à la sienne, du temps où il énonçait la clé de l'énigme sans avoir recours à un transformateur de voix, mais aucun client intéressant n'était venu, apportant avec lui un problème proportionné à cette réputation. Oh, il y avait toujours des clients, mais c'était des épouses ou des maris soupçonnant leur conjoint d'infidélité, quand ce n'était pas une femme au foyer déplorant la disparition de son chat… C'était peut-être reposant de prendre en charge des affaires de ce genre, entre deux mystères dignes de figurer dans une nouvelles de Conan Doyle, mais lorsque cela devenait la routine…

Shinichi avait secrètement espéré qu'un mari volage assassine son épouse soupçonneuse, ou que les traces laissées par un quelconque matou le conduise jusqu'au lieu d'un crime, mais ses espoirs s'étaient avérés vains et ses prières dépourvues de réponse.

Bon, ce n'était pas comme s'il souhaitait que des innocents soient offert en sacrifice à sa curiosité insatiable mais… Mais quitte à ce qu'un crime soit perpétué, autant qu'il ne soit pas loin pour mettre l'assassin derrière les barreaux, non?

En temps normal, le détective oscillait si souvent entre une curiosité sans objet et un mystère sans réponse qu'il n'avait guère le temps de basculer dans l'ennui…mais la malédiction, ou la bénédiction, qui attirait les cadavres autour de lui venait de s'estomper.

Se rabattre sur des crimes fictifs et des assassins de papier, en attendant que la réalité lui offre un criminel un chair et en os à se mettre sous la dent? La totalité des romans figurant dans la bibliothèque de son ancienne maison, il les avait parcouru de long en large, et une mémoire en acier trempé lorsqu'il s'agissait d'affaires criminelles pouvait devenir une malédiction, lorsqu'il fallait revenir sur ses pas pour en trouver une digne de ce nom.

Quelques siècles plus tôt, la nature était réputée avoir horreur du vide, les détectives n'avaient pas grand-chose à lui envier. Sherlock Holmes avait son violon, il avait son ballon de football, un exutoire efficace lorsqu'il s'agissait de ne plus penser à une affaire en cours, pour mieux laisser les indices s'emboîter d'eux même dans les profondeurs de votre inconscient, avant de jaillir brusquement, en fusionnant sous la forme d'une réponse claire et distinct, dépourvue de la moindre ambiguïté.

Mais lorsque le détective qui caressait les cordes de son violon, ou faisait valser une sphère de cuir au bout de son pied, avait l'esprit vide de tout mystère, alors… Alors un démon familier finissait par remuer doucement, avant d'étirer ses membres, sortant petit à petit des limbes de son sommeil.

Une pensée, rien d'autre qu'une pensée, au tout début du moins. Pour le détective de Beiker Street, cela prenait la forme d'une substance chimique s'engouffrant dans une aiguille creuse pour se déverser dans ses veines, rejoignant en un éclair le cerveau d'un génie. Ce génie qui sentait son esprit s'étirer tel les cordes de son violon lorsqu'il les accordait, des cordes qui faisaient vibrer l'air de sonorités aussi étranges que séduisantes…mais des cordes qui devenaient plus fragiles, sous le regard terrifié d'un docteur Watson qui craignait de les voir se rompre.

Chez le détective de Beika, cela prenait une autre forme, non plus celle d'une substance chimique, quand bien même il s'agirait d'un antidote, mais celle…d'une chimiste.

Shinichi frissonna tandis qu'il glissait ses doigts sur ses lèvres, se remémorant les brefs instants où elles avaient été en contact avec celles d'une métisse, ces brefs instants où ce n'était pas la saveur des aveux que lui avait fait goûter la langue d'une criminelle…

La pensée se transformait en sensation, les souvenirs ranimant le feu qui continuait de se consumer sous une épaisse couche de cendre… Et comme on pouvait s'y attendre, le souvenir du plaisir défunt suscitait le désir de le ressusciter.

Un ballon esquiva le pied d'un détective pour retomber sur le sol dans un bruit mat. Quelques instants plus tard, le même détective s'était écroulé sur l'herbe d'un jardin.

Il avait rêvé de devenir le nouveau Sherlock Holmes, sa propre version de Sherlock Holmes et non pas une simple copie carbone du héros de Conan Doyle, le rêve était en train de tourner au cauchemar.

Oh, il n'allait pas de mettre à caresser une seringue après l'avoir abreuvé à un flacon de cocaïne, mais cela ne lui aurait pas déplu de caresser une certaine chevelure auburn…

Non, non, et non… Il fallait penser à autre chose. Penser à…Ran. Oui, quitte à ce que son corps lui réclame une femme, autant qu'il s'agisse de celle qui continuait de l'attendre.

Certes mais…les baisers de Ran se situaient dans l'avenir, ceux d'Haibara étaient dans le passé, les seconds étaient bien plus proches du temps présent que les premiers, et ils avaient eus la saveur bien concrète de la réalité.

Le parfum d'interdit qui les imprégnait? Au grand dam d'un détective épris de justice, cela suscitait plus d'attraction que de répulsion.

Ridicule, si le souvenir de ce baiser continuait de le hanter…c'était par l'absence de toute concurrence, on n'oubliait jamais totalement son premier baiser…mais il perdait de son pouvoir lorsqu'une multitude d'autres le faisait reculer toujours un peu plus loin dans le passé.

Un soupir écarta les lèvres du détective, ouvrant le passage à une langue qui se mit à en souligner les contours. C'était la sienne bien évidemment, mais son imagination ne manquait pas de la rattacher à celle d'une scientifique.

Pourquoi se sentir coupable? A quoi bon refouler cette pensée, ce qui était le meilleur moyen de la rendre encore plus présente à son esprit?

C'était les actes extérieurs qui distinguaient le criminel de l'innocent. S'il fallait condamner tout ceux qui désiraient, avaient désiré, ou désireraient un jour commettre un crime, les détectives seraient au chômage puisqu'il n'y aurait ni suspect, ni victime, seulement des coupables.

Et si les meurtriers s'étaient contentés de laisser leur imagination torturer leurs victimes potentielles, laissant à la fatalité le soin de leur arracher la vie, ils seraient peut-être restés bien sagement derrière les barrières établies par la loi.

Oui, l'imagination était au dessus des lois comme de la morale, alors il pouvait bien la détacher et la laisser libre de voler où elle le voulait, comme il lui était arrivé de le faire avec l'insaisissable Kid. Plus on cherchait à la restreindre, et plus elle gagnait en puissance de toutes façon.

Rétractant un petit appendice humide derrière ses lèvres, Shinichi commença à caresser son propre palais, retraçant le bref parcours qu'avait emprunté la langue d'une métisse. Une métisse auquel il fit don d'un antidote, et l'imagination du détective avait hérité de sa faculté phénoménale à reconstituer les faits à partir de quelques indices épars.

Ce n'était définitivement plus une petite fille mais une jeune femme qui se glissait dans les méandres de son esprit, et s'il avait eu la pudeur de recouvrir son corps de vêtements, il n'avait pas résisté à la tentation de l'effeuiller petit à petit, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

Lorsqu'il se décida à relever les paupières, Conan adressa un léger sourire à la métisse qui était devant ses yeux. Son imagination avait laissé une marque profonde sur un esprit que le manque d'activité avait transformé en une cire molle, tellement profonde que cette marque mettait du temps à se dissiper alors qu'il se décidait à contempler le monde réel plutôt que le miroir de ses phantasmes.

En fait, les secondes avaient beau passer, le visage de cette fillette continuait de s'interposer entre lui et le ciel.

Shinichi avait été piégé dans l'univers façonné par Conan Doyle, mais son esprit n'avait jamais partagé l'amour de son écrivain préféré pour le spiritisme. Les morts restaient dans l'au-delà, et les idées demeuraient dans notre imagination, tout comme Sherlock Holmes, il avait congédié les fantômes hors de la terre.

L'un des personnage d'une nouvelle de Conan Doyle était persuadé que l'on pouvait donner une réalité aux fantômes qui peuplaient notre imagination, pour peu qu'on leur transfère suffisamment de conviction, et il avait amené une licorne à sauter au dessus de la barrière qui la maintenait dans le monde des rêves. Conan Edogawa ne partageait pas les mêmes convictions, il élimina donc l'impossible, Shiho Miyano n'avait pas sautillé hors de son imagination pour apparaître devant lui, Haibara avait quitté la maison du professeur pour aller rejoindre celui qui était affalé sur l'herbe de son jardin.

Une réalisation qui l'amena à se redresser brusquement, sans avoir évalué auparavant la distance séparant sa tête de celle d'une chimiste. Une chimiste qui lui adressa un regard rien moins qu'aimable tandis qu'elle frottait son crâne endolori de la même manière que lui.

«D…désolé…»

Après quelques instants de flottements, la tension se relâcha, non pas dans un éclat de rire, mais dans un soupir.

S'installant aux côtés du détective, la scientifique demeura silencieuse, fixant un point imaginaire situé au-delà de la maison du professeur. Maintenant que l'objet de sa tentation était à ses côtés, en chair et en os, sans être dépouillé de son attitude distante, le désir vague qui avait rongé Conan reflua devant le démenti de la froide réalité.

Les secondes glissèrent doucement sur la surface du silence, franchissant la ligne de la minute avant de s'étirer indéfiniment, avec la frustration de Shinichi, une frustration d'autant plus énervante qu'elle était dépourvu d'objet défini, ou plutôt parce qu'il se refusait à donner des contours trop précis à son objet.

«Quelques mois plus tôt, le FBI m'a proposé de rentrer dans leur programme de protection des témoins.»

Conan se retourna complètement vers celle qu'il n'osait pas observer de biais, et face à son air interloqué, Haibara se sentit obligé de compléter ses paroles, dans le cas improbable où le détective n'en connaîtrait pas toute la signification.

«Ils me proposaient de me donner une nouvelle adresse, un nouveau foyer, un nouveau nom… Bref, de me glisser sous leur aile, pour me mettre hors de portée de l'organisation.»

«Et tu as refusé…»

Nul besoin d'être un héritier de Sherlock Holmes pour parvenir à cette conclusion. Si elle avait accepté, cette conversation n'aurait jamais eu lieu…ou aurait eu lieu quelques mois auparavant.

«…mais j'envisages de reconsidérer leur proposition.»

Sur le coup, le visage du détective n'exprima aucune réaction particulière. Le murmure de la chimiste ne s'était pas noyé dans son inconscient, il connaissait parfaitement la signification des mots qui l'avaient composé, mais il n'arrivait pas à leur donner un semblant de sens. Après avoir attendu vainement que ce fait nouveau se traduise par une émotion, et frustré par sa propre incapacité à émettre un jugement sur la décision de la métisse, Conan se décida à meubler le silence qui venait de retomber.

«Et…qu'est ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis?»

La réponse demeura en suspens, si bien que le détective se demanda s'il avait formulé la question à voix haute ou si elle n'avait résonné que dans son imagination.

«L'organisation ignore que je me dissimule derrière un visage d'enfant…mais ils connaissent néanmoins celui que j'avais quand j'étais encore une enfant. Tu pourrais me dire que cela représente un risque négligeable, mais Pisco et Vermouth sont néanmoins parvenu jusqu'à moi en suivant ce chemin…»

«Certes, mais le premier n'est plus de ce monde et la seconde a renoncé à ta capture.»

Il s'attendait à ce que ses propres paroles ne renvoient pas un écho positif après avoir ricochées contre l'esprit fataliste d'Haibara, l'anticipation ne se traduisit pas par une absence de déception pour autant.

«Ce n'est pas la question, s'ils y sont parvenu, d'autres pourront le faire. Gin pourra le faire…et il a commencé à s'intéresser au détective Mouri…en envisageant l'idée qu'il puisse être lié à moi. Et quand bien même il ne l'aurait pas fait, à force de tournoyer autour d'eux, tu finiras par les attirer de nouveau, comme tu as déjà attiré Vermouth.»

De la lassitude, c'était une note de lassitude qui avait fait vibrer la voix de la métisse, ce murmure ne contenait pas la moindre trace d'accusation, contrairement à la réponse qu'il suscita.

«Alors tu va abandonner…nous abandonner derrière toi, pour te mettre à l'abri…»

«Quitte à mourir, je préfère le faire seul…et en entraînant avec moi des personnes qui auront choisi leur destinée, en l'occurrence des agents du FBI, qui connaissaient les risques de leur métier, et ont néanmoins choisi de l'exercer. Entre vous abandonner, comme tu dis, et abandonner des innocents à une mort qui, à défaut d'être certaine, n'en reste pas moins probable, j'ai fais mon choix. Un choix que j'ai retardé depuis trop longtemps. Peut-être qu'il est déjà trop tard du reste, mais, si je suis amené à quitter ce monde de façon prématurée, je préfère le faire avec le minimum de regrets.»

Un soupir s'intercala entre les deux dernières phrases de la métisse.

«Après tout, on ne regrette que ce que l'on n'a pas fait. »

«Je t'ai promis de te protéger, non? Et le simple fait que tu sois encore là prouve que je suis capable de tenir cette promesse.»

Haibara plissa les yeux dans une expression indéchiffrable mais qui se rapprochait néanmoins de la rancune.

«Si tu prétends me…Non, _nous_ protéger, moi et Ran, pourquoi fais-tu tout ton possible pour te rapprocher de mes anciens collègues…quitte à ce qu'ils remarquent ta présence…et ceux que tu as entraîné dans ta croisade? Ils ne feront aucune différence entre eux et moi, tu le sais?»

«Je devrais abandonner, faire une croix sur mon ancienne vie, et les laisser en détruire d'autres en toute bonne conscience?»

La colère du détective, loin d'alimenter la haine de la scientifique, sembla la noyer dans une légère tristesse.

«Additionner d'autres morts à celles qu'il provoqueront de toutes façons, tu crois que ça améliorera les choses? Non, ne réponds pas à cette question, ce n'est pas la peine. Malgré tout…que tu luttes contre eux est une chose…que tu entraînes d'autres personnes dans cette même lutte sans leur consentement, c'en est une autre.»

Resserrant ses doigts pour leur donner la forme d'un poing, Conan se décida à relâcher la pression en même temps qu'un soupir.

«Je suis prisonnier d'un corps de gamin, au cas très improbable où tu l'aurais oublié. Si je veux agir, je suis donc bien obligé de le faire par l'intermédiaire d'un adulte, ce qui signifie impliquer d'autres personnes, comme tu dis.»

«Quitte à placer ce même adulte dans la ligne de mire d'un fusil? Pardon, de deux fusils… Et si Chianti et Korn avaient eu le temps de presser cette détente, qu'est ce qui se serait passé pour la fille de cet adulte? Tu y as pensé?»

Conan congédia la possibilité hors de sa conscience avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se traduire par des images sanglantes et des regards lourds de reproches.

«Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de presser cette détente. J'étais là pour…»

Un obstacle s'interposa entre l'air libre et les mots que le détective avait préparés pour sa défense, un doigt, un doigt qui s'était posé sur ses lèvres.

«Tu étais là parce que le FBI t'avais emmené sur les lieux, et si tu as interrompu nos vieux amis avant le moment fatal, c'est un agent du FBI qui les a forcé à se replier. Si tu étais venu par tes propres moyens, tout ce que ça aurait changé, c'est de retarder l'inévitable et d'ajouter un second cadavre…»

Refermant les doigts sur le poignet d'Haibara, Conan hésita néanmoins à lui arracher la liberté de parole dont elle l'avait dépossédé temporairement.

«Ils te prennent au sérieux, non? Même s'ils ont la courtoisie de ne pas te poser la question en face, ils ont probablement une vague idée de la réponse, et à défaut de connaître ton nom, ils doivent savoir ton âge réel. Autrement, tu t'imagines qu'ils traîneraient un gamin de sept ans au coeur de leurs enquêtes? Alors pourquoi restes-tu sous le même toit que le détective Mouri, hein?»

Le doigt de la métisse s'écarta de sa propre initiative, sans qu'un détective ne relâche sa main pour autant.

«Tu veux que j'intègres leur équipe d'investigation, c'est ça?»

«Tu en fais pratiquement déjà partie, même si c'est de manière officieuse. Ils ne se contentent pas de tolérer ta présence, ils n'hésitent pas à écouter tes suggestions ou à partager leur informations avec toi»

Des lèvres s'écartèrent, un soupir effleura le doigt qu'une métisse avait commencé à replier.

«Pour qu'ils m'acceptent pleinement parmi eux…de manière officielle, il faudra bien que je leur avoue la vérité, non?»

«Et après? Ils connaissaient l'existence de l'organisation et luttaient contre elle bien avant de te rencontrer, ne va pas me dire que tu as besoin de les protéger, Kudo, ce serait risible.»

Après un court instant d'hésitation, la réponse à l'argument d'Haibara trouva son chemin jusqu'à l'oreille de la chimiste.

«Qu'est ce qui me prouve que je pourrais leur faire confiance, hein? James Black a des supérieurs, Jodie et Akai ont des collègues… Comment être sûr que l'organisation ne tient pas l'un d'entre eux en son pouvoir, que ce soit avec de l'argent, des informations compromettantes ou en menaçant ses proches? Comment être sûr que l'un d'eux ne se fera pas capturer et torturer au cours de l'enquête? Comment être sûr que l'un d'eux ne va pas laisser échapper une information essentielle dans une oreille indiscrète, par exemple celles de nos vieux amis?»

Pendant quelques secondes, Shinichi hésita à évoquer la bévue d'un certains agent Camel…une bévue qu'Haibara ignorait, même si elle en connaissait les conséquences mieux que personne, la mort d'Akemi Miyano.

«Et ce serait la même chose si je m'adressais à la police japonaise au lieu d'avoir recours au FBI, les mêmes risques, exactement les mêmes… Oui, le commissaire Maigret me ferait confiance, mais est ce que je peux étendre cette confiance à l'ensemble de la police?»

Des paroles qui semblèrent faire vibrer une corde sensible chez la métisse, sans pour autant la convaincre.

«Tu ne pourras jamais lutter contre eux, Kudo, pas tout seul. Tu n'as que deux mains et deux yeux, ils en ont une infinité à leurs dispositions, tout comme ils ont des agents suffisamment intelligents pour te défier sur on propre terrain… Oh, tu mets le postulat en doute? Pourtant Gin est remonté jusqu'au détective Mouri par ses propres moyens, simplement en additionnant deux et deux, tout comme Vermouth s'est tiré de ton piège après être remonté jusqu'à nous. »

Un souvenir remonta à la conscience d'un détective, un souvenir des plus désagréable, ce moment surréaliste où les rôles habituels avaient été inversés. Du rang d'acteur, il avait été rétrogradé à celui du spectateur passif, un spectateur écartelé entre la peur et l'ahurissement à chaque étape parcouru par Gin au cours d'une démonstration sans faille.

Si jamais il avait voulu se retrouver une fois, juste une fois, dans la peau moite du criminel forcé d'écouter le détective, et priant pour que son adversaire se prenne les pieds dans une erreur de raisonnement avant de parvenir jusqu'à lui, Gin lui avait fait don de cette faveur.

Il savait déjà que son ennemi n'avait rien à lui envier sur le plan de l'observation. Après tout, n'avait-il pas remarqué ce cheveu auburn qui s'était glissé dans sa Porsche? Un cheveu qu'il avait transformé en fil d'Ariane pour remonter jusqu'à Sherry … Quoique, la métaphore du collet aurait été plus appropriée pour ce cheveu.

Gin avait été également le seul criminel à bénéficier du même traitement que Mouri l'endormi…sans se retrouver derrière les barreaux après cela.

Cette nuit là, l'assassin avait démontré au détective qu'il disposait d'une virtuosité analogue à Sherlock Holmes quand il s'agissait de la déduction.

Fort heureusement, un grain de sable s'était glissé dans cette mécanique bien huilée qui avait failli le broyer. Il manquait une pièce du puzzle au meurtrier, sa victime potentielle était prisonnière d'un corps d'enfant. La distance entre la vie et la mort s'était mesurée avec cette simple pièce de puzzle, le canon d'un revolver s'était déjà glissé dans la porte d'un casier quand l'assassin avait finalement décidé de privilégier la rationalité à une intuition dénuée de preuve…mais néanmoins correcte.

Après coup, cela avait soulevé une vague d'excitation chez un détective, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il disposait d'un adversaire capable de le défier sur le propre terrain de Sherlock Holmes, mais sur le coup… Sur le coup, il avait été plongé dans une terreur aussi abjecte qu'intense. Suffisamment intense pour avoir laissé des traces dans son subconscient, et rejaillir de temps à autres au cours d'un cauchemar… Un cauchemar d'autant plus terrifiant que son objet se traduisait instantanément en un constat implacable dans l'esprit rationnel de Shinichi: s'il n'avait pas disposé d'un avantage sur son adversaire, l'affrontement ne se serait pas terminé par un match nul, le perdant n'aurait pas été le criminel…et n'aurait pas eu le droit à une seconde chance.

Shinichi écarta le souvenir aussi rapidement qu'il était survenu. Se laisser dévorer par l'angoisse, et une angoisse suscitée par des possibilités ou des spéculations? C'était stérile et absurde. 

Un héritier de Sherlock Holmes s'en tenait aux faits, rien qu'aux faits, et il avait survécu à cette rencontre, c'était un fait indiscutable.

Haibara avait entraperçu la légère lueur de doute qui avait brillé dans les yeux de son cobaye, tout comme elle avait vu la même lueur de doute se dissiper, aussi se décida-t-elle à revenir à la charge.

«Tôt ou tard, il faudra bien que tu te donnes les moyens de lutter contre eux. En multipliant les personnes impliquées, tu multiplies les risques, oui, mais tu multiplies aussi les chances de succès. Des chances qui sont inexistantes si tu les affronte par toi-même, et qui restent toujours en dessous de zéro même si tu impliques Hattori, le professeur, ou tes parents… Alors pourquoi t'engages-tu dans un combat perdu d'avance, en y impliquant des innocents qui paieront le même prix que toi en cas d'échec, au lieude t'engager dans un affrontement qui as des chances de succès, et où les perdants se seront engagés sur le terrain en connaissant les risques?»

Le silence, c'est tout ce que la chimiste récolta, et ce fruit, loin de la satisfaire, la poussa à planter de nouveau les dents dans la conscience de son cobaye.

«Tu pourrais quitter le domicile des Mouri, t'éloigner réellement de Ran au lieu de ne le faire qu'en paroles, lui parler par téléphone parce qu'elle est réellement trop loin pour que tu entendes sa voix autrement. Maintenant, tu ne peux plus utiliser le manque d'alternatives comme excuse, d'autant que ce sont des alternatives que tu seras forcé de choisir à la fin, alors…Pourquoi ne te décides-tu pas à mettre un semblant de cohérence entre tes paroles et tes actes ? La protéger, me protéger… Ce ne sont que des mots, hein? Ta morale, ce n'est pas une voie sur laquelle tu t'engages pour de bon, plutôt un taxi que tu empruntes et dont tu descends quand ça t'arranges, quand tu es arrivé à la destination qui t'intéresse et que tu ne veux pas aller plus loin…»

Shinichi ne pouvait pas prétendre qu'il ignorait la réponse à cette question qui revenait continuellement, il la connaissait…mais pour le moment, il n'arrivait pas à l'enrober avec des arguments rationnels.

«Et toi? Pourquoi as-tu hésité si longtemps avant de rejoindre leur programme de protection des témoins?Je pourrais utiliser les mêmes arguments que toi pour te démontrer que c'était la meilleure option si tu voulais réellement protéger tes proches.»

Bon, il concédait à Haibara qu'il y avait peut-être un semblant d'hypocrisie, ou plutôt d'incohérence, dans ses actes, mais il la forçait à reconnaître qu'elle était mal placé pour le juger. Un coup risqué, et une blessure infligée à son amour-propre, mais cela avaient des chances de fonctionner… D'ailleurs, à en juger par la manière dont elle baissait les yeux, cela fonctionnait. Cela avait fonctionné, la mollesse du bras qui serait retombé s'il n'agrippait pas son poignet était une preuve.

«J'ai hésité…mais…mais j'ai fais mon choix, Kudo. D'ici quelques jours, je serais remonté dans ce maudit taxi, quand bien même il m'éloignera de…ce quartier. Ce quartier dans lequel j'aurais préféré rester, parce que je n'avais pas besoin d'aller plus loin, que je n'avais pas envie d'aller ailleurs…»

Evidemment, elle avait utilisé la meilleure contre-attaque possible. Si elle réinjectait un semblant de cohérence entre ses paroles et ses actes, il ne pouvait plus attaquer la personne, seulement son opinion. Il se retrouvait seul, seul dans cette école où il n'était pas à sa place, seul à porter le poids de cette décision…et ses conséquences si jamais…les choses tournaient mal.

Qu'est ce qu'il racontait? Il lui resterait Agasa, qui avait inspiré en partie cette décision, ses parents, qui l'avaient respecté, et Hattori, qui avait néanmoins accepté son choix, sans pour autant partager son opinion.

Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi ce léger malaise à l'idée de laisser Haibara prendre sa propre décision?

«Si jamais tu accepte ce programme de protection des témoins, est ce que tu mentionneras…»

«Je garderais ton secret, Kudo. Si tu veux tout savoir, je ne mentionnerais même pas la vérité sur mon âge réel, mon ancienne vie, et les effets secondaires de mon poison. Je ne le ferais qu'avec ton accord, et si cela peut t'apporter un quelconque bénéfice. Convaincre le FBI de me laisser accéder aux données qu'ils pourraient éventuellement récolter sur mon poison, par exemple.»

Un léger sourire désabusé glissa sur le visage d'Haibara face au regard de son interlocuteur, sans s'y maintenir plus d'une seconde, au point que Conan se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas imaginé.

«Oui, Kudo, je n'ai pas oublié que je te devais quelque chose, ton ancienne vie, ou pour être plus précise, l'antidote qui t'y donnerais accès. Je ne vais pas interrompre mes recherches, simplement les poursuivre ailleurs…sans me laisser distraire par quoi que ce soit, ou qui que ce soit.»

Il n'avait donc rien à perdre, que ce soit son secret ou cet antidote, rien…ou si peu.

«Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de respecter ta décision dans ce cas…»

Des mots qui manquaient de conviction, même à ses propres oreilles. A moins qu'ils ne paraissent trop froids à celles qui les entendait… Quelle importance? Malgré tout, une légère incohérence se glissa, une fois de plus, dans le comportement du détective. S'il avait plus ou moins donné sa bénédiction à Haibara...il n'avait pas pour autant relâcher son bras. Oh, on ne pouvait pas dire non plus que la pression de ses doigts égalait celle d'une paire de menotte, mais un lien tangible demeurait entre eux, tandis que la scientifique se levait.

«…même si…»

Un addendum qui surprit celle à qui il s'adressait, et celui qui l'avait prononcé. Ces deux mots s'étaient glissés hors de ses lèvres, sans emprunter la case réflexion dans leur parcours, et sans qu'il ait la moindre chose à leur rattacher.

Durant quelques secondes, un voile de silence recouvrit les deux enfants tandis qu'ils baissaient les yeux, l'une pour contempler l'autre, l'autre pour éviter les interrogations qui se refléteraient dans le regard de l'une.

«…je préférerais…que…tu réfléchisses un peu avant de prendre ta décision…»

«Réfléchir? Pourquoi faire? Pour me trouver des excuses? Pour reculer encore un peu plus le moment de prendre cette décision, toujours un peu plus, jusqu'au moment où nous en reviendrons au même point…ou ferons comme si rien ne s'était passé?»

Conan plissa les yeux sans pour autant relever la tête.

«C'est toi qui fait comme si rien ne s'était passé…Absolument rien…»

Une légère brise souleva les cheveux d'un détective…à moins qu'il ne s'agisse du soupir d'une chimiste tandis qu'elle s'agenouillait.

«Je pourrais te retourner le compliment, Kudo, puisque tu t'évertues à ne tirer aucune leçon du passé, mais à quoi bon? Et comment est ce que je suis supposé prendre tes paroles de toutes façon? Tu me reproches de fuir mes problèmes au lieu de les affronter, c'est ça? Eh bien, de mon côté, je ne fuis pas devant mes responsabilités, et lorsque je me retourne vers le passé, je tire toutes les conséquences logiques des prémisses qu'on a posé devant moi, au lieu de fermer les yeux face à la conclusion inévitable.»

Estimant visiblement qu'elle n'avait pas à développer son opinion outre mesure ou à justifier ses choix, Haibara se releva avant de poser la main sur celle du détective, pour le forcer à écarter les doigts. Pendant un court instant, l'entrave qui liait la chimiste à son cobaye se relâcha, avant de se resserrer brusquement lorsque Conan ramena brutalement son bras en arrière. Un geste qui prit la métisse de court, l'empêchant de conserver bien longtemps son équilibre avant de basculer.

Haibara n'eût même pas le temps de se remettre de ce retournement de situation inattendue qu'un bras s'était déjà refermé sur son dos, la maintenant plaqué contre le détective qui avait eu la gentillesse d'amortir la chute dont il était responsable.

Se blindant mentalement pour faire face à toute protestation de la part de sa prisonnière, Shinichi attendit… Une attente qui se prolongea au point de franchir les bornes de sa patience. Aucun son ne se décidait à franchir les lèvres de la métisse, pas même celui d'une respiration.

«Je…ne parlais pas…»

Des mots qui relâchèrent un bref instant la respiration d'une scientifique, sans ouvrir le chemin à une réponse, forçant le détective à reformuler des paroles qu'il n'avait pas encore prononcé.

«Peut-être que tu peux tourner le dos à tes proches, et à tout ce que tu as partagé avec eux, peut-être que tu es capable de t'éloigner sans même te retourner une toute dernière fois, mais moi… Je ne peux pas…Et c'est pour ça…pour ça que je préférerais que tu restes ici…jusqu'à ce que tout soit fini et peut-être même…»

La fin de la phrase mourut sur les lèvres du détective, ces lèvres qui avaient effleuré l'oreille d'une chimiste, cette chimiste dont le souffle lui caressait le cou. Relâchant doucement le poignet de sa prisonnière, Conan glissa les doigts dans la chevelure qui lui caressait la joue, des doigts qu'il se mit à mouvoir sans même y penser.

«Et puis…ce n'est pas désagréable d'avoir quelqu'un…au moins une personne devant laquelle je n'ai pas besoin de jouer la comédie…une personne qui m'autorise à être Shinichi Kudo dans le corps d'un gamin de sept ans…au lieu de tenir encore et toujours le rôle du petit Conan Edogawa. Oh, c'est sûr, si tu disparais de ma vie, il restera Hattori, le professeur, mes parents… mais il ne comprennent pas, on ne s'est pas amusé à les faire reculer de dix ans en arrière, personne n'a coupé leur vie en deux en traçant une ligne entre l'avant et l'après…»

Etirant ses lèvres en un léger sourire, le détective se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de glisser ses mots dans l'oreille d'une sourde, s'il n'était pas en train de rajouter du rien dans du vide…parce qu'il fallait bien l'avouer, non seulement ces mots sonnaient creux, mais surtout, le puit où il les jetait sans trop y croire s'obstinait à ne pas lui renvoyer le moindre écho.

«…pathétique…» 

Ce murmure avait été si tenue que Conan douta quelques instant de son existence. Est ce que ses mots, aussi maladroits et vides de sens qu'ils puissent paraître, avaient fini par toucher quelque chose? La toucher? 

«…enfin, je devrais plutôt dire pathologique.»

Si elle ne fit rien pour se dégager de son étreinte, la chimiste se permit néanmoins de faire glisser son corps contre celui du détective, de manière à ce que ce dernier puisse croiser son regard.

«Tu veux que je te dise la triste vérité, Kudo? Ma triste vérité de petite cynique? La triste vérité qui se cache derrière notre comportement à tout les deux…non, tout les trois? Il le faudra bien, puisque tu t'obstines à regarder ce monde…à travers des verres colorés.»

Joignant le geste à la parole, Haibara laissa ses doigts glisser sur le visage de son interlocuteur, avant de refermer le pouce et l'index sur ses lunettes, des lunettes qu'elle ne lui arracha pas d'un geste brutal, comme l'avait fait Ran quelques mois plus tôt, mais qu'elle lui retira calmement, tout en caressant son menton d'un soupir.

«C'est un cas typique de cristallisation… L'expression ne t'est pas familière, je suppose, mais c'est un concept remarquablement simple, et une métaphore des plus magnifiques. Amuses-toi à jeter une branche d'arbre dans une mine de sel, et reviens la récupérer quelques mois plus tard, une surprise magnifique t'attendra. En partant, tu avais laissé derrière-toi un bout de bois mort tout à fait quelconque, un exemplaires parmi des millions d'autres que la nature produit à chaque automne avec un rythme industriel…mais en revenant, tu mettras la main sur un trésor dont l'éclat t'éblouira…au point de dissimuler sa vraie nature, qui n'a pas changé d'un iota. Le même bois mort, commun, sans la moindre valeur et sans la moindre utilité…mais recouvert d'une infinité de cristaux que la lumière du soleil fait briller de mille feux. Une construction à l'apparence aussi délicate que fragile, le genre d'œuvre d'art que le plus doué des artiste n'aurait jamais pu produire, si bien que tu t'imagine que c'est un don d'une divinité…»

Après avoir déposa la paire de lunettes sur l'herbe du jardin, la métisse promena l'arrière de ses doigts sur le front d'un détective interloqué.

«Une variante du même phénomène s'est produite avec Ran, la moindre des petites joies qui l'entouraient, les plus petites perfections qui tombaient sous son regard, elle les as tressé ensemble avant de les déposer sur la tête de son bien aimé comme certains enfants le font avec une couronne de fleurs. L'herbe de ce parc était si douce, ce soleil si brillant, et ce ciel sans nuage si serein? Comme cela aurait été encore plus agréable de les partager avec toi. Elle était malade? Comme c'était doux pour elle de t'imaginer à son chevet, en train de lui tenir la main, prêt à exécuter le moindre de ses caprices, à secouer la tête avec un sourire attendri si jamais elle s'excusait de te faire perdre ton temps, à t'inquiéter pour elle comme si son bonheur était la seule chose qui comptait au monde, et que le moindre petit désagrément qui s'y glisserait était une injustice à corriger… Oui, une petite douceur des plus délicieuse, si bien que tomber malade passait de la catégorie du malheur à celle du bonheur…»

La main de la fillette s'incurva pour épouser la joue d'un détective, tandis que les paroles qui franchissaient ses lèvres commencer imperceptiblement à leur donner le pli d'un sourire.

«Oh, ne va pas croire que ce sont des paroles vides d'expériences concrètes, je sais très bien de quoi je parle, et je n'ai pas besoin de lire dans les pensées de ta dulcinée pour savoir ce qui s'y cache, il suffit que je tourne mon regard vers mes propres pensées…et mes propres souvenirs. Nous pourrions continuer encore longtemps, tu sais… Mouri l'endormi démasque un meurtrier? Elle s'imagine à sa place, pointant un doigt accusateur vers le coupable, un petit sourire de triomphe sur la figure, et cette présomption ridicule typique de ceux qui s'identifient à la justice. C'est ridicule bien sûr, et au fond d'elle-même, elle le sait très bien, mais elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de te prendre au sérieux. Elle est attendrie en voyant deux amoureux se murmurer des mots doux, elle te met à la place du garçon, après s'être substitué à la fille. Le bonheur de voir un enfant s'amuser ou se réfugier dans les bras de sa mère? Un reflet de son propre bonheur quand elle s'occupera de l'enfant que tu lui donneras.»

Un nez entra en contact avec un menton, avant de remonter doucement la ligne reliant ce menton au front de Conan.

«Oui, nous pourrions continuer encore longtemps… Après tout, dès l'instant où on a fait du monde un miroir reflétant les perfections de notre prince charmant, une vie entière ne serait pas suffisante pour toutes les détailler, la zone d'ombre du tableau n'est là que pour mettre en valeur l'absence de notre idole, ou la faire resplendir par l'effet du contraste. Le même phénomène qui se produit dans la tête du croyant lorsqu'il voit la bonté de son Dieu dans chaque brin d'herbe. Comme si les fleurs n'existaient que pour que nous puissions emplir nos narines de leurs parfums, et nos yeux de leurs couleurs, que le soleil ne brillait que pour nous éclairer, la lune pour nous émerveiller, et que les animaux ne venaient au monde que pour remplir nos estomacs. Les mathématiques ne sont qu'une toile de concepts et de tautologies dont nous recouvrons le monde pour pouvoir le comprendre…et nous nous étonnons de voir le monde fonctionné avec une rectitude mathématique parfaite…»

À présent, le nez de la chimiste s'appliquait contre celui du détective, un détective qui retenait son souffle tandis qu'il respirait l'haleine d'une criminelle.

«Quand on dissimule un trésor dans un buisson, c'est stupide de nous vanter de l'avoir trouvé par la suite, non? Et pourtant, c'est ce que Ran a fait, ce que j'ai fait, ce que tu as fait et continue de faire… Nous déplaçons l'être aimé dans chaque chose agréable, et nous concentrons chaque chose agréable dans l'être aimé… Si nous avions vu chaque grain de sel se déposer sur cette branche, l'un après l'autre, nous n'aurions pas écarquillé les yeux en découvrant la couche de diamants qui la recouvre, au point de la confondre avec la branche. De la même manière, si nous comprenions que l'homme de nos rêves n'a pas d'autres perfections que celles dont nous l'avons recouvert, nous cesserions de nous prosterner devant lui, en pensées sinon en actes… Nous cesserions de nous détailler notre bonheur avec une complaisance sans borne, le bonheur que nous avons ou celui que nous pourrions avoir.»

Conan ravala un soupir de soulagement (ou de déception?) lorsque les lèvres de la chimiste s'éloignèrent des siennes…mais il fût incapable de retenir un frisson lorsque ces mêmes lèvres se déposèrent sur l'extrémité de son nez.

«Nous n'aimons jamais que l'être qui se reflète dans notre miroir… Les perfections dont nous le recouvrons, elles finissent toujours par nous faire resplendir en retour, parce que, bien évidemment, cet être si parfait, il nous appartient, c'est nous qu'il a choisi, ou qu'il pourrait choisir, et quand bien même on renonce à lui, nous gardons la satisfaction d'être les seuls à contempler sa beauté alors que nous sommes entourés d'aveugles qui passent à côté de lui sans l'apercevoir… Pathétique, hein? L'aveugle qui s'imagine qu'il est le seul à voir. Et la douleur de renoncer à celui qui détient la clé de notre bonheur…Quelle douce volupté de faire un sacrifice si grand, quel béatitude de se donner un rôle de martyre, quel joie de contempler de haut celle qui a eu le mauvais goût de ne pas se sacrifier à notre place…»

Une lueur de malice brilla dans les yeux de la scientifique lorsque sa langue commença à chatouiller le nez d'un détective, avec autant de délicatesse et d'efficacité que si elle avait eu recours à la pointe d'une plume pour ce supplice.

«Je comprends les sentiments de Ran, parce qu'ils sont identiques aux miens…tout comme je comprends tes sentiments…parce que mes souffrances…reflètent parfaitement les tiennes, mon petit cobaye adoré.»

Egaré par les circonvolutions du discours de la métisse, il fallut un certain temps à Shinichi pour saisir le sens de ces dernières paroles.

«Tu…es amoureuse de…Ran?»

Dissimulant ses émotions derrière ses paupières, la métisse traça une ligne humide sur le visage de sa proie.

«C'est censé t'étonner, Kudo? L'amour n'est qu'une affaire de déplacement…d'habitude et d'oubli. Plus on est jalouse, plus on étudie les facettes de l'objet de sa haine, à la recherche d'une faille ou d'une tâche qui en ternirait légèrement l'éclat… ensuite, un sursaut de culpabilité se glisse dans le plaisir malsain de la haine. Ne sommes-nous pas ignoble de ne penser qu'à notre bonheur et pas à celui de notre prince charmant? Surtout lorsque ce dernier a déjà une princesse qui l'attend et qui détourne ses regards d'une simple bergère? Alors, on donne à notre roi une reine assorti, on s'amuse à changer de perspective, on met en lumière les qualités, on trouve les défauts attendrissants… D'ailleurs, ces défauts ont parfois un avantage, ils rendent le prince charmant d'autant plus adorable. Sa dulcinée est faible? Que c'est touchant de l'imaginer en train de la protéger. Est-elle triste? Nous sourions en le voyant la réconforter? Jalouse? Cela lui donnera l'occasion de lui prouver son amour. Capricieuse? Nous pensons à la gentillesse infinie qui va se plier à chacun de ses caprices… Et puis…»

Conan sentit un souffle lui caresser le front, celui d'un soupir, le soupir qui précéda un baiser.

«Et puis on oublie le prince…pour ne garder que la princesse…cette princesse dont on fait notre reine…cette reine dont on veux devenir le roi, quitte à détrôner le prétendant devant lequel nous nous agenouillions auparavant. Puisque c'est notre regard qui façonne les idoles, rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il brise les anciennes pour les remplacer par des nouvelles… D'ailleurs, au fond il n'a toujours vénéré qu'une seule idole, il n'a fait que lui donner un nouveau visage. Mais nous confondons le signifiant avec le signifié, le soleil avec ce qu'il éclaire, le reflet avec le modèle…Nous croyons désirer les choses parce qu'elles sont bonnes…en oubliant que nous ne les voyons comme bonnes que parce que nous les désirons. La seule personne que nous puissions aimer? La seule personne à nous rendre heureuse? C'est comme ça qu'elle nous apparaît parce que nous l'imaginons comme ça…mais c'est une illusion… Rien de moins…et surtout rien de plus…»

Ce n'est plus un front mais une oreille qu'Haibara caressa d'un soupir.

«Est ce que tu as compris où je voulais en venir, Kudo? Non, j'imagines que non. Tout ce que tu as du retenir, c'est que je suis amoureuse de ta chère et tendre, hein? Ce n'est qu'un détail, pas l'essentiel. Tu n'es pas enchaîné à Ran, et tu peux très bien te passer de ma présence… Nous ne tombons amoureuses que parce que nous nous attachons à quelqu'un. Comprends-tu ça? Ran n'est pas plus ton âme sœur que tu n'es la mienne. Il n'y a pas de fatalité, et ta destinée n'a rien de tragique, pas plus que la mienne. Plutôt que de plaindre le destin pour sa cruauté, parce qu'ils nous a séparé de l'objet de notre amour…cessons d'aimer quelque chose qui nous est inaccessible. Détache-toi de Ran, Kudo, tout comme moi, je m'efforce de me détacher de toi…d'elle…de vous. Au lieu de pleurnicher sur votre sort, cessez de resserrer vos propres liens jusqu'à vous étouffer.»

Ayant fini de distiller son poison dans l'oreille de sa victime, la criminelle s'enfonça dans le silence, un silence au sein duquel lui parvint le lointain écho d'une question.

«Qu'est ce que je dois comprendre alors? Qu'il faut que je renonce à Ran…pour m'intéresser à quelqu'un qui est à ma portée, c'est là que tu veux en venir?»

Des mots qui n'avaient même pas le tranchant d'une accusation, malgré leur contenu. Il n'avait plus la force d'en vouloir à l'empoisonneuse…ou bien il commençait à succomber à son poison, tout comme son idole avait jadis succombé à la séduction de la cocaïne.

«Je n'ai fait que t'expliquer mon choix, Kudo, tu es libre ou non de faire le même…mais si tu veux vraiment que Ran cesse de souffrir de ton absence…si vraiment, tu trouves ta situation insupportable… Retires cette branche d'arbre de cette mine de sel, cesse de t'exposer en permanence à la tentation, jusqu'au moment où le sevrage devient trop douloureux. Je me plaignait, je te plaignait, et je plaignait Ran, mais au fond…au fond…»

La dernière phrase d'Haibara lui resta en travers de la gorge de longues minutes, avant de crever la bulle de silence qui avait commencé à se gonfler.

«Au cas où je ne fournirais pas l'antidote que tu désirerais, ne va pas te plaindre que je ne t'ai pas fait cadeau du moindre antidote…et rappelle-toi que j'ai avalé le même poison que toi…un poison dont je suis la seule et unique créatrice…»

----:----

Shinichi soupira tandis que la phrase désabusée d'une scientifique remontait à la surface de sa conscience. Une phrase qui avait résonné dans le vide et le silence. L'antidote qu'il avait fini…qu'ils avaient fini par ingurgiter, c'était celui qu'il désirait à l'époque, pas celui qu'elle avait essayé de lui faire avaler. Et loin de se détacher l'un de l'autre, ils n'avaient fait que resserrer leurs liens…tout les trois.


	11. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11

Un index se posa sur la bouche d'une lycéenne, écartant délicatement ses lèvres l'une de l'autre tout en la réduisant au silence. L'instant d'après, le doigt s'était écarté du seuil qu'il avait entrouvert, pour aller souligner la courbe d'un menton, traçant une ligne sinueuse qu'il s'amusa à allonger indéfiniment le long d'une gorge frémissante.

Après avoir franchi la frontière d'une clavicule, le petit impertinent dévia brusquement de sa ligne droite invisible, empruntant le chemin le plus court pour rejoindre un petit monticule de chair qu'il s'amusa à remuer, arrachant un nouveau frisson à la propriétaire du corps qu'il était en train de caresser.

Malheureusement pour Ran, sa compagne se lassa de ce petit jeu au bout de quelques secondes seulement. S'éloignant de sa poitrine, l'index de la métisse s'élança vers son nombril, simple étape de son parcours, un parcours qui se ralentit brusquement au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la frontière formé par un sous-vêtement féminin.

Les millimètres se superposèrent aux secondes dans le monde réel, pour mieux s'allonger dans la conscience d'une lycéenne, qui mesurait la trajectoire en mètre, et la durée de ce petit jeu en heures.

Combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour… ?

Ran se mordilla les lèvres pour retenir un gémissement, Shiho avait répondu à ses prières silencieuses, franchissant la ligne séparant les millimètres des centimètres, et introduisant son doigt sous une autre frontière, pour l'appliquer sur un point bien précis de l'anatomie de sa partenaire.

Un bras se referma autour des épaules d'une jeune fille, pressant son dos contre le corps de sa partenaire, une joue glissa le long de la sienne, et un doigt remua…doucement…tout doucement…se posa sur des lèvres qui étaient humides sans être imprégné de salive, et regagna instantanément l'air libre.

« Shiho… »

Une question s'était glissée sous le nom. _Pourquoi ?_ Une supplication avait été jointe à la question. _Est ce que tu n'aurais pas pu continuer un peu plus longtemps ? Un tout petit peu plus ?_ Et une note plaintive avait fait vibrer un murmure presque imperceptible.

« Je préfère que tu me quittes avec un désir insatisfait…cela te donnera une bonne raison de revenir, et un avant-goût de ce que je te réserves pour la prochaine fois. »

Des mots imprégnés de malice, et s'ils glissèrent dans le silence en s'engouffrant dans l'oreille de Ran, la malice en question imprégnait toujours la langue qui souligna le lobe de cette oreille.

« Mais je pourrais rester… »

« Tu pourrais…si je le voulais. »

Les bras qui emprisonnaient la jeune femme commencèrent à se mouvoir, des boutons glissèrent dans leurs boutonnières respectives, un par un, maintenant les pans d'une chemise l'un contre l'autre.

« Alors pourquoi est ce que… ? »

« Est ce que la réponse n'est pas évidente ? Parce que je ne veux pas que tu restes ici une seconde de plus…du moins tant que j'y demeurerais. »

Si Ran garda le silence, ses mains se refermèrent sur l'un des bras qui commençaient à s'écarter, un bras qu'elle plaqua contre son propre corps.

« Ma petite orchidée, si je délivre ma prisonnière de ses liens, ce n'est pas pour qu'elle s'amuse à les resserrer l'instant d'après. »

« Il faut croire que je suis en train de m'attacher à toi… »

Frottant sa joue contre celle de la métisse sans relâcher la pression exercée par ses doigts, la lycéenne attendit patiemment l'écho de ses propres paroles.

« Je pourrais te prendre au mot…tout en déformant légèrement tes propres paroles. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« J'aurais préféré que nous restions amies, tu sais ? Qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres liens pour nous rattacher l'une à l'autre… Que nous demeurions libres…Que tu demeures libre…Que je me sentes libre… Libre d'aller où il me plaira, de me donner à la personne qui me plait…sans me sentir coupable, et sans crainte d'éprouver le moindre regret au moment où je partirais, en laissant cette même personne derrière moi. »

Au fur et à mesure que la chimiste décomposait sa phrase, Ran sentit ses propres craintes se recomposer.

« Mais toi, ça ne te convenait pas, et ça ne te convient toujours pas, hein ? »

Ran acquiesça, tout en frottant sa joue contre celle de sa compagne.

« S'attacher à moi… Si tu t'attachais littéralement à moi, cela restreindrait ta liberté de mouvement en même temps que la mienne. Et je t'ai déjà explique que, de mon point de vue, le monde de nos sentiments n'était qu'un reflet du monde physique… »

S'éloignant de la région délimitée par le mot crainte, la jeune femme s'engagea dans un autre pays, celui dont les frontière étaient tracées par le mot lassitude, elle s'était bien attardé au seuil de la culpabilité, mais on ne lui avait pas laissé le temps d'y demeurer plus de quelques secondes…

Pourquoi ? Cette maudite organisation avait fini par se dissoudre, même si les journaux renvoyaient encore l'écho de son existence, le FBI avait rayé Sherry du monde des vivants, autorisant une métisse à faire ses premiers pas dans le monde en portant son propre nom, et sans ployer sous le poids de son passé, un passé qui cherchait toujours à la rattraper et qui obscurcissait son avenir. Elle n'avait plus aucune raison de fuir, et elle avait même des raisons de rester, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi se ménageait-elle une possibilité de fuite ? Pourquoi est ce qu'elle donnait à ses mots d'amour la sonorité d'une accusation, et à ceux qui l'aimaient le rôle de nouveaux geôliers ?

« Est ce que l'idée est si désagréable que ça, Shiho ? »

Shiho… Un nom que Ran voulait entendre, un nom qu'elle voulait murmurer à l'oreille de sa partenaire. Parce qu'elle était enfin autorisé à le faire, dans cette chambre mais surtout en dehors de cette chambre.

« Est ce que c'est si agréable pour toi de t'attacher à moi, Ran ? Je t'ai séparée de ton ami d'enfance, et je continue de m'interposer entre vous…Enfin, ça n'a pas duré longtemps, il est vrai… »

Des mots dans lesquels on pouvait glisser tellement de signification. Au grand désarroi de Ran, qui y introduisait celle d'une trahison, en frissonnant à l'idée qu'il n'y ait aucune dissonance entre le sens que la métisse prêtait à ses paroles…et l'écho qu'elles renvoyaient dans la conscience de son interlocutrice.

« Tu m'en as voulu, non ? De vous avoir séparées… »

« Au début, oui, mais c'était il y a des mois… »

Un soupir caressa l'oreille d'une lycéenne.

« Non, Ran, je ne parle pas de ça. Ce n'est pas le poison de Sherry que j'ai en tête, ni l'antidote que la petite Haibara a mis tellement de temps à vous donner… Je parles de la réponse que Shiho a donnée à ta propre question. Une question stupide, mais c'est toi qui as insisté pour me la poser. Enfin, il s'agissait de deux questions, c'est vrai. Laquelle d'entre nous serait la première ? La première à se donner corps et âme à l'élu de son cœur. Et est ce que cet élu serait une femme…ou un homme ? Tu n'as pas oublié, hein ? J'aurais du mal à te croire si tu me le disais. »

Ran avala péniblement sa salive tandis qu'elle commençait à chanceler.

« N…non, je n'ai pas…oublié. Et je n'ai pas oublié non plus ta réponse, tu me disais…que ça n'avait aucune importance pour toi…et que nous pouvions choisir…pour toi. »

« Mais cette réponse ne te convenait pas, alors tu as posé une autre question. Si la première femme à partager le lit de Kudo s'appelait Mouri, et non pas Miyano, est ce que cela me poserait problème ? Surtout si cette femme n'avait pas partagé mon lit auparavant ? Je t'ai répondu que non mais…Mais tu n'as pas été convaincu. »

« Non et…et je ne suis toujours pas convaincu. »

Comment aurait-elle pu ? Il y avait eu ces quelques secondes de décalage entre la question et la réponse, quelques secondes de silence certes, mais un silence lourd de signification. Ran n'avait pas lu d'émotion quelconque dans le regard de la métisse à ce moment là…mais uniquement parce qu'elle avait légèrement baissé les yeux, les dissimulant derrière des mèches de cheveux auburn. La réponse avait été formulée d'un ton neutre…mais il y avait eu une légère hésitation dans la voix qui avait brisé le silence.

Autant d'indices qui révélaient un mensonge. Non, cette question n'était pas futile…Pas du tout.

« Oui, tu étais sceptique. Alors tu m'as reposé cette question…et tu as insisté pour que j'y réponde en toute franchise. Et tu as meublé mon silence, tu m'as signalé que je n'avais pas à me sentir coupable si je répondais oui, que j'avais le droit de m'immiscer dans ta…non, votre vie, à tout les deux, parce que c'était aussi la mienne. »

Pour la fille de la reine du barreau, cela ressemblait un peu trop à un acte d'accusation énumérant les circonstances aggravantes d'un crime qui allait être révélé au grand jour…au cours d'un procès où son rôle ne serait pas celui du juge, ni même de l'avocate…et encore moins celui de la victime.

« Et je me suis pliée à ta requête, je t'ai répondu sincèrement, et j'ai même poussé la politesse jusqu'à ne pas te renvoyer la question. Peut-être que j'ai eu tort, parce qu'en agissant ainsi, j'ai laissé cette même question en suspens. En partant du principe que tu y aurais donné la même réponse que moi, exactement la même. »

Rétractant ses lèvres, Ran les mordilla de nouveau, et même si elle n'osait pas rompre le silence, elle savait que cela revenait à donner sa réponse à la question hypothétique, la réponse qu'une scientifique avait anticipée.

« Mais bon, même si tu avais donné cette réponse, nous ne nous serions pas retrouvées dans une impasse pour autant. La situation se serait débloquée d'elle-même, il suffisait que la première personne à partager notre lit…ne s'appelle pas Kudo. Une solution toute simple, vraiment. Et pourtant…pourtant tu as mis du temps à t'y résoudre. En fait, tu ne t'y es pas résolu… »

Un frisson parcourut l'échine d'une jeune femme, une jeune femme qui se retrouvait dans la peau d'une criminelle, la criminelle qui se glissait petit à petit dans le rôle de la suspecte, et qui anticipait le moment douloureux où on lui donnerait celui de la coupable, sans lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à celui d'accusée.

« Je… »

« J'ai attendu que tu prennes l'initiative, j'ai attendu en vain… »

Les paroles de la chimiste n'avaient toujours pas franchi la ligne de l'ambiguïté. Au grand désarroi de Ran…ou à son plus grand soulagement. Qu'est ce qui serait le plus douloureux ? Faire face à son crime et à sa victime, la victime qui serait aussi l'accusatrice et le juge ? Ou bien rester dans l'incertitude, à osciller entre l'espoir de l'impunité et la crainte de la condamnation ?

« Je…je sais, mais…mais ce n'était pas si facile, j'avais peur… »

Tout comme Shiho, Ran demeurait dans l'ambiguïté, plus précisément sur la ligne séparant la plaidoirie du mensonge. Et les mots maladroits avec lesquels elle commençait à ériger une ligne de défense précaire ? Ils étaient absorbés par un mur de silence, un mur ne lui renvoyant aucun écho, que ce soit celui du scepticisme ou de la rancœur. Une absence de réponse qui était pire que toutes les réponses possibles…peut-être parce que, justement, elle pouvait constituer une réponse possible.

Un léger souffle caressa l'oreille d'une lycéenne, ouvrant le chemin à un murmure.

« Si j'étais de trop, Ran, il suffisait de me le dire. Me dire qu'il n'y avait de place que pour une seule personne dans ton petit cœur de jeune fille, et que cette personne ne s'appelait pas Miyano. Reconnaître sincèrement que tu avais fait une petite infidélité à ton ami d'enfance dans un moment de doute, ou pour lui faire payer ses propres mensonges. Tu as pardonné ses propres fautes à Kudo, il pouvait se payer le luxe de te pardonner les tiennes. Ca n'aurait pas été un luxe d'ailleurs, ça aurait été simplement équitable. »

Relâchant progressivement la pression exercée par ses doigts, Ran se décida finalement à libérer le bras de Shiho de son emprise.

« Oui, nous aurions pu rester amis, tous les trois. Et si tu ne pouvais pas concevoir de romance sans fidélité, nous aurions pu rester amies, toutes les deux. Tu aurais pu choisir de ne t'offrir qu'à Kudo, et tu aurais pu exiger de lui que son affection avec moi ne dépasse pas une certaine limite. J'aurais accepté ton choix, tout comme j'aurais accepté le sien s'il s'était plié à tes exigences. Malheureusement, cette petite histoire entre nous, si c'était une erreur, tu as préféré en faire autre chose plutôt que de le reconnaître, et si tu voulais simplement profiter de tes derniers mois de liberté, avant de t'engager pour de bon, tu as préféré te représenter cette liberté comme un nouvel esclavage… »

Ran avait espéré dissimuler sa culpabilité derrière un mensonge, Shiho lui épargnait par avance cette peine, en noyant cette même culpabilité dans la mélancolie.

« S'il te plaît, arrêtes… »

« Est ce que je te l'ai racontée ? Mitsuhiko avait écrit une pièce de théâtre, Conan avait reçu le rôle de Yaiba, et moi…celui de l'espionne qui trahissait le méchant de l'histoire par amour pour le héros. C'est ironique avec le recul, non ? »

Si les bras de Ran étaient retombés inertes le long de son corps, Shiho n'avait pas pour autant brisé son étreinte…sans pour autant la resserrer.

« Non, je ne me rappelle pas de cette pièce… »

« C'est normal, nous n'avons jamais dépassé le stade des répétitions. En fait, il n'y a eu qu'une seule répétition en tout et pour tout, et elle a été interrompue par un meurtre…Après cela, notre petit dramaturge en herbe a du ranger son chef d'œuvre dans un de ses tiroirs et l'oublier… »

Ecartant ses lèvres de l'oreille de la jeune femme, la métisse frotta doucement sa joue contre une chevelure d'un noir de jais. Un geste insignifiant mais qui contribua néanmoins à dissiper légèrement l'anxiété de son amante.

« Et à la fin de la pièce, est ce que le héros et l'espionne se séparait ou bien… ? »

« Tu t'imagines que Mitsuhiko avait achevé la pièce ? Il était beaucoup trop impatient de commencer les répétitions, et de ce que je m'en rappelle, son intrigue n'avait pas l'air de suivre une direction bien définie, je crois donc que la fin reste ouverte à notre imagination… Quelle importance de toutes manières ? Ce n'était qu'un jeu, tout comme notre relation…qui devait s'achever elle aussi par une répétition, celle de ta future nuit de noce. D'ailleurs, est ce que tu te rappelles de cet après-midi là ? Celui où je t'ai fait répéter dans ta chambre ? »

« Comment est ce que j'aurais pu l'oublier ? »

Pendant quelques secondes, Ran s'immergea avec délice dans ses propres souvenirs, des souvenirs qui se traduisirent en sensations, des sensations qui donnaient naissance à des désirs, des désirs qui s'accompagnaient de sentiments, des sentiments qui se muèrent en une douce chaleur. Un simple reflet de ces interminables minutes où son propre corps s'était enflammé, tandis que ses désirs se pliaient aux caprices d'une petite métisse, des liens qui, loin de restreindre son plaisir, l'avaient tiré jusqu'à un point que son imagination n'avait fait qu'effleurer.

Avant même de s'en rendre compte, la jeune femme avait commencé à faire glisser ses mains le long de sa chemise…et des formes qu'elle dissimulait. 

« Une expérience fascinante…de part et d'autre. Ca ne me déplairait pas de la renouveler… »

« Moi non plus…mais nous pourrions peut-être inverser les rôles, cette fois. Ce serait à mon tour de te caresser… et ce serait à ton tour de me prêter tes mains. »

Délaissant son propre corps, Ran posa doucement les doigts sur la main d'une métisse, cette main qui avait commencé à agripper son épaule.

« Oui…ce serait…intéressant… De cette manière, je pourrais comprendre pleinement ce que je t'ai fait ressentir, ce jour là. »

Savourant le trouble qui faisait vibrer la voix de sa compagne, la lycéenne referma les doigts sur son poignet, la forçant à écarter la main de son épaule…pour la faire glisser en direction de sa poitrine.

« Hum… Mais peut-être que ce serait plus intéressant si je demandais à Shinichi de me prêter ses mains. Tu ne crois pas ? »

À défaut de pouvoir contempler les joues que sa proposition avait du colorer d'une teinte rosâtre, Ran pouvait très bien se les imaginer, et elle ne s'en priva absolument pas, tout en pressant la paume de Shiho contre son propre sein.

« Bien sûr, ce ne sera amusant que si tu te montres aussi docile que moi, cet après-midi là… »

Brisant l'étreinte qu'elle avait elle-même initiée, la jeune femme se retourna pour faire face à son amante, et caresser son visage d'un regard qui ne dissimulait ni sa malice, ni sa gourmandise.

« Tu…te montres bien généreuse vis-à-vis de Kudo… »

« Oh mais c'est avant tout à moi que je penses. Si je l'autorise à aller jusque là, il ne le fera qu'en ma présence. »

Deux nez rentrèrent en contact tandis qu'une championne de karaté refermait ses bras sur le dos de sa proie, la privant par avance de toute possibilité de fuite.

« Tu te relègues au rôle de spectatrice quand tu pourrais être actrice ? »

« Non, ma petite Sherry, je me réserves le rôle de metteur en scène, et que ce soit l'acteur ou l'actrice, ils ne seront pas autorisé à improviser. »

Glissant les doigts dans la chevelure de la métisse, Ran les ramena doucement au niveau de son front, la forçant délicatement à relever la tête.

« Si tu n'as pas oublié notre petite répétition privée, tu dois savoir mieux que moi à quel genre de plaisir on peut retirer du corps de sa dulcinée, sans même l'effleurer du doigt. »

« Je…peux te rendre la faveur, mais je ne dois rien à Kudo. En tout cas sur ce point précis. »

Si la métisse dissimulait ses émotions derrière une moue renfrognée, la sollicitude exprimée par le visage de Ran contrastait avec la lueur de malice qui pétillait dans son regard.

« Oh ? Ca te dérangerait tant que ça qu'il te caresse ? J'aurais plutôt pensé que c'était le contraire… »

« Cela ne me dérangerait pas de me faire bénéficier de mes propres caresses…en utilisant ses mains. Et je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer la nuance. »

Ran adopta une expression digne de la reine du barreau lorsqu'elle avait décelé une faille dans l'argumentation de son adversaire, et se préparait à s'y engouffrer.

« Voyons… Est ce que cela te dérangerait que je te caresse, et de la plus intime des façons ? Tu m'as prouvé le contraire tout à l'heure. Est ce que cela te dérangerait que mes caresses se fassent par l'intermédiaire d'autres mains que les miennes ? Tu as reconnu que non. Est ce que cela te dérangerait de sentir les mains de Shinichi se poser sur ton corps ? Tu viens, à l'instant, de reconnaître que non, à condition que les mains de notre détective adoré obéissent à une autre volonté que la sienne. En conclusion… Est ce que j'ai besoin de t'exposer la conclusion ? »

La chimiste avala péniblement sa salive.

« Ma démonstration est parfaite, non ? Je dirais même qu'elle est digne de Shinichi. Si jamais elle est fausse, un mensonge s'est glissé dans le témoignage de ma suspecte. Et si c'est le cas, il va falloir que je recommence l'interrogatoire depuis le début. »

Après avoir écarté sa main du front de son interlocutrice, l'amie d'enfance du détective la fit doucement redescendre au niveau de son ventre, un ventre qu'elle caressa en glissant les doigts sous sa chemise.

« Je… »

« Tu voulais comprendre pleinement ce que j'ai ressenti, cet après midi là, non ? C'est une expérience fascinante et très enrichissante, surtout pour une personne timide. Un plaisir dénué de toute retenue et de toute culpabilité, puisque c'est une autre personne qui assume tes désirs à ta place. Et je ne te demande pas d'être docile avec Shinichi, seulement d'être docile avec moi, aussi docile que je l'ai été avec toi. »

Baissant les yeux face à sa tortionnaire, Shiho contempla cette main qui se rapprochait dangereusement de sa culotte, une culotte qui n'était pas dissimulée par une jupe.

« Que ce soit tes mains ou celle de Shinichi, cela ne change pas grand chose à mes petits phantasmes, mais cela ferait peut-être une différence pour tes petits phantasmes à toi, non ? Sans égratigner le moins du monde ta petite fierté… »

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres tremblotantes d'une métisse, un soupir qui exprimait tout sauf de la lassitude, les doigts d'une lycéenne avaient franchi une ligne de tissu.

« Où…est ce que tu veux en venir ? »

« Tu ne vois vraiment pas ? Notre petit pervers adoré, tu crois que ça lui déplairait de sentir à quel point tu es docile pendant qu'il te caresse? Et si ça ne te déplait pas d'être docile sous ses caresses… Allez, il n'y a pas de honte à le reconnaître, tu sais. En tout cas, devant moi…»

Du point de vue de la scientifique, son supplice n'avait rien à envier à celui d'Ulysse. Forcé d'endurer les délices du chant des sirènes, mais en demeurant entravé par les liens que votre propre volonté avait enroulé autour de votre corps. Et la sirène qui la tourmentait ne se contentait pas de caresser ses désirs par une voix mélodieuses, elle joignait le geste à la parole, en appuyant légèrement le doigt sur le point sensible de sa proie, au sens propre comme au figuré…

« Ta propre fierté s'interpose entre tes désirs les plus secrets et ceux de notre détective ? Vous pouvez résoudre ce problème, si vous faites appel à un intermédiaire, et je suis toute disposée à tenir ce rôle… »

« Ran, je n'ai jamais dit que… »

« Oh, mais tu n'as pas besoin de le reconnaître tout haut, même pas devant moi, il suffit de garder le silence…et d'accepter ma proposition. Ce qui vous passera par la tête à ce moment là, ça ne me regarde pas… »

Jusqu'à présent, la scientifique avait été frappée du contraste entre Ran et une certaine Sonoko. Mais à l'instant présent, le contraste entre les deux meilleures amies du monde lui paraissait inexistant. Totalement inexistant…

« …mais laisses-moi te rappeler que je n'ai rien oublié de cet après-midi, rien. La moindre de tes petites tortures, elles sont restées gravées dans ma mémoire. Alors, si tu es prête à me rendre la faveur, je m'arrangerais pour que l'échange soit le plus équitable possible. »

Le plaisir de la lycéenne se superposait totalement au désarroi de sa victime, une victime qui se tortillait légèrement tandis que le doigt de sa tortionnaire avait commencé à osciller.

« Tu…tu as conscience que Kudo ne nous dois rien à ce niveau là, non ? En d'autres termes, il exigera peut-être que tu lui rendes la faveur…et pour que l'échange soit équitable, comme tu dis, il va bien falloir que je participe… »

« Oh, mais moi ça ne me dérangerait absolument pas… Est ce que cela te dérangerait tant que ça ? Même si c'était le cas, ce serait toujours à mes propres caprices que tu te plierais, pas ceux de Shinichi. »

S'écartant de quelques centimètres insignifiants d'un point de vue objectif, non négligeables du point de vue d'une métisse, Ran prit un malin plaisir à explorer les moindres recoins du corps comme de l'imagination débridée de son amante.

« Je…je pourrais exiger une compensation à mon tour… »

« Oui, ce petit jeu serait vraiment sans fin, non ? »

Réduite à l'impuissance, Shiho s'abandonna à la volupté de sentir deux corps étrangers s'immiscer entre ses lèvres, une langue et un doigt. Une intrusion qui se prolongea durant plusieurs secondes de pur délice. Et lorsqu'un semblant de distance commença à se rétablir entre les lèvres des deux jeunes femmes, il fût instantanément parcouru par un gémissement plaintif…que Ran interpréta comme une invitation à renouer le contact. 


	12. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12**

_Quelques mois plus tôt…_

Dix ans auparavant, Kogoro Mouri et Eri Kisaki s'étaient séparés, une séparation qui n'était ni temporaire, ni définitive, et qui, aujourd'hui encore, continuait de flotter entre deux eaux, maintenant le fruit de leur ancienne union à mi-chemin de l'espoir et de la résignation. Une séparation analogue s'était établie entre la conscience de la jeune femme et son corps, une conscience qui s'était évaporée hors de son domicile, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une coquille vide, toujours hantée par sa présence, et se déplaçant mécaniquement en suivant les rails de ses anciennes habitudes.

Mais cette séparation demeurait flottante, elle aussi, un petit rien suffisait pour l'abolir, même si cette réunion de Ran avec elle-même ne demeurait jamais bien longtemps.

Un professeur lui posait une question, elle clignait des paupières, avec l'expression égarée d'une rêveuse qu'on aurait réveillée un peu trop brusquement, une onde de panique parcourait les méandres de son propre esprit, à la recherche d'une réponse désespérément absente, une réponse qui avait glissé sur la surface de sa conscience pour aller se déposer directement sur son cahier, une réponse qu'elle retrouvait toujours trop tard, après des excuses balbutiées d'une voix tremblante, un soupir de lassitude et des remontrances irritées de la part de l'enseignant déçu par son élève, une élève qui avait pourtant été sérieuse jusque là, il ne manquait jamais de le lui rappeler tandis qu'elle inclinait légèrement la tête devant lui.

Cette petite impulsion qui forçait un brouillard évanescent à se solidifier, pour reprendre la forme bien concrète d'une lycéenne, elle ne lui était pas toujours envoyée par le monde extérieur.

Quelquefois, son propre corps se mettait en mouvement de lui-même, pour rappeler à l'ordre sa propriétaire.

Sa main avait brusquement cessé d'écrire, son bras s'était redressé pour se rapprocher de son visage, et ses propres doigts avaient effleuré ses lèvres pour en souligner le contour.

Une caresse… Ses doigts avaient été mis en mouvement par une caresse. Cela n'avait duré qu'un instant, un bref instant, mais un instant qui s'était prolongé dans le passé, entraînant une lycéenne avec lui, dans les profondeurs de sa propre mémoire.

_« Pour commencer, je vais poser doucement l'index sur les lèvres de ma dulcinée, d'abord pour la réduire au silence, et ensuite…pour en souligner délicatement les contours. »_

Des mots, des mots qu'une métisse avaient glissés dans l'oreille de sa victime, des mots qui s'étaient traduits par des gestes, avant que ces gestes ne se traduisent à leur tour en sensations, des sensations qui avaient dominé le temps présent, repoussant tout le reste à la lisière d'une conscience, que ce soit les promesses et les rêves du passé, ou les conséquences qui se dissimulaient dans l'avenir.

_« Oh, tu as mal compris mon geste ? Je veux que tu restes muette face à moi, pas que tu gardes les lèvres closes… Ces lèvres, je vais légèrement les entrouvrir en y glissant mon doigt…Doucement, très doucement… »_

Des mots, des gestes, des sensations… Avec le recul, on pouvait toujours séparer l'indivisible en parcelles bien distinctes, mais dans le passé, dans cette chambre, dans la conscience de Ran, tout cela s'interpénétrait pour se fondre en une seule unité, de la même manière que son propre corps avait été entièrement absorbé par la volonté d'une scientifique.

_« Voilà, et maintenant, je vais les écarter un peu plus… »_

Le passé, le présent… Des séparations arbitraires. Le passé se prolongeait indéfiniment dans le présent, le corps de Ran continuait de se plier docilement aux ordres d'une petite métisse, quand bien même elle n'était plus là pour les lui murmurer.

_« __Et ne t'inquiète pas, je compte bien renouveler l'opération avec d'autres lèvres, étapes par étapes, mais pas tout de suite…»_

Ran avala péniblement sa salive, tout en rétractant les lèvres que ses doigts avaient écarté délicatement l'une de l'autre. Quelques jours plus tôt, la malice de Shiho s'était déroulée dans le temps, progressivement, forçant son cobaye à s'élever toujours un peu plus haut sur l'échelle de l'excitation, depuis le désir vague qui n'osait pas encore prendre de contours bien définis, jusqu'à la passion qui s'attachait au détails les plus précis, sans la moindre pudeur ni la moindre retenue.

Mais dans la mémoire de la jeune femme, cette ligne continue s'était enroulée en une pelote complexe, une pelote où chaque fragment du fil se frottait contre les autres. Dans le monde extérieur, il y avait eu une distance de quelques minutes entre la première étape du supplice et sa fin brutale, dans le monde intérieur de la lycéenne, on glissait imperceptiblement d'un baiser passionné qui avait uni deux visage…à un autre baiser, un baiser qui avait failli se produire, tandis qu'une scientifique et son cobaye jouaient avec le feu au risque d'y récolter des brûlures, un baiser qui aurait soudé une tortionnaire à sa victime, pendant de longues et délicieuses minutes, avant de les séparer totalement, en établissant une distance infranchissable entre une criminelle et sa complice, la culpabilité.

L'imagination de Ran commença à s'introduire dans sa mémoire, superposant les caresses d'un doigt aux mouvements d'une langue, son propre doigt qui avait glissé sur son sexe, en empruntant le parcours tracé par l'esprit retors d'une scientifique, la langue que la même scientifique avait immiscé entre ses lèvres…

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de la jeune femme, tandis qu'elle tournait la tête en direction de ses camarades de classe. Est ce qu'ils la regardaient, en ce moment même ? Est ce qu'ils avaient déchiffré le contenu de ses pensées les plus intimes…et les plus inavouables ? Si Shinichi avait occupé cette place vide qu'il avait désertée il y a plusieurs mois, est ce qu'il aurait compris ?

Non, Shinichi était toujours absent, le professeur lui tournait le dos pour inscrire quelque chose au tableau, Sonoko appuyait doucement sa joue contre sa propre main avec une expression ennuyé, s'imaginant vraisemblablement tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire si elle n'était pas prisonnière de cette salle de classe, Yako contemplait son propre téléphone portable dissimulé sous sa table, se retenant de glousser devant le contenu du message qu'elle avait du recevoir…

Elle était la seule à savoir, la seule…en dehors de cette petite diablesse… Cette petite diablesse qui l'avait possédé, transformant son propre corps en une marionnette dont elle avait tiré les ficelles, des ficelles qui ne s'étaient pas rompues avec le temps, loin de là…

Haibara, Shiho ou Sherry… Quel que soit son nom, s'amusait-elle à tirer de nouveau sur ces ficelles, en ce moment même, pour rappeler à sa victime l'existence de sa tortionnaire ? Une idée stupide, Ran le savait, il n'y avait pas de fil pour l'enchaîner à cette petite sorcière et restreindre sa liberté de mouvement.

Non, bien sûr, mais… Mais il y avait toujours quelque chose pour les unir. Sa propre mémoire était toujours parcourue par l'écho de ses caprices, des caprices qui avaient résonné comme des ordres, dans l'intimité d'une chambre. Son corps se soumettait docilement à ces ordres, alors que ce moment de faiblesse était derrière elle, et que la scientifique n'était plus là pour lui ordonner quoi que ce soit…

Qu'est ce qu'elle racontait ? Bien sûr, elle n'était pas là, dans cette classe, mais elle était là quelque part, et c'était déjà trop pour Ran.

Elle était là, quelque part, prête à lui rappeler ce qui s'était passé, prête à lui murmurer des suggestions qui seraient tout sauf innocentes. Peut-être qu'en ce moment même, elle pensait à sa victime, se remémorant ce qu'elle lui avait déjà fait subir, s'imaginant ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire subir, se réjouissant par avance de ce qu'elle lui ferait subir.

_« Est ce que tu penses à moi, Ran ? Est ce que tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ? De ce qui aurait pu se passer ? De ce qui pourrait se passer si tu revenais me voir ? »_

Oui, Ran pouvait imaginer ce genre de pensées dans la conscience de cette petite perverse, elle pouvait même les entendre.

_« Est-ce que tu as honte de seulement y penser ? »_

Une question qui contenait sa propre réponse.

_« Cet après-midi que nous avons passé toutes les deux… Est ce qu'il a un arrière-goût si désagréable ? Si c'est le cas, pourquoi est ce que tu prends autant de plaisir à le savourer après coup ? »_

Fermant les yeux, la lycéenne fit glisser sa langue sur ses propres lèvres…en s'imaginant qu'elle appartenait à une autre.

_« Pendant que ton Mouri l'endormi cuvait son vin, en ronflant comme un sonneur, est ce que tu lui as volé sa bouteille, avant de te dissimuler dans ta chambre…pour te mettre à l'abri des regards…et avaler une petite gorgée de ce poison qui transformait ton père en loque ? Une seule petite gorgée… Juste pour goûter… Juste par curiosité… Juste pour savoir ce qu'il y avait de si attirant dans cette infâme mixture…au point que ton père y piquait du nez, encore et encore, malgré tes remontrances, malgré cette douleur lancinante dont il se plaignait devant toi, chaque fois qu'il se réveillait, malgré ces petites humiliations, chaque fois qu'il se regardait dans sa glace pour croiser le regard vitreux d'un ivrogne aux vêtements froissés… Est ce que tu as essayé, juste une fois ? Est-ce que tu as eu un haut le cœur quand ce poison t'a brûlé la gorge ? Est ce que tu n'as pu t'empêcher de te lécher les lèvres après coup, pour recueillir quelques gouttes de ce poison sur ta langue ? Ce poison dont la saveur n'était pas si désagréable avec le recul… Est ce que tu as senti cette douce chaleur qui te comprimait la poitrine ? Est-ce que tu as senti ton corps devenir léger, si léger ? Est ce que tu as senti les fondations de ton petit monde trembler tandis qu'il se mettait à tanguer ? Ces sensations nouvelles, est-ce que tu ne voulais pas t'y enfoncer un peu plus… Un tout petit peu plus ? »_

Non, elle n'avait jamais…

_« Mais si, mais si… Tu l'as fait. Est ce que tu as oublié ? Cette bouteille de Sherry, tu l'as savouré, petit à petit, gorgée après gorgée… Personne ne te l'a collée de force contre tes lèvres…à part toi. Cette bouteille te parlait ? Te suppliait de la boire ? Oh mais voyons, tout les ivrognes disent cela, tout les ivrognes glissent leurs propre sentiments dans l'objet de leur vice, ce sont tous des ventriloques qui font parler leurs bouteilles. Quoique tu puisses en dire, tu es la digne fille de Kogoro Mouri. Ce n'est pas tout à fait le même poison, pas tout à fait la même saveur, mais derrière tout cela, c'est le même désir. »_

Faux, faux, faux ! C'était faux ! C'était Haibara qui lui avait fait cette suggestion… et toutes les autres, toutes ces petites suggestions qu'elle lui avait glissé à l'oreille, de plus en plus osées, au fur et à mesure que son supplice devenait plus raffiné et son agonie plus douloureuse.

_« Oui, tu n'y aurais jamais pensé toute seule…mais après coup, tu te demandes comment tu n'a pas pu y penser plus tôt, non ? Mes petites suggestions, elles ont rencontré un écho favorable en se glissant dans ton oreille, n'est ce pas ? Lorsque j'ai pressé les touches de ce piano, il y avait des cordes pour vibrer sous mes caresses, des cordes merveilleusement sensibles et qui s'adaptaient merveilleusement bien à mes improvisations. Je n'ai pas fabriqué ce piano, ce n'est même pas moi qui l'aie accordé, et pourtant… Oh, il y a bien eu de légères dissonances, mais on les entendait à peine, par-dessus la mélodie, tu ne peux pas le nier. »_

Non, elle ne pouvait pas…elle ne pouvait pas le nier.

_« Les cordes de mon piano, elles continuent de vibrer, même si tu es la seule à entendre ce son. D'ailleurs… j'ai l'impression que mon piano, il serait parfaitement capable de presser ses propres touches sans mon aide…en s'imaginant que je suis toujours installé devant lui. »_

Ran sentit une goutte de sueur glisser le long de son dos.

_« Tes mains, ces mains que tu m'avais si gentiment prêtées, est ce qu'elles glissent le long de ton corps, lorsque tu es seule ? Pour se superposer aux souvenirs qui te passent par la tête dans ces petits moments de faiblesse ? »_

La lycéenne se mordilla les lèvres pour ne pas hurler. Hurler suffisamment fort pour que le son de sa voix parvienne jusqu'aux oreilles de la métisse malgré la distance qui séparait un lycée d'une école maternelle, hurler un _non_ qui ne laisserait pas la moindre place au doute, pas le moindre espace où une petite perverse aurait pu glisser ses suggestions.

_« Mais ne me dis pas que tu n'en as jamais ressenti l'envie depuis cet après-midi là… D'ailleurs, tu n'en étais pas très loin, il y a quelques minutes, non ? »_

Ses propres doigts lui avait caressé les lèvres, oui, mais cela ne suffisait pas pour…

_« Mes ordres sont remontés à la surface de ta conscience, plusieurs jours après, et la première impulsion de ton corps a été d'y obéir ? Ou bien est ce que ton corps s'est mis en mouvement tout seul, et la première impulsion de ta conscience a été de te remémorer les directives auquel il se pliait si docilement, sans te demander ton avis ? Les cordes de mon piano continuent de vibrer au point d'en faire remuer légèrement les touches ? Ou est ce que les touches de mon piano s'actionnent toutes seules pour faire vibrer les cordes un petit peu plus ? Une question intéressante…même si la réponse est sans importance. »_

Déposant son stylo sur sa table, Ran fixa cette main qui continuait de trembler légèrement, cette main qui était censé être la sienne.

_« Voyons, Ran, il ne faut pas en avoir honte. Si un piano avait une conscience, quel serait son désir à ton avis ? Que des doigts pressent les touches de son clavier. Je pense même qu'il serait excité, simplement en sentant des doigts glisser le long de ses touches sans appuyer dessus. Il serait frustré, ce pauvre instrument de musique, il supplierait silencieusement son pianiste de mettre fin à la torture et de commencer le concert, mais en même temps… En même temps, il serait heureux, heureux de sentir que dans quelques instants, ses cordes vont se mettre à vibrer, que d'un moment à l'autre, il va devenir une simple extension du corps du musicien… »_

Ran appliqua doucement la paume de sa main contre son front.

_« Le moment qu'il anticipait depuis si longtemps survient, un doigt presse une touche, une ondulation parcourt une corde… Notre piano est censé avoir une conscience, cette ondulation sera donc une sensation pour lui. Une sensation qui va se prolonger indéfiniment, au fur et à mesure que les doigts du musicien vont se promener sur son clavier, pressant d'autres touches, ajoutant d'autre sons au premier alors qu'il n'a pas fini de résonner. Si cet enchaînement forme une mélodie harmonieuse, la sensation qui va envahir notre piano, elle sera agréable, non ? Si notre instrument de musique pouvait parler, quel nom lui donnerait-il ? Plaisir, Ran. »_

Son front, il était moite, toute comme la peau qui frissonnait sous ses vêtements.

_« Si notre piano, pouvait parler, que dirait-il à la fin de la mélodie ? »_

« Da capo… »

Un murmure qui s'était glissé entre les lèvres de la lycéenne, un murmure qui avait été absorbé dans le silence de la salle de classe, sans tomber dans la moindre oreille indiscrète, un murmure qui ne s'adressait à personne, ou plutôt à une personne en particulier, une personne qui n'était pas là pour l'entendre.

_« Oui, reprenons tout depuis le début, et recommençons… Ce piano, ce piano avec une conscience, un désir, un plaisir, s'il pouvait presser ses propres touches en l'absence du musicien, est-ce que tu crois qu'il hésiterait une seconde ? »_

Cette chaleur… Cette chaleur qui la faisait presque suffoquer, mais qui ne semblait affecter personne d'autre qu'elle. Elle lui donnait envie d'ouvrir la fenêtre, pour sentir la brise caresser son visage.

_« Non, bien sûr que non. Est ce qu'en pressant ses propres touches, il s'imaginerait un musicien assis devant lui, en train d'écouter sa mélodie ? Comment pourrait-il faire autrement ? Un piano et son musicien peuvent s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, mais personne ne pourrait les séparer. Sans son musicien, un piano est aussi inerte, silencieux et inutile qu'une pierre, et sans son instrument, un musicien est muet, ses propres émotions restent emprisonné au fond de lui, alors qu'il désire les libérer, les répandre sur le monde entier. Un piano sans musicien est mort, un musicien sans piano meurt à petit feu. »_

Est-ce qu'en ce moment même, la petite Haibara était assise à sa place, immergée dans ses propres pensées, des pensées qui faisaient vibrer les ficelles qui la reliaient à sa marionnette…des fils qui auraient pu être relié aux touches d'un piano ?

_« Imaginons aussi que notre piano puisse se déplacer, où irait-il à ton avis ? Se placer juste devant son musicien, ce musicien qui a quitté la pièce en le laissant derrière lui. Nous ne lui avons pas encore donné la parole, mais après tout, il n'en pas besoin, n'est ce pas ? Le musicien comprendrait tout de suite son désir, dès l'instant où son instrument de musique se placerait à portée de sa main. Alors…qu'est ce que tu attends, Ran ? Je ne suis pas si loin…et ton cours va bien finir par se terminer. »_

Plaçant ses propres mains sous la table, à l'abri des regards, Ran commença à agripper ses propres genoux.

_« Mon piano… Je peux jouer tellement de mélodies différentes si on le place entre mes mains. Il y a tellement de touches que je n'ai même pas encore pressées une seule fois. Ces jambes qui frissonnent sous ta jupe, mes caresses ne s'y sont pas encore attardées… »_

La lycéenne avala de nouveau sa propre salive, tandis que les battements de son cœur commençaient à étouffer le murmure lancinant qui flottaient dans la salle de classe, ce murmure qu'elle était la seule à entendre.

_« Est-ce que tu ne veut pas sentir des doigts glisser le long de ton clavier, effleurer chacune de tes touches sans les presser, t'excitant un peu plus, jusqu'au moment où il exauceront le désir que tu n'oses pas formuler à voix haute ? »_

Une métaphore qui devenait on ne peux plus explicite dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Ce n'était pas sur les touches d'un piano qu'une scientifique faisait glisser les doigts.

_« Que ce soit tes doigts ou les miens, ça ne fait aucune différence, aussi bien pour toi que pour moi, tu le sais ? Bien sûr que tu le sais. D'ailleurs, ça n'a jamais fait aucune différence jusqu'à présent, n'est ce pas ? Pourquoi hésites-tu ? Lorsque cette sonnerie retentira enfin, qui est ce qui t'empêche de te glisser dans les toilettes ? Le lieu te parait un peu trop sordide, c'est ça ? Tu peux choisir un débarras si tu préfères, tant que tu y seras à l'abri des regards, l'endroit importe peu… Oh bien sûr, il n'y aura pas de loquet à tirer cette fois, il se pourrait donc que quelqu'un te surprenne… Cette peur est trop forte pour toi ? Mais elle pourrait ajouter un peu de piquant à la chose, non ? D'ailleurs… »_

La pression que les doigts de Ran exerçaient sur ses propres genoux monta d'un cran…

_« Tu aimerais qu'on te surprenne, n'est ce pas ? Oh, certainement pas le premier venu, je m'en doute, mais Kudo ? Notre cher Kudo ? »_

Annonçant la fin du calvaire enduré par des centaines d'adolescents, la sonnerie de l'établissement fit résonner son appel strident, soulevant un choeur de soupirs de soulagement, et faisant tressaillir une lycéenne.

Portant la main à son propre cœur, un cœur dont la cacophonie couvrait largement les quelques éclats de rire provoqué par sa réaction, Ran s'éveilla petit à petit de sa rêverie.

Oui, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une rêverie. La conscience de Shiho ne s'était pas évaporée du corps de la petite Haibara, pour venir flotter, tel un fantôme, autour de la victime qu'elle continuait de hanter. Ce murmure, c'était uniquement son propre esprit qu'il avait fait vibrer, certainement pas l'air de cette pièce, c'était sa propre imagination qui avait façonné ce spectre venu se nourrir de ses tentations, elle n'était ni un piano, ni une marionnette, il n'y avait aucun lien pour la relier à la scientifique…si ce n'est… Le même genre de lien que celui qui unissait son propre père au poison qui avait gâché sa vie et l'avait séparé de son épouse, un lien malsain qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à briser totalement jusqu'à présent, mais aussi…le même genre de lien que celui qui l'avait jadis attaché à un instrument de musique, un lien plus doux…mais qu'elle avait réussi à briser.

--:--

« Arrête de frissonner comme ça, Ran. Personne ne nous a suivi, et personne ne penserait à nous chercher ici. Nous sommes seules, à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes. Franchement, si c'était un garçon que tu avais traîné ici, je pourrais comprendre, mais là…»

Se retournant vers son interlocutrice, la lycéenne sentit son malaise monter d'un cran. Dans cette pénombre, les différences entre le visage de Sonoko et celui d'Haibara s'étaient déjà estompées de manière significative, il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour les dissiper totalement…et redonner son corps d'adulte à une certaine métisse.

Ran eut beau secouer la tête, l'illusion n'en demeura pas moins, ses désirs s'alliant à son imagination pour superposer le visage de sa meilleure amie à celui d'un fantôme, entremêlant le sourire encourageant de la première au pli malicieux qui étirait si souvent les lèvres de la seconde.

C'était ridicule, elle n'allait pas se laisser prendre au piège alors qu'il suffisait d'un geste pour dissiper cette rêverie qui s'étirait jusqu'à atteindre les frontières du cauchemar. Oui, un simple geste… Il lui suffisait de poser la main sur l'épaule de ce spectre pour qu'il s'évanouisse dans les airs, lui restituant aussitôt son amie.

Malheureusement pour Ran, son bras se détourna légèrement du parcours qu'elle lui avait assigné...si bien que sa main s'éloigna de l'épaule d'une lycéenne pour se rapprocher du visage auquel un fantôme continuait de prêter ses traits. Un visage dont elle ne put s'empêcher de caresser la joue en y faisant glisser l'arrière de ses doigts.

Et comme on pouvait s'y attendre, ce geste là solidifia l'apparition au lieu de la dissiper.

« Ran, qu'est ce que tu… »

Un index effleura les lèvres de l'adolescente avant d'en effleurer doucement les contours. Cette adolescente qui dans l'esprit de Ran n'était plus tout à fait Sonoko.

« Je…Rien… C'est juste… »

Fermant les yeux, Ran s'abandonna au mouvement qu'elle avait entamé. Si bien qu'au bout d'un instant, elle ne se contenta plus de faire glissa son doigt le long de la joue de son amie, mais y appliqua la paume de sa main. Une main qui demeura figée tandis que sa propriétaire savourait le mélange de douceur et de chaleur que lui offrait ce corps qui était à quelques centimètres du sien. Ce corps dont la surface toute entière ne demandait qu'à être parcouru, pas seulement du bout des doigts mais aussi du bout des lèvres, ce corps qu'elle désirait tant serrer contre le sien, ce corps qu'elle pouvait forcer doucement mais fermement à s'allonger sur ce matelas de gymnastique, ce matelas sur lesquelles elles s'étaient assises côte à côte, seules dans ce débarras, enveloppées dans l'obscurité et à l'abri du moindre regard…

Percevant le malaise de sa compagne, l'adolescente commença à écarter la main…avant de l'appliquer de nouveau contre son visage pour la faire glisser vers sa chevelure dans la plus tendre des caresses, une chevelure à laquelle les flammes de son imagination donnaient des reflets écarlates.

« N'aies pas peur. »

Un murmure rassurant qui s'adressait à sa meilleure amie…et à la Shiho de ses phantasmes, une Shiho dont la fierté commençait à s'effriter ou plutôt à fondre devant le désir qui irradiait de son cobaye favori, une Shiho qui lui apparaissait aussi délicate qu'une poupée de porcelaine et aussi timide que cette fillette dont elle avais eu jadis l'apparence, une Shiho qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas effrayer, bien au contraire, une Shiho dont le nez commençait doucement à effleurer le sien, tandis qu'elle avait appliqué la paume de son autre main contre sa joue, de manière à la priver de toute possibilité de fuite, une Shiho dont les lèvres n'étaient séparées des sennes que par quelques centimètres, une Shiho qui ne s'était toujours pas dissipée tandis que Ran se décidait à relever les paupières…contrairement à Sonoko.

« R…Ran. »

Tétanisée par le comportement de sa meilleure amie, Sonoko avait tout juste chuchoté son prénom, mais ce murmure fût suffisant pour ouvrir une brèche dans le voile de douces illusions que Ran avait tissé autour d'elle. Une brèche suffisante pour lui laisser entrevoir les conséquences de ses actes avant de commettre l'irréparable.

Reculant de quelques centimètres, la jeune femme laissa ses yeux s'habituer à sa pénombre et contempla sa rêverie se dissoudre progressivement. L'inquiétude se reflétait toujours sur le visage qui lui faisait face, mais Sonoko s'était totalement substituée à Shiho, effaçant les contours vagues et inquiétants de la silhouette d'un fantôme, et les remplaçant par les traits familiers et rassurants d'une amie d'enfance.

La main de Ran continuait d'effectuer de légers va et vient dans la chevelure de sa camarade, mais la signification du geste s'était métamorphosée avec celle qui en bénéficiait.

« Je…je suis désolé… Je ne voulais… pas…C'est juste que…tu lui ressemblais tellement… Non, je voulais tellement que tu lui ressemble que…que…»

Même si les remords brillaient dans les yeux de la lycéenne, son sourire attristé évoquait plutôt le regret…le regret d'avoir caressées des illusions, de douces illusions certes, mais elles n'en restaient pas moins éphémères…

« Je…lui ressemblais ? »

Ecartant sa main du visage de sa camarade, Ran la secoua dans les airs d'un geste vague, espérant dissiper aussi bien ses regrets que la foule de questions qui se pressaient derrière le balbutiement qui avait troublé le silence.

« Ce n'est rien… Rien d'important… Rien de vraiment important… »

Bousculant les dernières traces d'angoisse qui y demeuraient, le scepticisme s'installa sur le visage de Sonoko tandis qu'elle contemplait son amie, son amie qui baissait les yeux pour éviter son regard.

« Rien d'important, hein ? Et je suppose que tu vas aussi me dire que, ces derniers jours, je m'inquiétais pour _rien_, hein ? Oh, je veux bien te croire, mais j'aimerais quand même que tu me parles de ce petit rien. Ce petit rien tellement insignifiant que tu n'arrives pas à te le sortir de la tête. »

Sonoko soupira devant le mutisme de sa camarade. Pourquoi n'essayait-elle pas de nier ou de se défendre ? Cela gâchait par avance le plaisir de titiller le point sensible de sa victime favorite. Enfin, pour le moment, Sonoko ne ressentait guère l'envie de s'amuser aux dépens de sa meilleure amie, et même si cette dernière ne donnait pas l'impression de vouloir se dérober, elle ne donnait pas non plus l'impression de vouloir se confier. En fait, on pouvait croire qu'elle la suppliait silencieusement de lui tirer les vers du nez, en lui arrachant cette confession qui l'aurait soulagé mais qui n'arrivait pas pour autant à faire remuer ses lèvres qu'elle maintenait désespérément closes.

« Bon d'accord, en tant que petit ami potentiel, il ne vaut pas grand-chose, ce maniaque des enquêtes, même pas la corde pour le pendre, mais ce n'est quand même pas rien. Si c'était le cas, ça fait belle lurette que tu l'aurais oublié, non ? »

« Ca n'a rien à voir avec…lui. Et même si c'était le cas, ça ne vaudrait pas la peine… »

Un aveu partiel, même s'il était formulé au conditionnel, c'était toujours un début. Pas grand-chose certes, mais l'infortuné qui commençait à tendre la main vers la plus intraitable des entremetteuse, ne pouvait plus se plaindre quand elle lui réclamait aussitôt le bras qui allait avec…en se réservant le droit d'étendre ses exigences par la suite si elle l'estimait nécessaire.

« Non, ça ne vaudrait vraiment pas la peine de creuser une vallée de larmes pour un idiot qui ne le mérite pas… Bon, d'accord, tous les garçons étant plus ou moins idiots, nous serions condamnées à rester vieilles filles si nous étions assez bêtes pour être raisonnables, mais il y a quand même une limite, et tu l'as déjà franchie ! Oh, ne va pas t'amuser à nier, qu'il en vaille la peine ou non, tu te comportes comme si cet idiot avait emporté ton coeur dans ses bagages en allant je ne sais où pour je ne sais quelle affaire à résoudre… Pour ce que ça me concerne, il peut aller rejoindre ses parents à l'autre bout de l'océan, je serais la dernière à agiter un mouchoir ou à tenir le bout de ficelle rouge qu'il aurait accroché à son bateau…Mais j'aimerais qu'il te rende ce qu'il t'a volé avant de partir pour de bon…ou que tu te décide à aller le lui réclamer, d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

En temps normal, Sonoko glissait plus de malice que de frustration dans ce genre de diatribe, et on aurait eu de la peine à y déceler un semblant d'agressivité… mais puisque le comportement de sa meilleure amie avait été tout sauf normal ces derniers temps…

« Lui réclamer.. ? »

« Tu as essayé de lui ouvrir les yeux d'une manière tellement subtile que rien n'a filtré à travers ce crâne épais ? Alors il est peut-être temps de changer d'approche. Puisque les détours t'éloignent du but au lieu de t'en rapprocher, jette-toi sur lui pour le mettre directement au tapis. Fais-lui clairement comprendre qu'il n'y a plus d'amie pour attendre son retour, et que s'il ne se trouve pas un peu de temps libre au beau milieu de sa fichue enquête, il n'y aura plus personne pour l'attendre, que ce soit une amie ou autre chose. Quand les négociations traînent, rien ne vaut un ultimatum pour aboutir à un résultat concret. »

Fidèle à elle-même, Sonoko avais mis sa rancœur de côté pour laisser déborder un enthousiasme que rien ne pouvait contenir une fois qu'un certain sujet était abordé. Si la lueur inquiétante qui scintillait dans son regard ne s'était pas avérée suffisante pour exprimer sa détermination, la manière dont son poing avait percuté la paume de son autre main aurait largement rempli cet office.

« Bon, d'accord, il y a toujours le risque qu'il te prenne au mot mais… Mais au moins tu seras fixée une fois pour toutes. D'accord, tu auras peut-être… Bon, tu auras envie de pleurer un bon coup, et ton père devra sans doute racheter quelques meubles si briser des bibelots ne te suffit pas mais, ça passera… Ca finit toujours par passer. Lorsque tu auras fini de recoller les morceaux, tu auras fait place nette pour accueillir un garçon digne de toi. Et à ce moment là, tu n'auras plus envie de pleurer mais de rire quand on te reparlera de cet idiot que tu as attendu pendant des mois… »

L'enthousiasme qui avait envahi Sonoko lors des premiers mots de son discours, s'était évanoui au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de sa fin. Si bien que ses épaules s'étaient affaissés en même temps que sa tête, tandis qu'elle contemplait les mains qu'elle appliquait sur ses genoux.

Néanmoins, aussi attristé qu'il soit, il y avait bien un sourire pour flotter sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle releva les yeux vers son amie.

« Je sais, c'est facile à dire…Mais je sais de quoi je parle, hein ? Une réussite, ça suffit à effacer tous les échecs qui l'ont précédé, c'est ce que je me suis toujours dit, chaque fois que le destin me faisait un croche-pied et que j'embrassais le sol après avoir sauté au cou du prince charmant…qui s'était éloigné au dernier moment après avoir dissimulé un crapaud. C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas s'accrocher aux échecs, Ran, il ne faut pas hésiter à leur mettre ta main dans la figure… Pas seulement pour punir un malotru, mais aussi pour repousser un obstacle et te lancer à la poursuite de cet idiot qui s'éloigne toujours un petit peu plus si tu ne cours pas dans sa direction… Cet idiot qui s'appelait Makoto pour moi, et qui s'appellera…Oh, peu importe comment il s'appellera, je sais que tu mettras la main dessus. »

Même si elle demeurait silencieuse, ces paroles semblaient avoir eu un certain impact sur leur destinataire. Espérant qu'elle avait remis son amie sur les rails et qu'il suffisait d'une dernière petite impulsion pour qu'elle reparte dans la bonne direction au lieu de rester sur place, Sonoko posa délicatement la main sur l'épaule de Ran.

« Alors, vas-y, n'hésite plus. Va lui mettre la main dessus ou fais une croix dessus, mais fais quelque chose… Ce n'est pas en dépérissant ou en te comportant comme une âme en peine que tu va le ramener au bercail ou t'en débarrasser pour de bon. Et même si ça ne marchait pas… Je serais toujours là… Je suis déjà là… Tout comme tu étais là pour moi. Tu m'entends, Ran ? Je suis déjà là. Si tu as déjà coupé les ponts avec lui et que c'est trop lourd à porter, alors soulage-toi. Si tu veux te plaindre, et expliquer au monde entier à quel point tu as eu raison de te libérer de ce poids mort, vas-y, je suis là pour t'écouter. Si tu as besoin de pleurer parce que ce n'est jamais facile de prendre la bonne décision, n'hésite pas, je suis là pour te consoler. Si tu as envie de faire n'importe quoi plutôt que de continuer à penser à cet idiot, alors dis-le, nous irons ensemble au karaoké, ce soir…ou nous irons faire l'école buissonnière maintenant pour aller faire du lèche-vitrine…ou nous commencerons à organiser un nouveau voyage dans les prochaines semaines. Et si tu préfères lui laisser une dernière chance avant de lui tourner le dos, et que tu as besoin d'un conseil avant de partir à l'assaut, tu sais à qui t'adresser, non ? »

Tout en forçant la pression exercée par ses doigts, Sonoko s'efforça d'injecter un peu plus d'assurance dans le sourire qu'elle décochait à sa cible.

« Quoi que tu ais envie de faire, ne te contente plus d'y penser, fais-le… Même si c'est juste pour parler et me dire que tu ne sais pas quoi faire. Allez, Ran, ça fait des années que tu fais ce genre de choses pour moi, alors ce serait normal que ce soit ton tour, non ? S'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse t'offrir, tu l'auras…sauf si c'est Makoto ou la permission de garder tes problèmes pour toi. »

Après quelques instants d'incertitude, Ran se décida à poser la main sur celle de son amie.

« Je…Et si je te disais…que ça n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec Shinichi ? »

Levant les yeux vers le plafond de la pièce avec une expression digne d'une tragédienne, Sonoko estima que se frapper le front du plat de la main avant de la faire glisser lentement sur sa figure n'était pas de trop si elle voulait vraiment faire comprendre l'étendue de son désarroi…

« Ran, si tu n'a vraiment pas envie d'en parler, dis-le moi franchement, au lieu de te dérober en te dissimulant derrière un mensonge qui ne convaincrait personne… Si je n'étais plus capable de reconnaître les symptômes typiques d'une femme que l'amour a transformé en martyre, moi, alors… »

Ce fût au tour de Ran de libérer sa frustration par un soupir.

« Je t'ai dit que ça n'avait rien à voir avec Shinichi… »

« Ecoute, que ce soit avec les garçons ou n'importe quoi d'autre, il faut savoir adapter sa stratégie aux circonstances. Et si quelque chose ne fonctionne pas la pr… Une minute ! Tu n'es quand même pas en train de me dire que… »

Se redressant avec la vivacité d'un diable jaillissant hors de sa boite, Sonoko fixa son amie avec une expression incrédule… Incrédulité qui commença à se teindre d'avidité au fur et à mesure qu'une certaine idée faisait son chemin dans la conscience d'une lycéenne, à la plus grande inquiétude de sa camarade.

« Tu avais rajouté une deuxième corde à ton arc, et tu m'avais caché ça ? Ah, mais il va falloir rétablir les comptes, et tout de suite. Qui ? Où ? Comment ? Depuis combien de temps ? Et n'essaye pas de te rétracter, à présent, je ne te laisserais pas quitter cette pièce sans connaître ton prince charmant aussi bien que toi…si ce n'est plus. »

Déstabilisée par cette transition un peu trop brutale entre la sollicitude et la curiosité dépourvue de retenue, Ran demeura muette, hésitant plus que jamais à faire un deuxième pas en avant, tout en se demandant si un pas en arrière était encore de l'ordre du possible.

« Allez, ne me fais pas languir plus longtemps. Tu ne va pas me fermer ton journal intime au nez alors que tu viens de commencer à m'en lire une page…et en choisissant le passage le plus intéressant. Celui où l'élu de ton cœur entre en scène pour combler le vide laissé par un imbécile sans cœur qui t'avais abandonné derrière lui…»

Si les dix années dont Shinichi avaient été dépossédé s'étaient transférées instantanément sur la petite Ayumi, et que cette dernière avait essayé d'adopter l'expression la plus suppliante possible, à l'instant présent, elle aurait été totalement éclipsée par Sonoko.

« Je…je n'ai jamais dit qu'il s'agissait…d'un garçon… »

Il y avait sûrement des manières plus adéquates d'aborder cet aspect du problème, mais il n'y avait personne pour les souffler à l'oreille de Ran.

« Allons bon, toute tentative de fuite ne te mêlera nul part, maintenant que tu as avoué, il va falloir…Ou bien… Tu es en train de me dire que…tu t'es mise à viser plus haut ? Ne me dis pas qu'il s'agit de ce nouveau professeur qui a remplacé mademoiselle Jodie ? Je ne vais pas nier qu'il a son charme mais quand même…»

En l'espace d'une seconde, le regard de Ran passa du visage éberlué de sa meilleure amie à ses propres genoux, tandis qu'un interminable soupir de découragement commençait à remonter le long de sa gorge, ne demandant rien de mieux que de s'échapper à l'air libre.

« Non, s'il y avait eu quelque chose entre vous, je l'aurais senti tout de suite. Pourtant je ne vois pas… Quoique, je me suis déjà posé des questions avec le docteur Araide… »

« Quand je te disais qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un garçon, je ne voulais pas dire qu'il s'agissait d'un homme plus âgée que moi… En fait… En fait… _Elle_ doit avoir…tout juste un an de plus que moi… »

« Un an ? Alors où se situe le pr… _Elle_ ? »

Prenant conscience de l'étrangeté du pronom utilisé par sa camarade dans ce contexte, comme de la manière dont Ran l'avait prononcé, Sonoko s'interrompit avec une expression égarée.

« Elle ? Tu veux dire que je me trompais depuis le début et que c'était une amie et pas un petit ami potentiel qui était à l'origine du problème ? Pff, tu aurais pu me le dire depuis le début au lieu de me laisser me faire des idées. »

Ran rétracta ses lèvres avant de les mordiller. Combien de temps ce petit jeu allait-il durer ? Et comment devait-elle réagir face à cet énième malentendu ? Le traiter comme une dernière complication qui faisait reculer un peu plus le moment de la révélation…ou bien, une dernière chance de se mettre à l'abri d'une révélation qui ne lui apporterait rien si ce n'est des complications supplémentaires ? Après tout, elle pouvait toujours atténuer un peu la vérité en suivant le chemin que Sonoko lui avait ouvert sans le savoir. Qu'il s'agisse d'amour, d'amitié…ou d'autre chose, quelque chose qui ne rentrait dans aucune des deux catégories, dans tout les cas, cela pouvait se réduire à une relation entre deux personnes, non ? Alors pourquoi ne pas bénéficier des conseils d'une amie, tout en la mettant à l'abri d'une vérité qui pouvait la choquer ? De toutes manières, elle serait forcé de laisser une partie de la vérité dans l'ombre, rien ne l'empêchait d'ajuster la zone d'ombre un petit peu plus… Non, rien ne l'en empêchait… Mais quel était l'intérêt de demander un conseil qui n'était pas ajusté au véritable problème ? Et à quoi bon se confier, si c'était pour garder la principale source de vos angoisses pour vous-même ?

« Ce n'est pas…exactement une amie…C'est…la personne qui a pris la place de Shinichi…Enfin, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça mais… »

« Tu veux dire que c'est elle qui t'a convaincu de laisser tomber cet idiot, et que c'est aussi elle qui t'as aidé à l'oublier ? Pour ce que je peux juger du résultat, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle y soit vraiment arrivée… »

Essayer de confesser ses sentiments à Shinichi pendant des mois aurait pu renforcer sa patience dans ce genre de situation, mais cela avait plutôt abouti au résultat inverse. Elle était fatiguée… Fatiguée de ces gens qui s'obstinaient à demeurer sourd et aveugle face à l'évidence qu'on leur agitait sous les yeux, qu'il s'agisse de ses parents, de son ami d'enfance, de sa meilleure amie…ou d'elle-même.

« Mais comment est ce que je peux te le faire comprendre, hein ? Est ce que je dois l'embrasser juste devant toi pour que tu réalises que…ce n'est ni une amie, ni _un_ petit ami ? »

Les points de repères qui permettaient à Sonoko de s'orienter dans son petit monde, ils avaient été instantanément balayés par la vague de colère et de désespoir qui avait submergé Ran avant de déferler sur sa meilleure amie. Si bien qu'il lui fallût quelques instants pour se remettre de ses émotions, et reconstituer la confidence qui avait été soulevée par cette vague. Et lorsque la réalisation la frappa de plein fouet, lui administrant un choc qui n'avait rien à envier au premier, elle se retrouva incapable d'articuler la moindre réponse cohérente.

Frappée à son tour par le reflux de sa propre fureur, qu'elle voyait se refléter sur le visage mortifié de sa camarade de classe, Ran sentit son cœur se geler avant d'éclater brusquement, éparpillant une nuée de débris acérés dans ses propres veines.

« Je…je…suis dé…solée… Je ne voulais…voulais… »

Ran suffoquait tandis qu'elle essayait de retrouver ses propres mots. Quels mots auraient pu donner un semblant de sens à son comportement, l'expliquant à défaut de l'excuser ? Quelle phrase pouvait résumer à elle toute seule des semaines de frustrations et doutes ? Comment rassembler en un tout cohérent les mensonges de Shinichi, la triste vérité qu'ils avaient dissimulés, cette menace vague et imprécise dont ils étaient censé la protéger, le rôle ambigu d'une petite métisse qui avait aidé à les entretenir pendant des mois, avant de leur retirer son soutien du jour au lendemain, les laissant s'écrouler avec les rêves d'une adolescente naïve ? Et cette relation qui s'était tissée entre la même adolescente et cette fillette qu'elle n'arrivait plus à comprendre, quelle place lui donner au beau milieu de tout cela ?

« T…tu es amoureuse d'une...fille ? »

Un semblant de sourire commença à étirer le visage de Ran, un sourire qui n'exprimait ni joie ni soulagement, plutôt le genre de sourire stupide qui vous glisse sur les lèvres lorsque les derniers décombres de votre petit monde ont fini de s'écrouler, dans ce moment où aucune réaction ne paraît appropriée face à la catastrophe qui est définitivement passé, ce moment où plus rien ne peut vous préparer à ce qui va se passer ensuite, maintenant que tout ce qui constituait votre ancienne vie se trouve derrière vous ou éparpillé à vos pieds…

« On…on peut dire ça comme ça, oui…même si ce n'est pas tout à fait… »

Ce fût au tour de Sonoko de se retrouver à court de mots et de réactions appropriées. Qu'est ce qu'on était censé dire ou faire dans ces moments là ? Qu'est ce qu'_elle_ était censée dire ou faire à _ce_ moment _là_ ?

« C'était…pour ça que tu avais insisté pour que nous en parlions, ici…sans personne pour nous entendre ? »

Une question stupide, la réponse était évidente. Ran y acquiesça néanmoins.

« J'ai hésité avant de te le dire, tu sais…jusqu'au dernier moment… En fait, quand je t'ai amenée ici, je ne savais pas si j'allais t'en parler ou non…Si je devais t'en parler ou non… Peut-être que j'aurais du garder ça pour moi… mais…j'avais tellement besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un…Tellement besoin… Et je n'avais personne à part…toi… »

Avalant péniblement sa salive, Sonoko s'efforça de redonner un semblant d'ordre à ses pensées.

« Mais…Toi…Et Kudo ? Je…je croyais… »

Le sourire de Ran adopta un pli mélancolique.

« Je croyais aussi… J'y aie même cru pendant des mois… Peut-être même que j'y crois encore un peu mais…mais entre-temps, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'autre, et depuis…je ne sais plus trop ce que je dois croire. »


	13. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13

Silence… Un silence pesant qui ne se réduisait pas à la simple absence de bruit, un silence qui prenait la forme d'une entité moite qui s'était enroulé autour du corps tremblotants de Sonoko, avant de se plaquer contre ses lèvres, pour mieux se glisser jusqu'à son gosier et s'y enfoncer petit à petit.

La lycéenne eut beau essayer d'avaler sa salive et de toussoter pour s'éclaircir la voix, peine perdue, sa gorge était demeurée aussi rigide et aussi sèche qu'un morceau de bois.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi demeurait-elle muette ? Pourquoi s'efforçait-elle de demeurer muette au point de couper sa respiration, de peur que la moindre gorgée d'air n'alimente une parole qu'elle aurait regretté de ne pas avoir avorté dès l'instant où elle lui aurait donné naissance ?

Une parole ? Quelle parole aurait-elle pu prononcer de toutes manières ? Son esprit s'obstinait à demeurer un magma informe, des mots continuaient de ricocher contre les parois de son crâne, mais ils s'étaient vidés de toute signification… Sa meilleure amie était amoureuse…

Bon, jusque là, ça allait, c'est le contraire qui aurait été difficile à concevoir…

Sa meilleure amie était amoureuse, mais pas de Shinichi… On commençait à se rapprocher dangereusement de l'improbable, mais on restait dans les limites du raisonnable, et après tout, Ran méritait mieux que ce maniaque qui avait disparu dieu sait où…

Sa meilleure amie était amoureuse d'une fille… Là, c'était trop pour Sonoko…Si on avait évoqué la possibilité devant elle…si n'importe qui d'autre que Ran avait évoqué la possibilité devant elle, la lycéenne aurait été estomaqué également, certes, mais par la bêtise de son interlocuteur imaginaire.

Mais c'était justement le problème, cette absurdité s'était présenté sous la forme d'une confession, pas sous celle d'un ragot qui n'aurait pas fait long feu, faute d'un minimum de crédibilité pour faire croire à l'existence d'une flamme au sein de ce nuage de fumée opaque.

Un souffle se glissa dans la mare de silence, à défaut d'un rythme normal, la respiration de Sonoko avait de nouveau un rythme tout court.

Comment réagir ? Comment était-elle censée réagir ?

Ce désir brûlant de faire n'importe quoi pour sortir de cette impasse…associé à cette angoisse qui dissolvait toute résolution et toute pensée en un marasme bourbeux dans lequel les mots se débattaient vainement pour gagner l'air libre… C'était insupportable, il fallait que cet étau se desserre !

Bon, que ce soit en amour ou dans une situation de ce genre, il ne servait à rien de tergiverser, il fallait faire de son mieux avec les cartes que le destin vous avait distribuées, au lieu de s'imaginer avec une main plus équitable.

Le monde n'était pas forcément juste ou cohérent (le temps faramineux qu'il lui avait fallu pour réunir un garçon digne de ce nom avec la grande Sonoko Suzuki en était une preuve flagrante) mais il fallait bien vivre dedans.

Oui, certes, mais la lycéenne aurait néanmoins préféré qu'on lui fournisse une boussole pour trouver la bonne direction, ou au moins un semblant de direction, dans ce brouillard.

Bah, pourquoi s'inquiéter ? Elle n'avait qu'à suivre une direction au hasard en espérant que ce soit la bonne, et si d'aventure elle se trompait, il lui suffirait de retourner en arrière pour en essayer une autre. Avec les garçons, cette stratégie s'était bien montrée payante…au prix d'un nombre incalculable de tentatives, d'accord, mais c'était le résultat final qui comptait avant tout.

Qu'est ce qu'elle avait à perdre après tout ? Pourquoi se sentir aussi mal à l'aise ?

C'est en portant la main à son front que Sonoko trouva la réponse à ces deux questions, une main qui se superposa brusquement à celle qui avait effleuré sa propre joue, quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Ran, tu…tu… »

Se calmer, se calmer, se calmer, et ne surtout pas paniquer ! Bon, trop tard, elle paniquait déjà, mais il fallait néanmoins qu'elle se contienne si elle voulait garder sa meilleure amie…Oui, garder sa meilleure _amie_.

« Tu…tu sais, je…je t'aime bien… Non, je veux dire… Je tiens à toi, et je serais prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour que tu sois heureuse…Non…Enfin, si mais…Mais tu vois…Tu vois…J'ai déjà Makoto et puis…et puis…Bon, si j'étais…comme toi, je suppose que moi aussi… »

Non contente de balbutier, Sonoko s'était mise à haleter tandis qu'elle essayait de reprendre son souffle, tout en recherchant les mots adéquats pour retranscrire sa pensée. Elle avait la désagréable sensation de se retrouver au dessus d'un gouffre, maintenue au dessus de l'abîme par une plaque de verre qui se fissurait petit à petit dans son parcours.

« Enfin, oui, c'est sûrement toi que j'aurais choisi au lieu de perdre mon temps avec des idiots qui n'en valaient pas la peine, mais…mais je ne suis pas… »

Les fissures qui lézardaient la mince surface transparente, elles étaient en train de s'allonger pour suivre son parcours, tandis que la lycéenne rampait en direction du bord, écartelée entre l'espoir de regagner la terre ferme, et la terreur que ce pont fragile finisse par rompre sous son poids.

« Je…Je…C'est…Je suppose que je devrais me sentir touchée que ça soit moi que…que tu…Oui, ça me touche que tu tienne à moi à ce point là mais…Ce n'est pas que je te déteste, mais tu comprends… »

Ran plissa les yeux dans une expression égarée, une expression qu'un soupir finit par dissiper.

« Oui, je comprends. Après tout, comment est ce que j'aurais pu penser que tu me regarderais de la même façon après que je t'ai avoué…ça. J'aurais du le savoir, et j'aurais du garder ça pour moi, mais…Pardon, pardon d'avoir été aussi égoïste… »

Des mots qui n'étaient pas imprégnés de rancœur, seulement de regrets et de tristesse, ils n'en furent pas moins acérés lorsqu'ils transpercèrent le cœur de Sonoko.

« Non, non, tu as eu raison de m'en parler…Il valait mieux crever l'abcès un bon coup que de continuer à être torturé par le doute. Je sais ce que c'est, va, je suis passé par là, moi aussi. Au début, on s'imagine qu'on pourra se contenter de rêvasser innocemment dans son coin, mais à la fin…à la fin, on en a assez d'entendre cette petite voix qui vous traite d'idiote et vous rappelle que c'est juste un rêve… »

Entrouvrant légèrement la bouche, Ran contempla sa meilleure amie d'un regard décontenancé pendant quelques instants.

« Sonoko, qu'est ce que…tu cherches à me dire ? »

Un soupir remonta de la gorge de la lycéenne avant de refluer face aux dents qu'elle avait resserré en même temps que ses lèvres. Bon, ce n'était jamais facile de faire face à quelqu'un dont les sentiments venaient de ricocher contre un refus pour lui être renvoyé en pleine figure, ça l'était encore moins quand c'était vous qui aviez dressé le refus en question, mais lorsque la personne en question était votre meilleure amie…

« Ecoute, c'est stupide de renoncer à tout les garçons à cause d'un seul idiot…Enfin, non, ce n'est pas stupide mais…mais, c'est un peu trop…brutale, non ? Après tout, je suis sûre qu'en cherchant un peu, je pourrais te trouver quelqu'un capable de te faire oublier ce maniaque des enquêtes. »

Au grand désarroi de sa camarade, le visage de Ran commença à se renfrogner.

« Ca n'a rien en voir avec _lui_… Enfin, peut-être un peu, mais ce n'est pas… »

Levant un bras hésitant en direction de la main de sa meilleure amie, Sonoko finit par le ramener sur ses genoux, de peur que son geste ne blesse Ran au lieu de lui faire sentir son soutien.

« Ran, il ne faut pas te laisser aveugler par ton chagrin au point de vouloir l'oublier en jetant ton dévolu sur n'importe qui. Bon, je comprends bien que si tu avais décidé de faire une croix sur tout les garçon pour te séparer définitivement de celui-là, je serais la première que tu…dont tu…à laquelle tu penserais mais…mais je suis ton amie, Ran, je veux rester ton _amie_. »

Toute trace de méfiance reflua du visage de Ran pour faire place au désarroi.

« Sonoko, tu croyais que… »

Se détendant comme un ressort, les mains de la lycéenne se refermèrent sur celles de sa meilleure amie, tandis qu'elle se penchait vers elle, une réaction qui poussa Sonoko à reculer instinctivement.

Ecartant ses doigts de ceux de sa camarade, Ran posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules, de manière à la maintenir sur ce matelas avant qu'elle ne s'en écarte.

« Sonoko, tu ne comprends pas. Je n'ai jamais…Je ne t'ai jamais…regardé comme ça. Si je t'ai amené ici, ce n'est pas pour te confesser quoi que ce soit, c'était juste…juste pour parler…parler à une amie. Une _amie_, tu m'entends ? »

Dans sa panique, il fallût quelques instants à Sonoko pour connecter les mots de son amie en un semblant de signification.

« Tu…tu veux dire que ce n'était pas… »

Ran acquiesça, tout en relâchant légèrement la pression que ses doigts exerçaient sur les épaules de sa camarade. L'angoisse ne s'était pas dissipée en même temps que sa cause, tandis que la honte et le soulagement commençaient à envahir la conscience de Sonoko, la jeune fille prit donc le temps de rassembler ses esprits avant d'entrouvrir la bouche de nouveau.

« Bon…Bon, bon, bon…Si c'était arrivé quelques mois plutôt, je suppose que je l'aurais mal pris, d'une certaine manière… En plus de n'avoir aucun succès auprès des garçons, il aurait fallu que je me fasse à l'idée que même les filles ne voulaient pas de moi. Bon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais pu avoir envie d'elles, mais c'est pour le principe… »

Une plaisanterie maladroite qui ramena l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage des deux amies, à défaut de briser la tension dans un éclat de rire.

Après avoir inspiré un bon coup, Sonoko se décida à relâcher le soupir qu'elle gardait prisonnier depuis bien trop longtemps.

« Mais tu sais, même si…je me suis légèrement trompé, cela ne change rien à ce que je t'ai dit. Tu ne devrais pas ramener tous les garçons à un seul idiot. »

Ce fût au tour de Ran de relâcher un soupir.

« Arrêtes de tout ramener à Shinichi, je t'ai déjà dit que ça n'avait aucun rapport avec lui. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je m'étais mise à détester tous les hommes sur terre… »

« Non, bien sûr, mais tu t'es quand même décidé à ne pas les aimer jusqu'à un certain point, non ? »

Ramenant ses mains sur ses genoux, Ran les serra l'une dans l'autre en retenant un nouveau soupir.

« Ecoute, ce n'est pas comme si je…n'aimais plus les hommes, c'est juste…juste que… »

…qu'elle aimait une femme ? Cela aurait été la manière la plus naturelle d'achever cette phrase, mais elle se heurtait à un léger écueil. Etait-elle réellement appropriée à la situation ? Mais quelle alternative aurait pu se présenter ?

« …c'est juste que…je ressens…quelque chose…pour une femme… »

Une formulation maladroite et ambiguë, mais elle avait au moins le mérite de s'accorder avec les faits.

« Quelque chose ? »

Levant les mains pendant quelques instants, Ran les fit retomber sur ses genoux avec une expression impuissante.

« Quelque chose… C'est bien parce que je ne sais pas…que je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de ce que c'est, que…qu'il fallait que j'en parle à quelqu'un… »

S'enfonçant dans le mutisme, Sonoko y demeura une bonne minute, fixant son amie d'un regard indéfinissable, où la sollicitude et la peine se mêlaient à la frustration et l'incompréhension.

« Tu sais, Ran, je veux bien t'aider, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir faire grand-chose, si tu ne m'en dis pas un peu plus. »

Il était très difficile de contredire la jeune femme sur ce point, mais pour Ran, il était encore plus difficile de mesurer l'étendue des révélations qu'elle pouvait se permettre de faire. Les insinuations de Sonoko lui étaient déjà apparues comme un supplice et une intrusion lorsqu'elles tournaient autour d'un certain détective, et maintenant, il fallait qu'elle dévoile d'elle-même une part de son intimité…et une part qui était loin d'être spécialement reluisante, quand bien même elle ne pouvait pas la nier ou plutôt la renier.

Constatant l'embarras de sa meilleure amie, Sonoko se décida à mettre de côté ses propres appréhensions, en posant délicatement la main sur les doigts recroquevillés de sa camarade.

« Allez, je suis ton amie. Je ne serais jamais la dernière quand il s'agit de te taquiner, mais je suis quand même capable de savoir m'arrêter avant d'aller trop loin. Si je te demande de me raconter toute l'histoire depuis le début, c'est pour t'aider. »

Ran demeura muette, mais ses doigts se refermèrent néanmoins sur la main qui les avait effleuré.

« Plus tu va attendre, plus ce sera dur, tu sais. Tu ferais mieux de te soulager complètement, quitte à en avoir honte juste après. Dis-toi qu'il vaut mieux que tu te débarrasse de ça un bon coup, si tu veux passer à autre chose au lieu de rester bloqué dessus…»

Inclinant la tête de quelques centimètres, Ran entrouvrit un peu plus les lèvres, pour inspirer…et relâcher ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur. Quitte à commencer quelque part, autant entamer les choses par le commencement, non ? Un problème subsistait, le commencement en question avait brûlé un certain nombre d'étape, et sur ce point, les choses avaient empirés plutôt que de se rattraper après coup.

« Je…C'est elle qui…a commencé…par m'embrasser…et moi, au lieu de la repousser, j'ai…Je l'ai…Je…me suis laissé faire… »

Elle s'était laissée faire…Pouvait-elle réellement décrire les choses de cette manière là ? Pouvait-elle réellement affirmer qu'elle s'était montrée passive depuis le début ? Ce _quelque chose_ qui l'avait soudé à cette petite métisse cynique, était-ce réellement une fatalité qui s'était dressé du jour au lendemain au beau milieu de sa vie et à laquelle elle s'était résignée, faute d'avoir la force de la contourner ou de la briser ?

Non, si cette relation était réellement une contrainte à laquelle il fallait se plier, cette fatalité avait pris sa source à l'intérieur d'elle-même, pas à l'extérieur. D'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas pour cette raison qu'il était si difficile pour elle de se libérer de cette métisse ? Parce que ce _quelque chose_ l'attirait, au lieu d'être un fardeau qui aurait basculé sur elle pour l'écraser de son poids.

Oui, son tout premier baiser n'était peut-être pas le fruit d'un libre choix, mais rien ni personne n'aurait pu la contraindre au second. Aucune obligation ne l'avait liée à cette chimiste au point de juxtaposer de nouveau leurs visages à une distance suffisante pour qu'un troisième baiser survienne. Bien au contraire.

C'était de sa propre volonté qu'elle avait aboli toute distance avec cette inconnue, que ce soit au cours de l'instant qui avaient suivi son premier baiser, des semaines qui avaient succédé à sa découverte de la réalité froide qui s'était dissimulé derrière un visage d'enfant, ou des longues minutes où s'était prolongé sa _première fois_. De longues et délicieuses minutes qui avaient peut-être ouvert le chemin à la honte et l'amertume, mais qui n'avait pas pour autant laissé la moindre place pour le regret.

« En fait…en fait… La vérité, c'est que…elle m'a fait une invitation…et j'y aie répondu. Oui, j'y aie répondu parce que je n'ai pas pu…Non, je pouvais la refuser…j'aurais pu…si je l'avais voulu…si je l'avais réellement voulu… »

Des mots que Ran s'était forcée à extirper de sa conscience, non, des mots qui s'étaient arrachéz hors de sa conscience malgré ses tentatives pour les retenir, des mots qui devaient être prononcés, qui voulaient être prononcés, qu'elle avait voulu prononcer et qu'elle regrettait à présent d'avoir prononcés, tandis qu'elle levait timidement les yeux vers le visage de Sonoko. Un visage ébahi, dans son état, Ran l'aurait qualifié d'horrifié.

« Tu…Tu… »

Son regard inquiet fixé sur les genoux de sa meilleure amie, des genoux que cette dernière agrippait jusqu'à s'en faire blanchir les articulations, Sonoko s'efforça de digérer de son mieux cette nouvelle confession avant de faire la moindre remarque.

« Bon, pour que tu…que vous en soyez déjà arrivé jusque là, j'imagine que l'histoire a du prendre quelque mois pour atteindre ce dénouement. Alors si tu commençais réellement par le commencement ? »

Que faire ? Détromper son amie en lui avouant qu'elle avait bel et bien commencé sa confession par le tout début ? Si cette histoire s'était réellement construite au fil des mois précédent, elle l'avait fait à l'abri de son propre regard, dissimulée dans les recoins de la conscience d'une métisse.

« Je… »

Au plus grand désespoir de Sonoko, les aveux s'avérèrent incapables de franchir la frontière tracée par ce simple mot.

« C'est donc à moi de dérouler laborieusement le fil, hein ? Bien, bien, bien…En temps normal, je trouverais ça amusant mais là…Enfin, commençons par essayer de trouver qui est l'_heureuse_ élue, ça nous fera déjà un point de départ. Procédons par élimination, si je suis d'ors et déjà exclue de la liste des suspectes, il nous reste…Kazuha.»

Un décalage de quelques secondes s'opéra entre l'affirmation de l'adolescente et l'expression qui lui était approprié.

« Une minute, une minute, une minute. Kazuha ?! »

Tétanisée par la stupeur, Sonoko n'en sortit qu'au bout de plusieurs secondes, et pour agiter un doigt tremblant en direction de son amie, une amie qui avait de nouveau incliné la tête, par lassitude et par consternation, mais l'unique témoin de sa réaction l'interpréta comme un acquiescement à ses allégations.

« Boooooooonnnnn, avec le recul, je ne peux pas dire que c'était _tout à fait_ inattendu. Après tout, vos deux petits amis potentiels partageaient suffisamment de points communs pour vous faire désespérer ensemble de la moitié des habitants de cette planète, et de votre côté, vous partagiez suffisamment de choses pour vous raccrocher l'une à l'autre. Mais quand même…quand même… »

Pour la plus grande terreur de Ran, une petite lueur malicieuse commença à pétiller dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie, accompagnant un sourire qu'elle aurait volontiers qualifié de malsain.

« D'ailleurs…je suis curieuse de voir comment vont réagir les deux idiots qui ont poussé chacune de vous dans les bras de l'autre sans le savoir. Oui, ça devrait valoir le détour…Quoique, vu ce que j'ai appris aujourd'hui, on ne peut présager de rien. Après tout, Hattori semblait _tellement_ déterminé à retrouver Shinichi, la toute première fois que nous l'avons rencontré, il y a de quoi se poser des questions et se demander s'il n'y avait pas anguille sous roche…sans compter que ça pourrait expliquer pourquoi ces deux là se montraient aussi obtus dès qu'une femme essayait d'attirer leur attention avec des signes que n'importe quel abruti aurait compris du premier coup d'œil.»

Si Ran ne trouva pas la force de relever la tête, elle en rassembla suffisamment pour poser la main sur l'épaule de sa camarade.

« Ce n'est pas…Kazuha. En fait, tu ne l'as jamais rencontré. »

Une phrase qui n'était qu'à moitié fausse, et donc suffisamment conforme à la vérité du point de vue de Ran.

Après un énième haussement de sourcil, Sonoko inclina la tête en direction du plafond de la pièce, avant de faire basculer tout son corps en arrière pour mieux le contempler à loisir.

« Bon, on ne peut pas dire que je n'aurais pas essayé…Navré, mais si je ne peux pas te tirer les vers du nez, il va falloir que tu te débrouille toute seule pour me faire comprendre. »

Ran demeura dans l'expectative quelques instants avant de s'allonger à son tour sur le matelas, aux cotés de son interlocutrice.

« Je…En fait…En fait, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que j'ai eue beaucoup de temps pour la connaître avant que…nous ne nous rapprochions. Il n'y a rien eu pour me préparer à cela, rien, même pas une confession ou un sous-entendu, c'est arrivé…comme ça. Et c'est seulement après coup que j'ai commencé à faire sa connaissance…petit à petit… »

Focalisant son attention sur la surface blanchâtre qui la surplombait, la jeune femme refoula de son mieux la tentation de se tourner vers sa meilleure amie, pour évaluer l'impact de ses paroles.

« Ran, je comprends qu'il y a certaines choses que tu veux garder pour toi, et je peux aussi comprendre que tu veuille rendre l'histoire aussi courte que possible sans t'attarder sur les détails inutiles, mais si tu laisse l'essentiel dans l'ombre, je vais avoir du mal à trouver ça convainquant…et encore plus de mal à t'aider. »

« Je ne te cache rien…C'est réellement… »

« …_arrivé comme ça_, je sais. Franchement, Ran… Je sais qu'il y a pas mal de garçons qui se passeraient bien de faire la cour à une fille, et voudraient lui arracher tout de suite ce qu'elle a de plus précieux à leur offrir, sans faire le moindre effort pour prouver qu'ils sont dignes de l'obtenir… Bon, d'accord, dans ce cas précis, ce n'est pas un garçon, mais tu vois où je veux en venir… Mais si ça peut expliquer pourquoi on a pu t'embrasser sans même te demander la permission, ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu as poussé le vice jusqu'à lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait effectivement pas besoin de te demander la permission. »

S'il y avait de la fureur dans la voix de sa camarade, elle surnageait péniblement au dessus d'un océan de lassitude.

« Je…C'était… c'était la toute première fois que…qu'on m'embrassait… »

Comme si cette réponse sibylline aurait pu suffire à tout expliquer, Ran se mordilla les lèvres avant de faire pivoter son corps sur le matelas, tournant le dos à son amie. Une position dans laquelle elle demeura une bonne minute en fermant les yeux, espérant que cela pourrait l'aider à retenir ses larmes. Des larmes où auraient pu se refléter sa frustration, sa colère et son désespoir. Sa frustration devant son incapacité à donner une forme cohérente à sa propre histoire, sa colère vis-à-vis de la vision brutale des faits que Sonoko avait façonné à partir de ses tentatives maladroites pour les restituer, une version que Ran considérait comme un blasphème par rapport à la délicatesse de ce qui était survenu cette nuit là, son désespoir à l'idée qu'elle resterait la seule…la seule à pouvoir comprendre ce qui s'était réellement passé au cours de ces dernières semaines, la seule à goûter toutes les nuances de gris qui s'étaient déployées entre le froid mordant de la rancœur et la douce chaleur de la tendresse…

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle sentit un souffle lui effleurer la nuque, Sonoko s'était retourné à son tour, et à défaut de l'enlacer, avait posé une main compatissante sur son épaule pour lui faire ressentir sa présence et son soutien.

« Allez, Ran. Tu ne va pas continuer à me dire que ça s'est passé _juste comme ça_. Même si je ne t'ai pas toujours bien comprise, j'ai quand même appris à te connaître au bout de toutes ces années. Il y a bien du y avoir quelque chose, un petit quelque chose, même si c'était presque rien, sinon tu n'aurais pas répondu à l'invitation, comme tu dis. Il y avait bien une petite promesse de bonheur au bout pour te décider à faire le deuxième pas, à défaut de t'avoir poussé à faire le tout premier, non ? Moi aussi, j'ai voulu savoir ce qu'on ressentait en embrassant quelqu'un, moi aussi j'en ai rêvé, seule dans mon lit, en essayant de me l'imaginer, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'allais essayer avec le premier venu sous prétexte qu'il était mignon… Je ne l'ai même pas encore fait avec Makoto, c'est tout te dire… Peut-être que j'aurais du, tant que je l'avais encore sous la main… »

Une pointe d'amusement s'était glissée dans les derniers mots de la jeune femme, un amusement qui dissimulait à peine l'ombre d'un regret, un amusement qui s'était glissé un court instant sur les lèvres de son amie.

« Pourtant, il n'y a rien eu…Rien…Rien d'autre qu'un baiser…Ca n'avait duré qu'un instant, juste un instant mais j'aurais voulu qu'il continue juste un instant de plus…Je l'ai tellement voulu… »

« Et tu n'as pas regretté de le continuer ? »

« Non. »

Silence…Mais ce n'était plus le silence glaciale de l'angoisse ou de la solitude qui vous isolait totalement du reste du monde, pas plus que le silence tiède et moite de l'appréhension qui vous collait les vêtements à la peau, ce silence avait envahi la pièce sous la forme de la plus douce des chaleur. Un silence qui n'exprimait pas l'absence ou l'isolement, mais la présence et la sollicitude, la sollicitude d'une amie qui maintenait toujours sa main sur son épaule, une amie qui avait fini par l'écouter au lieu de l'interroger, non plus un tribunal silencieux mais une oreille compatissante…Non, compréhensive.

Une oreille prête à accueillir tout ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur. Une autre invitation qui l'exposait à la tentation de répondre…

« Tu sais…quand je te disais qu'au tout début, il n'y avait eu rien d'autre qu'un baiser…En fait, je crois que…qu'il ne faut pas chercher ailleurs, il n'y avait pas besoin d'autre chose. C'était…Elle était si timide…Comment est ce que tu pourrais… Essaye d'imaginer…d'imaginer une petite fille…qui te dirais…_Laisse-moi goûter le bonheur…laisse-moi goûter ton bonheur…Une fois, juste une fois…Tu en auras toute ta vie, tu peux bien m'en donner un instant, rien qu'un petit instant…Je ne te demande même pas de me le prêter, juste de le partager._ »

Fermant les yeux, Ran se replongea doucement dans les souvenirs de cette nuit qui ne cessait de prolonger.

« Oui, essaye d'imaginer ça…Une petite fille qui te ferait comprendre tout ça sans dire un seul mot…Une petite voleuse qui poserait la main sur ce que tu as de plus précieux… _Laisse-moi le toucher, juste le toucher…et m'imaginer pendant une seconde que c'est à moi._ Imagine-la comme ça, toujours sans dire un mot, avec sa main prête à se retirer tout de suite derrière son dos si jamais tu fronçais les sourcils…ou même si tu te contentais de secouer la tête…Qu'est ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? J'ai dit oui… »

Tandis que sa confession se déroulait dans un murmure, les doigts de la jeune femme avait doucement remonté jusqu'à ses lèvres pour les effleurer.

« Et bien sûr, elle ne s'est pas arrêté là… Comment est ce tu pourrais te contenter d'un seul petit instant ? Alors, elle a continué…_Encore un autre s'il te plaît…Toi, ça ne te coûte pratiquement rien, mais pour moi, c'est tellement de choses…Allez, tu viens déjà de m'en redonner un, tu peux en rajouter un autre…et encore un autre…et un autre…S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait…_Et moi, je ne pouvais pas répondre autre chose que oui, oui, oui_… Je peux ? Vraiment ?_ Bien sûr que tu peux, tu n'as même pas besoin de demander. Au bout d'un moment, c'était même moi qui l'encourageais. Tu peux continuer, va, tu ne m'en a même pris une goutte de mon bonheur. »

Quelques secondes passèrent, le temps que Ran se passe la langue sur les lèvres, pour mieux sentir cette petite saveur qui continuait de l'imprégner après tout ce temps.

« En fait…Je crois que je t'ai aussi décrit mon…Enfin, _notre_ troisième baiser. Il nous a fallu quelque jours pour y arriver à celui-là, mais…mais au fond, c'était toujours le premier qui se prolongeait un peu plus, toujours un peu plus…Tu vois, un baiser, ça peut suffire à connaître une personne…ou avoir envie de la connaître un peu plus…Je ne sais pas…Je ne sais plus. Après tout, toutes les autres choses qu'elle m'a avouées, tout ce que j'ai apprises sur elle entre-temps…Finalement, ce n'était rien, pas grand-chose, l'essentiel, je l'avais déjà apprise, et il ne me fallait rien de plus. Rien…»

De nouveau, un soupir effleura la nuque de la jeune femme, un soupir de lassitude, une caresse qui avait eu d'autant plus d'impact que ce n'était plus tout à fait Sonoko que Ran sentait à ses côtés. Ces confidences qui s'étaient adressé à une amie, petit à petit, elles étaient devenu la confession que Ran aurait voulu murmurer à une autre.

« Mais ça ne s'est pas arrêté là, hein ? Ne va pas me dire le contraire, ces derniers jours, tu ne me donnais pas vraiment l'impression d'être une amoureuse qui flottait sur son petit nuage de bonheur, au contraire, on aurait dit que tu étais en train de te ratatiner de l'intérieure, petit à petit. Alors qu'est ce qui a mal tourné ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que…j'étais amoureuse. »

« Alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Tu as eu pitié d'elle au point de lui passer son petit caprice, et à la fin, tu ne te sentais pas le cœur de briser ses illusions, en lui expliquant une bonne fois pour toute que tu ne pouvais pas te forcer à l'aimer ? »

En l'espace de quelques secondes, ces paroles désabusées se solidifièrent sous la forme d'une écharde qui s'enfonça douloureusement dans le cœur de Ran. De la pitié ? Est ce que l'on pouvait vraiment réduire ce qu'elle avait ressenti à cela ? Une ombre de tristesse qui s'était glissé dans son petit bonheur quotidien, un petit désir passager de soulager quelqu'un qui s'était mué en obligation, une obligation qui avait continué de flotter à la surface de sa conscience, soutenu non pas par la tendresse et la générosité mais plutôt par la honte et la lâcheté ?

Son propre corps se crispa devant cette accusation.

Non, non, et non.

Cette sensation douce-amère qui l'avait submergée, on ne pouvait définitivement pas la comparer à la petite douleur lancinante qui la tiraillait lorsque son regard croisait celui d'un de ces sans-abri qui avait abandonné ses espoirs à l'intérieur de son ancien foyer, et qui flottaient à la surface de la vie comme un débris à la surface de l'eau.

Ce désir de pénétrer jusqu'au tréfonds de l'âme d'une personne pour en extirper la moindre trace de souffrance, ce besoin de l'inonder de bonheur pour la nettoyer de toute sa rancœur, cet instinct qui lui faisait sentir qu'une multitude de graines se dissimulaient sous cette terre aride, ce rêve de voir la floraison s'épanouir au fil des jours lorsque l'agonie silencieuse des semences ferait place à la croissance, cet espoir de voir une lande aride se transformer en jardin…

Pouvait-on réellement enterrer tout cela sous ce petit mot qui était toujours imprégné de honte et de résignation lorsqu'on le murmurait ? Pitié ?

Si c'était de la pitié, comment est ce qu'elle aurait pu survivre devant toutes ces vies gâchées que Shinichi lui avait dévoilé? Comment aurait-elle pu trouver le sommeil en songeant à toutes ces existences rongées par la haine et le désespoir, une haine et un désespoir qui faisait le vide derrière eux et autour d'eux lorsqu'ils finissaient par jaillir d'une personne pour dévorer la cause de ses souffrances ?

Aurait-elle pu se lever chaque matin en étant imprégnée de la rancœur et la culpabilité de chaque meurtrier, des souffrances de chaque victime, et des regrets de chaque membre de leur famille ? Est ce que cela aurait été possible si ce concentré d'amertume lui avait été aussi intime que ce qui se dissimulait dans le cœur de cette métisse ?

C'était de douceur que sa langue s'était imprégnée en effleurant celle d'une scientifique, c'était encore de la douceur qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque ses lèvres avaient effleurés les siennes, c'était cette même douceur qui avait rapproché tant de fois leurs deux visage… De la douceur et…autre chose, quelque chose que l'on n'aurait jamais pu glisser sous l'adjectif amer.

Une chose enivrante qui lui avait réchauffé le cœur et le corps au lieu de les refroidir, du Sherry.

« Non, ce n'était pas de la pitié, cela n'aurait pas perduré aussi longtemps si ça n'avait été que ça…De la pitié se serait dissipé avant de m'avoir guidé jusqu'à ce troisième baiser… »

« D'accord, ce n'était pas de la pitié, ce n'était pas de l'amour, alors qu'est ce que c'était ? »

Pourquoi cette question s'obstinait-elle à demeurer sans réponse ? Il s'agissait de ses propres sentiments, pour les connaître, ne suffisait-il pas de tourner les yeux sur son propre petit monde intérieur ? Si elle était incapable de savoir ce que ressentait la personne qui occupait son propre corps, alors comment pouvait-elle espérer connaître quoi que ce soit sur cette terre ?

A une époque qui n'était pas si lointaine, ne savait-elle pas ce qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis d'un certain détective ? Oui, pendant des mois, elle l'avait su, des mois qui, en l'espace de quelques semaines, avaient reculé jusqu'à lui apparaître comme le lointain reflet d'un paradis perdu pour de bon.

Le monde avait bien changé du jour au lendemain, elle avait bien changée. Ses sentiments pour Shinichi avaient été limpides, ceux qu'elle ressentait pour Shiho flottaient quelque part, en dehors de sa conscience, la traitant comme une marionnette dont ils tiraient les ficelles dans l'ombre. Une marionnette qui était devenu étrangère à elle-même, ses propres actes et ses pensées les plus intimes lui apparaissaient comme ces énigmes que l'insaisissable Kid adressait à la police. Des énigmes qui, à défaut de vous révéler l'identité du criminel qui se dissimulait derrière, pouvaient au moins vous permettre d'anticiper les lieux et l'objet de son prochain forfait.

Mais elle n'était pas Shinichi, le sens de ces énigmes s'obstinait à glisser entre ses doigts, elle demeurait la spectatrice qui découvrait les événements après coup, et essayait ensuite de comprendre les intentions de celui qui avait écrit le scénario et organisé la mise en scène.

Elle pouvait toujours émettre des hypothèses sur ses motivations et ses buts, essayer de faire cadrer le comportement fantasque du criminel avec les éléments qui composaient son environnement familier, cela n'aboutissait nulle part… Le Kid ne pouvait pas rentrer dans le petit univers naïf d'une simple lycéenne. Et ce n'était pas le Kid qu'elle essayait de capturer, c'était Ran Mouri.

Du rang d'actrice, elle avait été rétrogradée à celui de spectatrice. Quelques semaines plus tôt, elle croyait être la source de ses propres désirs, à présent, elle se réduisait à ce qui jaillissait de cette source.

Le désir…

Et si la réponse qu'elle avait cherché en vain se réduisait finalement à ce simple mot ?

Son amour pour Shinichi avait parfois ébranlé son petit monde, mais cela restait un sentiment rassurant, une douce chaleur qui vous enveloppait sans vous consumer.

On ne pouvait pas comparer cela avec ce qui avait fondu sur elle, dans sa propre chambre, lorsqu'elle s'était offerte en sacrifice à sa propre curiosité…et à celle d'une scientifique.

Ce frisson qui avait glissé le long de son corps au fur et à mesure qu'elle se dépouillait de sa pudeur en même temps que de ses vêtements, cette joie à l'idée de s'immiscer petit à petit dans une conscience au point de la remplir complètement et de repousser tout le reste à l'extérieur, ce plaisir malsain qui l'avait envahi lorsqu'elle avait senti que la fierté d'une petite criminelle cynique était en train de se débattre pour échapper à son emprise et demeurer maîtresse de l'âme dont on la congédiait, comme si elle avait été de trop dans sa propre demeure.

Oui, cette torture qu'elle subissait en ce moment même, quelques jours plus tôt, Ran l'avait infligé à Shiho, une Shiho qui avait senti ses propres désirs échapper à son contrôle pour la contrôler à leur tour, trahissant la traîtresse en s'alliant à l'envahisseur qui les avait libéré de leur cachot et avait brisé leurs chaînes, un envahisseur qui avait autorisé les traîtres à goûter aux doux miel de la vengeance, un envahisseur qui avait savouré le spectacle en contemplant cette reine glaciale humiliée et réduite à la servitude par ses anciens esclaves.

Un crime que Ran avait expié lorsque sa victime avait inversé les rôles…en poussant les choses beaucoup plus loin.

Avec le recul, était-ce réellement Shiho qui avait humilié cette lycéenne timide en la poussant à brûler les derniers vestiges de sa candeur ?

Non, c'était les désirs de cette même lycéenne, ces désirs qui avaient été forcés de se maintenir dans les limites strictes de son amour pour un ami d'enfance, ces désirs qui célébraient leur liberté retrouvée en allumant le bûcher de celle qui les avait si longtemps opprimés, non pas une reine glaciale et tyrannique mais une princesse naïve, prisonnière de sa cage dorée et de ses rêves d'enfants.

Une innocente qui avait suffoquée sur ce bûcher, qui s'était débattu en vain pour briser les liens qui la maintenaient au milieu des flammes, qui avait gémi tandis que ses supplications étaient étouffées par le bâillon que les révoltés avait enfoncé entre ses lèvres, une victime impuissante qui avait senti son propre corps se consumer petit à petit…

Sur qui cette cruauté s'était-elle exercée au final ? Sur qui avait-elle voulu l'exercer ? Sur Shinichi ? L'avait-elle haie à ce point pour ses mensonges ?Au point de souiller et d'humilier celle qu'il aimait ? Avait-elle haie sa propre naïveté, cette partie d'elle-même qui était resté aveugle pendant des mois et dont elle avait durement payé la bêtise, lorsque toutes ses illusions avaient finis par voler en éclat en percutant la dure réalité ?

Quelle importance au fond ?

Le résultat demeurait le même, elle avait découverte une autre Ran Mouri, dissimulée au fond de la première, celle que ses amis et sa famille avaient toujours connu. Et maintenant qu'elle avait réussi à arracher son droit à l'existence, cette _femme_ cruelle et rancunière n'allait certainement pas accepter de retourner docilement dans l'ombre de son alter ego, cette jeune fille qui commençait tout juste à se rendre compte qu'elle était bel et bien morte.

« Sonoko… »

« Oui ? »

Ran se retourna doucement sur le matelas, pour faire face à celle qui avait patiemment attendu qu'elle sorte de son mutisme.

« Est ce que tu crois qu'on peut désirer une personne sans en être amoureuse ? »

« Bien sûr que non, c'est parce que tu es attiré par une personne que tu en es amoureuse. »

L'ombre d'un sourire se glissa sur le visage extenué d'une lycéenne, un sourire qui s'accordait mal avec son regard mélancolique.

« C'est ce que je pensais, moi aussi. Je crois que je me trompais…ou peut-être…Peut-être que l'amour n'a rien avoir avec l'idée que je m'en faisais… »


	14. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14**

_Et maintenant ?_

Un murmure… Un murmure situé sur l'extrême limite séparant le silence du son, il avait forcé les lèvres tremblotantes d'une lycéenne à s'entrouvrir, pour lui laisser le passage, mais il n'avait pas eu la force suffisante pour s'élancer hors de ce seuil. Ces deux petits mots avaient rendu leur dernier souffle sur le bout de la langue qu'ils avaient fait légèrement remuer, une langue qui caressait doucement le palais de sa propriétaire, comme pour écraser définitivement les deux petits intrus agonisants.

Un geste futile, il était déjà trop tard, la question insidieuse avait été absorbée instantanément par le silence, mais elle s'était également glissée entre les mâchoires de l'oubli avant qu'elles ne se referment pour de bon.

Cette question qui n'avait jamais été formulé à voix haute, elle continuait de se poser, comme si une multitude de fantômes avait envahi le couloir pour la reprendre en écho.

_Et maintenant ? Et maintenant ? Maintenant ?_

Non contente de perdurer, voilà que cette maudite question poussait le vice jusqu'à s'étirer.

_Maintenant, que vas-tu faire, Ran ? Tu avais un but en arrivant ici…_

Mais à présent, il était trop tard pour le concrétiser, qu'elle s'en réjouisse ou qu'elle s'en afflige.

_Tu avais peut-être une autre idée derrière la tête quand tu as franchi ce seuil…_

Sans doute, et cette idée là, contrairement à l'autre, elle l'avait concrétisé… à un point qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé. Ces petits phantasmes plus ou moins inavouables qui la hantaient, une bonne partie avait migré vers le passé, cessant de virevolter quelque part au sein d'un futur qui était toujours à venir. Avaient-ils cessé de danser pour autant? Non, ces petits démons s'étaient juste trouvé un nouveau terrain de jeu, celui des souvenirs qui ne se décidaient pas à s'assoupir, que ce soit pour un moment ou toute l'éternité…

_Et maintenant ? Nous en revenons toujours au même point…Que faire ? Quitter cette maison comme si rien ne s'était passé ?_

Elle pouvait quitter cette maison, oui… Revenir en arrière, non… Il y avait eu un avant, elle se situait définitivement dans l'après. Une expérience qui ne cessait de se renouveler depuis son tout premier baiser. De combien de paliers ce maudit seuil disposait-il ? Combien de temps avant qu'elle ne puisse accomplir un acte qui ne se prolongerait pas indéfiniment à travers ses conséquences ? Un acte innocent, qui ne redéfinirait pas son univers de fond en comble, combien de temps s'écoulerait-il avant qu'elle puisse savourer de nouveau cette petite douceur ?

_Ou bien t'installer en bas, à attendre le retour de Shinichi ? Et lorsqu'il sera là, que feras-tu ? Que lui diras-tu surtout_ ?

Shinichi… Oui, qu'elle le veuille ou non, il était concerné. Ce n'était pas les frontières de son petit monde qui avait été modifié, c'était les frontières de _leur_ petit monde.

Le silence fût absorbé par un soupir, tandis qu'une lycéenne se décidait à faire son premier pas dans ce couloir, tout en résistant à la tentation de se retourner vers la porte qu'on avait refermé derrière elle. Un pas qui fût suivi d'un second, puis d'un troisième, avant de se perdre au sein d'une multitude qui se prolongea indéfiniment, en même temps que la distance séparant une jeune fille de la chambre dont elle avait été congédié, une multitude qui se recourba, s'adaptant au ligne d'un escalier, avant de se figer instantanément, face au regard d'un ami d'enfance.

Shinichi… Il était rentré. La question de l'attendre ou non était devenu futile, futile et désormais incapable de maintenir la véritable question à distance.

Fallait-il lui parler…maintenant, ou plus tard ? Une question qui devenait à son tour de plus en plus futile, au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulait, se rapprochant dangereusement du cap de la minute.

Il était face à elle, assis sur un canapé, et ses yeux n'étaient pas fixés sur ses chaussures, le détective avait bel et bien levé la tête vers la nouvelle venue.

« Tu m'attendais ? »

Une question dont la réponse était évidente, mais il fallait bien commencer quelque part…

« Est ce que ce ne serait pas à moi de poser cette question ? Après tout, ce n'est pas toi qui habites ici… »

Ran renvoya son sourire légèrement moqueur au détective.

« C'est vrai…mais ce n'est plus tout à fait _ta_ maison, non plus… »

L'ombre d'amusement qui plissait les traits du lycéen s'envola, sans pour autant emporter son sourire.

« Tu marques un point, mais je pouvais toujours rêver, hein ? Enfin bon, pour ce qui est de ta première question, oui…»

« Oui ? »

« Je t'attendais. »

« Oh. »

La brièveté du dialogue contrasta avec la durée du silence dont il accoucha, un silence que Ran se décida à dissiper par une nouvelle question.

« Tu m'attendais…comme ça ? Ou tu avais une raison particulière de m'attendre ? »

« Oh, j'avais bien une question à te poser mais…ce n'était pas très important…et ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant alors… »

« Plus aucune importance ? »

« Oui, après tout, j'ai déjà obtenu la réponse alors… »

Entrouvrant légèrement la bouche, la jeune femme offrit une expression égarée à son interlocuteur.

« Obtenu la réponse…?»

Shinichi acquiesça avant de se renfoncer dans son mutisme.

« Quelle réponse ? »

Le détective se renfonça sur le canapé, pour mieux affermir sa position.

« Eh bien… Disons que je pourrais te demander pourquoi tu portes cette robe…alors que tu avais certainement d'autres vêtements lorsque tu as franchi le seuil de cette maison.»

Refermant les doigts sur son bras gauche, Ran se pinça les lèvres, tout en priant pour que la pénombre dissimule toute couleur inhabituelle qu'une certaine suggestion aurait pu faire monter jusqu'à ses joues.

« Comment… Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je n'avais pas cette robe en venant ici ? »

S'il ferma les yeux pour se protéger d'un regard accusateur, Shinichi n'en accentua pas moins son sourire.

« Je l'ai offerte à sa propriétaire, hier. Nous avons passé l'après-midi ensemble, elle a passé la soirée dans sa chambre, et je ne l'ai pas entendu quitter la maison ce matin. Même un Lestrade serait capable d'en tirer l'inévitable conclusion. Elle n'a pu te la prêter que cet après-midi, et puisque tu n'étais certainement pas toute nue quand tu as franchi le seuil de cette demeure, tu avais nécessairement d'autres vêtements. Elémentaire, non?»

Si Shinichi espérait que sa démonstration serait accueillie par un applaudissement ironique, il en fût quitte pour un reniflement irrité.

« Bon, elle m'a prêté cette robe à l'instant, oui. Et ? Qu'est ce que c'est censé prouvé ? »

« En soi ? Rien en particulier, puisque ce petit fait isolé peut se rattacher à beaucoup trop d'hypothèses. C'est bien pour cela que je te pose la question. »

« Et si je te répondais que je me suis renversé un verre de jus d'orange sur mes vêtements ? »

Les lèvres d'un détective s'étirèrent de quelques millimètres supplémentaires.

« Je ne te croirais pas. »

« Et pourquoi cela ? Cette explication est trop terre à terre…et trop éloignée des phantasmes d'un petit pervers, qui ne peut s'imaginer qu'une seule raison pour laquelle une femme retirerait ses vêtements ? »

Un sourire migra d'un visage à un autre, les traits d'un détective s'allongèrent.

« Tu… Bon, alors complétons la liste des faits qui sont à ma disposition. J'ai fais un tour à la cuisine tout à l'heure, mon service à thé avait été légèrement amputé, mais aucun de mes verres ne manquait à l'appel. »

Ran haussa les épaules, tout en savourant la gêne qui continuait de se déchiffrer sur la figure d'un ami d'enfance.

« D'accord, ça ne pouvait pas être du jus d'orange mais du thé, et ? Monsieur est un tel amoureux de la précision? »

« Je n'ai pas tout à fait fini. Si l'une de vous avais renversé du thé sur tes vêtements, cela aurait été on ne peux plus normal que ma…co-locataire te prête une robe, et il ne faudrait pas chercher plus loin. Mais cela aurait été absurde que tu ne remportes pas tes vêtements sales avec toi. Au cas où tu l'ignorerais, je suis très bien placé pour savoir que la machine à laver de cette maison n'a pas été réparée depuis des mois, et qu'en conséquence, le stock de lessive n'a pas été renouvelé non plus. Confier tes vêtements à Miyano pour qu'elle te les lave n'aurait donc eu aucun sens. »

Des dents se refermèrent sur les lèvres d'une lycéenne, avant de s'écarter l'instant d'après, tandis qu'elle décochait un rictus narquois à son adversaire du moment.

« Soit, mais laisse-moi te rappeler que j'aurais pu confier mes vêtements à Shiho…pour une autre raison. »

Croisant les bras, le détective leva les sourcils pour exprimer son scepticisme.

« Une autre raison ? »

« Eh bieennn… Tu te rappelles de cette chemise de nuit ? Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de te préciser laquelle ? »

Prenant le toussotement gêné de son interlocuteur pour un acquiescement, Ran croisa les bras à son tour, en s'apprêtant à lui porter l'estocade.

« Savais-tu qu'une certaine petite fille me l'avais réclamé, il y a quelques mois? Ca peut paraître étrange sur le coup. Après tout, il était dix ans trop tôt, ou quelques mois trop tôt pour qu'elle puisse l'enfiler. Et c'était d'autant plus étrange qu'elle insistait pour que je ne la lave pas avant de la lui prêter… Est ce que je dois poursuivre plus longtemps?»

« T…Tu ne vas pas me dire que… »

« Oh mais si…D'ailleurs, elle m'a confié certaines choses à propos de la veste qu'un certain petit garçon avait enfilé sur ses épaules, dans la cave d'un hôtel…et qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à lui réclamer par la suite. Tu l'as peut-être oublié, c'était une veste tâchée de sang… »

Shinichi oscilla entre le désarroi et la mélancolie, et s'il parvint à regagner un semblant de maîtrise de soi, son visage avait néanmoins conservé une teinte rosâtre qui se rapprochait imperceptiblement de l'écarlate.

« Je vois…Soit dit en passant, je la lui avais réclamé plusieurs fois, et à chaque fois, elle prétendait que c'était irrécupérable, et qu'aucune personne saine d'esprit ne se présenterait en public avec… »

« En public, oui, mais en privé… »

Le détective secoua la tête, sans doute pour congédier un certains nombres d'images mentales un peu trop dérangeantes à son goût. Mais si la jeune fille interpréta son mutisme comme un signe qu'il avait déclaré forfait, elle ne savoura pas sa victoire plus de quelques secondes.

« Enfin, je vais quand même te concéder un point. Il y a peut-être un semblant de vérité à mon explication…mais la tienne reste valable. »

Relevant les yeux, Shinichi observa sa camarade de classe avec une expression indéfinissable avant d'incliner le menton de nouveau.

« Un point partout, la balle au centre, hein ? Enfin, l'essentiel est réglé de toute façon, je n'ai plus besoin de te poser cette question… »

« Est ce que cela signifie que notre conversation a atteint son point final, en tout cas pour aujourd'hui ? »

Fallait-il interpréter cette absence de réponse comme une réponse ? Et si c'était le cas, de quelle réponse s'agissait-il ? Ran trancha le dilemme en s'installant aux côté de son amis d'enfance. Un léger frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale lorsque son dos s'ajusta aux coussins du meuble. Elle s'était retrouvée dans une situation similaire, trop similaire, il y a moins d'une heure, et le souvenir du dénouement gardait encore toute sa fraîcheur. Le terme brûlant aurait d'ailleurs été plus approprié pour désigner le souvenir qui continuait de flotter à la lisière de sa conscience.

« Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret… »

La jeune femme se crispa, et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour redonner leur signification aux mots qui avaient troublé sa rêverie, une rêverie à laquelle elle essayait de ne pas donner de formes trop précises.

« Oui ? »

« Tu as obtenu…tout ce que tu désirais ? »

Se retournant vers son camarade, qui continuait de lui présenter son profil, Ran le gratifia d'un sourire désabusé.

« Je croyais pourtant que tu avais obtenu la réponse à cette question ? »

Shinichi soupira avant de se tourner à son tour vers son interlocutrice pour la fixer droit dans les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas… Ce n'était pas trop éloigné de ce que tu t'imaginais ? »

Joignant les extrémités de ses doigts, Ran contempla ses deux mains réunies, tout en contemplant la réponse que la question du détective avait soulevée

« Ca ne correspondait pas vraiment à ce que j'imaginais, c'est vrai… Mais ce n'était pas…J'aurais voulu que ça se passe différemment, mais… »

« Mais tu ne regrette rien, c'est ça ? »

Si les circonstances avaient été légèrement différentes, Ran aurait pu glousser.

« Ce n'est pas une réponse originale, mais…c'est la plus appropriée, oui. »

Le détective n'avait pas besoin d'appliquer ses lèvres contre celle de son amie d'enfance pour sentir l'amertume qui les imprégnait, une amertume qui s'effaçait néanmoins devant la tendresse qui se reflétait dans son regard, un regard qui n'était pas tourné vers lui, un regard qui ne se fixait sur aucun point précis de la pièce…sans doute parce que la personne qu'il caressait se trouvait un étage au dessus.

« Je me suis demandé…je me demande encore si…si elle se doute… »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de te poser la question. _Elle_ se doute de quelque chose, mais c'est tout. »

Même s'ils étaient assis côte à côté, une distance d'un mètre séparait toujours les deux amants tandis que l'un détournait légèrement la tête pour ne pas croiser le regard de l'autre.

« C'est…tout ? »

« Même si…s'il ne s'était rien passé, cette nuit là, cela n'aurait rien changé. Elle se serait toujours comportée comme si nous avions…Enfin bon, tu as appris à la connaître, non? Même s'il n'y avait qu'un pourcent de chance pour que le pire se produise, ce sera toujours sur cette possibilité là qu'elle va se focaliser, ce sera toujours à cette probabilité que son comportement va s'ajuster. Et il faudra sans doute des mois, peut-être même des années pour que ça change, alors… »

Ran garda ses lèvres closes, mais c'est par son nez qu'un soupir s'échappa, un soupir que le détective assimila à un nuage de reproche plus qu'à une expression de lassitude.

« Alors quoi, Shinichi ? Est ce que cela fait vraiment une différence ? Que ce soit pour elle ou pour _nous _? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que cela faisait une différence pour nous, juste que pour elle… »

Une main rentra en contact avec la joue d'un adolescent, et même si la rencontre ne se produisit pas sous la forme d'une gifle, son impact avait néanmoins ébranlé Shinichi, tandis qu'il était forcé de faire face à un regard accusateur qui le transperçait de part en part.

« Même si elle continuait de l'ignorer jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, cela ferait une différence _pour elle_, espèce d'idiot. Tu sais, je me demande si tu as vraiment tiré une leçon de ce qui s'est passé… Dis-moi, si elle n'avait pas trahi ce sale petit secret, est ce que tu l'aurais réellement partagé avec moi en fin de compte ? Ou est ce que tu l'aurais gardé pour _toi_, en marmonnant que ça n'aurait fait aucune différence _pour moi_ de savoir ou non la vérité ? »

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Shinichi pour sortir de son état d'hébétude, en agrippant fermement la main qui était appliqué contre son visage.

« Alors d'après toi, nous en serions encore au même point, hein ? »

« Oui, même si je me doute que ce serait plus facile pour toi, si nous n'y revenions plus…alors qu'il n'a jamais été vraiment résolu en fin de compte. »

Si le regard de la jeune femme était devenu plus acéré, la pression que le détective exerçait sur son poignet s'était également renforcée.

« Dis-moi, Ran. _Qui_ est en train de fuir ses responsabilités, ici ? Oh, je me doute que c'est plus facile pour toi de revenir là-dessus… tellement plus facile que de te pencher sur ce qui s'est passé entre-temps. Tellement plus facile de s'attarder encore et encore sur ce que _j'ai_ fait, au lieu de faire face à ce que _nous_ avons faits. Oui, je me doute que c'est plus facile, mais laisse-moi juste te répéter une chose… Une chose que tu n'es pas _la première_ à entendre,_ fuir ne te mèneras nulle part_. »

L'étau formé par les doigts du détective se relâcha légèrement, au fur et à mesure que le tranchant d'un regard commençait à s'émousser, les yeux de sa camarade s'étaient abaissés, franchissant la ligne séparant l'accusateur de l'accusé. Il ne relâcha pas pour autant la main qu'il gardait prisonnière dans la sienne.

« Ecoutes… Essayes de mettre de côté ce qui s'est passé entre nous, et je ne parle pas de cette nuit là, est ce que tu penses réellement que ce serait mieux pour elle de l'apprendre ? Allez, je vais même te concéder que oui, au final, ce sera toujours la meilleure chose pour elle, mais est ce que c'est la meilleure chose à faire pour elle, _maintenant_ ? »

Ran secoua la tête, sans pour autant donner l'impression d'acquiescer totalement à l'opinion de son amant.

« C'est…ironique, tu ne trouves pas ? En tout cas, si elle savait, si elle nous regardait en ce moment même, elle trouverait sûrement ça ironique… »

Se retournant brusquement vers l'escalier de sa demeure, Shinichi fût gagné par une sensation dont il avait espéré qu'elle sombre dans l'oubli en même temps que Conan Edogawa. La sensation tétanisante qu'une main de fer s'était refermé sur son cœur, tandis qu'il sentait les yeux de sa propriétaire se poser sur son dos, des yeux qui avaient vu ce qu'on s'était efforcé de leur dissimuler jusque là…

Une terreur irrationnelle qui se dissipa instantanément, faute de se concrétiser sous la forme bien réelle d'une métisse, qui se serait glissé silencieusement dans la pièce, pour recueillir soigneusement toutes les conclusions qu'elle pouvait tirer de leur conversation, des conclusions qui, à défaut de susciter l'étonnement, ouvriraient les vannes retenant une haine glaciale que les soupçons avait du attiser depuis un certain nombre de jours.

« J'imagine que oui… Elle ajouterait sûrement que ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'elle aurait voulu intervertir les rôles… »

« …entre nous. »

Estimant qu'il était inutile d'acquiescer, Shinichi ramena doucement son bras sur ses genoux, sans relâcher la main de son amie d'enfance, une amie d'enfance qui était à présent agenouillée sur ce canapé, à quelques centimètres de son complice.

« Tu sais… Si jamais ça venait à être trop lourd à porter pour toi, dis-le moi, et ensemble, nous… »

« Je peux faire face à mes responsabilités toute seule. »

Il n'y avait pas le moindre reproche dans cette réponse, ce qui n'en diminuait pas pour autant la fermeté.

« Contrairement à moi, hein ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit cela… »

Cela pouvait s'assimiler à un soupir de lassitude autant qu'à une réponse.

« Je sais, mais de toutes façons, ça ne change rien. Ce n'est pas ta responsabilité, ni la mienne, c'est la _nôtre_ alors…ne l'oublie pas, si jamais… »

La fin de la phrase fût absorbée par le silence en même temps que la réponse qu'elle aurait dû recevoir, une réponse que les doigts de Ran exprimèrent en s'entremêlant à ceux de son ami d'enfance.

« Enfin, je peux toujours me dire que ça ne durera pas éternellement… Après tout, notre…_triangle amoureux_ est presque résolu. »

Shinichi garda pour lui quelques remarques désobligeantes à propos de l'influence néfaste que pouvait avoir une certaine Sonoko. De toutes manière, son irritation pour l'héritière des Suzuki était insignifiante par rapport au dénouement que Ran venait de prophétiser.

« Tu as fais ton choix ? Ou tu penses qu'il n'y aura plus de choix à faire…une fois qu'elle aura tout découvert ?»

A la plus grande surprise du détective, sa camarade secoua la tête avec un sourire plus attendrie que mélancolique.

« Mais non, idiot, je voulais juste dire que…qu'entre nous, _nous trois_, il ne restait plus que deux extrémités à relier... »

« Oh…Je vois…Mais tu sais…Ce n'est pas vraiment… »

« Pas vraiment ? »

« …la signification qu'on donne à ces deux mots, je ne crois pas que c'est censé s'appliquer à…une situation…comme la nôtre… »

« Je sais bien, mais est ce qu'il y a une expression vraiment appropriée à cette situation ? »

Un sourire étira légèrement les lèvres de Shinichi, un sourire à mi-chemin de l'amusement et de la tristesse, un sourire qui aurait été plus approprié à celle qui était absente… Absente, certes, mais ça n'empêchait pas les deux amis d'enfance de trouver sa présence plus oppressante que jamais.

« Tu as oublié ? Elle nous en avait donné une… »

« Ah oui, c'était…Comment la prononçait-elle déjà ? Hein mé…mé … »

« … _un ménage à trois_… »

Saisissant une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts, Ran la contempla quelques secondes avant de la relâcher.

« Je préfère triangle amoureux. Et puis…

« Et puis… ? »

« Pour l'instant, ça paraît plus approprié…non ? »


	15. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15**

Cette tension…Elle s'était dissipée… Non, il aurait été plus juste de dire qu'elle s'était relâchée… Elle demeurait, elle continuait de lui comprimer la poitrine, les portes de sa perception étaient toujours grande ouverte, sensibles à la plus légère vibration dans l'air de cette pièce, ses nerfs étaient aussi tendus que les cordes d'un violon, ses pensées continuaient de se mouvoir dans un océan d'apathie aussi flasque que du goudron, mais pourtant… Pourtant il y avait quelque chose, un petit quelque chose qui rendait cet état supportable. Quelque chose qui s'était glissé dans sa conscience à un moment ou un autre, sans qu'il s'en rende compte, et dont il remarquait seulement maintenant la présence, à défaut d'en identifier clairement la nature.

Une chose insignifiante au fond… Son pouce s'était mis à remuer, imperceptiblement, pour caresser le dos d'une main, cette main qu'il avait oublié sans pour autant relâcher son étreinte, une main qui ne lui apparaissait plus comme une chose inerte qu'il triturait par désœuvrement, une main qu'il avait identifié progressivement à sa propriétaire.

Au tout début, ça n'avait été qu'un geste mécanique, le même genre de réflexe qui vous pousse à tambouriner la surface de votre bureau dans un moment d'ennui, et puis, au fur et à mesure, les mouvements de son pouce s'étaient mués en caresses, s'ajustant inconsciemment à la réaction du corps qui en bénéficiait, le corps d'une amie d'enfance qui s'était détendu, petit à petit, grâce à cette attention aussi délicate qu'involontaire.

Une légère amélioration qui s'était communiqué en retour au détective qui en avait été à l'origine.

Se retournant vers Ran, Shinichi leva doucement son autre bras en direction du visage de la jeune fille, avant de promener l'arrière de ses doigts sur sa joue, un geste qui provoqua la surprise de sa camarade, sans que cette surprise se traduise par une crispation pour autant.

« Tu sais, je me demandais… »

« Oui ? »

Qu'est ce qu'il était censé se demander au juste ? Il était la dernière personne sur terre à en avoir la moindre idée. Bon, il avait déjà oublié, mais il pouvait toujours sauter sur l'occasion, non ? Après tout, il fallait bien relancer cette conversation, et il y avait certainement une foule de directions dans lequel canaliser cette curiosité, une curiosité qui était momentanément dépourvu d'objet et qu'il pouvait donc modeler à sa guise, une curiosité fragile, mais elle le maintenait toujours au dessus de cet état aussi indéfinissable qu'oppressant.

« Je me demandais…Est ce que tu ne regrette rien ? Vraiment rien ? »

Ran entrouvrit la bouche, tout en fixant son camarade d'un regard égaré.

« De quoi est ce que tu parles ? De ce qui s'est passé entre nous…Enfin, je veux dire entre moi et…Shiho ? Si c'est le cas, il me semblait que je t'avais donné une réponse cl… »

Shinichi secoua la tête.

« Non, je ne pensais pas à… Enfin si, en un sens, mais…ce que je voulais dire c'est… »

Le détective avala péniblement sa propre salive, essayant de donner des contours bien précis à cette pensée vague qui se déroulait progressivement au fil de ses mots.

« Tu m'avais dit que ça…ne ressemblais pas…que ça n'avait pas ressemblé à ce que tu t'étais imaginé… Est ce que c'était à cause de…ce qui s'est passé entre _nous _? »

« Oh… »

S'il en jugeait à la manière dont ce murmure avait traversé le silence, son amie d'enfance avait instantanément compris la signification de ces paroles sibyllines.

« Je suppose que oui… En fait… C'est idiot, bien sûr que c'est à cause de ça, mais… »

« Mais ? »

Ce fût au tour de Ran de remuer légèrement le pouce sur le dos d'une main, cette main qui était toujours entremêlé à la sienne et qui avait interrompu ses caresses.

« Je t'ai dit que c'était différent de…que je m'attendais à autre chose, mais… Ce n'était pas non plus dans le mauvais sens…Enfin, pas seulement… Que ce soit cette nuit…ou cet après-midi… »

« D'accord, mais tu aurais sans doute préféré… »

Levant son autre bras, Ran agita la main dans les airs pour dissiper la suggestion de son camarade.

« Ecoute, je te l'ai dis cette nuit, je te l'ai dis il y a quelques minutes, et je te le redis pour la troisième fois, je ne regrette rien… Oui, cela aurait pu être mieux…Enfin, non, ça aurait pu être différent mais je ne regrette pas la forme que ça a pris. En tout cas, je ne pourrais pas être honnête, ni avec toi, ni avec moi-même, si je te disais le contraire. »

Face à l'apathie de son compagnon, la jeune femme se décida à relancer d'elle-même le dialogue.

« Est ce que cela réponds à ta question ? »

« Pas vraiment… »

Irritée par le scepticisme du détective, un scepticisme d'autant plus frustrant qu'il se manifestait vaguement dans son regard et le ton de sa voix, tout en s'obstinant à demeurer dénué de la moindre précision quant à son objet, la lycéenne commença à recroqueviller les doigts pour apaiser la démangeaison qui avait commencé à les gagner,

« Shinichi, est ce que nous allons devoir en revenir encore et toujours au même point ? Tu es là, face à moi, tu peux me regarder les yeux dans les yeux, et tu n'as plus besoin d'esquiver mes questions, ni de m'embrouiller avec des explications et des remarques qui peuvent vouloir dire tellement de chose qu'elles finissent par ne plus rien me dire… »

« Qu'est ce que… »

« Ecoute, si cette conversation continue dans cette direction, elle ne nous mèneras nulle part, et si c'est le cas, autant s'arrêter maintenant. Il y a quelque chose que tu aimerais savoir ? Alors demande-le moi directement au lieu de tourner autour, et d'exiger des réponses précises à des fragments de question. Si tu n'as plus rien à me dire, alors restons-en là, je préférerais toujours le silence à…à… Franchement, j'ai l'impression d'être revenue plusieurs mois en arrière, à l'époque où il y avait encore un téléphone entre nous. L'époque où nous parlions de tout, de tout et de rien surtout, l'époque où tu ne me parlais que pour faire reculer la seule question qui valait vraiment la peine d'être posée, l'époque où tu me demandais de te parler de ma vie, uniquement pour ne rien me dire de ce que devenait la tienne…et tout ces moments où tu me donnais l'impression d'être sur le point de tout avouer…pour mieux jouer les anguilles l'instant d'après… Je pensais qu'ils étaient derrière moi, et voilà que…que… »

Si la rancœur débordait du cœur de Ran, elle commençait à s'accumuler du côté de Shinichi, au point de faire ployer les digues de la maîtrise de soi, menaçant d'accoucher d'un reflux d'une intensité équivalente. Pour couper court à cette bataille rangée, le détective se décida à appliquer son index sur des lèvres que la rage faisait frémir, un geste qu'il compléta par un bref regard en direction de l'escalier.

En l'absence de cette mise en garde, la jeune femme aurait probablement rendu la faveur à son amant, mais en remplaçant un doigt autoritaire par un poing vengeur.

Comment avait-elle pu oublier ? S'ils avaient été seuls, ils auraient pu se payer le luxe d'outrepasser les limites… S'ils avaient été seuls… Si cet orage avait fait répercuter son tonnerre dans une maison vide… Si ce typon était resté circonstancié à une zone bien délimitée, sans risque d'ébranler les fondations d'un autre foyer… Mais ce n'était pas le cas…Ce n'était _plus_ le cas…

Pendant quelques secondes, une certaine amertume remonta à la surface d'une conscience, prenant la forme d'un sourire ironique. Dire qu'elle en venait presque à envier Kazuha… Connaissait-elle seulement sa chance ? Ne pas imposer la moindre entrave à sa rancœur mais la laisser s'écouler librement, la laisser s'écouler jusqu'à la dernière petite goutte mesquine, jusqu'à ce moment de sérénité qui survenait toujours lorsque la tempête était venu à bout de ses propres forces… jusqu'à ces instants bénis où la honte se mêlait au soulagement.

La honte d'avoir dévoilé les aspects les plus répugnants de vous-même sans la moindre retenue, ni la moindre pudeur, le soulagement d'être parvenue aux extrêmes limites de votre propre haine, jusqu'à la dépasser, la volupté qui saluait le relâchement de cette douloureuse tension, l'épuisement que vous auriez presque accueilli avec des larmes de joie… Cet bonheur de se sentir vide, vidée de toute cette amertume qui vous clouait au sol, délivrée de ces petits démons qui souillaient les rares instants de félicité que vous parveniez à obtenir, se sentir légère au point de pouvoir s'envoler, contempler les décombres de son ancienne vie, non pas comme un champs de ruines, mais comme un ciel vierge du moindre nuage, l'occasion enfin attendue de toute reconstruire, au lieu de se résigner à sentir le sol de votre foyer tanguer sous vos pieds en permanence, au point d'être étreint par un véritable mal de mer sur une terre qui était supposé être ferme, et même le point le plus ferme sur toute cette planète…

Des instants de pur délice où le remord lui-même en devenait le plus doux des plaisirs, le dégoût suscité par votre propre personne s'enchaînait naturellement avec la satisfaction d'avoir posé le plus intraitable des ultimatums, au lieu d'en rester indéfiniment à des demi-mesures qui ne résolvait jamais rien et n'aboutissait jamais à rien, à part prolonger l'agonie.

_« Voilà ce que je suis, prends-moi ou abandonne-moi si tu en as encore l'envie ou le courage… »_

Cette lutte constante avec soi-même pour se présenter de la manière la plus avantageuse ? Comprimer son âme dans un rôle qui ne lui convenait pas, de la même manière qu'on comprimais son corps dans un corset rigide qui torturait les formes qu'il dissimulait ? La peur continuelle d'être démasqué ? L'angoisse permanente de bénéficier de l'amour réservé à une autre, cette autre qui vous ressemblait mais qui restait une étrangère, cette étrangère qui se dissipait comme un mauvais rêve dès qu'elle s'aventurait hors de l'imagination de votre compagnon, pour se confronter à sa jumelle dans le monde réel ?

Autant de compromis fragiles, de petites lâchetés et de supplices insidieux qui avait été balayés par les flots.

Et de l'autre côté du miroir, contempler son partenaire dans son intégralité, la certitude de ne pas se limiter à quelques instants éphémères ou quelques facettes soigneusement sélectionnées dans un ensemble infiniment plus vaste, la joie d'être passé à travers le pire, de sorte que l'on était enfin capable de savoir si le meilleur en valait vraiment la peine…

Des nuances que Ran aurait été incapable de saisir, quelques années, non quelques mois plus tôt… Incapable de les saisir et encore moins de les apprécier… Oui, les paroles désabusées d'une lycéenne à sa meilleure amie se confirmaient jour après jour, l'amour n'avait rien, non vraiment rien à voir avec l'idée qu'elle avait pu s'en faire quand elle se contentait de humer le mystérieux contenu de cette coupe au lieu de le boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Malheureusement, son ancienne vision de l'amour n'avait pas totalement volé en éclat, un infime résidu était demeuré, intact, et s'était durci plus qu'il ne s'était ramolli en passant dans les flammes d'une passion bien réelle, trop réelle parfois.

Lorsqu'il était libre de s'exprimer totalement, ce sentiment pouvait vous consumer dans la plus douce des ivresses, mais le prix à payer était proportionné… Dès l'instant où on imposait une entrave à ce même sentiment, le même feu qui pouvait illuminer votre vie la réduisait en cendres grisâtres, l'alcool qui vous avait fait délirer se transformait en un acide qui vous rongeait petit à petit, les rêves qui avaient transformé le monde de l'ivrogne en paradis, au petit matin, ils s'étaient éclipsés, pour faire place à une lucidité impitoyable qui prenait un plaisir malsain à écorcher de son scalpel glacial la moindre de ces petites illusions qui donnaient un semblant de saveur à votre vie…les écorcher lentement, méthodiquement, pour mieux dévoiler la réalité vulgaire et basse qui se dissimulait derrière, cette réalité qui suscitait le dégoût et non plus le désir, el mépris au lieu de l'adoration.

On pouvait tout perdre mais aussi tout gagner, d'un seul coup, si on prenait le risque de déchaîner l'amertume qui s'accumulait en vous, au fur et à mesure que vous trempiez vos lèvres dans cette coupe encore et encore… Mais lorsqu'il fallait garder cette rancœur pour soi, rien que pour soi, non seulement on n'y gagnait rien, mais on perdait le peu que l'on avait, petit à petit, jour après jour, minutes après minutes, secondes après secondes…

Un enfant était une promesse vivante lorsqu'il dormait paisiblement dans le ventre de sa mère, il devenait l'incarnation du désespoir lorsqu'il ne se décidait plus à sortir, se défendant bec et ongle face à cette prison gémissante qui devenait trop étroite pour lui, se recroquevillant fermement au fond de ces entrailles qui se contractaient pour le forcer à être libre…

Il en allait de même avec le sentiment qui se trouvait à l'origine de cet enfant… En l'absence de la seule nourriture susceptible de lui donner satisfaction, il plantait ses dents acérées sur son hôte pour mieux le ronger et le déchirer de l'intérieur…

Oui, en lui-même, ce sentiment n'était ni une bénédiction ni une malédiction, c'était le monde qui l'entourait qui lui donnait l'une ou l'autre forme, selon qu'il le favorisait ou venait au contraire s'interposer.

Ran avait eu des mois pour l'apprendre depuis la triste célébration d'une victoire oubliée, dans un parc d'attraction autours duquel les souvenirs les plus doux gravitaient aux côtés des plus amers.

Cette maudite organisation était morte, mais un membre de l'organisme tentaculaire avait survécu, en se greffant à ses anciennes victimes, un voile de mensonges avait été déchiqueté, mais deux amants l'avaient raccommodé, fermant les yeux sur une leçon qui avait été déjà trop douloureuse, il n'y avait plus de barrière de dix ans pour se dresser entre eux…mais une barrière de dix-huit.

Un enfant aurait reculé devant les épines qui hérissaient cette barrière, une adulte ne se serait pas arrêtée pour si peu… mais il aurait perçu où se situait la véritable force de cet obstacle, dans sa faiblesse. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un mur glacial et dépourvu de sentiments, bien au contraire, lorsqu'on avait suffisamment tâtonné, on pouvait le sentir respirer, l'entendre gémir, et comprendre à quel point, il pouvait souffrir.

Et pour son bonheur comme son malheur, Ran avait laissé son enfance derrière elle… Son enfance qui lui apparaissait sous un jour nouveau à présent… À présent qu'elle était passée de l'autre côté du miroir, devenant ainsi capable de se mettre à la place de ses parents…et de comprendre ce qu'ils avaient ressenti, chaque fois qu'une tierce personne venait s'interposer dans leurs bagarres de chiffonniers… Un témoin dont on ne pourrait jamais se débarrasser, parce que c'était votre relation qui le maintenait à la vie, un témoin qui serait condamné à mourir…ou à survivre en se greffant à un seul de ses deux êtres qui s'entredéchiraient, payant cette survie au prix d'une séparation avec l'autre, alors que son amour ne pouvait pas se limiter à une seule personne.

Oh oui, maintenant, elle pouvait comprendre, à défaut d'excuser totalement.

Elle pouvait d'autant plus le comprendre que le témoin en question ne brillait plus par son absence. Il était là… Elle était là, au beau milieu de ces escaliers, la main sur la rampe et les yeux plissés dans une expression énigmatique.

La métisse n'avait pas pris la peine d'annoncer sa venue par un toussotement. À quoi bon le faire, puisqu'on l'avait visiblement anticipé depuis plusieurs minutes ?


	16. Chapitre 16

**Chapitre 16**

Cette maison… Quelques semaines plus tôt, la contempler aurait inévitablement suscité un sentiment de vide dans le cœur de la jeune fille. Le vide creusé par une absence, un vide qui rendait d'autant plus désirable la présence de l'ami d'enfance qui s'était évaporé de sa vie. Une émotion similaire à celle qui l'étreignait chaque matin, lorsqu'elle pénétrait dans sa salle de classe…pour constater que le temps s'obstinait à demeurer figé et se refusait à tout forme de mouvement, que ce soit pour revenir en arrière ou aller de l'avant, deux chemins qui finissaient toujours par se rejoindre dans la conscience de Ran, puisqu'ils menaient à la même personne.

Au fil des mois, Ran avait sentie cette émotion osciller telle un pendule, de la légère ombre de nostalgie qui se glissait imperceptiblement dans le bonheur présent, jusqu'à la pointe glaciale du regret, en passant par la brûlure de la frustration.

Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, le fil de ce pendule s'était sectionné, de même que le cercle du temps s'était rétracté à un point. Le vide était demeuré, mais son contenu s'était modifié. Que ce soit la colère, la tristesse, l'affection ou le désir, ils glissaient sur la surface de ses souvenirs au lieu de s'y cristalliser… Une partie de ses souvenirs, ceux qui gravitaient autour d'un certain détective.

Levant la main vers son visage, pour retenir une cascade de cheveux noirs que le vent s'amusait à rabattre sur ses yeux, Ran se laissa immerger par l'aura d'étrangeté qui se dégageait de l'ancienne demeure de son ami d'enfance.

Etrange… Oui, c'était étrange… Non pas tant cette maison vide que l'écho qu'elle renvoyait dans sa conscience.

Sa propre mémoire, tout ce que son enfance et son adolescence y avaient imprimé, comment se faisait-il qu'elle parvienne à s'en détacher aussi facilement ?

Pour un peu, elle aurait pu croire qu'elle s'était éveillée à la vie, il y a peine quelques jours, héritant des souvenirs d'une morte. Des souvenirs, des rêves et des projets qui lui apparaissaient bien artificiels à présent, dans la mesure où elle ne parvenait plus à s'identifier avec.

Oui, les couleurs de son monde lui paraissaient bien ternes et défraîchies maintenant… Et pourtant, dans l'intimité de sa conscience, elle aurait difficilement pu déceler la moindre trace de tristesse. Devait-elle s'en affliger ou s'en réjouir ? Après tout, elle n'avait pas à traîner son passé derrière elle comme un boulet, particulièrement quand le contenu de ce passé ne s'accordait plus à la forme de ses désirs.

Il ne tenait qu'à elle de reconstruire sa vie plutôt que de se recroqueviller sur son cocon.

Tournant la tête en direction de la maison voisine, Ran sentit ses émotions revenir à la surface de sa conscience. Pourquoi fallait-il que ces deux maisons soient côte à côte, juxtaposant leurs occupants dans la conscience d'une lycéenne, et lui donnant la sensation de retrouver à l'intersection séparant son ancienne vie d'une nouvelle ?

Affection, curiosité, désir, culpabilité, peur et fascination… La seconde demeure avait un contenu bien concret, contrairement à la première, mais pourtant…pourtant, Ran préféra franchir un portail et interposer une muraille protectrice entre elle et le refuge d'une scientifique. Fuyait-elle la confrontation avec l'avenir, venait-elle faire le deuil de son passé ou cherchait-elle à ranimer ses souvenirs en se rendant directement à leur source ?

Ce silence qui environnait le jardin… Il ne lui était jamais apparu aussi profond. Aucun écho ne venait le troubler, que ce soit la voix d'un gamin se donnant la réplique à lui-même, tandis qu'il assumait le rôle de Sherlock Holmes, ou les soupirs d'une gamine tandis qu'elle tapotait légèrement sur la coquille de celui qui était censé partager ses jeux, au lieu de s'enfermer dans les siens…

Secouant la tête pour dissiper questions sans réponses et nostalgie sans chaleur, la jeune fille se glissa à l'intérieur d'un foyer déserté par ses occupants depuis longtemps…Trop longtemps aurait-elle pensé à une époque pas si lointaine.

Empruntant le canal que lui avait ouvert l'intruse, la lumière franchit le seuil d'une porte pour se déverser dans une pièce. Ran cligna des yeux un court instant, par delà la multitude de grains de poussières révélés par les rayons obliques du soleil, elle avait cru apercevoir…un enfant ? Conan ? Shinichi, du moins celui qui ne se dissimulait pas encore derrière des lunettes ? Non, il s'agissait d'une fillette… Ce fantôme dont elle conservait les souvenirs, s'était-il réfugié dans cette maison plutôt que d'admettre la dure réalité du temps présent, abandonnant une enveloppe vide derrière lui en lui laissant la corvée d'affronter l'avenir à sa place ?

Encore une fois, elle se trompait. Si la fillette en question était bel et bien le spectre d'une adulte défunte, cette apparition là n'aurait jamais pu se glisser à la surface de son miroir.

Haibara… Ran aurait aimé croire qu'elle avait projeté ses angoisses dans les formes fugitives que la pénombre continuait de recouvrir partiellement, malgré le flot de lumière, mais cette vision refusait de se dissiper.

Cessant de présenter son profil à la nouvelle arrivante, la petite métisse se tourna vers le seuil de la pièce, avant de sursauter.

Lorsqu'elle était encore immergée dans sa solitude, l'expression de la scientifique était demeurée énigmatique, lorsqu'elle avait perçue la présence d'une étrangère dans son petit monde, les traits de la fillette aurait convenu au visage d'une véritable enfant s'éveillant d'un cauchemar, et lorsqu'un nom familier s'était glissé sur l'ombre silencieuse venue la troubler, les émotions de la criminelle s'étaient rétractées dans les profondeurs de sa conscience, se barricadant derrière un regard qu'on aurait pu juger apathique dans le meilleur des cas, désabusé dans le pire.

Une seconde, c'est tout ce qui avait été accordé à Ran pour contempler Haibara lorsqu'elle s'imaginait à l'abri des regards… Un laps de temps beaucoup trop succinct pour qu'elle puisse lui arracher quoi que ce soit…

« Qu'est ce que tu es venue faire ici ? »

La question n'avait eue aucune tonalité particulière, pas même celle du soupçon, pourtant Ran ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux face à celle qui la lui avait posée.

« Je…pourrais te retourner la question, tu sais… »

Etait-ce l'ombre d'un sourire qu'elle avait cru voir sur les lèvres de la métisse lorsqu'elle se décida à lever la tête vers son interlocutrice ?

« Un point partout, la balle au centre, je suppose… »

Tournant le dos à Ran, la fillette croisa les mains derrière son dos tout en se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque qui surplombait la pièce dans son ensemble. Elle estimait visiblement que sa remarque laconique pouvait faire office de réponse aux interrogations de la jeune fille.

Se mordillant les lèvres, Ran s'apprêtait à décocher une remarque cinglante que la colère aurait rendu d'autant plus affûtée, mais elle ravala sa rancune en se remémorant les circonstances de sa dernière entrevue avec la scientifique.

Que faire ? Présenter ses excuses tout de suite avant de passer à autre chose ? Ou parler de tout et de rien, pour mieux préparer le chemin à des excuses qu'elle devrait se décider à faire de toutes façons ? Bien sûr, il y avait une troisième solution, s'éclipser silencieusement, et maintenir la distance qui la séparait de la métisse… Maintenir la distance qui la séparait de celle qui avait été, d'une certaine manière, plus proche d'elle que n'importe qui d'autre sur cette terre…

Rougissant en songeant au moment où la distance en question se mesurait en millimètres, Ran secoua la tête avant de toussoter pour dissimuler sa gêne, tout en continuant de signaler sa présence à celle qui faisait mine de l'ignorer.

« C'est curieux, je m'attendais à trouver plus de poussière… »

La lycéenne cligna des yeux lorsque ce murmure se glissa jusqu'à son oreille. Devait-elle interpréter cela comme une tentative de renouer le dialogue de la part de la scientifique ?

« Depuis le…départ de Shinichi…Je…venais de temps en temps, pour nettoyer sa maison… Une manière de me convaincre qu'elle n'était pas réellement abandonnée… »

Pourquoi cherchait-elle à se donner des excuses ?

« Ah, je vois… Cela réponds à ma question sur ta présence ici, j'imagine. »

Se repliant sur le silence, Ran se demanda si elle devait saisir la perche qu'on lui tendait. Mais à quoi bon mentir puisqu'elle n'avait rien de précis à dissimuler ? Et à quoi bon dissiper le malentendu si c'était pour faire face à une question dénuée de réponse ?

« Et toi ? Je ne pense pas que tu sois venue ici pour…ramener un semblant de propreté, non ? »

Un frisson parcouru l'échine de la jeune femme après coup, lorsqu'elle compris le sens qu'on aurait pu donner à sa formulation de la question. Serrant les poings, elle pria pour que son ton timide et maladroit paraisse incompatible avec toute forme de malice ou de rancoeur.

« Non, effectivement, je ne compte pas te faire de concurrence dans le rôle de femme de ménage de mon souffre-douleur préféré… »

C'était définitivement un sourire qui avait plissé les lèvres d'Haibara lorsqu'elle s'était retournée vers son interlocutrice, un sourire que Ran ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver étrangement désabusé. La remarque sarcastique dissimulait-elle quelque chose tout en le lui révélant ?

« Pour répondre à ta question, avant que tu ne me la répètes, je suis juste venue retrouver quelques souvenirs que j'avais laissé derrière moi lors de ma dernière visite… »

« Ta…dernière visite ? »

« Je ne l'avais pas évoquée devant toi ? Il a bien fallu que je franchisse le seuil de cette demeure pour m'assurer que son propriétaire était toujours vivant… Si je ne l'avais pas fait, pour quelle raison me serait-je présenté à son domicile après…ma démission ? »

Le visage de la scientifique s'était dépouillé de son amusement lorsqu'elle avait murmuré cet euphémisme. Une vague de tristesse effleura Ran lorsqu'elle compris que la métisse avait érigé un panneau d'avertissement délimitant une zone précise de son passé, une zone qu'elle préférait remuer le moins possible puisque c'était là que se situait sa blessure la plus intime. Une blessure semblable à celle qui avait frappé une autre fillette, dix ans plus tôt, et qui ne s'était toujours pas cicatrisée alors qu'elle était infiniment moins profonde…

« Tu es venue ici lorsque…tu étais toujours…adulte ? »

« Autrement je ne vois pas quelle raison aurait pu me pousser à y revenir par la suite. Je n'aurais eue aucun intérêt à frapper à la porte d'un mort. Et comme en règle générale je préfère les faits aux intuitions, et les probabilités aux croyances qui n'ont que l'espérance comme argument, si je n'avais pas été certaine d'avoir au moins échec non mentionné sur mon curriculum vitae… »

Cette sensation glaciale… Ran avait l'impression qu'elle et la métisse se situaient sur deux planètes différentes tandis qu'elles se contemplaient mutuellement. Comment combler cet écart qui se creusait…si ce n'est en se raccrochant au seul point commun qui les avait unies à ce moment de leur passé ?

« Comment as-tu deviné que…qu'il n'était pas… ? »

« Ses vêtements…Lors de ma dernière inspection, j'avais remarqué qu'il manquait quelque chose dans les armoires de mon rat de laboratoire du moment, les vêtements qu'il avait du porter dix ans plus tôt. Oh, leur disparition n'aurait pas signifié grand-chose en soi, si je n'avais pas retrouvé ceux qu'il a usés en faisant ses tout premiers pas, et ceux qui ont traversés ses années de collège. A partir de là… »

« C'est…tout ? »

Elle avait ignoré la vérité pendant des mois, alors qu'elle s'était présentée sous des formes bien plus évidentes que cela. Etait-elle réellement si stupide…ou si naïve qu'elle s'était efforcé de demeurer aveugle plutôt que d'admettre le pire ?

« Oh, d'une certaine manière, j'ai trichée. Contrairement à toi, je disposais d'une pièce essentielle du puzzle, je connaissais les effets secondaires de mon…ma toxine expérimentale, dans certains cas statistiquement insignifiants, mais pas inexistants pour autant. »

Un semblant de malice s'était mis à pétiller dans les yeux de la fillette avant qu'elle ne les ferme tout en haussant les épaules.

« C'est amusant d'imaginer à quel point notre vie tient à peu de chose, non ? Cette inspection m'était apparue comme une corvée, et ma présence était requise pour la forme plus qu'autre chose, j'aurais donc pu passer mon temps sur le canapé de cette pièce…au lieu d'aller monter et d'ouvrir quelques armoires… Et quitte à aller un peu plus loin, j'aurais pu changer un seul mot sur le rapport qu'on me demandait de ratifier… _Décédé_. Des petites décisions qui n'ont l'air de rien sur le coup, mais quand on mesure leurs conséquences avec le recul… »

Ecarquillant les yeux d'un air horrifié, la jeune femme commença à sentir la colère onduler sur sa peau au fur et à mesure qu'elle se ressaisissait.

« Comment peux-tu… parler de…ça comme si c'était… ? »

« _Une petite décision qui n'a l'air de rien ?_ Mais parce que, de mon point de vue, en tout cas à l'époque, ce n'était pas autre chose. Un nom de plus sur une liste, ce n'aurait été qu'un peu plus d'encre gâché sur du papier, ou quelques paramètres de plus sur les statistiques que je devais analyser… »

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne se repliait-elle pas sur la défensive en se blindant face aux reproches de ses victimes indirects ? Pourquoi ne franchissait-elle pas la ligne de la provocation en donnant un verni cynique à ses paroles ? Pour un peu, on aurait pu la croire peinée par le contenu de ses propres mots…

« Voyons, Ran, lorsque le journal télévisé te signale qu'une famine a fait plusieurs milliers de victimes, à l'autre bout de la planète, tu peux te sentir révoltée ou attristée, les toutes premières secondes, mais l'instant d'après, tu es penché sur ton assiette sans la moindre culpabilité pour troubler ta digestion…et lorsque tu va te coucher après le repas, c'est en pensant aux amis et à la famille que tu retrouveras le lendemain, pas à ceux qui pleurent leur famille et leurs amis, aujourd'hui… Et mettre ton argent de poche de côté, non pas pour tes petits plaisirs de lycéenne, mais pour soulager l'agonie d'un seul de ces malheureux à l'autre bout de la planète, quand bien même ça t'es déjà venue à l'esprit, est ce que ça c'est réellement concrétisé un jour?»

Un murmure qui avait laissé ses traces sur la conscience qu'il avait traversée, sans pour autant ébrécher la colère qui s'y solidifiait.

« Tu ne peux pas comparer… »

« Les cas particulier peuvent varier, mais ce sont toujours les mêmes lois qui s'appliquent…Enfin, je ne te demande pas de comprendre… Comment avait-il formulé ça, déjà? Ah oui, _celle qui a conçu un produit destiné à tuer des êtres humains_… »

Le regard de Ran s'adoucit légèrement tandis qu'une partie de sa fureur s'était évaporée en un nuage d'étonnement.

« Shinichi…t'as dit ça ? »

Croisant les bras, la scientifique inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, modifiant à peine le sourire moqueur qu'elle adressait à son accusatrice, un sourire nuancé par une légère touche de tristesse.

« C'est censé t'étonner ? »

Avec le recul, non, ça n'avait effectivement rien de surprenant…mais elle avait également eue plusieurs mois pour observer la camaraderie entre deux enfants qui paraissaient un peu trop matures pour leur âge apparent… Pouvaient-ils dissimuler leurs véritables sentiments l'un vis-à-vis de l'autre avec une telle perfection ? Non, cela ne pouvait pas se réduire à un rôle… Ran avait eue beau être aveugle (et s'aveugler sans doute elle-même) sur beaucoup trop de choses concernant ces deux là, les sentiments qu'elle avait perçu entre eux, ils n'en demeuraient pas moins réels, quand bien même elle ne pouvait pas vraiment en définir la nature exact. Elle pouvait renoncer à bon nombre de ses points de répètes, mais quitte à en conserver un seul, les sentiments humain resteraient le dernier embryon de sol stable qu'elle conserverait sous ses pieds.

« Non, pas vraiment, mais…mais…il n'en est pas resté là, non ? »

« Certes, mais là encore, qu'est ce qui devrait t'étonner ? Lorsque les circonstances vous forcent à demeurer proche d'une personne, et à lui accorder un minimum de confiance de temps en temps, au bout de quelques mois, on finit par mettre de côté les aspects qui vous paraissaient repoussants au premier abord, pour faire un peu attention au reste… D'ailleurs, est ce qu'on les met vraiment de côté ? Sans doute pas, on s'y habitue petit à petit, au point que les problèmes finissent par se dissoudre, à défaut de se résoudre. Je te l'ai dit, toujours les mêmes règles, même si les cas particulier varient… »

Comment devant-elle comprendre cette dernière phrase ? A quoi, ou plutôt à qui faisait-elle référence ?

« Tu veux dire que de ton côté, tu as éprouvé…de la répulsion pour Shinichi ? »

« Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié…il y avait au moins un cadavre dans le placard de notre imbécile préféré et j'étais en droit de lui en faire le reproche. »

Un léger malaise s'insinua dans la conscience d'une jeune femme tandis que ses yeux ses fixaient sur les doigts d'une métisse, des doigts qui avaient commencés à agripper un peu plus fermement ses propres coudes.

« Tu…ne veux quand même pas parler de… »

« Ne va pas me répéter que cela ne peut pas se comparer. De mon côté, je pouvais aussi me payer le luxe de ne pas essayer de comprendre. »

Ran frissonna tandis qu'un manteau de silence retombait sur ses épaules avant de se resserrer tel une camisole de force. Le ton de la métisse avait fait brusquement descendre la température de la pièce de quelques degrés significatifs… Il ne valait mieux pas s'engager plus avant dans cette voie.

« …et si nous délaissons le particulier pour nous tourner vers le général. Les enfants gâtés sont toujours insupportables, et cela ne s'arrange guère lorsqu'ils se permettent de vous regarder de haut…même si, au fond, on ne peut pas vraiment leur en vouloir. D'ailleurs, il me semble que je te l'avais déjà signalé, non?»

Bon, elle s'écartait sans doute d'une zone dangereuse, mais c'était pour revenir vers un terrain qui était à peine moins glissant. Mais puisque Ran s'était décidé à présenter ses excuses avant même de franchir cette porte, autant profiter de l'occasion, non ? Non ?

« Tu nous traitent d'enfants gâtés… Comme si tu pouvais… »

Quand bien même elle sentait la saveur amère du regret sur le bout de sa langue, Ran refoula tout désir de se rétracter. Après tout, si elle avait eue suffisamment de détermination pour forcer Shinichi à se confronter à ce problème, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois… Ce problème qui flottait toujours à l'arrière-plan de leurs conversations téléphoniques ou de leurs rares retrouvailles, ce problème qui avait fini par se développer au point d'en devenir indéracinable…

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Ran ? Tu veux réellement entendre le fond de ma pensée sur cette question ? »

« Je préfèrerais…que les gens me disent la vérité en face, au lieu de me laisser l'imaginer. »

Fermant les yeux, Ran laissa Shinichi et Shiho se juxtaposer l'un à l'autre dans sa conscience, au point que les reproches qui visaient le premier puissent se confondre avec ceux qui s'adressaient à la seconde.

« Tu nous…_me_ traite de gamine, mais comment est ce que je pourrais être autre chose si les _adultes_ autour de moi me traitent comme une gamine ? Quand ils estiment qu'ils peuvent encore prendre les décisions à ma place, y compris quand ça concerne ma propre vie ? Quand ils préfèrent me laisser dans l'ignorance au lieu de me laisser voir le monde tel qu'il est, ou tel qu'ils croient qu'il est ? Hein ? Dis-le moi… »

L'instant suivant, la jeune femme releva ses paupières pour mieux planter son regard dans les yeux de son interlocutrice, un regard aussi ferme que l'étaient ses résolutions, du moins l'espérait-elle…

« A quel excuse je vais avoir le droit, cette fois ? La vérité va me faire mal, c'est ça ? Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqués, j'ai passé l'âge d'être couvée… Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, je préfère être libre de faire les idiotes pour changer. Même si ça doit me blesser ou blesser les autres, même si les autres savaient réellement mieux que moi ce qui est bon pour moi. »

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'un affrontement silencieux ne prenne fin, un affrontement entre deux regards aussi affûtés qu'une lame de rasoir, un affrontement qui s'acheva par une défaite, lorsque la métisse se décida à baisser les yeux.

Au moment où elle se décida à les relever, leur tranchant s'était quelque peu émoussé, même si la douceur ne figurait pas parmi les émotions qui s'y reflétaient.

« Je me demande si _elle_ aurait réagi comme toi…Enfin, ça n'a aucune importance… »

Noyant son dernier murmure dans un soupir, Haibara prit son inspiration avant d'exaucer les souhaits de l'adversaire qui l'avait placé dos au mur.

« Tu veux savoir _pourquoi_ je peux me permettre de vous traiter d'enfants gâtés, toi et Kudo ? Parce que vous avez eu deux parents, que vous les avez encore, et que vous avez pu bénéficier de leurs conseils au moment où vous en aviez besoin, au lieu de les recevoir après coup ? Leurs conseils et le reste… Parce qu'on vous a laissé être responsable de vos actes, sans que vous puissiez vous en prendre à personne d'autre qu'à vous-même, si jamais ils se retournaient contre vous ou contre les autres ? Parce que comme tout les petits privilégiés, vous partez du principe que tout le monde dispose de ce que vous avez reçu à la naissance, sans même l'avoir mérités, y compris le luxe d'avoir une moralité ? Je vais te dire, Ran, ce n'est pour _aucune_ de ses raisons en particulier…puisque chacune d'entre elles serait plus que suffisante… »

Si Ran perdit une partie de sa contenance lorsque Haibara lui décocha son premier reproche en plein cœur, ce fût pour en récupérer une grande partie au moment où les deux autres ricochèrent au lieu d'atteindre leur cible.

« Peut-être que, contrairement à moi, tu n'as pas été spécialement gâtés par la vie…Mais tu es mal placée, très mal placée pour me traiter de gamine, _Shiho_. Parce que, laisse-moi te le dire, ce sont les gamins qui laissent les autres porter leurs responsabilités à leur place. Tu n'as peut-être pas choisi d'avoir des parents ou non, pas plus que tu n'as choisi de travailler pour _eux_, mais tu étais libre de choisir pour le reste, tout le reste… »

La tension monta d'un cran avant de se concentrer autour d'une fillette. Ran n'avait plus l'excuse de l'ignorance, elle se rendait bien compte qu'une boule de haine et de rancoeur était en train de se solidifier dans le ventre d'une petite métisse…mais cette fois, la jeune femme ne regrettait plus ses paroles, tandis qu'elle se rapprochait de leur cible.

« L'autre jour, tu m'as traité d'ingrate parce que je ne me rendais pas compte de ce que tu m'avais offert…Et c'est de Shinichi que tu parlais à ce moment là… Je n'ai pas oublié, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais me plier docilement à ce que tu peux penser… Je ne vais jamais, _jamais_, te remercier d'avoir créé un poison qui n'a pas été assez efficace pour tuer un _ami_ d'enfance… parce que c'est quelque chose que tu n'as pas choisi de faire. Oh, je sais que si tu avais…changé un petit mot sur une feuille de papier, pour reprendre tes propres mots, je n'aurais plus d'idiot à qui adresser des reproches, aujourd'hui. Crois-le ou non, ça je l'ai compris, et si je devais te remercier pour une seule chose, ce serait celle-là…mais ça ne te donne aucune excuse pour le reste, _aucune_ ! Et si tu avais tué Shinichi pour de bon, ce soir là, tu ne pourrais _pas_ me dire que tu n'avais pas choisi de le faire!»

Une petite boule de haine était en train de se fissurer au moment où une championne de karaté immobilisa son adversaire en agrippant ses épaules, après s'être agenouillée devant elle.

« Tu as raison sur un point…je ne pouvais pas choisir _qui_ tirerait le bon ou le mauvais numéro à la loterie de la survie…mais je n'ai jamais forcé…ton _ami_ ou qui que ce soit d'autre à y participer… »

Un embryon de culpabilité commença à germer dans le cœur d'une lycéenne. Oh, il n'y avait pas la moindre once de doute ou de regret pour contrebalancer ses propres paroles. Mais elle avait la désagréable sensation de s'acharner sur un adversaire qui n'avait plus les moyens de se défendre…qui ne cherchait même plus à se défendre… Et ce n'était même pas par apathie, ou parce que celle qui était soi-disant une adulte ne faisait pas le moindre effort pour réellement se justifier devant une enfant gâtée…

« Mais cette loterie, tu pouvais choisir de la mettre en place ou non… Que d'autres _choisissent_ ou non d'y participer, ça ne change rien à ça… »

C'était douloureux…mais Ran s'efforça de refouler ses remords. Ce n'était pas en refusant de dire la vérité en face à quelqu'un qu'elle allait…qu'elle allait quoi ?

« La mettre en place ou non… Elle se serait mise en place toute seule sans moi, tu sais. Cela leur aurait pris plus de temps, mais c'est tout… Qu'est ce que ça aurait changé ? Aucun gagnants, et les mêmes perdants, exactement les mêmes, moi y compris, la manière dont ils auraient quitté la salle de jeu, c'est tout ce que ça aurait modifié… »

Ran leva la main droite de l'épaule de la chimiste pour positionner son index sous son menton…et la forcer à relever la tête.

« Est ce que ça n'aurait _réellement_ fait aucune différence _pour toi _? »

Haibara écarquilla les yeux, mais aucun son ne s'échappa des lèvres tremblotantes d'une fillette.

« Si ça n'avait fait aucune différence… Pourquoi est ce que tu as changé un mot sur cette feuille de papier ? »

Des larmes commencèrent à tracer leurs sillons sur les joues d'une métisse…mais ses traits furent loin d'adopter une expression adaptée à une pénitente confessant ses fautes. La haine qui s'était effrité quelques instants plus tôt venait de se solidifier à nouveau, et cette fois, ce ne fût pas pour prendre la forme d'une sphère repliée sur elle-même, mais pour se hérisser vers l'extérieur.

« Sale…gamine… Et tu voudrais que je te traite comme autre chose qu'une petite enfant gâtée ? »

Si Ran s'apprêta à répondre, les mots moururent au fond de sa gorge lorsque les doigts d'une fillette se refermèrent brusquement sur la cravate de son uniforme scolaire.

« Alors, si je te comprends bien, j'aurais du…sacrifier ma sœur juste pour ne pas avoir de sang sur les doigts ? Non, ne dis rien, laisse-moi reformuler ça pour que ce soit compatible avec ton petit monde d'une blancheur immaculée… Ton père, ta mère, Kudo, Suzuki et tout les autres, essayent de comprimer tout ça en une seule personne, _une seule_… Et maintenant, essaye d'imaginer qu'on te demande de faire abstraction de tout ce que tu ressens pour cette personne… De couper tes sentiments aussi facilement que si tu abaissais l'interrupteur d'une pièce. Tu t'imagines réellement que c'est seulement _possible_ ? »

La main de la jeune femme commença à effleurer celle d'une fillette mais elle demeura muette.

« Et admettons, pour le principe de l'argument, que ce soit possible, et même le plus facilement du monde… Ca ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit que certaines personnes refuseraient de vivre dans un monde où ce serait considéré comme _juste_ ? Et que ça n'aurait rien à voir avec le petit bien être personnel de ces personnes ? Rien…ou si peu, et en tout cas, pas seulement ? »

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent… Au fur et à mesure qu'elles s'écoulaient silencieusement dans le passé, les remords qui se développaient dans le cœur d'une lycéenne remontèrent jusqu'à sa conscience, prenant la forme de la tristesse en se reflétant dans son regard. Une tristesse qui fût loin d'ébranler la rage de celle qui en faisait l'objet…jusqu'au moment où la paume d'une main rentra en contact avec les doigts qui comprimaient un innocent bout de tissue.

« Je n'ai jamais dit…jamais voulu dire que…que… »

Ran se mordilla les lèvres, tout en cherchant à donner une forme précise à l'émotion qui la poussait à aller de l'avant au lieu de reculer.

« …que c'était facile, ou que tu n'avais pas le droit de penser à ceux…celle que tu aimais… Et, oui, je ne peux pas savoir ce que j'aurais fait si j'avais été à ta place, mais…ça ne change rien. Même si tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement, tu es toujours responsable de ce que tu as fait, et tu ne peux pas demander aux autres…me demander de faire comme si ce n'était pas le cas. »

Haibara s'enfonça dans un nuage de confusion et laissa sa colère se rétracter légèrement, tout en essayant de comprendre la logique de ce qu'on lui avait murmuré péniblement.

« Tu…Qu'est ce que je suis censé comprendre ? Tu reconnais que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix…ou que le choix que j'ai fait n'était pas forcément le plus mauvais, et pourtant…pourtant tu me demande de faire comme si j'avais eue le choix…ou comme si l'autre choix aurait été meilleure… Je…je ne… »

« Je veux juste te traiter comme une adulte… »

« Parce que, même si on met de côté la question des apparences, je n'en suis pas une, c'est ça ? »

« Tu es adulte…et c'est pour ça que je peux te reprocher de te comporter comme une gamine… »

Une chimiste sentit son étonnement monter d'un cran, et la main qui commença à glisser dans sa chevelure pour la caresser n'arrangeait pas les choses.

« Ce n'est pas pour te regarder de haut…je veux juste…t'aider… »

« Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, tu n'es _pas_ ma grande sœur, et tu n'as _pas_ à la remplacer sous prétexte qu'elle n'est plus là pour assurer son rôle… »

« Je ne veux pas la remplacer… »

La métisse inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, pour la mettre hors de portée des caresses d'une lycéenne, un geste futile dans la mesure où cette dernière continuait de la retenir auprès d'elle, en lui étreignant la main, mais pourtant…

« Alors qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin ? »

Ran soupira en relâchant la main de la fillette…pour mieux refermer ses bras autour de son dos.

« Que tu aies eue le choix ou non, que tu aies pris la plus mauvaise décision ou non, je t'ai dit que ça ne changeait rien pour moi…et que tu aies eue le choix et que tu aies pris une mauvaise décision, ça ne change rien non plus. Absolument rien… »

Dès l'instant où elle avait finalement réussi à se donner une forme cohérente, l'impulsion qui s'était emparée de Ran au cours de sa confrontation avec la chimiste, loin de décroître, se développa de plus belle, consumant les derniers lambeaux de culpabilité qui restreignaient encore ses mouvements, un peu plus tôt.

« Peut-être que tu aurais préféré…que tu préférerais croire que personne ne pouvait s'indigner de ce que tu as pu faire ou ne pas faire, y compris toi-même, mais je ne te laisserais pas continuer comme ça… Quelqu'un qui aurait été dans la même situation que toi, et qui aurais sacrifié sa grande sœur sans se sentir coupable, sous prétexte qu'il aurait fait ce qui était juste, tu as le droit de le considérer comme un monstre…et tu as raison de le faire… Mais, de mon côté, j'ai le droit de considérer que quelqu'un qui ne se sentirait pas coupable de ce que tu as fait…il serait tout aussi monstrueux. Et je ne veux pas que tu deviennes comme ça… »

Raffermissant son étreinte, Ran frotta doucement sa joue contre celle de la fillette qu'elle maintenait prisonnière.

« Tu…tu...as toujours le rôle le plus facile… »

Un soupir effleura l'oreille d'une métisse.

« Tu restes une sale gamine bornée… »

« Et toi, tu ne comprends toujours rien…ou si peu… C'est toujours plus facile d'être la victime que la coupable… Tellement plus facile de faire des reproches que d'être dans la position de celle qui ne peut ni les balayer, ni t'en adresser en retour… »

Se rabattant progressivement sur la position assise, Ran écarta les jambes pour maintenir Haibara contre elle, tout en s'installant un peu plus confortablement sur le sol de la pièce.

« Non, ce n'est pas si facile… En tout cas si tu veux faire autre chose que te plaindre ou adresser des reproches à quelqu'un… En fait, ce n'est pas facile du tout… Parce que, crois-le ou non, je ne veux pas te donner des excuses, et je ne veux pas que tu t'en donnes, mais je ne veux pas non plus que tu restes…que tu restes… Je veux que tu sois _responsable_, au lieu de rester coupable… »

Fermant les yeux, Ran appliqua doucement ses lèvres sur la chevelure qu'elle caressait d'une main. Et même si sa petite amie demeura silencieuse, au lieu d'approuver ou de rejeter ce qu'on lui proposait, elle ne fit aucun effort pour se dégager. Il fallut à peine une minute au silence pour avaler les derniers reniflements d'une fillette avant de s'enrouler délicatement autour des deux occupantes de la pièce, tel un cocon les isolant du reste du monde.

Ce désir qui avait jailli des profondeurs de sa conscience, sans qu'elle comprenne sa nature ou son origine, il n'était plus enchaîné par la moindre culpabilité, ni entravé par la moindre hésitation, à présent, il se glissait tout naturellement dans la douce chaleur de la satisfaction. Des excuses ? Elle n'avait plus d'excuses à présenter… Ce malaise vis-à-vis de cette nouvelle personne qui jaillissait de son ancienne personnalité après toutes ses épreuves, tel un papillon émergeant de sa chrysalide après un hiver rigoureux ? Il s'était dissipé, elle n'était plus tout à fait la même…mais elle n'éprouvait plus le moindre regret pour ce qu'elle avait été, ni la moindre peur face à ce qu'elle allait devenir…

De la pitié ? Ou de la faiblesse devant le manque d'affection d'une fillette vulnérable ? Un désir malsain de se venger de Shinichi et de sa propre naïveté? La curiosité devant le fruit défendu, ou encore le plaisir de s'enfoncer dans une relation dénué de toute responsabilité et de toutes conséquences à long termes, et qu'elle pourrait quitter à l'instant qui lui plaisait ? Tout cela n'avait rien, vraiment rien à voir avec ce qui la soudait à cette sale gamine… Et cela n'avait plus grand-chose en commun avec ce qui l'avait enchaînée à Shinichi… Mais elle s'en moquait… Ran se moquait de donner un nom à ce sentiment, elle voulait juste le ressentir pleinement… Ne plus replier les voiles de sa barque, mais les ouvrir pleinement à ce vent nouveau, curieuse de voir jusqu'où il pourrait l'emmener…

----:----

Cela s'était déroulé ici, il y a quelques mois… Le lieux était resté le même, mais ses occupants avaient changés, de même que la situation. Et à présent qu'elle était de nouveau confrontée à Shiho, Ran pouvait pleinement comprendre ces mots qu'elle avait balayés à l'époque.

Elle aurait définitivement préféré conserver le rôle de la victime…plutôt que d'endosser à son tour celui de la coupable…


	17. Chapitre 17

**Chapitre 17**

À force de se contorsionner, Ran avait fini par s'asseoir sur le sol de la pièce, sans basculer trop violemment en arrière. Etendant doucement ses jambes devant elle, la jeune femme soupira devant la vague de soulagement qui l'envahissait progressivement, au fur et à mesure que ses crampes se dissipaient. Elle était restée accroupie pendant de longues minutes avant de succomber aux sollicitations de son propre corps, ce corps qui s'était révolté face à la position rigide que sa propriétaire lui imposait.

Demeurant agenouillée face à celle qui l'étreignait, Haibara demeura muette, s'accommodant silencieusement de la position de pénitente qu'on lui imposait avec autant de fermeté que de douceur. Une position qu'elle fût autorisée à modifier, lorsque sa geôlière se décida à élargir la prison que ses bras formaient autour d'une fillette, l'élargir suffisamment pour que la criminelle puisse se retourner dans sa cellule, une cellule dont les murs la comprimèrent de nouveau l'instant suivant, avalant le peu d'espace libre qu'on lui avait accordé et barrant la route à toute possibilité de fuite.

Ran ne fit aucune tentative pour ébrécher le silence environnant, si ses lèvres s'entrouvraient de temps à autres, c'était pour déposer un baiser dans une chevelure auburn.

Si le temps avait glissé en arrière de quelques semaines, faisant table rase des révélations qui avaient ébranlés une lycéenne jusqu'au tréfonds de son être, sans pour autant modifier sa position dans l'espace, et s'il avait substitué un certain détective à une scientifique, l'attitude de Ran ne se serait pas modifié d'un iota.

C'est avec la même détermination qu'elle serait mise à restreindre la liberté de mouvement d'un ami d'enfance, sachant pertinemment que si elle desserrait son étau ne serait ce que d'un cran, cette anguille se glisserait instantanément hors de sa portée, loin de ses yeux, mais malheureusement toujours aussi proche de son cœur.

C'est le même désir qui aurait comprimé la totalité de sa conscience en un seul point fixe, la soif d'une réalité bien concrète, une soif qu'elle ne pouvait pas étancher avec des rêves évanescents, des apparitions éphémères, des espoirs à moitié satisfaits quand ils n'étaient pas déçus, ou les lointains écho d'une voix parcourant un cordon téléphonique.

Mais une chose serait demeurée absente dans ce passé hypothétique, une chose qui trouvait naturellement sa place dans l'instant présent : la délicatesse qui s'interposait, comme une barrière protectrice, entre une métisse et une lycéenne, donnant aux murs d'une prison la douceur d'un drap de lit, un drap qui s'adaptait aux mouvements d'un corps frêle, de manière à le laisser respirer le plus librement possible. Si les bras de Ran s'efforçaient de maintenir une fillette à un point précis de l'espace, ils ne lui imposaient aucune position précise, s'ajustant à celle qu'elle jugeait la plus confortable, et se pliant docilement au moindre de ses caprices s'il lui prenait l'envie de la modifier.

« Tu ne paierais pas plus cher si nous allions nous installer sur ce canapé, tu le sais?»

Il fallut quelques instants à Ran pour sortir de son hébétement, et ajuster sa conscience à la suggestion de la métisse. Une seconde auparavant, son esprit s'était doucement glissé dans un espace en deçà, ou au-delà, du monde des mots, un espace ou les généralités creuses n'avaient pas leur place, seulement les émotions et les sensations particulières, _ses_ sensations, des sensations qu'elle aurait voulu garder au fond de sa conscience, plutôt que de les souiller en les partageant avec les millions d'individus interchangeables qu'un langage identique comprimait en une masse indistincte.

« Je…préfère rester ici… »

Ran frotta sa langue contre son palais, comme pour se débarrasser d'une saveur répugnante. Les mots… Si creux, superficiels, communs, s'appliquant à n'importe quel fantôme qui composait cette masse indifférenciée, et glissant de l'un à l'autre sans la moindre pudeur …Elle voulait demeurer dans _son_ monde, un monde des plus discriminatoire où une seule personne avait sa place en dehors d'elle. Pourquoi fallait-il se fondre de nouveau dans cet univers qui s'étendait au dehors ? Pourquoi s'enfermer dans cet espace vide où ne pouvait se glisser aucune individualité, aucune différence, seulement l'universel, le général, le _commun_ ? Un espace sans saveur, ni odeur où les gens n'étaient mis en contact que par leur absence de différence… Les mots… Elle n'avait pas besoin de mots, les seuls qu'elle pouvait tolérer étaient les noms, _un_ nom, un nom qui ne pouvait s'appliquer qu'à une seule personne.

Le simple fait de prononcer cette réponse creuse lui avait donné l'impression répugnante de se prostituer avec chacun des habitants de ce pays, interposant une foule entre elle et _Ai_.

Un doigt glissa sur la joue d'une métisse pour descendre jusqu'à ses lèvres, des lèvres qu'il caressa tout en s'efforçant de les maintenir closes.

A cet instant précis, rien n'aurait été plus insupportable que de voir, ou plutôt d'entendre _Ai_ se prostituer à son tour, rien n'aurait été plus répugnant que de la sentir embrasser chaque spectre de la foule en même temps, en entremêlant sa langue aux leurs…

Ran écarquilla les yeux face à l'écho que lui renvoyait sa propre conscience. Comment avait-elle pu devenir aussi possessive ? Aussi égoïste ? Etait-ce un désir analogue qui l'avait poussé à refouler jadis le plaisir d'une soirée pluvieuse à New York ? Cette soirée où elle avait pu contempler le véritable Shinichi, non pas le _Sherlock Holmes des années 90_, ces instants où elle avait été autorisée à contempler son véritable visage, non pas la façade arrogante qui s'étalait sur des milliers de photographies, une chose qu'elle ne partagerait jamais avec aucune des admiratrices dont les caresses et les regards s'arrêtaient à des couches de papiers glacé… Shinichi, pourquoi était-il si vaniteux parfois ? Quel plaisir pouvait-il prendre à aller se frotter à cette foule ? Quel était l'intérêt de se contempler dans une infinité de miroirs qui lui renvoyait toutes la même image plate ? Ces admiratrices dont il brandissait fièrement les lettres pour la provoquer, avaient-elles entraperçu ce qui se cachait derrière ce personnage fanfaron dont elles ne connaissaient que les gesticulations devant les caméras, ou la bouillie fade et sans goût que leur servaient des journalistes qui avaient effacé tout ce qu'il avait d'unique pour ne retenir que ce qu'il avait de commun ?

Comme elle avait pu détester ces admiratrices parfois… Et elle avait ressenti bien plus de mépris vis à vis de celui qui se rabaissait volontairement à leur niveau, comme s'il pouvait avoir besoin d'_elles _pour ressentir la moindre fierté…

Oui, elle avait été jalouse, si jalouse… Et au fond d'elle-même, elle avait fini par aimer jusqu'au _sauveur de la police japonaise_, et plus seulement Shinichi, se réjouissant secrètement du contraste entre ce que les autres croyaient connaître, et ce qu'elle connaissait, le contraste entre ce qu'ils arrachaient à son ami d'enfance, et ce qu'elle détenait, et dont ils ne soupçonnaient même pas l'existence. Ce masque arrogant qu'elle aurait voulu fissurer du poing, elle l'appréciait aussi, parce qu'il dissimulait ce qu'elle voulait maintenir à l'abri de tout regard, excepté le sien.

Au fond, elle n'avait pas réellement changé au contact de la métisse…

« Je… »

Se mordillant les lèvres, Ran se crispa sur ces mots qu'elle ne parvenait pas à prononcer. _Je t'aime _? Cela ne voulait plus rien dire à force de glisser d'une langue à l'autre, de s'étaler indifféremment sur les pages de millions de romans, d'être répétés encore et encore par les hauts parleurs des salles de cinémas ou des télévisions, d'uniformiser les conversations de milliards d'hommes et de femmes qui perdaient leur individualité pour se mêler à une foule infini, singeant indéfiniment le même pantomime.

Si elle la prononçait, cette déclaration, est ce qu'elle aurait l'effet escompté ? Non, bien sûr que non. Cette petite cynique l'accueillerait avec un haussement d'épaules, ou une expression désabusée. Elle s'attarderait sur la surface, sans se douter de l'intensité des sentiments qu'elle reflétait. Que faire ? Essayer de prononcer ces deux mots avec le ton approprié ? De purifier ce que ces mots auraient de commun, par la manière particulière et unique dont elle se les réapproprierait pour en faire don à celle qui les écouterait ? Comme si c'était possible sans donner l'impression d'être d'autant plus exagéré que ça se voulait sincère, d'autant plus creux que ça se voulait authentique, d'autant plus mélodramatique que ça se voulait éloigné de toute mise en scène…

Garder le silence ? Mais elle ne voulait pas, elle ne pouvait pas… Ses sentiments, elle voulait les exposer face à un regard, ce qu'on ne trouverait dans la conscience d'aucune autre personne sur terre, elle voulait le glisser dans la conscience d'au moins une personne… Au moins ? Non, _une_ personne, pas moins, et surtout pas plus.

Se décidant finalement à relâcher son étreinte, Ran posa les mains sur l'épaule de la métisse, rétablissant un semblant de distance entre elles, une distance que la jeune femme se mit à abolir progressivement en se penchant sur celle qu'elle ne comprimait plus contre sa poitrine. Il n'y avait qu'une seule manière appropriée pour s'exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait… Une seule manière.

Appliquant les paumes de ses mains sur le sol pour trouver un point d'appui, Ran appliqua ses lèvres contre celle de la fillette, avant de les écarter délicatement en y glissant sa langue. Un baiser qui n'avait rien d'agressif ni même de passionné, malgré l'intensité que Ran voulait faire passer à travers, un baiser que l'on n'aurait même pas pu qualifier de volé.

Entrouvrant timidement à la porte de l'univers dans lequel elle voulait s'immiscer, Ran attendit patiemment la permission tacite de sa propriétaire avant d'en franchir complètement la seuil, une permission qui lui fût accordé l'instant suivant.

Un baiser, cela ne pourrait jamais se partager qu'avec une seule personne, les paroles silencieuses qui glissait le long d'un petit appendice humide, elles n'avaient pas été souillées en effleurant les langues de millions de gens, ces signes qui glissaient entre leur lèvres, ils n'avaient pas été polis par une multitude qui élaborait un langage s'adressant à tout le monde, et donc à personne, ses émotions, leur expression n'avait été adapté qu'à _elle_, pas à la foule.

_Ran embrassait Ai_. La jeune femme ne s'était jamais senti aussi égoïste alors même qu'elle se dépouillait temporairement du pronom _je_, ce mot mensonger qui prétendait n'appartenir qu'à celui ou celle qui le prononçait, alors qu'il était murmuré par la terre entière, et représentait précisément le plus petit dénominateur commun entre chacun de ses membres.

La communion silencieuse entre les deux jeunes femmes s'acheva comme elle s'était initiée, progressivement, par étape, avec délicatesse. A plusieurs reprises, Ran avait fait mine de se retirer de l'intimité de la métisse, en reculant la tête de quelques centimètres, et à chaque fois, sa question implicite avait reçu la réponse qu'elle désirait. Si les mains de la lycéenne étaient restées sur le sol de la pièce, celles de la fillette s'étaient glissées derrière la nuque de sa compagne. Non pas pour limiter sa liberté de mouvement, cela demeurait une caresse, non une étreinte ; une manière de lui faire comprendre ses désirs, non une tentative de lui imposer ; une supplique, non une remise à l'ordre. Lorsque ce petit jeu s'acheva, Ran eut l'agréable surprise de constater que la distance qui la séparait de la métisse s'était réduite de manière significative, et puisque, passé le mouvement initial, la lycéenne n'avait fait que reculer en arrière, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose, l'attraction qui l'unissait à Haibara avait un semblant de réciprocité.

Un constat qui arracha un faible sourire de gratitude à la jeune femme, tandis qu'elle levait une main pour faire glisser ses doigts sur la joue d'une fillette, accentuant ainsi l'égarement qui se reflétait dans les yeux de cette dernière.

« Il y a…tellement de choses dont j'aimerais te parler, tu sais… »

Ran avait glissé une note de tristesse dans sa remarque, une remarque qui sonnait comme une reddition ou la reconnaissance d'une défaite, une défaite face à la multitude d'anonymes à laquelle elle allait devoir se mêler à nouveau pour se rapprocher de celle qui s'en distinguait, de celle qu'elle avait distingué…

Ecartant de nouveau les lèvres, la jeune femme ravala ses hésitations en même temps que sa fierté, tandis qu'elle s'efforçait de donner forme à ce qu'elle ressentait.

« Si je ne t'ai pas présenté mes excuses plus tôt après ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois… Ce n'était pas par fierté, ou parce que je ne me rendais pas compte que…que j'avais eue tort… C'est juste que…que…j'avais besoin de temps…besoin de réfléchir…de…de me rendre compte que…»

La frustration de Ran montait d'un cran à chaque étape de ce tâtonnement. Comment faire ? Comment abréger une infinité de détails pour n'en retenir que l'essentiel ? Etait-ce seulement possible ?

D'anciennes croyances, autour desquelles sa vie avait jusque là gravité, elles avaient été fracassés par ses désirs. Des idées reçues avaient été dissoutes par un flux d'émotions aussi douces qu'amères. Des jugements aussi inébranlables que fragmentaires, qui portaient sur des points de détails mais qui ne pouvaient se rattacher à aucun principe précis, ils avaient fini par se donner leur propre sens, en reformant profondément la conscience qui les hébergeaient, se solidifiant en de nouvelles valeurs, qui avaient trouvé leur place aux côté de celles qui portaient la marque de Shinichi.

Comment pouvait-elle abréger ce cheminement en une vérité toute faite qu'elle aurait découverte, à un moment ou un autre, quelque part au cours de ces quelques jours de séparation, qui avaient eus un impact aussi profond que certaines des années qui les avaient précédés ?

« Tu n'as pas à te justifier devant moi, tu sais… »

Relevant les yeux vers son interlocutrice, Ran les écarquilla. Une attitude qui arracha un soupir à la métisse.

« Je croyais pourtant que nous avions posé clairement les règles du jeu. Nous ne nous sommes jamais engagées à quoi que ce soit. Quoi qu'il ait pu se passer entre nous, ça ne m'engage à rien, et ça ne t'engage à rien. »

« Ca…n'a rien d'un jeu. Depuis le départ… »

Haibara secoua la tête.

« Combien de fois devais-je te le répéter, Ran ? Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. Chacune de nous restait libre de continuer un peu plus ou de reculer, voir de se retirer au moment de son choix…pour revenir aussitôt après, si l'envie lui en prenait, et à condition que l'autre accepte de reprendre au point où tout s'était arrêté…»

Une boule de souffrance se solidifia dans l'estomac de la jeune femme, tel un poing se resserrant progressivement jusqu'à s'en faire blanchir les articulation, un poing qui menaçait à tout moment de se relâcher…ouvrant les vannes au flot de larmes qui commençait déjà à lui brûler les yeux.

« …c'est…C'est tout ce que ça…ce que je représentait pour toi…Rien ? Ou si peu…si peu que tu… que je revienne ou que je parte pour de bon, est ce que ça ne fait vraiment aucune différence pour toi?»

Les doigts d'une fillette effleurèrent la chevelure d'une adulte, poussant cette dernière à lever les yeux…pour croiser un regard légèrement attristé.

« Je n'ai jamais dis ça. Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit toujours tout ou rien avec _vous_ ? Oui, je n'exige rien de toi… Rien sans l'avoir mérité…Rien sans que tu estimes que je l'ai mérité… »

Ran soupira en entremêlant ses doigts à ceux de la scientifique.

« Ce n'est pas une question de mérite…Ce que je t'ai offert, tout ce que je t'ai offert, c'était… »

« Si tu étais heureuse de me l'offrir, alors je l'ai mérité, ne va pas chercher plus loin, Ran. Je n'ai jamais voulu t'arracher ou te voler quoi que ce soit… »

Haibara rétracta ses lèvres pour se les mordiller, un court instant, un signe de trouble que son interlocutrice ne manqua pas de remarquer.

« Enfin, il y a bien eu ce baiser…Le tout premier… Et dans mes rêveries, je ne te demandais pas toujours ton avis, ni ta permission, pour m'emparer de ce qui n'appartenait qu'à toi… Mais en dehors de ça… »

Malgré le voile de pudeur que la métisse avait levé sur le monde de ses phantasmes, cette évocation ne manqua pas d'atténuer légèrement la pâleur d'une lycéenne, dont l'imagination n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire une incursion par delà les limites de son ignorance…et dont la pudeur était désespérément muette, à sa plus grande honte. Il y avait bien autre chose, une autre signification que Ran ne manquait pas d'entrapercevoir dans les paroles ambiguës de la fillette… Néanmoins, elle s'efforça d'en détourner les yeux. Une habitude qu'elle avait conservée, après plusieurs mois passé à refouler continuellement ses éternels soupçons vis-à-vis de son petit co-locataire.

« Amour…Amitié… Ce ne sont que des mots, Ran, rien de plus. Pourquoi te forcer à faire rentrer ce que tu as vécue…ce que nous avons vécues… Pourquoi le faire rentrer de force dans ces catégories que les autres ont façonnées à ta place ? Est ce que c'est la seule manière de lui donner une valeur pour toi? Qu'on t'en donne la permission ? Ou avoir l'impression qu'on te l'aurait donné, si tu l'avais humblement demandé ? Tu tiens à ce que l'on te traite comme une adulte, et c'est ce que je t'ai offert. La possibilité de vivre ta vie comme tu l'entends, de disposer de ce qui t'appartiens comme tu en as envie, de juger le monde à ta façon, d'accepter ce qui te convient et de refuser ce que tu ne peux supporter… Je ne t'ai imposé qu'une seule limite, me traiter comme tu as envie d'être traitée, alors… »

Sentant que la pression exercée par les doigts de Ran s'était relâchée, petit à petit, Haibara en profita pour extirper doucement la main que compagne avait maintenue dans la sienne… L'instant suivant, la fillette avait refermé ses bras autour du cou de la jeune femme, tout en appliquant son front contre le sien.

« …alors qu'est ce qui te pose problème ? »

Une question qui demeura en suspens entre les lèvres des deux jeunes femmes, une question qui ne cessait de tourbillonner dans la conscience de la seconde, sans lui renvoyer le moindre écho… Mais à quoi bon ? A quoi bon attendre une réponse toute faite, qui surgirait d'un seul coup, dissipant instantanément toutes traces de doutes ou de confusion ? C'est en parlant avec Sonoko qu'elle avait réussi à trouver un semblant de réponse à ses propres questions, une réponse qu'elle n'avait pas découverte en dissipant progressivement les brumes qui l'entouraient, mais une réponse qui s'était élaboré au fur et à mesure, une réponse qu'elle avait construite par elle-même, une réponse qu'on ne trouvait qu'à la fin, pas au début…

« Je…Tu… Quand je t'entends parler, c'est comme si…comme si nous restions deux étrangères l'une vis-à-vis de l'autre… Ce n'est pas ce que je…ce que j'ai voulu essayer de… Je veux construire quelque chose, je n'ai pas envie de recommencer à chaque fois, comme si rien ne s'était passé… Et je n'aie pas envie que tout se termine comme si…comme si… »

Ran prit son inspiration, bandant ses muscles contre cet obstacle invisible qui l'empêchait de s'exprimer, de la même manière qu'elle se serait préparé à s'élancer face à un adversaire chevronné qui aurait paré toutes ses attaques jusque là.

« Cet après-midi là…Dans ma chambre…quand nous…quand je t'ai donné mon…ma…Quand je me suis donné… »

Haibara secoua la tête.

« Donné quoi ? Ton corps ? Ta première fois ? Ta virginité ? C'est comme ça que tu vois les choses ? Tu ne m'as rien donné, Ran. Tu m'as simplement prêté quelque chose, et tu étais libre de la reprendre à n'importe quel moment si l'usage que j'en faisais ne te convenait pas… »

La jeune femme manqua de défaillir devant le cynisme de ces mots…qui contrastait avec le regard compréhensif de celle qui les avait murmuré.

« L'u…l'usage ?! »

« L'acte demeure le même, quel que soit la manière dont tu choisis de le décrire. Qu'est ce qui te choque ? J'ai respecté ta liberté, Ran. Je te l'avais dis ce jour là, juste avant que nous commencions, c'est _ton_ corps. Personne d'autres que toi ne peut décider de l'usage qui en sera fait, même dans ces moments où il te donne l'impression de ne plus t'appartenir totalement… »

Même si elle conserva son calme, lorsque sa compagne l'écarta brusquement d'elle, sans cesser de lui agripper fermement les épaules, une légère trace d'appréhension pouvait se lire dans les yeux de la métisse, face à la colère qui irradiait de la jeune femme.

« Tu…Comment est-ce que tu peux… C'est tellement difficile d'assumer tes responsabilités ? A t'entendre, c'est comme si…comme si je m'étais…comme si je m'étais _masturbé_ devant toi…Comme si tu t'étais contenté de regarder sans rien faire, et sans que ça te concerne ! »

En temps normal, Ran aurait suffoquée, simplement à l'idée de murmurer cette expression à voix haute, mais la fureur avait définitivement balayé la pudeur dans son esprit.

« Mais c'est exactement ce qui s'est passé, Ran, je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais le nier. Tu m'accuses de fuir mes responsabilités, c'est ça ? Une condamnation qui ne porte pas sur la bonne cible si tu veux mon avis. Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir droguée, encore moins t'avoir attachée ou bâillonnée, je ne t'ai pas menacé, et je n'ai aucun souvenir d'avoir eu recours au chantage, et je me suis même payé le luxe de te mettre en garde vis-à-vis des conséquences de tes actes. Dans ce cas de figure, explique-moi comment j'ai pu te faire subir quoi que ce soit sans ton consentement… Si tu veux qu'on te traite comme une adulte… »

Si la pâleur de Ran s'était accentuée, la lueur qui illuminait son regard s'était également intensifiée, de même que la pression que ses doigts exerçaient sur les épaules de son interlocutrice… Une interlocutrice qu'elle finit par plaquer violemment à terre en se penchant brusquement vers elle… Mais la vague de fureur qui avait débordé de la conscience de la jeune femme mourut sur ses lèvres face au rictus de souffrance de la gamine qu'elle dominait de toute sa stature d'adulte.

Réalisant la brutalité de ses actes, Ran demeura figée, au dessus de sa prisonnière, la contemplant avec une expression qui aurait mieux convenu à une victime qu'à un agresseur.

« Je… Je…Si tu n'avais pas été là, je ne…je n'aurais pas pu aller jusque là…je n'aurais pas voulu aller jusque là…C'est pour ça que…que… »

Si on avait dédaigné le sens des mots pour se concentrer sur leur tonalité, cela ressemblait à une plaidoirie plus qu'à une accusation, une plaidoirie qui se noya dans le silence, lorsque l'index d'une métisse effleura les lèvres d'une lycéenne, des lèvres sur lesquelles le soupir d'une fillette avait déjà glissé.

« Franchement, pourquoi est-ce si difficile à accepter, ou même à comprendre ? Tu aurais _réellement_ voulu me donner ton corps comme si c'était un objet que j'aurais pu salir ou manipuler sous tes yeux impuissants ? C'est comme ça que tu aurais voulu que les choses se passent ? Mais ce n'est pas un outil ni un jouet que tu m'as donné…que tu m'as prêté… Est ce qu'on parle à un objet quand on s'en sert ? Est ce qu'on lui demande quoi que ce soit ? Non, on fait ce qu'on veux avec, sans rien demander à personne…Ton corps n'est _pas_ un objet dont tu peux te dépouiller comme d'un vêtement, _tu_ n'es pas un objet…Tu n'es pas un ange, Ran, et je ne t'ai ni demandé d'en être un, ni méprisé parce que tu n'en étais pas un… Tu n'étais pas seule ce jour là, je ne t'ai pas congédiée de ta chambre. Jusqu'au bout, nous étions deux. _Deux_ et non pas une, et chacune de nous doit porter la responsabilité de ses propres actions, au lieu de blâmer sa complice…»

Derrière la lassitude qui imprégnait les paroles de la chimiste, Ran ne pouvait s'empêcher de percevoir des échos de tristesse. Une tristesse qui se reflétait également dans son regard tandis qu'elle faisait glisser son doigt le long d'une joue, restituant sa liberté de parole à sa propriétaire, une liberté dont cette dernière ne fit néanmoins aucun usage…

« Tu as toujours autant de mal à te faire à cette idée, hein ? Comment est ce que tu te représentes ce qui s'est passé, alors ? Tu vas m'accuser de t'avoir traitée comme une orange ? Une orange dont j'aurais jeté la pelure à la poubelle après en avoir savouré consciencieusement le jus ? D'une certaine manière, tu n'aurais pas totalement tort…Enfin, si on se place de ton point de vue. »

« Alors en quoi est ce que je n'aurais pas totalement raison ? L'instant d'avant, tu me disais que l'on ne pouvait pas comparer ce que je t'offrais à…une orange…et maintenant… »

Les yeux de la chimiste se plissèrent en une expression énigmatique tandis que son doigt continuait d'effectuer des va et vient sur la joue de son interlocutrice.

« Je vais sans doute me répéter, mais où se situe le problème, Ran ? Est ce qu'il y avait une clause implicite dans le contrat que nous avons passé, cet après-midi là ? Tu as pu te promettre de réserver l'usage de ton corps… Bon, puisque cette formulation te choque toujours, _de te donner_ à une seule personne en tout et pour tout dans ta vie. C'est un choix que je peux comprendre, et même respecter…mais si tu la gardes pour toi, cette promesse n'engagera personne d'autre que toi. Du reste, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait eu beaucoup d'ambiguïté entre nous sur ce point, et ce, depuis le début… C'est une répétition pour ta nuit de noce que je t'avais promis, pas une nuit de noce… Est ce que c'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? Que tu t'en rends _réellement_ compte ? »

« Peut-être que…oui…peut-être que j'ai effectivement du mal…à me rendre compte… et à accepter ce qui s'est passé…ce que nous avons fait…ce que _j'ai_ fait… »

« Tu en parles comme si tu avais perdu quelque chose… »

Haussant les sourcils, Ran se replia sur elle-même, explorant les implications de cette remarque désabusée. Perdu quelque chose ? Oui, c'était une manière convaincante de décrire les regrets qui l'empoignaient. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait perdu au juste ? Son innocence ? Sa virginité ? C'était Shinichi qui avait brisé la première, quant à la seconde, c'était elle qui avait choisi de la perdre, en toute connaissance de cause. Alors pourquoi blâmait-elle Haibara ? Et de quoi la blâmait-elle au juste? De ne pas lui avoir donné plus que ce qu'elle avait promis ? Que leur toute _première fois_ n'ait pas été conforme à l'idée qu'elle se faisait de leur relation, à présent ? Une idée qui ne se serait sans doute jamais développé si cette première fois n'avait pas eu lieu… Ou bien… Peut-être que cette idée était là, dès le début, sous une forme vague et ambigu que Ran avait confiné à la lisière de sa conscience, sans oser la reconnaître à voix haute.

Est ce que ça n'avait pas été le fruit de ses réflexions au cours de leur séparation temporaire ? Elle pouvait prétendre qu'elle s'était laissée porter par les événements, c'était bel et bien faux si elle prenait la peine de considérer les choses avec un minimum d'honnêteté, ce qui s'était produit dans cette chambre, elle l'avait désiré, avant, pendant comme après…

« Je… C'était…ma…notre toute première fois, et…j'aurais voulu que…que ça se passe autrement…que tu…que nous lui donnions une autre signification…Tu va me dire que c'est stupide…que nous ne pouvons plus revenir en arrière et changé ce qui s'est passé, mais… »

Si elle avait été debout, la chimiste aurait volontiers haussé les épaules.

« Oui, nous ne pouvons plus changer ce qui s'est passé. Et ? Quelle importance ? Avec le recul, tu peux considérer que c'était une erreur, mais tu pourras toujours t'arranger pour que ta _prochaine fois_ se passe autrement, d'une manière plus conforme à tes goûts. Quelle que soit la personne que tu choisiras… Je te l'ai dit, et je te le redis, _ton_ corps n'appartient qu'à toi, _tu_ n'appartiens qu'à toi, tu n'es pas ma propriété…ni celle de Kudo s'il avait été à ma place, ce jour là… »

Haibara détourna la tête pour fixer un point imaginaire, non pas pour fuir le regard de sa compagne, tout ce qu'on pouvait déchiffrer dans ses traits, c'était de la fatigue et de la lassitude.

« Enfin…C'est la manière dont je perçois les choses, tu peux ne pas la partager. Après tout, les rares personnes que je pouvais aimer, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de les laisser libres… Un choix auquel j'ai failli par m'habituer…au point d'être incapable d'en imaginer un autre… »

Ce fût au tour de Ran de plisser les yeux dans une attitude à mi-chemin de la tristesse et de la compréhension, tandis qu'elle levait la main en direction du front de la métisse, pour écarter délicatement quelques mèches de cheveux auburn, des cheveux qu'elle se mit à caresser, sans prononcer un mot…Un geste qui ne manqua pas de susciter l'étonnement de la fillette, tandis qu'elle levait de nouveau les yeux vers l'adulte…vers celle qui n'avait jamais autant ressemblé à une adulte qu'à cet instant précis.


End file.
